Lily of the Valley
by Em Dixon
Summary: In order to find someone, you must first know who you are searching for. Zuko only knows Ursa as his mother, but before she was his mother, she was a powerful woman. A look back into Ursa's life as princess, married to Ozai, second son.
1. The Proposition

Fire Lord Azulon's emissary, Minister Peng, folded his arms into his sleeves.

"Of course, I will need to see the girl to be sure that she is…as promised."

Ursa hid behind a door, watching her parents talk with the emissary. On a low cherrywood table between them sat their finest jade tea service, the tea made by Ursa herself. She'd thought about poisoning it—nothing serious. Maybe just a few herbs to give the cocky Minister Peng stomach troubles for a few weeks. Though they might enjoy his discomfort, her parents would scold her. It wouldn't do to anger Azulon when he was trying to acquire the island through a peaceful marriage.

"Of course," her father said, gesturing to one of the servants standing around the room. The woman bowed low before entering the room where Ursa was waiting.

As soon as the request had been made, Ursa's ladies had begun flitting about her, smoothing out wrinkles in her dress, removing flowers that looked like they were thinking about wilting from her hair, and applying more blush to her cheeks. As the servant opened the door to usher her out, Ursa slipped two ivory bracelets on her wrist, straightened her back, and made her entrance.

The room was heavy with the scent of spring lilies, the flower for which the island of Kirachu was best known. As Ursa glided into the room, she took note of her mother's blank face and her father's sadness. From the room, she had only been able to see emissary Minister Peng, and he had seemed quite pleased with himself. The wind blew, making the ornaments in her hair tinkle against each other like wind chimes; to the men of her island, she would have been the spring spirit herself, music sounding when she walked as her long golden robe, fluttered behind her in the stiff breeze.

Peng, however, had a predatory look in his eye, which Ursa didn't like at all. She kept her expression demure, her eyes downcast for the moment, her arms crossed at the wrist in front of her so that her belled sleeves covered her hands. When she bowed to Peng, she bowed in the style of _her_ people, bent at the knee with a straight back and neck so that she floated toward the floor, like a petal onto the water. As her skirts moved, lilac faintly filled the room. She chose this moment as the most dramatic point, and raised her eyes to met Peng's. He wasn't as taken aback as she had hoped he would be, but he nodded appreciatively.

"And what is your name?" Peng asked, gesturing toward the couch where her parents were sitting.

"Lady Ursa," she said, biting her tongue. That Peng dared to command in her father's home was a clear slight against them, and she wished that they had the power to correct this arrogance.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you know why I am here?"

"I am not so young as to be ignorant of the world," Ursa said, pulling her hands further inside her robe so no one would see her clenching the fabric. "You are here to discuss my engagement to Prince Ozai. Let us hope that this arrangement ends more favorably than my engagement to Crown Prince Iroh." Ursa dipped her head shallowly, a bow of acknowledgement of equals, and smiled when Peng's eye twitched.

"You are rather knowledgeable in your parents' affairs, I see."

Before Ursa could say anything, her father stepped in. "Ursa is our only child, and we had intended for her to succeed us. It was, and still is, important to us that she knows and understands the world around her."

"Well, now, that will be for her husband to decide from now on."

"So will convey our acceptance?" Ursa asked.

Peng addressed her father. "She is as fiery as Agni himself, is she not? Perhaps she will be a good match for the Prince after all. You may bring her to the capitol in one month's time. The wedding will take place two weeks after."

Both parties stood, and this time Ursa didn't care to play demure. She stared Peng down during the parting well-wishes, and glared at his back long after he left their house. Before she servants had even finished clearing the tea service, she rounded on her parents.

"We couldn't hold out any longer?" she demanded, giving in to her anger. "What have we done to anger him so much that he would destroy Kirachu?"

"Hush, hush, child," her father said, scooping her into his arms and rubbing her back. "There can be some advantages to this marriage. You are a wife for his son, not a hostage."

"Oh, details, Father. What does it matter?"

Her mother was standing in front of them tapping her foot, her arms crossed. When they'd first been approached by Minister Peng about an engagement to Crown Prince Iroh, their suspicions had been aroused. Kirachu was a powerful island, but not so big that its women regularly became noticed by the nobility in the capitol. Her mother, Qiao, had immediately suspected it had a lot to do with her father Roku's broken friendship with Sozin, and that it was Roku's family who essentially commanded Kirachu.

"They never would have dared this when Father was alive," Qiao said. "Our hands are tied, little flower, but we will not send them a meek child. They will not conquer Kirachu as they have done so many other places." She paced in front of the couch, her slippers thumping on the wood floor.

"Was there no one else we could send in my place? I belong _here_. If I leave, who will run the business?" Ursa looked pleadingly at her father, and he kissed her forehead.

"Little flower, I wish there was someone else we could send. He probably wants you precisely because there is no one to take your place."

"I would have divorced your father and gone myself, if I could," Qiao said. She sat beside Ursa on the couch. "As it was, Azulon asked for you by name. More or less."

"He didn't even _know_ my name," Ursa grumbled.

The servants moved around the family in silence, but the general tone in the room was one of annoyance, distrust, and anger. No emissary from the capitol was received well on Kirachu. The people knew the wealth and importance of their island, and would not hand it over to the crown. Kirachu was basically all farmland, and produced roughly a third of the nation's food. There were some luxury foods that could only be grown on Kirachu, and no one could match their moon peaches.

Peng was far more hostile this time than he'd been in the past. He'd sneered at the food, insulted their home, their business, and their culture. He all but called Kirachu a backwoods village, and said they didn't understand complex government. Her parents bore it all with straight faces and a dim resignation. Ursa had seethed behind the door, though she knew there was nothing her parents could do.

"If it would have done any good, I would have personally thrown him out rather than sacrifice you, sweet girl," her father, Wei, said.

"I need to be here to protect our home. There was a reason Grandpa Roku moved away from the capitol."

Her father hugged her tighter, but it wouldn't matter. It was fine for Azulon to refuse you, but for you to refuse the Fire Lord? Ursa had no doubt that he would not only come after her entire family, but her island as well.

"We all must make sacrifices," her mother was saying, "but you will not go into the capitol alone and without protection."

* * *

><p>AN: Originally, I'd planned for this to be the second arc in my series about finding Ursa (following The Chase), but then I felt it would be too big of a detour. I'd put in too much work, and love the chapter titles too much to just discard it, though. It works well as a stand alone, and with much hesitation, I present you with my Urzai fic.


	2. The Jewel of Kirachu

The whole of Kirachu City, capitol of Kirachu Island, was in a frenzy over the next month. Word spread like a summer wildfire that the Lady Ursa, only daughter of Wei and Qiao, would be married to Azulon's second son. To her immense dismay, some people were more than willing to sacrifice Ursa if it meant keeping Azulon's eye turned elsewhere. The island functioned just fine without him interfering. Others were truly sad that she would be leaving, and feared for her safety in the vicious capitol. On the eve of her leaving, a citywide festival was held.

Ursa wore her favorite dress of simple pink muslin, sleeveless and embroidered with the Lotus Lily grown only on Kirachu. Her mother was holding her at arm's length and crying openly, not caring that servants would see her, or that her face was red and blotchy.

"Regardless of your husband, you will make a beautiful bride." She kissed her daughter on each cheek. "The whole of the capitol will speak of your beauty, and you will eclipse even that ostrich horse of a woman the Crown Prince married."

Ursa smiled. "Crown Princess Jian is said to be stately, mother."

"Yes, my flower, but you shall be said to be _beautiful_. If they want to steal the jewel of our lives, then we shall give them a jewel, hard as a diamond, as beautiful as an emerald, and as rare as a moonstone, and you will eclipse even your husband."

"Qiao," her father said, entering the room. "Now that Ursa will be married to Prince Ozai, we should probably watch what we say. If we are too critical, we won't be able to control what they do to her."

Qiao frowned. "We are sending nearly half our house—"

"They play by different rules there, mother," Ursa said quietly. "We don't know that they'll let me keep everyone. Probably just my ladies and a few others."

Ursa had spent some time in the capitol when she was younger. She briefly attended the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, as it was generally considered essential for young girls of the nobility. The Academy was where young girls would make allies among the noble families of the capitol, and would likely find the man who would become her husband. Few of those matches were made for love; the majority were based on politics. She had hated it all so much that she practically _begged_ her parents to call her home. The education she didn't mind, and if she could have had it without all the backstabbing and double meanings, Ursa would have stayed there. She was top of her class when it came to herbology, and she could mix a tea that would stop your heart in five minutes using Lily of the Valley.

Everything she was in Kirachu would be thrown out the window; they wouldn't care about that in the capitol, and she doubted Ozai would care what a prize some people would say his wife is.

Sighing, Ursa went outside to enjoy the last of the festival, and was immediately bombarded by her best friend, Na.

"Are you excited about becoming a princess?" she asked.

"I'm not excited about any of it," Ursa said, sitting on the porch. She rested her head on Na's shoulder, and closed her eyes. This whole process had her tired. Measurements were taken and retaken, fabrics were chosen, and a style settled upon, and then thrown out in favor of a dress Wei's paternal grandmother had worn on her wedding. Then, that had to be refitted, and some new touches added. The hardest part was deciding just what she was going to take with her.

"Silly, I'm not talking about the wedding at all. I'm talking about becoming a princess."

"Yes, princess to a second son."

Na shrugged her shoulder so that Ursa was forced to sit up. "Second son, yes, but think of all the wonderful things you'll have. Think of the dresses, and the jewelry! Oh, and the crown, spirits, Ursa, you'll get a crown." Na's brown eyes were shining in the lamplight. She clasped her hands together, and Ursa could see that her friend was lost in a fantasy of fine things.

"I've got all that here. And what about the things I won't have? I won't have you anymore."

Na stopped daydreaming and looked at Ursa. "We have to make do with what we have," she said, smiling. "You'll still be able to write to me, and maybe you'll be free to travel. Think of it this way, I can come visit you in the capitol, and you'll be able to show me all the great things there."

Ursa had done her very best not to cry for all the things she would lose. Mostly, it had been easy; she'd either been too busy or too angry. When she started to look sad, Qiao would tell her to save her tears for when they'll accomplish something. Ursa understood drama and timing, but sitting across from Na on the porch of her family's house for the last time, with lanterns strung up all around the city, wishing her the best of luck and protection from evil and cruelty, Ursa felt her resolve breaking. She wouldn't smell the spring bloom on the breeze anymore.

"I hear he's handsome," Na said. "And tall."

Ursa laughed, but she also started crying, and she was all confused inside. Little girls often dreamed about being a princess, and she'd had those dreams, too. Given the choice between being a princess by marriage to a family who'd caused hers so much pain, and living out her life on Kirachu as the head of her own family's estate and business, she'd take Kirachu.

Na was right, though. She'd be living a life of luxury, and even if she and Prince Ozai didn't get along, she wouldn't have to see too much of him. There would surely be other things for her to do. She smiled at Na.

"It might not be too bad if I get to be a princess."

The two sat on the porch in silence for the better part of the night, Na's arm around Ursa's waist, and Ursa leaning against Na's shoulder, her arm draped across the girl's leg. There was nothing more that could be said that wouldn't send either of them bursting into tears, so they just held each other and waited out the night.

The next morning, Ursa threw up four times before breakfast. She hadn't slept well, and was far too nervous to eat. She sat on the couch, nibbling at rice cakes and drinking green tea with jasmine honey. All around her, people were moving box after box of her belongings. Sometimes she would see ladies packing up one of her favorite dresses, and her stomach would knot itself again, and she'd be throwing up. Everything was being transported to the ship that would take her family and small household to the capitol in a few hours.

"Ursa?" her mother called. She was walking toward the girl with a length of lace fabric draped across her arms. "It is customary that a husband not see his bride for the two weeks before the wedding. She wears a veil that obscures her from his view, since it is often not possible for them to avoid each other physically for so long, especially when they need to be in the same place."

Ursa watched her mother as she draped the fine fabric across her knees. It was like silk to the touch, and was embroidered with lotus flowers, the fabric pink at the top, fading to white, then ending in a light green, mimicking the colors of the Lily Lotus.

"My mother, Ta-Min, made it with her own hands. She wove the lace and embroidered the flowers. She wore this lace when she married my father, and she placed the veil upon my head when I married yours." Qiao kissed Ursa's forehead. "You are a daughter of Kirachu, and we breed our women strong. Shed your tears now, if you intend to do so."

Ursa nodded, and forced herself to cry, thinking of all the things she'd have to leave behind and the people she loved, but likely wouldn't see anymore. She thought about Na and the spring blossoms, and the Festival of Flowers where the entire island gave thanks for their bounty to the spirits. She thought about the Four Dances performed by the Flower Maiden, and how she'd been Flower Maiden—the best dancer, winning the right to dance alone for the spirits—since she was seven, and that she'd never partake in the festival again. The servants continued to move and pack around her, and several families and friends stopped by to wish her family luck and prosperity. When she was done, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Good girl," Qiao said. "Remember the spirit of your dances, my flower. The bamboo is strong, but flexible. The water is graceful, but also dangerous. The Lotus Lily is the jewel of our island, beautiful and inspiring, but it also not what it seems. Let them look at you and be deceived as to your power."

Ursa nodded and stood when her mother did, holding onto the delicate lace.

"Mother? May I wear the veil when I enter the capitol?" Ursa asked, sadness gone from her voice.

"You may." Qiao smiled at her daughter. "Come now, I think they are done packing."

Indeed, the last of Ursa's belonging were removed from the house, and her father was waiting for them at the front door. Wei kept a respectable distance, and nodded his approval when Ursa walked to him, her back straight and her head high. She took her father's offered hand, and smiled when he kissed it. She bent down so that he could drape the veil over her.

"You are as beautiful as your mother ever was," he said, once more taking her hand in his.

Outside, an open carriage waited for them. They would begin the procession down to the docks where they would board their boat among throngs of well-wishers. Na was waiting for her with open arms.

"Sorry I can't be at the docks to say goodbye. It's just too…" Na hadn't dried her tears, and why should she? Ursa pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, Na. You will always be my best friend." Na nodded, too choked up to say anything. Ursa took Na's face in her hands and kissed her friend through the veil. She was going to turn away, but she did it again, because this was the last time she would see Na as Ursa. The next time they met, she would have to be Princess Ursa, wife of Fire Lord Azulon's second son, Prince Ozai, with all the madness that entailed. Best friends and sisters, Ursa vowed to write regularly. Aided by two of the servants, Ursa entered the carriage. Her mother sat to her left, and her father to her right. In front of them sat the two who would be her closest allies in the capitol.

"I have chosen Chem and Sun to go with you to teach and guard you. Chem will be your secretary. Judge for yourself how best to use him, and in what capacity. Sun will be the head of your ladies, and will stick close by you," her father said.

"I have spent much time in the capitol," Sun said, "and I will be able to help my Lady navigate that…place. No doubt you will find the culture and people of Kirachu to be _far_ superior." Sun smiled. It was good to have people who would be loyal to her.

On the way down to the docks, Sun and Chem briefed her on the duties of a princess, life in the capitol, and things she might enjoy. Her parents were mostly quiet, letting her ask the questions and make the arrangements. With this, she was in her element. Before they got to the ship, she'd arranged her entire household and had lined up a series of activities to occupy her time in case there was nothing for her to do.

If she was being forced into this situation, she would make the most of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh look! A familiar face! If you've read The Chase, that is. Also, Kirachu Island is a real place in the Avatar World. It's one of the outer islands in the Fire Nation, and was mentioned in one of the comics, The Bridge. Sokka says they've got a spicy souffle that's to die for. Being that Sokka's the food man, I thought it fitting that Kirachu's main exports be foodstuffs.


	3. The Fire Nation Capitol

The royal family was waiting for them when their ship docked. Ursa stood at the bow and watched them grow larger, until she could see them, life-sized, waiting for her to come down. Even though they wouldn't really see it, she wore her best dress of red and gold silk, with lotus lilies embroidered in silver thread that had been dipped in melted gold. Everything she wore had been chosen for a purpose, even if it wasn't seen. Her hairpins had rubies and amber stones on them, her gold bracelets were engraved with lilies, and the grooves were filled with silver, her shoes were beaded with garnets and yellow sapphires. She was wearing the wealth of her family. And, of course, her veil.

When they disembarked, they bowed low to the royal family, but Ursa did not dip her head as her parents and her household staff did. She noticed the uptick of Fire Lord Azulon's eyebrow as she looked over the men assembled to see which one was Ozai. Na had said he was tall, and so she picked the one who was almost as tall as the Fire Lord to be Ozai. She also noticed that Minister Peng was present.

"Why are you wearing a veil?" Azulon asked.

"It is a tradition among my people that the bride not be seen by her husband during the two weeks before the wedding," Ursa responded, her voice firm. She looked Azulon in the eyes.

"I would see what I paid for. You did not come cheap, girl."

When the tall man she picked to be Ozai stepped forward, reaching out to touch the veil, Ursa stepped back. She heard several people gasp, and her heart started pounding. She was taking a risk, but if she was to be the wife of a prince, she would command the respect due her.

"Is my husband-to-be present?" Ursa asked, addressing Azulon.

"I am." She had chosen correctly. It was Ozai who stepped forward. Na was right. He was handsom; he at least had that going for him. Ursa smiled, then bowed to him again.

"If it would please my prince, I would keep the traditions of my family. I would not have you see me before the wedding."

"What's the matter? Are you ugly?"

"My lord, please—"

Ursa held up a hand to stop Chem. She fixed her gaze on Ozai. "I am the Lady Ursa, called the Jewel of Kirachu. For the past _ten_ years, I have danced as the Flower Maiden in our yearly Festival of Flowers, beating out girls and women who would consider themselves my superior. I am the sole daughter of Wei and Qiao of Kirachu City, where our farms feed our great nation, our flowers keep it beautiful, and our jewels adorn its people."

Ozai scoffed. "Then you are just the peasant daughter of farmers, and Minister Peng has made a mistake." Ozai turned his back to her and walked to where his father stood. Ursa noted that Ozai did not say it was Azulon who made the mistake, even though it was him, not Peng, who ordered the marriage.

Ursa took a deep breath. "You would starve if it weren't for my family." She was grateful for the veil. She wanted to turn and see what her parent's reaction was, afraid that they'd be upset at her, but that was one disrespect she was not willing to show to the royal family. Already, she had crossed so many boundaries it was a miracle she was not killed on the spot.

Ozai rounded on her, fury on his face that matched the fury in her heart. Before Ozai could say anything, the other young man that had been standing with Ozai and Azulon laughed loudly. He laughed so loud and so hard, that he was doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach while the other rested on his knee.

"I'd say Peng didn't make any mistakes at all, brother. She's a regular firecracker!"

Ursa watched the shorter man. Then that was Crown Prince Iroh, and the severe woman next to him his wife, Crown Princess Jian. Peng himself looked disgusted, but what intrigued her most was Fire Lord Azulon's reaction. He was smirking, there was no mistake about it. While Ozai and Jian and Peng were upset with her behavior, while Iroh was laughing at his brother, the Fire Lord _himself_ was smirking at her. When he held his hand out to her, she came to him.

"We will return to the palace, and while your household settles in and prepares your rooms, I will talk with you and your parents, and I will see what my money bought me."

"As my Lord commands."

Ursa trembled the entire ride to the palace. Luckily, she was allowed to ride in a separate, closed carriage with her parents, Chem, and Sun. They were halfway to the palace before anyone said anything.

"Lady Ursa, you must make amends with Prince Ozai," Chem said harshly. "While his brother may have found that amusing, and his father may not have struck you down, you will not be marrying either of them. It will be hard for us to guard you from your own husband."

Ursa looked at her hands in her lap. Chem was right, but she didn't want to give up her independence or become Ozai's puppet. She was still her own person, and wanted to stay that way for as long as possible.

"Remember, little flower," Qiao said, placing her hand on Ursa's knee, "the bamboo is flexible. Bend when you must so that you do not snap and break."

There was a huge crowd waiting for them when they reached the palace. People were peering around other people, all trying to get a look at the prince's bride. Ursa pretended this was no different than performing at the Festival of Flowers. Thousands of people had lined up to see her then, too. When the carriage door was opened, it wasn't one of the guards or some palace attendant that came to help her out. It was Ozai himself, come to claim his bride. She placed her hand in his, and he squeezed harder than was necessary. Ursa bit her tongue; she would not let him know that he hurt her.

"I don't care how amused my brother and father may have been," Ozai growled into her ear. "You are _my_ wife, and you _will not_ speak out against me like that again."

When her feet were on the ground, she bowed to him, the bow of Kirachu, not of the capitol. "I did not intend to wound my lord's pride, as he did not intend to wound mine," she said.

"And learn how to bow like a proper lady." Ozai grabbed her by the elbow and began marching her to the palace gates. Ursa pried his fingers off her arm, then readjusted him so that she was holding onto his elbow as a noblewoman would.

"I would walk so that they all know I am your intended, and that I will soon be your wife," Ursa explained when Ozai glared at her. He was already angry with her, and she would not admit, even to herself, that his look scared her.

Inside, her servants met the palace servants, and Chem and Sun began to oversee the arrangement of her belongings and her rooms. Azulon was talking to a man at his side, and when the man nodded, Azulon turned to them.

"I will speak with you now," he said, addressing Wei.

Iroh walked over to Ursa, and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "I hope you are able to teach my brother a thing or two. You are truly a jewel if you would stand up to the royal family when so many before you have not." Iroh kissed her hand again, bowing low to do so. "Unlike my brother, I do not question your beauty. So many people who refuse to agree on anything else cannot be wrong about this."

Ursa wanted to kick herself for blushing, especially since Princess Jian was watching her. Stately was the right word to describe her, though ostrich horse might not be that far off with the look she was giving Ursa.

"Go flatter your own wife," Ozai said, stepping between Iroh and Ursa.

"I didn't think you cared about her," Iroh retorted, folding his arms. He might have been shorter, but he was built like an ox bull. He could probably plow right through Ozai, and likely had on several occasions.

"Minister Peng informs me of a few afternoon meetings, my love," Jian said, placing her hands on Iroh's shoulders. "And I am sure you would like to visit Lu Ten before you must go."

Iroh laughed again, a loud, genial laugh that Ursa thought she could get used to, before walking down the hall. He didn't have any parting shots for Ozai. He didn't acknowledge Ozai's presence at all.

"You should not keep father and the others waiting," Ozai said with his back to her.

Even though she knew he couldn't see it, Ursa bowed to him—her way—and headed toward the servant that had been talking to Azulon. When she reached him, the man bowed and opened the door for her.

"Remove the veil," Azulon said the moment the door was closed.

Ursa stood rooted to the spot. His voice wasn't as nice as it had been before. Perhaps she had angered him after all. He was staring at her, looking her over, trying to see through the lace, and it was making Ursa uncomfortable.

"Perhaps my Lord would like to remove the veil?" Wei offered.

Azulon came toward her, all military precision with calculated steps and searching eyes. He paused with his hands on the lace, testing its quality and the intricacy of the embroidered flowers. He made a noise of approval before lifting the veil with more gentleness than she thought him capable of doing. Qiao was at his side, accepting it as he offered it to her, and he stepped back to admire Ursa. When those gold eyes locked on hers, Ursa was glad she'd taken the time to plan every little adornment and not be lazy like some other women.

Azulon gave a little laugh. "Ozai will be most pleased. He can say, at least, that he has done better than his brother in this."

Over the next hour, Azulon explained Ursa's role to her, and his expectations, speaking mostly to her, and not her parents. In a few years time, it would be very likely that Ozai will take a governing position in one of the new colonies, probably in the Earth Kingdom. He expected that Ursa would have at least a passable knowledge of politics and be able to take care of small decisions while her husband is away. Her main job, along with Jian, would be to administer to the nation's hospitals, schools, and cultural activities. Jian had taken on the role when she married Iroh, since there was no currently sitting Fire Lady, but it was a large task, and Jian had yet to find someone she considered reliable. Azulon made it clear that, regardless of Jian's opinion of her, this would become Ursa's job. She would act as Jian's second. To her surprise, Azulon dismissed her parents when he was done, saying he wanted to talk to Ursa alone.

"My son is impulsive and sometimes overly passioned, he is the fire that he bends, and you will watch your tongue when you talk to him. I am not in the habit of interfering with the personal lives of my sons unless they attempt to bring shame and dishonor on my house."

Ursa nodded, not daring to look away from Azulon.

"You will conceive and give birth to another heir for the Fire Nation. Jian has proven herself unable to do so in the seven years since Lu Ten's birth. Should anything happen to the boy, Agni forbid, Ozai will inherit the throne after Iroh's death, and it will be most advantageous if he already has a few heirs by then."

Again, Ursa nodded.

"Though, it is not necessary for you to conceive right away. You are still young." Azulon paused. "Why don't you say anything? Has your fire been put out so easily?"

"What does my lord wish me to say?"

Azulon loomed over Ursa. It would be rude of her to stand, but so long as she was sitting, she was content to guard her words. She was at too much of a disadvantage, and though her hairpins could be used as a weapon, there would be nothing to gain by attacking the Fire Lord. Except death.

"You will balance Ozai as Jian balances Iroh. He is young and full of passion for war, glory, and the greatness of the Fire Nation. He is impatient, and you must pick up where he falls, as Jian does for Iroh."

Here, Ursa smiled. "My lord thinks highly of me?"

"I think highly of your family. Farmers by trade, yes, but also astute businessmen. I am aware of the wealth of your island and the skill it takes to manage it. I am aware of your education, and would see it put to use for my nation."

Ursa nearly shrieked when Azulon sat on the couch next to her. Instinctively, she tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her arm. She wished her heart wasn't beating so fast, that Azulon wasn't so much bigger than she was, that his grip wasn't so tight. Maybe then she could have controlled the fear.

"You are right to fear me," he said, his voice level, but commanding. "If you betray us in any way, nothing will stop me from unleashing Ozai's full fury on you. I know that your family was happy you did not wed Iroh. I only intended you to marry Iroh if I could not find him a better wife. You were too young, and would not reign in his…festive attitude the way Jian does." His grip tightened, and Ursa stifled a whimper. "I know how you feel about my family, but you must get this notion through your head: Roku did not love this nation as he should have. I will be more charitable than my father and say that his duties as Avatar taught him to value all things equally, even if that meant devaluing his homeland."

"My lord, please!" Ursa cried, grasping at his fingers and trying to pry them off her in the same way she'd done Ozai's. Azulon's grip was like a vice, and try as she might, she couldn't get him to let go.

"We are only making others see what they will not see on their own, and I will not have you come prancing in here thinking you're about to change the way things are done. _You_ are not Fire Lady, nor will you ever be, Agni willing. Iroh is my heir, not Ozai." Azulon yanked Ursa closer, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she pleaded for him to stop or he'd break her wrist. "Your marriage to Ozai is political. I will not have your family spreading lies and rumors about us. You are part of this family, now, and you will use your influence for _our_ good and the good of the nation _we_ create." He threw Ursa back against the arm of the couch, and she clutched her wrist.

"My lord, I would never think to betray you or the Fire Nation," she said through her tears.

"See to it that you don't."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Iroh has a wife, now! In this story, since this is a good many years before the start of the show, people's personalities are quite different. Because of the way Azulon treated Ozai when he wanted to be named heir instead of Ozai, I got the impression that they didn't always see eye to eye on things, that perhaps Azulon favored Iroh, and not just because he was older. It was actually quite interesting to write Azulon...


	4. The Garden in Moonlight

Ursa sat in the royal family's gardens at the end of her first day at the capitol. Her wrist was swollen and bruised after her "talk" with Azulon, and she'd used bracelets to hide it, even from her parents, until that evening when she got back to her room and had Sun put a healing ointment on it and bandage it. Alone, under the stars, Ursa sighed as she ran her fingers lightly over the water.

"What're you doing here?"

She perked up immediately. "I apologize, my lord. The servants said that the royal gardens were open to me, but if they were mistaken, I will leave at once."

Ozai waved it away and came to sit on the bench behind her. Ursa tensed, moving into a position that would allow her to stand quickly if Ozai should come too close to her.

"What's wrong with your wrist? Your hand was shaking when you served me tea at dinner."

"It's nothing, my lord. Fatigue."

"Then go to bed."

Ursa turned carefully so she could look at her husband-to-be. She watched him try to piece her features together through the lace of the veil. He had been surprised to see her at dinner with the veil on, and even more surprised to see her eat with it on. Qiao and Sun carefully rolled it up to her shoulders, and she tilted her head so that she would still stay covered while she brought food to her mouth. Iroh had found the whole thing hilarious.

"My lord is eager to see my face."

"Your wrist is bandaged."

A bit of Ursa's confidence returned to her when she saw a slight blush across Ozai's cheeks. It was as her teachers said—men are hard pressed to ignore a pretty girl, and certainly Peng and Azulon would have told him that she was pretty. He set his jaw and stared at her.

"You spoke with my father?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me what was expected of me."

"And your wrist?"

Ursa said nothing.

"Whatever you did to make him angry," Ozai said with a sneer, "I would not do again, because he just might break it."

Ursa said nothing, but when Ozai abruptly stood and marched toward her, she was on her feet in a second, gracefully, reaching for one of her hair ornaments, ready to sacrifice keeping the veil on for her safety.

"Ooh," Ozai said, stopping short. "Someone's had training."

"I attended the Fire Nation Academy for Girls briefly."

"Too cut throat for the 'little flower'?"

"The smallest of flowers can contain the deadliest of poison," Ursa said without missing a beat.

"So you are here to poison the royal family?" Ozai asked, stepping closer to her.

Ursa was aware of how much bigger than her he was. She wasn't much shorter than him, but his arms were bigger and his legs were bigger and his hands were bigger. Heat radiated from him, and he smelled of leather and spice. Ursa had very little combat training, but she knew how to assess an enemy, and she knew to stab with the pointy end. The strength in Azulon's hand had been incredible, and Ozai was far younger than his father, and would undoubtedly be able to snap her like a twig. Still, she met his gaze, determined to be defiant. His actions were for show; he wanted her to be intimidated.

"I would be a fool to poison the royal family and invite destruction on our nation."

"Take the veil off."

"No."

Ozai forced her back against a tree and slammed his hands on either side of her. "You would expose yourself to everyone but me? Am I not good enough for you? Or had you been holding out for the bigger prize?" Ozai gripped the lace in a fist, staring down at her, but there was no malice in his voice despite his actions.

"There are only two men in all of the capitol who have seen me: Minister Peng and your father. And I did not _expose_ myself to anyone." Ursa narrowed her eyes at Ozai.

"You removed your veil for him. It is the same thing."

"It is _not_ the same thing!" Ursa yelled, pushing against Ozai. "I would never…_expose_ myself to anyone. I am _not_ some prostitute from the docks!" Too late, she remembered who she was talking to, and covered her mouth. Ozai, too, seemed to realize what he'd implied, and he backed up even further, his face turning red.

"I didn't mean to imply that…"

Ursa bowed in the style of the capitol, open palm over fist, but when she stood, she couldn't think of anything to say. When she looked at him, she didn't see the prince, hotheaded second son to the powerful Fire Lord. She saw a man blushing at having just implied that his fiancée had taken off her clothes for his father and older brother.

Ozai sat down again on the bench. He gestured to the spot next to him, and she sat.

"I would be willing to bet you know more about me than I know about you." Ursa said, hoping to turn the conversation around. She turned toward Ozai, and was amused to see that he was smirking. Chem _had_ told her to amend her earlier wrongs, and though there were some stumbles, at least he wasn't trying to set her on fire.

"I know that, despite refusing to do so, you do know how to bow properly."

"Who's to say your way is the better way?"

"I'm the prince of the Fire Nation—"

"And you have made me princess."

"Not yet I haven't."

The smile still hadn't faded from his lips, and he turned fully to face Ursa. Na was right; Ozai was quite handsome, and that would make the burden of marriage easier. She smiled at him, remembering what she learned about playing emotions against others, but was surprised when Ozai leaned in. She was even more surprised to feel his lips against hers. He wasn't tender; his kiss was as he was, aggressive and powerful, and Ursa found herself blushing so hard that not even her veil could hide it. Ozai looked pleased with himself when he pulled away.

"I will look for you to be everything Jian is and more," Ozai said to her. "She is smart and cunning, able to hold her own in those stupid court conversations, and is well versed in politics. She supports my idiot brother. I expect nothing less from you."

Ursa nodded, still blushing. "Am I to submit to you?"

"You will submit to me as I submit to my father. As Jian submits to Iroh." Without warning, Ozai gave her another of his aggressive, powerful kisses, then stood. "Let it at least be said that I kissed you before any other man."

Ursa hated herself for feeling like a foolish seventeen-year-old girl. One strong, handsome young man kisses her, and her heart's all fluttery and she's blushing like she'd never been kissed before. Even if that had been the first kiss she would ever admit to.

* * *

><p>AN: I think Ozai was an awkward duck in his younger days. Very impulsive and single-minded. I'm trying to balance a bit of social awkwardness with sheer aggressiveness and power. I don't know why, but in my head canon, Ozai's all about conquest and the war, and pays little attention to anything else, which includes social events. Maybe it just tickles me to think that Ozai's clueless about women. But let's not forget that Ozai's a sexy beast. Ursa can't help it. Rwar. Stay tuned for Lu Ten!


	5. Learning to be a Princess

The next week was quickly consumed. Ursa hardly had a moment to herself. Azulon wanted all of the documents signed before the wedding, and he and Wei were often in meetings working out the final details of the bride price. She saw a great deal of Ozai, as they were required to sign the documents together, witnessed by both of their families and two Fire Sages. During those meetings, she would catch Ozai looking at her, and it would fill her with dread and excitement. He expected much of her, and Ursa was always pleased at the chance to show how smart and competent she was.

When there weren't documents to sign, Qiao and Sun were her companions while she was tested in table manners, tea ceremony, music, dancing, and politics. Jian had given her a stack of books and scrolls to study that first day, and most of it was basic politics that Ursa already knew. She'd often helped her father when he went over financial reports or shadowed her mother when she approved trade. Like Azulon said, she understood the value of a deal.

The dancing was her favorite part. Even though it wasn't the season, she performed the three traditional dances of the Festival of Flowers: the Bamboo Dance, the Water Dance, and the Lotus Lily dance. In turns, she was flexible but strong, graceful and flowing, and yearning and seductive. It was somewhat difficult to perform the dances with the veil on, but she had managed, and while it wasn't her best performance, the group of ladies assigned to oversee her education applauded loudly. Overall, they had been pleased with her performance, and agreed to turn her over to Jian for testing of her skill in political matters.

Sometimes she was free in the mornings. Having been told that Ozai often went to train during the early morning hours, she would sneak into the training grounds to watch him bend. He would always practice without a shirt, and Ursa decided that was a big plus. He was very nice to look at. He moved with confidence and power. Every movement radiated heat and strength. He was scowling, but his movements seemed effortless. Fire flowed freely from him, casting the courtyard in an orange glow.

Iroh came out of another door and easily fell into the pattern with Ozai. Even though they were following the same movements, their bending styles were different. Ozai was rigid power, but Iroh flowed more. One movement was connected to the next, often sacrificing the strength of a single blow for a barrage of blows that could beat any opponent back. She only stopped watching the brothers practice their firebending when Chem scolded her, telling her there were more important things she could be doing than ogling half naked men.

From mid-morning to late afternoon, Ursa was to meet with Jian in the library. She was nervous about their first session. Jian was waiting for her in a private section, where there were hardly any servants about, which surprised Ursa since the hallways and other rooms were always so full of them. Jian sat in a plush chair, with her hands folded in her lap, more books and scrolls covering the table.

"Sit, girl," Jian commanded. Her brusque nature took Ursa by surprise, and she did as she was told. "Have you read what I have given you?"

"I knew most of that already because I—"

"That was not the question you were asked," Jian said, her face even. "I asked if you had read what I sent you. Never answer a question that hasn't been asked."

Ursa turned her nose up. No one had been so rude to her since she arrived. "Yes."

"I am not some foolish man, tricked by the promise of beauty hidden behind a veil. You may take your nose out of the air."

It was pure shock that made Ursa obey.

"Good, then. We will test your brain. Beauty will not last forever, and if I'm stuck working with you, I'd rather you were competent."

"I've helped my parents manage the vast wealth of our family and our island for—ow!" She didn't see where it came from, but out of nowhere, Jian had a small bamboo rod, not unlike the ones teachers used to scold disobedient children. She'd whacked Ursa on her wrist, which was only just then beginning to feel better.

"Your mouth will be the death of you, if not by your husband, then by the courts. Managing the affairs of your husband and navigating the social waters in the capitol where no one knows you, is not the same as life in Kirachu City. If you consider my manner rude, then perhaps this isn't the best job for you."

"Job?"

"Being the wife of a prince is a _job_. There are duties, and there are things expected of us. We were not chosen for intellect or looks alone. We were chosen also for who we are." Jian gestured with the rod at Ursa's wrist. "Azulon told you what your role is. He did the same to me, though I'm sure he had something to say about your lineage. You cannot hope to counteract Prince Ozai if you do not curb some of your own pride."

Ursa thought it best to keep quiet lest she anger Jian again. She was the opposite of Iroh in every way. She wasn't smiling, or sneering. Her face didn't change as she chastised Ursa. She felt very sorry for Lu Ten indeed if his mother was always so cold and heartless.

"Good," Jian said when the silence stretched on to her satisfaction. "We will begin."

And by 'we,' Jian meant herself, and by 'begin,' she meant question. For the next two hours, she tested Ursa's knowledge of the Fire Nation's political system, it's most influential families, and its economy. She asked one question right after the other without consulting any book, and without even breaking eye contact with Ursa.

The veil meant nothing to her, and while Ursa often found herself using it as a shield in other situations, it didn't work at all with Jian. Whenever Ursa would become too proud with her answer, Jian would hit her with the bamboo rod. Whenever Ursa turned her nose up at a question, Jian would hit her. Whenever she answered wrong, Jian would hit her. She was nice enough to not hit in the same place too often, and she avoided Ursa's wrist altogether after that first hit. She even let Ursa take as much time as she needed when trying to answer the more difficult questions.

Ursa was relieved when Jian finally stopped questioning.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then you had better call for lunch."

Ursa blinked at Jian, but only sighed and stood. Jian whacked her on the thigh with the rod.

"Again."

"Do what again?"

"Stand from your chair."

"I'm tired, I—"

"The _world_ is tired. If you are tired, or in pain, you will bear it with a straight face. You will not give them what they ask for."

"Give who?"

"Whoever asks."

"Even Ozai?"

Another whack. "You will address the prince by his title whenever you are in public until you have earned the right to refer to him without titles."

"But it's only the two of us."

Whack. "Then who were you going to tell to prepare our lunch?"

At this point, Ursa was beginning to be too sore to care about being polite, and she didn't care for being whacked, either.

"There is _always_ someone around," Jian said pointedly. "Understand that, here, you are never alone. Even if you are in the royal gardens, there are eyes watching you. Even in your bedroom you cannot be sure you are completely alone. Conduct yourself accordingly."

Ursa stood with her hands in her sleeve. She regarded Jian through her veil. The older woman was trying to give her a crash course in palace life, she understood, but there were certainly better ways she could have gone about it. It was true, Ursa was less likely to make the same mistakes if she got whacked for it, but still.

Ursa didn't have to stand outside their alcove long before someone came up to her and bowed low.

"Princess Jian and I would like to have lunch, now."

"In the library Lady Ursa?"

"Yes, please." When she came back into the alcove, Jian was preparing to whack her again, but Ursa caught the bamboo before it could touch her.

"We do not say 'please' to the servants. Your household was smaller, requiring less servants. You were able to maintain a degree of intimacy with those who worked for you. Not so, here," Jian was saying, not attempting to take the rod back. She gestured toward Ursa's chair, and Ursa sat.

"And if I wish to show my gratitude?"

"Then we stay out of their way and let them do their job." Jian watched Ursa, who did not fidget under a steady gaze. "I was wondering when you would do that," she said, nodding toward the rod.

"I thought you would yell at me."

"A lady has no use for raising her voice. Let men raise their voices to show they have iron and steel in them."

Lunch began arriving then. Servants came to stack the books and scrolls at one end of the table, while others laid out the service for them. Delicately prepared fish was set out on platters of bone, and cups of china held rice. Sweet sesame buns and a spicy sauce filled the air with a beautiful aroma, and fruit in jade bowls were placed in front of them. Each dish, platter, cup, and bowl conformed to a theme of black and jade, and it was arranged beautifully.

Another surprise came with the servants. Ursa turned around when Jian gestured for someone to come forward.

"I wanted to meet my new aunt," the little boy said.

He was a darling child, his cheeks still plump and golden eyes curious. He smiled at Ursa, and she smiled back.

"I'm Prince Lu Ten."

"It's very nice to meet you, my prince. I am Lady Ursa."

Lu Ten held his hand out, and Ursa gave him hers. He bent over it and kissed it like his father had done. Jian tried to hold back her smile, but Ursa could see the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ursa. You'll be happy here. Uncle Ozai will take good care of you."

When the servants departed, Lu Ten departed with them. He was only on break from his studies, and had wanted to see the new woman everyone was talking about. Jian continued the conversation as if nothing had interrupted it.

"Us women, we have a natural steel in us. We must, for all the things we put up with. We do not command the same respect as our husbands and must make do with what we have. Would you serve the tea, please?"

Ursa pushed her sleeves back, and took hold of the dish holding the tealeaves, still smiling about the charming prince. "I hear Crown Prince Iroh has a fondness for tea."

"He does. Should he ask you to serve the tea, you should hope that your tea making skills are impeccable."

As Ursa prepared the tea for steeping, she saw Jian give in and smile softly, and it completely changed the character of her face. With her face more relaxed, Ursa saw the beauty she must have been in her youth. There was kindness and grace and that steel she mentioned. She seemed so much less severe when she smiled.

"Do you love him?"

"Our marriages are not a question of love, but of duty," Jian said, but she was still smiling. "In time you _may_ grow to love Ozai, but what women in our position most hope for is respect, and Iroh most definitely respects me."

They were silent as Ursa poured the tea. Jian sipped and held the tea in her mouth before swallowing.

"This is nice. Not as good as Iroh makes it, but few hold that honor. Anyway, you were right to tell Ozai that if it weren't for Kirachu, many would starve. Certainly, we'd be going without lunch today."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed (lol, snarkhunter and ArrayePL), and to those who've put this on alert! Don't worry. Things start picking up with the next chapter. And I imagine Lu Ten as a little Iroh, which is adorable beyond words.


	6. Learning About Being His Wife

Ozai began trusting her to do some work for him after Jian gave her high complements, saying she was the most competent help she'd had in a long time. Ursa had assumed this meant they would be spending more time together, but she soon found that 'doing work for Ozai' meant exactly that. Doing the work _for_ him. With all of the papers signed and only a few days before the wedding, they saw even less of each other. Ursa's time was split between menial work in Ozai's office, where Chem was a constant companion, helping Jian minister to the nation's people, and receiving blessings and well wishes from the nobility. These 'well wishers' only wanted to get a look at her, but she kept the veil firmly in place.

They saw each other in the morning at breakfast, where Ozai would watch her eat, and she would keep her composure. Then she would help Jian read requests for medical aid, or determine if a certain school should receive money from the crown. Until she removed her veil, Jian would not let her leave the palace to visit different hospitals or schools with her, so she would go instead to Ozai's office with Chem.

Ozia made it very clear which kinds of things needed his direct attention, so as Chem received attendants, council members, and generals dropping off correspondence and reports, Ursa organized these into piles. One pile would go to those who dealt with war requisitions, another pile for administrative requests, and so on. She was to take care of social engagements, deciding which functions required Ozai's presence, and which could be turned down. The smallest pile, of course, was the one he would deal with himself.

Once, Ozai surprised her by actually being in the office when she reported to do her sorting.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," she said from the doorway. "I'll just come back later so I'm not in your way." She was still trying to figure him out. There were times he almost seemed to care about her, but then he'd frown or Iroh would walk by, and he would change. Some days, he barely acted like she existed.

"No," he said. "Sit and do your work."

Ursa nodded. She grabbed a stack of papers and sat in the chair that Ozai indicated. She was nervous about being alone with him. Wei had called Chem away for wedding preparation. As Ursa read each paper, she thought about what was required, and sometimes made small notes before placing them in the appropriate pile, doing her best to ignore Ozai. He watched her work, and Ursa realized he hadn't intended to do any work at all. He'd likely come to his office just to spend time alone with her, which oddly irritated her. This was her time for work; if Ozai wanted to get to know her, he could have simply _asked_ her to sit with him in the garden, or to go for a walk like normal men.

"What are you doing?"

"Making notes."

"Why?"

"I told Minister Bei where he could find more information regarding the current trading price of soft metals, and since then, I've been making suggestions where I know I can help."

"Who told you to do that?"

Ursa stopped writing. "Does this displease my lord?" She asked. Ozai was looking at her in that way that said he was trying to see past her veil. When he didn't say anything, she continued writing.

"Can't Minister Bei find out this information on his own?"

"Yes, he could, but why wait the two months it'll take him to compare prices among the major ports, when I could tell him directly? There is so much to be done here, some of these requests are dated from six months ago, and there are so many duplicates." Again, when Ozai didn't say anything, Ursa continued her work.

"What are you drawing? We don't _draw_ on official documents."

Ursa wanted to yell at him, but she repeated what Jian said to herself. She didn't need to raise her voice. She was to balance Ozai and needed to think before she spoke.

"I am drawing a lotus lily. It signifies that these suggestions are mine, and not fabricated by someone else. It is something we do all the time in Kirachu, and yes, on official documents. A signature can be copied easily, but the strokes of a drawing are different." She was about to continue writing, but thought better of it. "Does my lord have any more questions?" she asked irritably.

Ozai smirked at her, but shook his head. Ursa was able to get in five more minutes of quiet work before Ozai started pacing. She watched him from the corner of her eye, noticing that his pacing invariably brought him closer to her. When he stopped pacing, he stood behind her chair. She could feel his body heat, and her heart starting beating quicker. She remembered the kiss, and closed her eyes.

"You've been looking at that one for a while. I've read over it twice."

Ursa gasped. He'd bent down so that his mouth was right by her ear. She didn't dare turn, afraid of what Ozai had planned. She only nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the tremble out of her voice. She couldn't quite figure out what that tremble was. As frontrunners, she guessed the impending wedding, that she'd never been that close to a man before, that said man was practically her husband, and her mother and Sun began giving her detailed explanations of what was expected of her on her wedding night. Not just the mechanics of the body, because she'd been told that quite some time ago. This was information a _wife_ needed to know to please her _husband_.

She placed the paper in one pile, then began to read over another, but Ozai's hands were on the arms of the chair, his face still uncomfortably close to hers. When she glanced out the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was watching her, not looking at the paper. She resolved to ignore him.

For twenty minutes, they continued like this, until Ozai's hand was suddenly resting on her thigh, and she tensed up. He was fingering the fabric of the veil, investigating its stitching and the lacework. Ursa doubted he knew anything about how it was constructed, and she doubted he cared. He was likely using it as an excuse to touch her, which made her even more uncomfortable. She took a deep breath. She could end this any time she wanted. She could say that she's finished with her work for the day, then find some sanctuary away from him. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Does my lord want something?" she asked quietly. She bit her lip as he slid his hand further up her leg and squeezed her inner thigh. When he began to move his hand again, she clamped down on it with all the strength she had. She didn't intend to hurt him—it wasn't likely that she could do to him what Azulon had done to her. Her goal was simply to send a message. She was in control. "Enough," she commanded.

Ozai's mouth was pressing against her neck, but his hand remained where she held it. She couldn't hide that she was practically gulping air, her chest heaving. There was a knock at the door, and Chem was announcing himself, asking to speak with her. Ursa wasn't sure her legs would work. She stood, pushing the chair into Ozai, forcing him to stand back. He let go of her, and moved away, laughing. Ursa could only look at him with confusion. What had he intended to do?

"Enter," Ursa said when Chem announced himself again. She was clutching the papers to her chest, leaning back against the desk. Ozai was still standing behind the chair, but further away from her.

"Your parents wish to speak with you, Lady Ursa."

Ursa hated to guess what Chem thought happened between her and Ozai. She was still breathing deeply in an attempt to slow her heart, and Ozai was standing a looking smug, as if he'd finally caught the prize. When she pushed away from the desk, her legs were shaky, though she couldn't make up her mind if it was that tingling in the pit of her stomach that strongly resembled excitement, or if it was fear. She did noticed Chem's displeased look aimed at Ozai.

"Would my lady like me to be with her at all times?" Chem asked when they were outside the office.

"You can hardly do that, Chem. He's going to be my husband."

"If my lady does not mind me saying so, that was hardly proper conduct for a man to force himself on his wife."

"He didn't force himself on me," Ursa said quietly, though she still wasn't sure happened.

"Then forgive me, my lady. It was merely that you seemed uncomfortable with something he'd done."

Ursa ran the fabric of the veil between her fingers. It wouldn't matter whether she answered him or not. She would tell him it was nothing because she didn't know, and he would already have cemented his own conclusions in his mind. It was too late to back out now, though.

* * *

><p>AN: Hurr durr. Ozai likes a purdy lady. Young Ozai is quite impulsive, and he really never stood a chance with Chem.


	7. The Wedding  Morning

Sun woke Ursa as the sun crested the horizon, and led her, sleepily, into the steaming bathroom. The petals of seven different flowers floated on the water. All five of her ladies were in attendance; one with a sponge, one with a comb, one with three different soaps, one with lotions and ointments, and one with fresh towels and a silk robe. Sun undressed her, then ran her fingers through Ursa's hair to remove any large tangles before helping her into the tub. The room was heavily fragrant, and Ursa slipped down until the water was just under her chin.

The maid who'd been put in charge of her hair stood behind her and combed, then massaged Ursa's scalp before working in an oil that smelled like lilac blossoms. The maid with the soaps lathered them in the fragrant water, and one by one, they were applied to her skin, worked in, then rinsed off. Her hair was rinsed, then oiled, then rinsed again and combed. Sun helped Ursa step out of the tub, and into another that contained plain water. She stood as her hair was wrapped into a tight bun to keep it out of the water, and in the tub of plain water, she was thoroughly scrubbed with a natural sponge until her skin was pink. The final maid was waiting with soft towels of fluffy koalasheep fur, and when she was dry from head to toe, her maid with the lotions and ointments came and rubbed her down. By the time the robe was tied around her waist, she smelled like a spring garden after a summer rain in Kirachu City. She smelled like home.

In the bedroom proper, her mother was waiting for her. She draped the veil over Ursa's head, the veil covering her like a shroud, as a servant helped her step into her slippers. When she was clothed, Qiao led the procession from Ursa's room to a small impromptu dining room, were female servants were in attendance. As was the tradition in Kirachu, only the women were to be around her during the wedding preparation, and most of the ritual was conducted in silence.

A spread of one hundred dishes was laid out on the table. Ursa sat at the head, in the place of power, Qiao to her right, Sun to her left. Qiao and Sun rolled the veil to her shoulders, and Ursa dipped her head so it hung away from her face. She would not eat her first meal without it until she was married. The servants and her ladies sat along the table, ready to pass the tiny dishes as Qiao called them out.

"Bamboo hearts, for the strength you will need on this day and for the rest of your life," Qiao said, and the dish was handed to Ursa. Delicately, with gleaming ivory chopsticks, she picked the steamed leafy mass from the dish offered her, chewed, and swallowed.

"Braised beef, for the power that is now yours as a princess of our nation."

"Sweet sesame buns, for the sweet nature of your personality. Spicy pepper sauce for the fire that lies underneath."

It was not uncommon in Kirachu for the mother to customize the spread to her daughter and the occasion. One by one, Ursa ate each dish that was handed to her, prepared to be only one bite, so that by the end she would have eaten one hundred bites.

"Dragonheart, sometimes called the maidenhead, for that which you will lose tonight."

"Sweet and spicy possum chicken, for fertility, and that your children may have your personality as well as your husband's."

The last dish, Qiao handed to Ursa herself. "Lotus lily, to remind you of your home, to remind you that you will _always_ be a daughter of Kirachu, and that our women are the strongest in this nation."

Ursa bowed deeply to her mother before accepting the flower and savoring its flavor in her mouth. She was surprised to find that it had a rich, savory flavor, not bitter like many of the other lotus lilies she'd eaten. Ceremony dictated that the only words spoken were those of the mother as she called out the dishes, but Ursa hoped her mother would understand the question. When she swallowed the flower, Qiao only bowed low to her daughter before standing.

From the dining room, Ursa was taken to another room that had been arranged as a shrine to the spirits and her ancestors. She was shielded on all sides by women, who blotted out even her shrouded form from curious eyes. Incense was burning all through the room, and when she knelt in front of the altar, tucking her robe under her knees, she lit two more sticks. The room was heavy with sweet smelling smoke, and she made her offerings and asked for forgiveness for wrongs and peace for the future quickly. She would not let the smell of the smoke seep into the delicate fabric of the veil.

When they left the altar, bells were ringing in the Fire Sages Temple; it was already mid-morning. Her procession headed back to her room, and on the way, they passed Iroh and Ozai, who only looked at the mass of women in puzzlement. Ursa smiled to herself. She'd heard some of the servants whisper that not even Crown Princess Jian had commanded this much ceremony during her wedding. This was the way they did things in Kirachu, and Qiao had been determined that her daughter be married as such.

Her bedroom was blessed by the women surrounding her, with Sun saying the words. They asked the spirits that many children be conceived here. Ozai's room, where they would spend the night, would be blessed later, right before they entered. After the blessing, all but Sun, her five ladies, and her mother exited. Now was time to put on her dress.

They started with her underclothes. She would no longer wear the bindings of a young girl, but the complicated and often alluring underwear of a wife. Qiao stood Ursa in front of a full length mirror, and untied her robe. Sun was behind her, pulling it off her shoulders and folding it on the bed. One of her ladies knelt at her feet and removed the slippers.

"Look at your body, and never be ashamed of it, little flower," Qiao said. She pulled Ursa's hair behind her back. "If you are ashamed, then so must be your husband. When all else fails, here is your power over him. Make him want you and desire you, so that when you deny him the mere pleasure of _looking_ at you, he will crawl to you on his stomach like the lowest of beasts."

She was helped, first, into the bottoms, a fine muslin fabric dyed pure black with bright gold dragon embroidery. It caressed her legs as it was pulled up to her hips. Ursa ran her hands over the fabric and smiled. If she got to wear things like this for the rest of her life, she'd be a happy woman. It was so soft that it almost wasn't there. Qiao smiled at her daughter.

Next, was the top piece, which would support her breasts.

"You are lucky, my lady, that you do not need a middle section that pinches and pushes you into flattering silhouettes," Sun said. This caused her ladies to giggle, and with that, conversation flowed freely among the women. This was the time when older women who'd been married for years counseled the younger on the ways of a proper wife.

Ursa helped Qiao fit the matching black muslin over her chest; the straps were fitted over her sholders, and the whole thing tied in the back. The women were loud and relaxed, and spoke so openly about Ursa's wedding night, that she blushed all the way to her shoulders.

"Oh, my lady, he will _love_ that color on you!"

"I hope he makes you blush like that."

"He's so handsome and strong."

"I hope he knows what to do with it…"

Together, her new underwear gave the impression that a dragon was crawling around her body, the straps on her shoulders pure perfection of needlework, like the claws of a dragon. Ursa noted with much embarrassment that the dragon originated from her crotch. She blushed again, but Qiao only stroked her hair.

"It shows that you will give birth to dragons, little flower."

"We see the way he looks as you during dinner, my lady," Sun said, combing through Ursa's hair again. "If my lady will sit." Sun gestured to the bench in front of the vanity. Having her hair put into the proper style would take longer than putting on her dress.

Qiao and the ladies watched as Sun's hands moved expertly through Ursa's hair. This was not a gentle process.

"This will prepare you for the pain tonight," Sun said when Ursa started wincing. Ursa had become used to such sayings, though they filled her with nothing but dread at the idea. She wished that Na could be with her.

For the next few hours, Sun worked on Ursa's hair. Half was pulled on top of her head, and secured with braided black, red, and gold ribbons. Sun knotted and looped, using plain black pins that would be hidden. She twisted and braided, until Ursa's hair resembled a massive, intricate, and glistening knot. She took two sections of the hair that hung down her back and braided them with threads of onyx and yellow sapphire. Those she draped across Ursa's shoulders. The rest, she let hang.

Ursa's scalp was throbbing by the time Sun was done, and they hadn't even started the ornaments yet. Her ladies brought three boxes of them forward and sat them before Qiao on the vanity. The first piece was an orchid lily made of garnet and diamond petals with emerald leaves, all crafted on golden wire, which was placed in the center of the knot. A golden dragon of linked metal chains was draped across her hairline and pinned to the knot behind her ears. Separate pieces depicting the wings were placed in the top of the bun, fanning out and very nearly covering her hair. Her hair was only visible because the thin gold was worked in an intricate lace-like pattern of little cut out flames. The dragon's head was arranged so that when the crown was placed in her hair, it would look like the dragon was breathing fire. Ursa hoped it just didn't get lost in all the mess she had attached to her.

On the side of the knot were placed pins with dangling chains of onyx and garnet that stood away from her head and hung down to her shoulders. These pins were inserted and removed and rearranged four different times until Qioa was satisfied with their placement.

As Qiao had insisted, the makeup was simple. A little blush was applied to her cheeks, and her lips were painted a deep red that would match the color of her dress. Her eyebrows were darkened, and a liner applied to help her eyes stand out.

Already, Ursa was feeling the weight in her neck, but she couldn't deny the overall effect when her mother was done. She stood in front of the mirror and admired herself.

"And so a dragon blooms from the flower," Qiao said, motioning for the first layer of the dress to be brought to her.

Ursa slipped her arms into the holes in the pale golden sleeveless robe. It was held closed by two small buttons. The next layer was a sheer red chiffon robe, trimmed and with dragons embroidered in gold. It had been tailored to her, and sat flush against her body, held by a narrow band of gold fabric, embroidered this time with several different kinds of lilies in a silver thread. There would be no uncomfortable bunching, but the wide sleeves extended six inches beyond her hands, and the excess fabric at the bottom would form the main part of the train that would flow behind her. If she walked properly, her leg would peek through the parted layers from the knee down, offering the only piece of skin she would show.

"If you wish," Qiao said, "you may appear to your husband in this, tonight. We'll remove your under robe, so it's just this and your undergarments."

Ursa stood in front of the mirror and thought for a while. All the answer Qiao needed was a smile on her daughter's face. The third layer was brought, a solid red robe of linen with sleeves that stopped at her wrist, but a train equally as long as the chiffon layer. It took some time for the ladies to decide just how the chiffon sleeves should drape through the linen sleeves, and Ursa was made to stand with her arms outstretched the entire time. They finally decided on a pleasing arrangement, one to draw attention to the band of gold on the linen sleeves, and its red embroidered lily leaves. This was tied with a gold sash matching the linen sleeves. They adjusted the collar so that it reached all the way up to her chin, with very little of her neck showing.

Much to Ursa's delight, the final layer was brought over. This was Ursa's favorite layer. Again, a red linen, but trimmed with a deeper gold. It was sleeveless so that her linen and chiffon sleeves were visible, and the shoulders were done in the pointed style, with two layers denoting her social rank. It was a hassle to get it on, though, because it had to be lowered over her massive hair and ornaments. Since it was split to the waist, they were able to open it pretty wide, but there was still a lot of maneuvering to be done. Sun spread the shoulders further apart before cinching it tightly around her waist with a thick belt that sat under her bust, and was tied like an obi above her butt. The gold belt added another layer to the train. Down the front draped a large panel of gold linen, over which a smaller panel of red linen was sown. The red panel contained a massive gold embroidered dragon breathing gold embroidered fire.

So many dragons and so much red, but Ursa couldn't deny that she looked like a queen. The dress lacked the sparkle of her hair and its ornaments.

"That's to draw attention to your face, little flower," Qiao said when Ursa asked.

The only thing that sparkled that was added to the dress were three belts of heavy gold draped around her waist. The first contained a large flower, which was placed over her own "flower," causing Ursa to blush as red as her dress. The other belts were linked panels of gold, studded with rubies at intervals. Finally, _finally_, she was done.

Right on schedule, the bells rang from the Fire Sages Temple, signaling the start of the wedding.

* * *

><p>AN: So, aside from just wanting to go into detail about the wedding preparations of Kirachu, I hope it was clear what I was trying to do. I wanted to use this chapter (and part of next chapter) to show the wealth and power of her island. I also imagine that some traditions could be different between the islands. It's not clear how connected the islands are, but it's not entirely out of the question. I should also put up a link to the reference pic I used for Ursa's wedding dress... Check my profile if you want to see it.


	8. The Wedding Ceremony

The wedding ceremony itself was, Ursa concluded, a letdown. She had to remind herself that she was marrying a second son, which did not warrant as big a ceremony as the first son. Her entrance, however, would go down in Fire Nation wedding history. For years to come, she was sure, young girls would be saying, "I want to enter the room as Princess Ursa entered the courtyard on her wedding day."

Her palanquin had been refurbished in red and gold, and the bearers wore robes of silk in red, black, and gold. They were brought to rest at the Temple gates, and the red curtains were parted. Ursa was thankful for the cool autumn breeze, because she didn't want to start sweating in her dress. Her father exited first, before helping her mother out of the palanquin. Finally, Ursa was revealed in all her splendor to the waiting crowd.

She was not nervous, even though there were more spectators than at the docks when people first wanted to catch a glimpse of her. Wei and Qiao walked in front of her down the narrow aisle created in the courtyard, lined with flowers and people. Ursa followed them, trailing her long train of gold and red, her back stiff, and her hair ornaments tinkling in the wind. With so many people watching her, and the excitement of being the center of everyone's attention, Ursa could forget the ache in her neck. She arched her back, held her head level, and bent her arms so that her sleeves would trail out beautifully to either side of her. There were even people in the upper levels of surrounding buildings watching the royal wedding.

Behind her trailed various members of her household, and slowly the procession made its way to the stairs where the royal family and the Fire Sages were waiting. Someone started dropping flower petals from windows, and Ursa smiled. This was undoubtedly the work of her father. She recognized each petal that floated past her on the gentle wind. Lilac, lily, daisy, rose, orchid.

"She's so beautiful."

"Prettier even than Princess Jian on her wedding day."

"Shame on them for trying to upstage the Crown Prince and his wife."

"Huh. Thought they said she was some country girl."

"Her dress! Spirits _themselves_ must have crafted it."

Ursa was pleased with the whispers she heard as she passed, even if some of them were critical of the display of wealth. She understood what her parents were doing; they were ensuring some measure of safety for her by showing the royal family just how much Kirachu was worth. Ursa had seen the books with her own eyes. She knew.

When they reached the steps, Ursa's parents split, so that she could walk between them, and they guided her to the top, where they bowed first to Fire Lord Azulon, then to Crown Prince Iroh, Crown Princess Jian, and Prince Lu Ten. Then they bowed to Ozai before placing Ursa's hand in his. She noted with no small amount of satisfaction that he stared at her, wide eyed and full of pride. Azulon was right—she pleased Ozai greatly.

The families all knelt behind a table: Wei and Qiao next to Ursa, and Azulon, Iroh, Jian, and Lu Ten next to Ozai. The Fire Sage stood before them as tea service was brought out.

"On this day we take witness," the Fire Sage said, "to a union between Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa of Kirachu. Agni, shine your light on this young couple as they cross a threshold in their lives. They are no longer separate, but will act as one. They will temper each other until they are as strong and as solid as rock that is birthed from the fiery volcano."

When the Fire Sage gestured, Ursa flicked her wrists so that her chiffon sleeves fell above her wrists. She poured four cups of tea, and when she began handing them down the line, she noticed that Ozai was watching her face. She smiled sweetly at him, and he looked away.

"Fire Lord Azulon, today, gains a daughter as his son, Prince Ozai, gains a wife." Azulon drank his tea.

"Crown Prince Iroh, today, gains a sister as his brother, Prince Ozai, gains a wife." Iroh drank.

"Crown Princess Jian, today, gains a sister as her brother, Prince Ozai, gains a wife." Jian drank.

"Prince Lu Ten, today, gains an aunt as his uncle, Prince Ozai, gains a wife." Lu Ten drank, but made a face.

The process was completed with Ursa's family, with Ozai pouring the tea. The Fire Sage poured tea into a single cup for Ursa and Ozai to drink.

"As there is one sun that blazes across the eternal sky, I present you with one cup. Drink you both and be united."

Ozai sipped from the cup, then Ursa sipped, then Ozai again, and they continued in this way, taking only a sip from the cup until it was drained. Ozai was to have the first and last sips, indicating him as the frame of the marriage. When he was satisfied that the cup was empty, the Fire Sage wrapped the cup in a red cloth, then threw it to the ground. The delicate porcelain shattered.

"Let no other drink from this cup. Let no other sip of his love. Let no other sip of her love."

And with that, they were married, and Ozai stood and held his hand out for Ursa. She grasped it, but put did not use his hand to pull herself up as he might have expected. Together, they walked toward the first step, toward the cheering crowd.

The Fire Sage held his hands up for silence, and slowly the cheering died. "We are also here to witness the birth of a princess of the Fire Nation. I ask you, Lady Ursa, are you willing to serve your nation?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice loud and firm.

"Are you willing to bear the heir to your nation?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to love your nation?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to fight for your nation?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to sacrifice for your nation?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to die for your nation?"

"Yes."

The Fire Sage placed his hands on her shoulders, and she knelt down so he could reach the place designated for her crown. He was holding the princess's crown over her head.

"So you have sworn an oath of loyalty to your nation and to your people. So you have sworn an oath of loyalty to your husband and his family. So you have sworn that, from this day forward, you will act as a princess, and leave the title of lady behind." He placed the crown in Ursa's hair. "We banish you forever, _Lady_ Ursa, and welcome you with open arms, _Princess_ Ursa, daughter of Wei and Qiao of Kirachu City on Kirachu Island. Wife of Prince Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon. Rise."

Ursa did so gracefully, again taking Ozai's hand. Together, they walked down the stairs. Ursa kicked aside the two halves of her dress so that her legs were freer to move, and she watched from the corner of her eye as Ozai watched her legs, bared to the knee, as they peeked out between the many folds of fabric. Even her slippers were jeweled with onyx, gold, and garnet. In the late afternoon sun, she positively glittered. She could only faintly hear the chiming of her hair ornaments over the roar of the crowd as they stepped into their palanquin.

As soon as the curtains were closed around them, Ozai leaned over, took her face in his, and kissed her. Without the veil in between them, his kiss was even more forceful and passionate and powerful. His grip was tight, and she panicked momentarily when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She wasn't an experienced kisser, and this type of kissing was beyond her skill. Her only "experience" had been the romance scrolls she'd read, and she recalled the descriptions, and experimentally moved her tongue against his. She blushed when he moaned.

They had begun the procession back to the palace, and there was much noise around them. The opaque drapes hid them from view, and when Ozai finally pulled away from her, his chest was heaving. Still blushing, she tentatively raised her thumb to his lips, and when he didn't move, she began to wipe away the red lipstick. He smiled against her thumb.

"You were worth the wait," he said, holding her hand to his face. "Far, _far_ prettier than Jian ever was. That much he could do for me."

Ursa's heart dropped. She had hoped her husband would say something genuine about her own beauty, maybe complement her. Not compare her to his brother's wife. She didn't let herself frown.

"My husband is too kind."

Satisfied with the remark, Ozai rested his hand on her knee and stared straight ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my penance for not updating for a while. Two chapters! This one was so much fun to write. I looked up ancient Chinese wedding traditions, and found that the ceremony centered around tea, so that's what I modeled this after. Again, if you want to see what I modeled Ursa's dress on, there's a link in my profile. Ozai finally gets to see his wife, and he likes what he sees, and once again, he's jerkbending for not complimenting her.


	9. The Wedding Feast

When they arrived in the palace courtyard where the feast was to take place among select nobles, council members, and important peoples, Iroh parted the curtains and took Ursa's hand. He looked at her lips, noted that they were less red than they had been, and smiled. Ursa blushed again.

"It would seem my brother finds you most satisfactory indeed. You will go down in our nation's history as one of the most beautiful brides to ever wear a crown," he said, his hand sliding down her back to her butt as her feet touched the ground. She gasped, but before she could say anything, Ozai was giving Iroh a stiff push.

"Go grope your own ugly wife."

Ursa winced, noting that Jian was within earshot, and Lu Ten was coming toward her. Quickly, she distanced herself from the brothers, and bowed low to Jian.

"I didn't—"

Jian held out a hand to stop her. "He is doing it simply to inflame Ozai. I will have words with him later. You will get used to it. One will goad the other, and it will be left to us to stop them from bashing each other's brains out."

Ursa gave a nervous smile, but it became genuine when Lu Ten bowed before her.

"You are a vision of loveliness, Aunt Ursa," he said.

He was a beautiful child, and spoke words he no doubt picked up from his flirtatious father. She knelt before him and kissed each cheek once. His eyes lit up, and he gave her a big smile before running off to join a group of boys who were in awe of him.

"It would seem my little prince has a crush on you." Jian linked arms with Ursa with ease, despite the amount of fabric covering her arm, and together they walked to where Azulon was chatting with one of his generals.

They bowed to Azulon, and he acknowledged them with a nod of his head, then introduced Ursa to the general. They exchanged a few brief words, and then Jian took Ursa around to meet the more prominent of the nobles, telling her little things about them. Which would do favors for a little coin, which Ozai had angered, which she should smooth over, which it was ok to ignore for the time being. Many of the names she recognized from her intense studies with Jian, and several she knew her parents to have traded with.

She quickly realized this was another part of her instruction, and Ursa perked up, noting which people Jian treated more formally, and listened for them to reveal something about their past relationships with Ozai. Ursa was disappointed to find there were a large number of people whom Ozai had clashed with, and these were mostly in the merchant classes, diplomats, emissaries from other islands, and a few governors from the colonies. He was most friendly with military men, and those who could manufacture goods for the war effort. These spoke quite highly of him, praising his skill in battle and with his firebending. When Jian momentarily left her, one general expressed his displeasure with Iroh not pushing for conquest as forcibly as Ozai would.

"Perhaps now that she is a wife and a princess, Princess Ursa would speak with Crown Princess Jian to urge her husband to action? Perhaps he will listen to his wife when he will not listen to his generals," said the man introduced to her as Admiral Yuuma.

"I have not known Crown Princess Jian for long, so I do not know that she will take military advice from me," Ursa said, a little uncomfortable. Almost the moment Jian left, people began crowding around her, asking for favors, and for her to talk to some prominent person.

"I hear that the Crown Princess has taken a liking to you," Admiral Yuuma pushed. "Prince Ozai has excellent ideas that shouldn't be ignored."

"I will speak to Crown Princess Jian," Ursa said, hoping it would make the man go away. "But I cannot guarantee you anything."

"No, of course not. I thank you for trying. Now, if you'll excuse me." Admiral Yuuma collected his wife and left.

No sooner had Admiral Yuuma left, than another man was coming up to her.

"Princess Ursa, you are absolutely stunning," the man said, bowing. "I am Councilman Somchai—"

"Yes, I remember. You came to Kirachu three years ago to make an arrangement with my parents."

"I am honored that my princess remembers me," Somchai said, bowing again. "I was hoping I could spend a moment talking to you."

Ursa nodded, and Somchai pulled a chair out for her. With some difficulty, she managed to sit down.

"There is word that your lord husband intends to march on the Earth Kingdom town of Mi Sho, which would give him a strong foothold on the island. You are familiar with it, yes?"

Ursa nodded, eager for the man to leave, and uneasy with more talk of war. As far as she knew, Ozai was only the commander of a small section of the army. As Jian had outlined the military structure to her, Ozai didn't have the authority to command any sort of invasion.

"His troops are strong, and they will need weapons that are strong. If he is willing to negotiate, I will give him a good price on both hard and soft metals. I'm also working on an armor that is lighter so his troops aren't burdened with such heavy metal."

Somchai launched into a long and detailed description of his newest creation, extolling its superior protection, but the only thing occupying Ursa's mind was whether Ozai intended to ignore his brother's command and march on a town. Would he conquer it under his brother's name and army, or did he intend to claim it for himself? He would be breaking the chain of command.

"I will speak with my husband," Ursa said, cutting off Councilman Somchai. The man bowed gratefully and offered her many praises. When the next person came toward her, she abruptly stood and pretended not to see him.

Ursa wondered when her wedding ceased to be a celebration of her union and instead became the best place to make deals. Though she tried to avoid most people without seeming antisocial, Ursa couldn't help getting a handle on the scope of Ozai's ambition. The general sentiment was that if you wanted some military action, you went to Ozai, and if you needed papers pushed, you went to Iroh.

She hardly saw Ozai again until it was time for dinner to be served, but she took note of who he was talking to when she did see him. The majority of the men were wearing the symbols of one brigade or another. They flanked him and followed him like lost animals. She was already seated at the center of the royal family's table when they finally fell away from him to sit at their own tables. It was the only time she and Ozai would ever have more prominent positions than either Iroh's family or Azulon himself. She saw Ozai walking to her, resplendent in his black ceremonial armor. He was scowling, looking every bit the soldier ready for battle, which troubled her.

"Eager for the night to be over?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

Ozai grunted and tossed back the cup of wine that was offered him. "You have no idea. You will notice there is a stack of invitations to these stupid parties in my office."

"Yes, I've seen them."

"I have no intention of going to any of them."

Ursa sighed. When should she break the news to him that she'd accepted several of the invitations already? Instead, she sipped her own wine and patted his knee.

"You're my wife, not my mother. Don't pet me like a child." He didn't remove her hand.

"Then you will show me how a wife comforts her husband," Ursa said sharply.

Mercifully, dinner began arriving. Dishes of fruits and sweetmeats and cakes. Rice and stickybuns and sesame possumchicken. Cabbage and braised cowpig. Even an elephant koi fin soup for the royals. The only thing that would have made it better would be having her family sit on the platform with her, but Ursa understood this could not be. She had a new family, now, and could only visit her parents as a guest. Good food did sweeten the deal a bit, and it did much to improve her mood and agitation.

"This is delicious," Ursa said, picking up a piece of sesame possumchicken. She turned to Ozai with the chicken between her chopsticks, and her hand cupped underneath it.

"Did you not hear what I told you? You're my wife, not my mother. You will not feed me."

"If you think a wife does not sometimes feed her husband, then you are sorely mistaken," Ursa said with false sweetness. "It is not for you, anyway. It's for those watching. You've never heard that when a man accepts food from his wife it shows that he is willing to let her care for him and provide for him as a wife should?"

Ozai still seemed skeptical. "I pay no attention to the silly sayings of hopelessly romantic women."

"You would dishonor me if you refused."

That seemed to work, and Ursa took note of that. When Ozai opened his mouth, she put the chicken in, and rewarded him with a smile and a light kiss on the cheek. He only looked embarrassed for a minute before squeezing her knee under the table.

From then on, whenever Ursa offered him food from her plate, he accepted, and she rewarded him with a smile and a kiss. Qiao was smiling approvingly at her, and when Ozai offered her food from his own plate, she noticed that Azulon was watching. Ozai did not kiss her, but she kissed his cheek anyway, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder, even though he wouldn't be able to feel it through the armor. She watched as Iroh leaned over to whisper something in Azulon's ear that made him smile and shake his head.

After the meal had been cleaned away, and everyone was in an even more festive mood, Azulon called in the court musicians, and people were invited to dance. It was also time for people to present the married couple with gifts. Ursa was surprised to find that Lu Ten was the first one to present her with a gift.

"As a princess of the Fire Nation," he said, doing his best to look like an heir to the throne, with his tiny crown and small suit of armor, "you deserve to be treated like one."

He nodded for emphasis, and Ursa smiled brightly at him. He held out a black box to her, and rather than simply accepting it, she came from behind the table, and knelt in front of him. She smiled even more when she saw him blush. She took the box from his hands and opened it. It was a bracelet of rubies, linked with gold.

"It's beautiful, Prince Lu Ten. Would you help me put it on?"

"I found it when Father took me to the vaults. I thought it would be nice for you," he said as he fastened the clasp around her wrist.

"I love it, and shall cherish it always," Ursa said. She was surprised when Lu Ten took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Ursa bowed to Lu Ten again before going back to her seat.

"Ah, that's my son. Charming the ladies already. You should watch that my son doesn't steal your wife, Ozai," Iroh said.

"Please, Iroh, I wish you would wait until he at least hit his growth spurt," Jian chastised.

Seeing that Ozai was about to retaliate against Iroh, who'd had more than a little to drink already, Ursa laid one hand on his shoulder and the other his knee. Make him desire you, Qiao had told her, and you can make him do anything you want.

"I think Prince Lu Ten will make a wonderful husband one day, don't you?" she asked. Ozai grunted. She lowered her voice so that only Ozai could hear. "He, however, is not my husband and I see no reason for you to be intimidated by him."

This time, she did not kiss him as she had every other time when she leaned close to him. When he turned to her, she didn't smile either, instead turning to greet the next well-wisher.

"Prince Ozai, Princess Ursa," the man greeted. Ursa recognized him as one of the council members that Ozai'd pissed off. "I wish you happiness on this day of your marriage."

"Thank you," Ozai ground out. "You may leave your gift with the others." Ozai gestured to a steadily growing pile.

"You are Councilman Yi, yes?" Ursa asked. Yi nodded. "We thank you for your wishes and your gift, but we should not be so hasty in encouraging our guests to return to the party."

"Yes, princess. I know that we have not always…seen eye to eye," Yi said, turning to Ozai, "but I was hoping we could do something to mend that relationship."

Before Ozai had the chance to say anything, Ursa jumped in. "Did you have something in mind, Councilman Yi? I was thinking we should invite you to lunch."

"Ah, I believe my wife is throwing a small party in a few weeks…"

"We will be there. Thank you again." Ursa dipped her head to the man, and watched as he walked away.

At least Ozai had the grace not to show how angry he was in front of Yi, but the moment the man was gone, she could tell he wanted to say something. Fortunately, she was given a small reprieve. Seeing Lu Ten and Yi lining up to speak to the new royal couple, several others joined the queue. Ozai was forced to hold his tongue until the line had cleared.

"We have not danced, yet," Ursa said, speaking quickly before Ozai got the chance to say anything about Yi. "Do you dance?"

"This is getting really annoying."

"And your father needs Yi's support."

Ozai narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't dance."

"I will dance with you."

Both turned around, surprised. Azulon held out his hand to Ursa. She hesitated a few moments before accepting and letting him lead her to the dance floor. When Azulon passed them, people bowed and moved out of their way. Even the band momentarily stopped playing, before they realized the reason Azulon was leading the bride to the dance floor. The whole thing just made her nervous.

"I haven't danced since my own wedding, so you will forgive me if I'm a bit rusty." It sounded like a command, and Ursa nodded.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he placed his at her waist, and they danced, stiffly, as the music played.

"Do you like your husband?"

"I barely know him. I understand my duty…and my beauty, and what catches his attention."

"So I've noticed. You will come to like him."

They were quiet for the rest of the dance, and when the music stopped and everyone clapped, Azulon returned Ursa to the table. She'd never imagined Azulon to be one to care so much for the personal happiness of others. He was often cold and distant, and he rarely smiled. He watched her, though, and at first Ursa thought it was to see if she'd try to take revenge for Roku. But he was never glaring at her. Merely watching, as if recording her actions and reactions to her new position.

* * *

><p>AN: And the return of the sweetest little prince in the world. Lu Ten is Iroh's Mini Me, though Jian isn't entirely happy about that. And Ursa begins her domination of Ozai, and he doesn't even realize it.


	10. The Wedding Night

The Fire Sages were spreading incense around the room and asking for blessings. They made a circuit of the room three times before declaring it fit. Then the men all exited, and Ursa was left again with her mother, Sun, and her ladies.

Ursa's heart was beating hard as they began to undress her, starting with all of her hair ornaments. Sitting at the mirror, she could see the bed behind her. It was big enough that they didn't have to sleep so close together, but before the sleep there was…

"Hush now, little flower," Qiao said, gently wiping away the makeup with a damp cloth. "You will be fine."

The stress on her neck began to fade away, leaving her with the odd feeling that her head was too light. Maybe she'd get dizzy, and they'd have to postpone the whole thing. Qiao was already pulling her out of the chair, and Sun was making quick work of the outermost sash. The layers came off far more quickly than they had gone on, and when they were completely done, leaving her only in her chiffon robe and new black underwear, leaving her without jewels or adornments, her hair now free to fall about her shoulders in whatever way it pleased, she felt vulnerable.

"Shall we send him in, princess?" Sun asked. Steadying herself with a deep breath, Ursa nodded.

Rather than "send" him in, they practically shoved him, and Ozai turned to glare fiercely at the door as it was slammed. He was clearly flustered, and it made Ursa just a little more comfortable knowing that she wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"Ozai," she called softly. It was the first time she'd really said his name. Or at least, the first time she'd said it to him and without the pretense of titles.

He turned slowly, and when he fully faced her, he inhaled sharply. While her mother and ladies undressed her, he had been undressed as well, so that he was standing before her in a simple silk night robe and pants. They eyed each other, his roaming over the curve of her cheek and down her neck to her collarbone, taking in the near sheer red fabric, and the bold black and gold underneath. She was far more exposed than he was, but he seemed so much smaller with clothing cut closer to his body. He didn't seem as imposing as he had at the wedding, nor when they first met. She smiled.

Ozai walked toward her, circled her, his hand starting on her shoulder before touching her back. He moved slowly, bringing his hand down and across her back, touching her waist and her hip, before he stood in front of her again. Ursa was holding her elbows, trying not to look like a scared and inexperienced young girl. When he went for the belt holding her robe closed, she instinctively took a step back. It had been engrained in her that no man was ever to reach for the belt of a woman's dress, and quick reflexes jumped in before she could think. She looked at her feet and muttered an apology.

Ozai took a different approach, and he was gentler than she thought him capable of being. He rubbed her arms through the fabric, and when she finally let go of herself, he tried again for the belt, and she let him, and the chiffon slid open to reveal her dragon embroidered underwear. This time, when he kissed her, it was insistent and greedy, and his hands roamed freely over her body, cupping her bottom and squeezing her to him. Her arms were pinned against his chest, and she felt his muscles. She ran her hands over him, from his abs up to his shoulders, feeling him, understanding the years of training he must have undertaken.

Taking this as approval, Ozai slipped the chiffon robe off her shoulders and draped it across a chair. He began kissing her neck, and this was an entirely new sensation to Ursa. Her breathing quickened, though not as much from nervousness as…pleasure. It felt _good_, and she clutched his robe to steady herself. When he pulled away, Ozai was smiling. He reached behind her to undo the knots that kept her top secured, and draped that over the chair, too. But he seemed fascinated by the bottom, where the dragon originated from, and he gave a low chuckle.

"You will give birth to dragons," he said, shaking his head.

He dipped a finger below the hem, ran it back and forth a few times, before pulling them down. She stood naked in front of him, and he devoured every inch of her with his eyes, and when he walked around behind her, grabbing her hip with one hand and touching her body with the other, she could feel _him_ pressed against her.

"This isn't fair," she gasped. "I'm all naked and you aren't."

"You have the body of a warrior."

"Why would I be a warrior? I'm a dancer."

She turned around in his arms, and began loosening his robe, and when the tie fell away, she pulled it from his shoulders and draped it on the chair. She hesitated to go for his pants, but his hands were on hers, pulling and guiding her to do so. Ursa purposely kept her head turned away as she pulled his pants to the ground so he could step out of them. When they were both naked, he led her to the bed, and climbed in after her. Ursa lay on her back, propped up against the pillows and taking calming breaths. Ozai loomed over her, and soon enough, she felt him rub up against her.

Her body twitched, something she hadn't expected. He did it again, and her breath caught. A third time, and she glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You seemed to be enjoying it," he said with a self-satisfied smirk.

He repositioned himself, and Ursa knew what was coming. She clenched her jaw as the pain hit her, burning and stretching her. He kept pushing, pushing, sliding until she felt his pelvis touch hers. It was too much, and she wanted to push him away. Panicking would only make it worse, but she felt like someone was trying to pull her legs in two different directions.

"Something's missing."

"What?'

"You aren't bleeding."

Ursa looked at Ozai confused. It made sense to have this conversation now, but she wished he would at least get out of her.

"It was broken when I was at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls," she said, wondering if she could wiggle away without him noticing. She wiggled, he noticed, grunting, and only pushed into her again, a little more forceful than the last time. "I was pushed off my ostrich horse."

"And what did you do to the girl?"

"I know a poison that will cause numbness in the extremities for weeks. If given regularly, it can last for months."

He pulled out a bit, and Ursa was glad for the relief, but not for the part where he was pushing in again. She wouldn't cry out, though. He picked a rhythm, and the more he moved, the more it was beginning to hurt. He was panting, grunting, but she was stuck with her lip between her teeth, hoping one pain would blot out another.

"Please," she finally cried out. "Please slow down."

"Hm. I thought you women preferred it like that."

Ursa stared at Ozai in pure astonishment and rising indignation. "Are you comparing me to…?" _Whores?_

"Never mind."

He reached his hands between her legs, began rubbing, and the next time he slid in, the pain was a little less. Ursa tried to relax; she thought about the Kirachu gardens in spring, how she and Na would pick flowers to make crowns for each other when they were little. They'd snuck and done it even when they were a bit too old. She thought about the gardens in the palace and wondered if she couldn't get some flowers imported, make them a bit more peaceful.

Ozai's breathing had picked up considerably, and until he'd started groaning loudly, Ursa had been able to let her mind drift away from the pain. His thrusts came slower now, but more powerful, until he was just pushing himself as deep as he could go, and Ursa understood that she'd performed her duty. He was having his release. She waited for him to roll off her, but he didn't. He kissed her again.

"Iroh can never say he's seen such a beautiful sight."

Ursa was also sure Iroh didn't compare his wife to the prostitutes he'd had on his wedding night.

* * *

><p>AN: What? You thought it would be all magical? But we do get to see that Ozai can be gentle. It just comes in tiny spurts. Oh, and yeah, Ursa's bad ass like that. She poisons people for pushing her off her ostrich horse.


	11. Business As Usual

He was awake at dawn, but that was to be expected. Firebenders and all. She felt him getting out of the bed, then a door closed. She rolled over and went back to sleep. He was gone for an hour or two, she really couldn't tell, but by the time he came back, Ursa was more awake. She clutched the sheet to her as she propped herself up on her arms to watch him.

"I've seen you naked already, remember?" he asked with a smile. He was taking off his shirt, then climbing back into bed behind her. He kissed her shoulder.

"Ozai, I just woke up," she said, trying to pull away from him. He hooked his arm under her and pulled her back.

"Come on," he encouraged, running his hand down her stomach.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, and quickly, he was on top of her, and kissing her neck, then thrusting into her. Ursa gasped in surprise and pain, pushing against Ozai's hips, pushing him away from her, but he was still pushing forward, and Ursa hoped, hoped that it would get better, but she knew it wouldn't. She wasn't ready; she was panicking. It was like grating the inside of her wrist on the bark of a tree, and she began fighting him, pushing against him.

"Ozai, no," she whimpered, and he looked at her confused.

She drug her nails down his back, but that turned out to be the wrong thing to do. He gasped and bucked, pushing himself farther into her. She screamed then.

"Oh Agni, please! Get out of me! Get out!"

Offended, Ozai pulled out of her, and the pain blossomed white behind her eyes, and she was sure she'd throw up on his bed. She lay rather undignified with her butt in the air for a while, waiting until the nausea went away, then tried to get out of the bed. Ozai was talking to her, but she was ignoring him. Ursa swung her legs over the bed, but collapsed when she tried to stand.

Ozai was at her side, trying to help her stand, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away and he backed away.

"What the hell, Ursa! What's wrong?"

She was in pain and she was _furious_. "Me? You! What's wrong with you?" She shot an accusatory finger at him. That Ozai looked so genuinely confused only angered her even more. "How _dare_ you, you don't even know what you're doing."

"You didn't seem to have a problem last night. No woman—"

"_Not_ again." Ursa narrowed her eyes at Ozai, and he took a few steps back. "I will not suffer this humiliation again. You will not compare me to some…some…_whores_ you bedded! You will not speak of those women in our marital bed while you are _inside_ me."

Ozai was frozen to the spot, and Ursa tried to stand, but her legs still trembled. Her eyes were tearing up, and she bent over again, trying to gulp air.

"I did not mention—"

"Then don't brag about other women, because I don't care at all."

They were silent and staring at each other, each with anger. Ursa's chest was heaving; she'd hoped that their marriage would go much smoother. Ozai opened his mouth to speak but Ursa silenced him.

"In the capitol, I _am_ Kirachu, and even if you don't know it Kirachu feeds a third of this nation. I would be well within my rights to have this marriage annulled—"

"But it was consummated—"

"—and then where would you be? How long would your father stay pleased with you when Kirachu refuses to send food to the capitol? Or when we decide to trade more with the Earth Kingdom rather than keep most trade local? How long would he be pleased when the crown starts losing money? Where will your entire family be when the nation revolts because the price of rice is three gold pieces a pound? Where will your entire family be when the revolts break out?"

Ozai stood with his mouth open, blinking stupidly at her.

"Say something!" she yelled, and when he still said nothing, she demanded her robe and snatched it from him when she handed it to her. Even though it cost her a bit of her dignity, Ursa crawled to the door and used the knob to pull herself up. Shakily, she exited, the slammed the door behind her.

She was only mildly surprised to find that Chem was waiting for her. He took her arm to support her, and after a few shaky steps, they stopped.

"If my lady does not object," he began, "I could carry you to your rooms."

"Please. Thank you."

Chem knelt down and hooked his arms behind her knees. It occurred to her, away from the heightened emotions, that Ozai might not be as experienced with women as he kept saying. And perhaps those who said it was Iroh you talked to about the business side of the crown were right. Ozai didn't seem like he'd really put much thought into the reasons behind their marriage.

"Are you in pain, princess?"

"Yes."

Chem paused. "Has he hurt you?"

Ursa sighed. "He didn't hit me."

"I heard you screaming, and those were not screams of pleasure, princess."

Ursa didn't respond.

"Please understand, princess, he does not have to beat you to hurt you. If his conduct is unbecoming of a proper husband, this can be corrected immediately. It is grounds for an annulment—"

"I know."

When she opened the door to her suite, her mother, Sun, and her ladies were sitting in the anteroom having early morning tea. Ursa had hoped that her room would be empty. She didn't want to explain anything, and fortunately, no one asked any questions. Sun began issuing commands, sending two of her maids to draw a warm bath, and one to collect some herbs. But first, they needed to know what they were treating.

"Pain," Ursa said, swallowing.

"If my lord will place Princess Ursa on her bed, we will be in shortly to aid her."

Chem nodded, and did as was told. Qiao had said nothing, but Ursa knew her mother, and knew that she was masking her anger well. Ursa lay on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. Again, with the deep breaths. He hadn't meant it. She'd thought it herself: he must have spent years practicing his firebending in order to be so muscular; she'd heard it from the mouths of so many others that he was focused, determined, and dedicated. In any case, she wished she wasn't on the receiving end of his inexperience.

The door opened and closed, and Ursa turned to see her mother coming toward the bed.

"We must talk."

"He didn't hit me."

"Then what did he do?"

"Inexperience."

"I will inform our hosts that you are not well this morning. I will see to it that he find some experience somewhere before he visits you again, the fool boy. You'd think someone would talk to him about such matters."

Ursa wanted to yell for her mom not to do that, that this whole ordeal was embarrassing enough, but she was already gone. Sun came in with an herbal tea, and that coupled with the bath helped her feel better. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Qiao and Chem were discussing something in the anteroom.

She was gently soaked and washed, and a small breakfast brought to her. Chem came in to bring her the letters that arrived that morning, and a few correspondence from Ozai's office that she needed to deal with as soon as possible. She waited for Chem to leave, but he was still standing beside the desk in the anteroom.

"Is there something else, Chem?"

"Princess, an Admiral Yuuma came to the office looking for you. He sends is wishes that you feel better soon. But he wanted to leave this for you in hopes that you would deliver it personally to Prince Ozai."

Chem handed her a folded slip of paper. She skimmed it and saw that it was about soldiers, armor, and asking for permission.

"This should be in Ozai's pile," Ursa said, shaking her head.

"Please, Princess Ursa, read it."

Sighing, she did so. She read about the island stronghold, Mi Sho and its defenses, the military population and its civilian population, about the forces under Iroh that tried to penetrate it three times and failed. Ozai had a new plan, and it included new armor. Yuuma was encouraging this lighter armor, which would allow their soldiers to move with more stealth. New armor, like the armor Councilman Somchai wanted to convince her was absolutely necessary. Admiral Yuuma wanted to requisition a few hundred of these new suits to be tried out soon on an attack that would devastate the area—

"He means to attack Mi Sho?" Ursa asked, shocked. With a bit of difficulty, she stood, and Chem was at her side, scowling, no doubt still upset about what happened that morning. "He still means to attack Mi Sho? Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Iroh are supposed to sign a peaceful treaty with them, there was just a notice about it that I put at the top of his pile."

Ursa gestured to the couch, and Chem called for a maid to bring extra pillows for her to sit on.

"What am I to do?" she pleaded.

"I will call Princess Jian. She will know far better than I, but my advice is to stop him. If there is a peaceful means of accomplishing the same goal… Perhaps a few less people can die. You saw for yourself what the civilian population was."

Chem bowed and left her sitting on the couch staring at the letter on her desk. Sun came to bring her tea and a bowl of rice since she hadn't eaten much at breakfast. She had seen the civilian numbers, and they outweighed the number of those in the military. If Ozai attacked, he would be attacking peaceful people. Shortly after Chem left, Jian was knocking on her door.

"I was on my way to see if you were feeling better when I ran into Chem," Jian said in explanation. "I will warn you now, whatever you said to Ozai this morning…" Jian paused, looking into the teacup that had been given to her. "He met with Iroh and Fire Lord Azulon. He was not happy to find that he'd been left out of the detailed negotiations of his own engagement."

"It didn't occur to me that he wouldn't know."

"He was already angry when he came to breakfast. Then your mother announced that you were not feeling well, and he became embarrassed. Iroh will speak with him on that regard. He may be angry enough to retaliate, though."

"Retaliate by marching on Mi Sho?" Ursa asked, watching Jian carefully. "What's the importance of Mi Sho?"

"It's not so much Mi Sho itself," Jian said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Mi Sho's like the gate to the entire island. From there, you encounter little resistance because there aren't many big cities. The island's rich in coal, and you can also get deeper into the Earth Kingdom using Ren Island as a launching point."

Ursa nodded. It matched what Admiral Yuuma had told her. If she'd known she'd be dealing with political intrigue so soon, Ursa would have paid more attention to the letters Ozai received, and to what those boring men were babbling about at her wedding.

"Do you have information that says he would invade Mi Sho?"

Ursa gestured to the letter on her desk, and Jian placed her teacup down with perfect poise, and retrieved the letter. She read it, flipped it over to see if there was anything on the back, then read it again.

"Has Ozai seen this?"

"No."

"He cannot be allowed to do this."

"Cannot because it would go against the chain of command? Or cannot because it goes against his brother?"

"His brother _is_ the chain of command as far as he's concerned. More than that, we are so close to a peaceful treaty. Ozai doesn't understand that, sometimes, treaty and conquest can be the same thing. Call it a treaty, and people are more likely to negotiate their rights away, especially when fear is involved. We would come out with so much more if we briefly work with them. You should understand this."

Ursa nodded. "Does Ozai often sit in on these meetings?" When Jian didn't answer after a full minute, Ursa knew she had her answer. "Do you?" Jian completely looked away. "Does he know about the treaty?"

"He should."

"How? When was this even decided? He only just got a letter about it this morning." Ursa tried to stand, but fell back onto the pile of cushions. Sighing, she tried again, using the arm of the couch to pull herself up. Jian was watching her, but she was determined not to let the older woman change the subject. "I will speak with Ozai. I am on your side. I believe that peaceful means should be used, but I'm not so young as to believe that violence can always be avoided. Kirachu would take up arms in a heartbeat if our home was threatened, and I would not speak out against them."

Jian nodded her acceptance. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

"The pain is going away."

"May I have this?" Jian asked, already walking toward the door.

"No."

Jian turned and eyed Ursa, who was no longer holding onto the couch. She stood with her back straight, trying to look like a commanding princess. Jian nodded, and Ursa watched as she placed the paper back on the desk before leaving.

She wondered just what grudge they had against Ozai that they were so determined to see him ruin himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again to everyone who's reading. I'd love to hear from you, so don't be afraid to drop a review! About this chapter: I imagine Ozai had to work double time to be noticed. It isn't that he's worse than Iroh in any way, just that he's excess. I mean, when you've got a strong heir, what do you do with the other child? So Ozai has to work to prove himself to people who might not even care. There was always something in the way Azulon scolded Ozai when he asked to replace Iroh as heir that said the two weren't the best of friends, and I've tried to expand on that a bit in this story. While Iroh has the luxury to booze it up every now and then, Ozai's got to stay focused and prove that he's a force to be reckoned with. The way I see it, it was really Sozin, 100 years ago, who messed up the Fire Nation's royal family, passing down a legacy of 'not good enough,' rage, and jealousy. Way to go, Sozin. Way to go.


	12. The Garden in Daylight

Ursa reclined on the soft grass, plotting improvements. If she was nice and phrased the request the right way, Azulon might be willing to let her rearrange things. They needed more flowers, and possibly some trees, too. She thought she might be able to arrange to have some seeds sent over, and they could have their own grove of moon peach trees. There was a nice place by the kitchen that would be perfect for a garden to grow some fresh fruits and vegetables. Ursa was enjoying the sun, the cool breeze, and her fantasy of a better garden when she heard the unmistakable quacking. Qiao, Lu Ten, and Sun were coming to the pond, holding turtleducks.

"Oh, mother!" Ursa said, starting to rise.

"Sit, sit," Qiao instructed.

"I didn't know you had turtleducks, Aunt Ursa," Lu Ten said, racing toward her. "I only ever see them in the zoo, but now we get to have our own!"

Shocked, Ursa looked up at her mother, who was smiling.

"Mother and Lady Qiao told me you weren't feeling well this morning, and that I shouldn't bother you."

Lu Ten sat down beside her, cradling the turtleduck in his hands. She pet the turtleduck with a finger and it quacked loudly. She helped Lu Ten put the turtleduck in the pond with the others, and they began to swim about and investigate their new territory.

"I thought you might enjoy a piece of home," Qiao said, kneeling to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

Ursa nodded. She and Na would spend so much time at the turtleduck pond on her family's estate. It was always a peaceful place, and as she grew older, it became a sanctuary for Ursa. Having them here, it meant so much to her. She lay on her stomach and held her hand out. The turtleducks came to her, all four of them, and she rubbed their heads and ran her hands over their rough shells. Four of them, two males and two females. They'd have enough to start little families. She'd have to help them with breeding in a few generations, but she didn't mind. Lu Ten was watching her, and tried mimicking her, but the turtleducks didn't respond to him the same way.

"Why won't they come to me?" he asked.

"They don't know you. I've known these turtleducks since they were born. See," she said, scooping one up, "this one is Chi. I know because he's got a little chip in his shell." She put the animal back in the pond.

"Aww," Lu Ten said, crossing his arms and pouting. "Uncle Ozai's here, and now he's going to make us leave. I haven't spent any time with you at all."

"After dinner, we can get some bread, and I'll show you how to feed the turtleducks," Ursa said, smoothing back Lu Ten's hair.

This satisfied the boy, and when Ozai finally caught up to them, he bowed politely and left with Qiao and Sun without fuss. Ozai sat on the bench, and Ursa stayed stretched out with her hand dipped in the pond.

"You were not well at breakfast. You are better, now?"

"I am. Thank you for asking."

Ozai nodded and sat watching her for a time. Ursa could tell there was more he wanted to say, but whatever it was, he wasn't willing to give it up just yet. Ursa waited quietly, and when the turtleducks came to her again, she let them swim around her hand.

"Is that what your mother gave you?"

"Yes," Ursa said. "My grandfather gave them to her on her wedding day. They've lived in our pond for generations."

They were silent again, and Ursa sat up. She turned to look at Ozai, studied his set jaw and furrowed eyebrows. His arms were crossed, and his legs were still. He could have been a scowling statue.

"You received a letter from Admiral Yuuma today."

That caught his attention, and his eyes snapped to her face. "Why was this not passed on to me?"

"You cannot march on Mi Sho—"

"You _read_ it?"

"Ozai, I read everything that comes in your office," Ursa said, exasperated. "One does not sort without first reading. But you cannot march—"

"What do you know about military campaigns?"

"I know that there are other ways to get what you want. Your father—"

"Oh, so you're siding with them now? What? Am I not smart enough to make decisions?"

Ozai was on his feet now, his hands clenched at his sides, and Ursa could feel the heat flowing off his body. He let out a bitter laugh, but Ursa was determined not to shrink back from him. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Ozai cut her off.

"Come. I would show you something."

He knelt, and when Ursa took his hand, he looped the other around her waist, helping her to stand. She leaned on him so she wouldn't put pressure on her aching thighs, and he lifted her weight with ease. When they were standing, he didn't let her go, only looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something. Without warning, he brought his lips down on hers, and she didn't resist him, didn't try to pull away.

"I will not have my wife brainwashed by that fool and his wife," Ozai said, pulling away from her, but not much.

His lips brushed hers when he talked, and Ursa tried to fight the blush rising to her cheeks. Ozai's romantic advances always caught her off guard, even if she could see them coming, and they made her feel _naughty_ for giving in. Iroh often kissed Jian in front of others, so Ursa knew it wasn't frowned upon, but the way Ozai did it, something in the position of his hands, or the insistence of his lips, made his kisses seem like something that should _always_ be done in private.

Ozai took her hand and led her inside and through a series of halls. The people in the halls began to change as well. She knew the residential halls well, and they were populated by household servants cleaning the rooms. She knew a bit of the halls with the offices and meeting rooms, mostly populated with council members and petitioners; people looking for the attention of one Minister or another. They all bowed to Ozai and Ursa as they passed, even stopping in the middle of sentences to do so. Ozai ignored them all.

They went up a flight of stairs, and here were mostly generals and soldiers and other officers in the military. Ursa decided that this must be where Ozai spends most of his time. Not only did these people bow in their stiff uniforms with crests and symbols emblazoned on their chests, but they vocally acknowledged him as they passed.

"My lord."

"Esteemed Prince."

"General."

Several of the men, she noted, were watching her rather than Ozai. If he noticed, he made no mention of it, and he offered them no explanation for her presence at all. He only stopped when they were in front of a door.

"This is the map room," Ozai said, leading her inside and closing the door behind her.

Indeed, it was the map room, so imaginatively named. There were maps covering nearly every inch of available wall space. Ozai cracked the window, and a breeze ruffled some of the papers on a desk against the far wall. In the center of the room was a map carved into the top of a table. It was a beautiful work of art. There was a dip where the oceans were so that water could be poured in, and there were actual peaks on the mountains. Ursa knelt down to get a better, look, and she ran her finger across the volcanoes of the Fire Nation.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

There were also little figurines positioned on the map. Ursa had tried to ignore these, because she knew that they symbolized the position of different divisions of the army and navy. Even though there wasn't water in the recess, little ships were placed in the ocean, all aimed at a tiny Earth Kingdom island.

"That would be the island where Mi Sho is," Ursa said pointing to the island.

Ozai was standing behind her, his hands on her hips. "Yes."

The island seemed so tiny that, if all the figurines surrounding it were actually placed on the island, it would be overflowing. "You cannot do this," Ursa said shaking her head. "You cannot march on Mi Sho."

"So you seem fond of saying. But do you even know why I would march on it?"

Ozai moved away from her, coming to stand on the other side of the table without waiting for an answer. He leaned across the table toward her.

"Four years ago, Earth Kingdom First General Pei ordered the assassination of my mother, Fire Lady Illah. We are not in the habit of letting sleights like that go."

"You must have loved her very much," Ursa said quietly, thinking about the grieving the family must have gone through.

"This is not a question of love," Ozai spat. "This is a question of duty and honor. We will _not_ let some backwoods…_fool_ spit on our nation like that. They thought they would devastate us and make us pull back by killing Fire Lady Illah, but they were wrong." Ozai was breathing heavily and his eyes were narrowed.

"But if it's been four years—"

"It has been _four years_," Ozai said, voice rising, "because my father and brother refuse to listen to reason! Iroh sits at father's side and whispers things in his ear, and because he is blinded by admiration for his great son, he listens and he follows Iroh's advice. This matter should have been resolved by now, but the Earth Kingdom grows bold because we have not shown them the price of picking off the Fire Nation royal family. They kept me from that meeting because they knew I would speak out against them, and convince our generals that my way is the best way. They even let _Jian_—_Jian_—go to that damn meeting, and she sat next to Iroh, and _she_ pleaded her case for waiting and idiotic treaties, while I was forced to stand outside, forbidden to enter like a _child_!"

By the time he was done, Ozai was yelling, and Ursa hurried as much as she could to pry his hands off the table before he started a fire. He didn't even acknowledge the near miss of a fatal accident. Instead, he turned his glare on Ursa.

"And _you_ would have me listen to him, too. You would have me _submit_ to him, when everyone knows I am the greater general. Let Iroh have his court games and secret words. Let Iroh prance around at parties and drink himself stupid until his wife has to come drag him home. Let Iroh be the darling of the nobility because he coddles them. _I_ will be the strength of the Fire Nation."

Ursa's heart was racing. It was like she'd stepped into a den of ravenous tigerdillos. She knew there were things Ozai wasn't telling her, hidden feelings and anger he wasn't going to let go of, but she couldn't let him wipe out an entire city just to get to one man.

"You would destroy Mi Sho just to get to First General Fong?"

"Oh no," Ozai said, chuckling. "Fong would only be the beginning. Mi Sho would fall. Then Fong. Then the island of Ren would be at _my_ command. Nothing would stop me from penetrating the Earth Kingdom, then. With the strength of the Fire Nation behind me, I would give father Ba Sing Se on a gilded platter and _dare_ anyone to say that I was weak or foolish or that I should submit to that bumbling… They will write _ballads_ about the day I conquered Ba Sing Se, and everyone will forget the first son in favor of the second. Mi Sho is a _punishment_, and Ren Island is mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters, because I feel like the chapters in this story are short (compared to my others). But, yay! Lu Ten and turtleducks! It doesn't get any cuter! Like with Jian, I resisted going the "died in childbirth" route with Illah. That's not the only way they could die, and having her be assassinated by the Earth Kingdom underlines that this is war. The Fire Nation wouldn't be the only people fighting, and casualties will be had on both sides. Also, the stakes just got raised. There's no pretending this isn't war anymore. But yay! Lu Ten and turtleducks!


	13. Dream is Collapsing

When they left the map room, Ozai walked her to her suite so she could give him the letter. She made no mention of her conversation with Jian, nor did she try to convince him that he shouldn't march on Mi Sho. Ursa led the conversation, choosing her words and topics carefully, aware of Ozai's increased body heat. She told him about the dinner or lunch engagements she had accepted under instruction from Azulon, and told him which ones absolutely required his presence, and which ones he could skip. Ozai spoke freely with her, but nothing he said was of any import.

At lunch, she made apologies for being indisposed that morning. Wei and Qiao thanked Azulon for his hospitality, and expressed their wishes for a happy marriage with many children for Ursa and Ozai. Ursa smiled politely and thanked her parents, but the longer she was with Ozai, the more she felt that ambition might come between her and happiness. Ozai would expect her to do things as Jian did for Iroh, and she would not be left to create her own life and stay as far away from his violent conquests as possible.

Rather than sitting next to Iroh and Jian as he generally did, Lu Ten sat next to her, and Ursa did find some pleasure in talking with him. He was charming and sharp. He told her about the things he was studying, and Ozai snorted when he mentioned that Iroh wouldn't let him study more than the basics of their military structure and operation.

After lunch, her parents left. Ursa saw them to the docks, but did not cry as their ship departed, feeling a sort of vague numbness. If she really said goodbye to them, she might make a fool of herself, bawling and begging them to take her back with them. She knew Azulon wouldn't release her now. The deal had been sealed, the marriage had taken place, the bride price paid. She belonged to him.

Ozai stood to her left, brooding. If he wanted revenge against First General Pei for killing Fire Lady Illah, perhaps Ursa could understand that. But that wasn't what Ozai wanted. He wanted to prove his strength and military prowess. He wanted to prove that he was better than Iroh. He wanted death and destruction for selfish reasons, and the world would collapse because of it. Her fate was tied to his now, and any children they had would also be bound by his actions in the next few years. If he fell, and if the world hated him, they would hate her, too, and she very much didn't want to be attacked by an angry mob.

At dinner, it was only the royal family. She listened to them as they were, without guests, without pretense. Iroh did drink often. Jian did scold him. Iroh sat to Azulon's right, and though Ozai sat to his left, Azulon rarely looked in that direction. If he did, he was looking at Ursa. Ozai's anger had not abated.

With dinner and tea finished, and Lu Ten put to bed after Ursa taught him how to feed the turtleducks, she was left alone in her anteroom with Sun and Chem. She gave them very stern looks as she swore them to secrecy. On command, Sun bowed and left to collect Ursa's ladies, and they, too, were sworn to secrecy.

"Ozai cannot be allowed command of the entire army," she said, her voice quiet. Her heart was pounding, and she was nervous. These were dangerous, treasonous things she was saying about her own husband. "If he is given that much power, I don't think anything would be able to stop him."

"It hardly seems like that will be the case, princess," Chem said. "Fire Lord Azulon does not seem overly fond of his son's military ideas."

"Maybe, but Ozai believes that the generals are. If he manages to convince them… He intends to capture Ren Island, and from there push into the Earth Kingdom. He will fight, people will fight back, there will be no way to end this war, there will be no peace. There will be no people left."

"How do you intend to keep him away, princess?"

Ursa deflated at this. "I have no idea, but he must not be allowed to command the army."

They were all silent for a while. None of them had been in the capitol or among the royal family long enough to know which course they should take. Ursa was determined to do whatever it took, though, to save some lives. She owed her grandfather that much.

"Give me some time, princess," Chem said, "and I will see if I can find out who we should be talking to."

"Might you appeal to Crown Princess Jian?" Sun asked.

Ursa thought. Jian might be a good place to start, but she'd been hesitant to do so. If word got back to Ozai that she was the one who'd spoken out against him, Ursa wasn't sure there was much anyone could do to protect her. For the moment, it was the best course they had, though.

"I will try," Ursa said quietly.

And in the morning, she did. After breakfast, Ursa went with Jian to her office where they would begin to sort through the schooling system.

"Might I speak with you?" Ursa asked. When Jian saw that Ursa was nervous, she sent their secretaries and aids out of the room. "Why isn't Ozai invited to war meetings?"

"He is."

"But there are some he is not."

"We are not children, and we can never always get our way."

"It offends him when you are invited in his place."

"That is out of my control."

"You talked so freely to me about things before. Why are you shutting me out, now?" Ursa asked, frustrated. She slammed a book closed.

Jian sighed and turned to the younger woman. "Much of this is family politics that goes far beyond either you or me. _You_ are stirring the waters, causing sediment that has settled to be brought to the surface. I am quite content where I am, and would hate to see our nation torn in a civil war. If that happens, my dear, you will find yourself on the losing side for no other reason than because you are married to Ozai. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"I am afraid civil war will come if I _don't_ do anything."

"It is a thought I have often had myself," Jian said sympathetically. She left her chair and knelt in front of Ursa, taking her hands and holding them tight. "He is ambitious, and if he learns proper control and restraint, that strength and ambition can be harnessed for the good of the Fire Nation. Iroh believes that his brother is still too impulsive, and I dare say Fire Lord Azulon believes so as well. We may have a bit of time before we need to worry about civil war."

Jian's eyes were bright and impassioned, and Ursa wondered why no one had bothered to tame Ozai before if he was such a problem. It was like they were all waiting for her to come along and fix their problems for them, only now, the problem was almost too big to be fixed by her alone. In her opinion, this was something that should have been taken care of when he was little.

"If you are seious," Jian was saying, "Fire Lord Azulon and Iroh will be in a meeting in two hours."

They completed their work in silence, Ursa trying to focus on reading academic reports, but invariably turning to her thoughts to Ozai and war. It did seem like they were all against him, but Ursa wouldn't deny that they were right—Ozai's eagerness for battle scared her. On paper, she'd seen that he only commanded a small segment of the army, but she'd seen far too many generals and insignias hanging on him at her wedding to believe that. Even Ozai believed that the generals were more likely to side with him.

She walked nervously down the hall to the room where Jian told her Iroh would be meeting with Azulon. She didn't fidget, but she was nervous, and her thoughts were all jumbld when she tried to organize them into a strong argument. She didn't know what needed to be done or how to go about controlling Ozai. Everyone seemed so convinced she already knew what she was doing. When the guard outside the small office announced her presence and she was admitted, Ursa felt a bit more composed, and knew there were some questions she needed to ask.

"What has made you betray my son, so?"

Azulon was halfway smiling, and there was amusement in his voice. This question, asked before she even sat down, threw her off guard, and Ursa felt that if she said the wrong thing, he might strike her. Slowly, she slid into the seat offered, and looked between Azulon and Iroh, who was openly smiling with glee.

"I don't know him well enough to know what I'm doing," she admitted. Her parents taught her there was only foolishness in pretending to know things you didn't. That's how people got tripped up. "However, I do know that he is not on the right path."

Azulon nodded, waited for her to continue.

"He believes that this attack will discourage rebellions in the Earth Kingdom, and teach people that the Fire Nation is not to be messed with, but…" Ursa looked at her hands in her lap, picking her words carefully. "None of this will bring Fire Lady Illah back."

"That's not what this is about!" Iroh said, slamming his hands on the desk and all amusement evaporated. "This is about Ozai being a petulant child who doesn't know his place. This is about Ozai learning to be a good soldier before he can be a good commander."

Ursa looked up, surprised. She'd never seen Iroh get angry, even when Ozai did his best to provoke him. She could only blink at him. Even Iroh's anger was more controlled than Ozai's.

"That general's army was destroyed," Iroh said pointing in her direction. "What does Ozai think Pei will attack with? Peasants and sticks? Bah." Iroh waved this away, sitting back down. "What Ozai wants is a decisive military victory that will prove his strength. He can lie to himself and say this is about our mother. She is merely the excuse. I made sure there weren't enough soldiers left for that bastard to rebuild his army."

"He feels that he has been dishonored by being kept from the war councils," Ursa said. "He believes that it is a deliberate slap in the face that Jian was allowed to have her voice heard, while he, a prince of this nation, was denied."

"Did he tell you why he was banned?" Azulon asked.

"He did not tell me that he was banned at all," Ursa said, shocked.

Iroh laughed uproariously. "You should have seen the little idiot. I will give him this—he is a great speaker, and will always be able to convince many people that he's right. But he hasn't learned enough to think his plans through. He wants a direct attack on the Earth Kingdom, but let's be honest; the Earth Kingdom is easily four times the size of the Fire Nation, and that means four times the soldiers. His head's still in the clouds. He hasn't been in a real battle."

"And that's why he was banned?" Ursa asked.

"No, he was banned because a general called him on it, and he would have challenged the man—a seasoned general who fought in the Water Tribe raids, who came back with the most prisoners and fewest battle scars—to an Angi Kai. Ozai would have been slaughtered."

"But I've seen him bending—"

Azulon chuckled. "It would seem our little flower has become mesmerized by the dragon," he said to Iroh. "Practicing bending forms is far from battle. There is no doubt in my mind that, with time, patience, and practice, Ozai will be a great soldier and general. He will inspire many to follow him into Koh's lair with the belief that they will return victorious. And _one day_, he may do just that. He would have persuaded my generals to lead my men on a mission they _could not_ win. The day for him to lead is not today."

"At least let him back into the meetings. It will placate him, make him think he's doing more than he actually is."

"Why do you care so much?"

Of this, Ursa was the most certain, and chose to make it as plain as possible. "I don't want to go to the market and be attacked by an angry mob and become a casualty of civil war because one man's pride—"

Azulon laughed. "You are the Avatar's granddaughter. You have no heart for war."

She was dismissed, but at least she had confirmed one thing. Azulon knew that his own generals would have followed Ozai into a suicide mission. Seasoned generals who should have known better. Maybe that, moreso than losing his son in an Agni Kai, was the reason Ozai was kicked out.

Two days later, Ozai came to see her when she was in Jian's office.

"I am told that I should thank you," he said without pretense.

It took Ursa a while to realize just what he was talking about, but when she did, she leapt from her chair and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first, but recovered quickly, hugging her back.

Her heart thudded as she kissed him. _She_ kissed _him_. It was the first time she'd done so.

* * *

><p>AN: Warring between the brothers, the potential for civil war... *Sigh* The Fire Nation really is a messed up place. About the generals following Ozai on a "suicide mission": I'm imagining Ozai as a powerful, impassioned speaker, and that can go a long way toward getting people on your side, even when your cause isn't the most well thought out. That is the first, and perhaps most important, step. Once they've sided with him, _then_ they can work out the details. It's been hinted that not everyone agrees with what Azulon and Iroh are doing-hence their defecting to Ozai. Politics is a dirty beast that doesn't always make sense, and Ursa might have just got in _way_ over her head.


	14. Soire de la Fete

Ursa had promised Councilman Yi that she and Ozai would attend the party his wife was holding, and she intended to keep that promise. Ozai put up a fuss, claiming he had work to do, and that there were more important things to do than dance around and eat fancy foods. Ozai had only relented when Azulon walked down the hallway, slowing as he passed them and listening to their conversation. No one had, however, told him he was supposed to enjoy himself, and Ozai looked determined to have a horrible time.

"Please, Ozai," Ursa asked on the ride over to Yi's estate. "I know you hate them, but sometimes these things are necessary. In Kirachu—"

"This is not Kirachu, and I wish you would trouble to remember that."

His sour attitude was really starting to annoy her. She changed seats in the carriage so that she was facing Ozai rather than sitting next to him. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"You dishonor yourself by acting in such a manner. You would speak up in council against a general who is older and has more experience than you and challenge him to an Agni Kai, but you can't be bothered to attend a party thrown by—"

"I believe you have just pointed out the triviality of this event, dear wife. General, war, Agni Kai. Fancy party. You tell me which has more weight."

"When the person throwing that fancy party is a major financer of the war, there is hardly much difference."

Ozai was stubbornly hanging on to his anger, but his resolve would slip soon enough. Ursa moved back to the seat next to him and took his hand in hers. She leaned against his shoulder and rubbed his arm. He stopped pulling away from her, and Ursa figured she had him.

"I am a soldier. I fight. I am not good at these things."

"Then tell me what you need, and I will do most of the talking," she said before kissing his cheek. His skin was too soft for him to really be a soldier, but Ursa didn't mind. At least he wasn't all hard and calloused. He was nice to touch.

When she pulled back, Ozai followed her, his mouth crashing down on hers. Even though Na kept asking her in her letters, Ursa wasn't quite sure how to describe Ozai's kisses. She sighed, and when her mouth opened, his tongue was moving against hers, and it stirred something inside of her, lower than her stomach. One hand was moving up her leg, touching, not probing, while the other was firmly against her back, coaxing her closer to him. The best she'd been able to do was tell Na that his kisses made her feel nervous and excited and like she should look around the corner to make sure no one saw.

The carriage stopped, and the driver knocked on the door before opening it and announcing they'd arrived. Ozai got out first, then held his hand for her as she picked up the short train on her dress and stepped down.

"It doesn't matter much what Yi thinks anyway," Ozai said as they walked toward the froot door where a servant waited to greet them. "I hear his luck is quickly running out."

They were led through the house to the back door, which lead to the garden.

"Prince Ozai and his wife, Princess Ursa," someone called before they stepped outside.

The night air was pleasantly cool, and lanterns had been strung up around the garden, casting everything in a faintly golden glow. The setup was beautiful. To one side, musicians played and a few couples danced, and at the other end tables that could only seat two couples were arranged. It was a very intimate setting, and people moved about in their finest clothes. Jewels glittered in the lamplight, and the tinkling of a fountain ran as an undercurrent to the music.

"Welcome, welcome," a middle aged woman said, as she swished over to them. She bowed low before addressing them again. "I am Councilman Yi's wife, Lady Taan. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"My wife accepted the invitation extended to us by your husband. You should have expected nothing less."

Taan looked taken aback by Ozai's remark, and she turned behind her to see if anyone else might have heard it. Ursa noticed with some amusement that many people were watching. She looked for other members of the high nobility, but she couldn't find them. Those people that she could recognize were all from families that ranked in the middle, and a few from the lower class of nobility. They were the most important people there by a very wide margin.

After a few more pleasantries with their hostess, Ozai excused himself to find Yi, though not before Ursa pulled him close to kiss his cheek and beg him one final time to be civil. When he was gone, Taan linked arms with her and began taking her on a circuit of the partygoers. Ursa knew the two most important things about polite society: one, that this would be considered her debut, the moment she stepped into society for the first time as a princes; and two, that it was anything _but_ polite.

"I must say that I'm glad for this chance to compliment you in person," Taan was saying as she led them to the drink table and shoved a glass of wine in Ursa's hand. "Your wedding ceremony may have only lasted an hour, compared with the four of Crown Prince Iroh's, but in that one hour, you managed to display all the splendor of a queen."

Several other women swarmed about them now, and they were delighted to speak of the spectacle of her wedding.

"Oh, I'm sure Crown Princess Jian was _quite_ upset with some of the whispers," this from Lady Uti, whom Ursa knew to be third-tier nobility.

"If I were her, I'd be seathing," said Lady Bea, from the second tier. "She never looked more like an ostrich horse than on your wedding day, Princess Ursa."

Ursa took a big gulp of her wine. It was going to be a long night.

Ozai was nowhere to be found, and Ursa was stuck explaining to the women three separate times in three different ways that her wedding was not meant as a slap in the face to Jian or to Azulon for not choosing her as Iroh's wife. She tried to get them to understand it was a display of power and wealth, from Kirachu to the capitol, but the women preferred their own fantasy, and Ursa resigned herself to letting them have it.

"I'm not on bad terms with Crown Princess Jian," Ursa finally said to the crowd of clucking hens. "She is quite nice to me, and I respect her knowledge of the country."

"Yes, yes," Uti said, waving this all away. "You say that now because it has only been a few weeks since you moved into the palace. Everyone knows the Crown Prince's eye wanders, and with you so close…"

"I am married to his brother—"

"It would not be the first time the Crown Prince has stolen a woman from his brother's bed," Taan said, leaning in conspiratorally. "I hear they have competitions, and our daughters and sisters are the prey. They are handsome young men, and I don't think even _I_ would turn them down if they offered me one night with them."

It was the cackling that finally sent Ursa over the edge, and she asked for a second glass of wine. This time, she didn't sip. She was about to put a stop to the conversation when Bea turned things in a completely different direction.

"In any event, Crown Princess Jian keeps her husband on a tight leash these days, and he seems content to stay at home." The women were about to start up again, but Bea waved their nonsense away. "We all know she whispers in his ear, and what she asks, he does. He is devoted to her, and when she shuns us, so he shuns our husbands."

And there. That was what they wanted—good words for their husbands, someone to whisper into Jian's ear, and hopefully turn the tide in their direction again. Yi and Taan had gathered a collection of has-beens who wanted their spotlight back.

"Under Jian, many who were loyal to the Crown Prince from the beginning have been pushed to the side in favor of her friends. Her influence grows over him, and what are we left to do but rot." Bea was the only one who didn't have a glass in her hands, and Ursa hadn't seen her with one all night.

"What would you have me do?"

"There is a new princess in the palace, one who may speak to her own husband," said Lady Dio, who'd joined the conversation halfway through the talk about bedding the princes. "I won't speak for the others, but all I'm asking is that you talk with Prince Ozai and get him to investigate his brother's ideas for himself. The words go from Jian's mouth to Fire Lord Azulon's ear, but with Crown Prince Iroh's voice."

"I make no promises about anything," Ursa said, looking for Ozai. She wanted out, but the women had her surrounded. Second and third tier women hanging on the wife of a second son.

"Nor should you," Taan said.

"And what do I get out of this?"

"We are the women behind our men. We will convince them to support your husband."

Ursa shook her head at Uti. "That is what he gets. But what do I get?"

The women all blinked at her, too many eyes staring expectantly, and Ursa began looking even more desperately for her husband.

"Are you saying that what you want is different from what he wants? Don't you know…" But Uti trailed off, never finishing the sentence.

It was getting late and the night was cooling. If she'd thought about it, she would have brought a shawl or a jacket, but this was as good an excuse as any to get away. The circle of women broke up, and Ursa began looking for Ozai again. If she'd seen him earlier, she'd lost him. There was no more talk of politics with anyone she ran into, for which Ursa was immensely grateful. Ozai had been right about one thing. This wasn't Kirachu. They weren't straightforward about things here. If that farce had played out in Kirachu, the women would have approached her directly and asked to make a deal. It would have been business like, and she would have gotten her own perks; they wouldn't have gone straight to Ozai.

"Have you had enough yet?" Ozai asked.

She stood and took his offered arm. "I hope your time was better than mine," she answered.

Ozai smiled his stupid smug smile as they made final rounds, saying goodbye and thanking their hosts. Ursa didn't see Yi anywhere, and couldn't remember seeing him at all during the party.

"Judging by your tone, I'd say that I did have a better time."

When they were back in the carriage and headed toward the palace, Ursa leaned against Ozai and closed her eyes. Ozai tensed a little, first putting his hand on her knee, then changing his mind and putting his arm around her waist. Ursa wouldn't admit that it was a nice feeling or that his warmth was very comforting.

"They're vulture wasps, all of them."

"Welcome to the capitol. And now you see why I hate these parties. Everyone wants something from you, and the gifts they give in return aren't even all that great."

* * *

><p>AN: About the names: The only names I actually looked up, I believe, were Wei, Qiao, Jian, and maybe Yi. Oh, and Admiral Yuuma. Possibly a few others. The rest? I looked around my room for stuff. Bea? Yeah, that came from the Burt's Bees Coconut Foot Creme on my bookshelf. Chem from the Watchmen graphic novel. Dio came from this art studio box I've got. I don't remember where Taan and Uti came from, but Taan started out as Tan, and I just added an extra 'a'. It's fun. You should do this sometime. Also, I wouldn't necessarily say that Jian is manipulating Iroh. The tides of court favor change depending on who is in what position, and with Jian's increased status, so some of her friends would have increased status. This would necessarily mean some of Iroh's friends fell. It is also a distinct possibility that these people were no longer useful, or were never as highly considered as they thought. Title means Night of the Party in French.


	15. The First Month

After a month, they fell into a routine. In the mornings, her time belonged to Jian. They read assessments of hospitals and schools, determined if a new one should be opened, or if one should be closed. They'd look at reports from all over the Fire Nation, and occasionally they would make visits to local sites to inspect for themselves if they didn't quite trust the report.

In the afternoons, she'd head to Ozai's office and sort through his letters for him. He still didn't want to look at anything but a small fraction of the things that wound up on his desk, but Ursa began reading his correspondence far more closely than she had before. In this way, she became more familiar with the scope of Ozai's ambition. On paper, yes, Ozai only controlled a small amount of the army, but he'd been steadily chipping away at generals and brigades assigned to his brother and father. These were men who thought the Fire Nation was getting soft. Their letters expressed their wish for Ozai to be their voice in the council meetings, to push the others toward more forceful acquisitions. She wasn't surprised when she began seeing letters with names belonging to the husbands of Uti and Bea.

In this, Chem was her aide, always sitting in the corner of the office for her, ready to send off any letters or add events into her schedule, sometimes offering advice about which men were trustworthy. He'd discovered a few people who might be sympathetic to their cause; mostly they were people whom Ozai had wronged and who had a grudge against him, but Ursa wasn't willing to rule out anyone.

Occasionally Ozai would stop by. He'd never stop by to work, just to watch _her_ work. After she convinced Azulon and Iroh to let Ozai back in the war meetings, he was forced to acknowledge that she could accomplish some things he couldn't. He began asking for her opinions about certain subjects; he would hand her a letter and ask her if the prices for these metals were good, or what she knew about the people of a certain colony. She would smile at him and tell him what she thought.

Soon, his questions began to change. She realized he was sometimes trying to ferret information out of her. She began making things up, and then she started telling him absurd things. Eventually, he got angry and stopped asking his absurd questions. Chem, a constant presence in the office whenever Ozai was there—despite what she'd told him the day after the wedding—would sneer at Ozai's back whenever he was dumbfounded by her answer. The moment the marriage had been agreed to, Ozai had been on Chem's bad side, and Ursa didn't think either of the two would ever come to a truce.

After that first disaster, Ozai hadn't visited her bed, nor had he asked her to his. He was fond of kissing her, though, and Ursa had to admit, kissing him was nice. He'd let her hold his hand when they walked around the capitol, though never in the palace where his generals might see. Outside among the people, he always stuck close to her, and she suspected this was a status thing to him. Her dresses and ornaments were often quite elaborate because she was still dressing in the style of Kirachu, and she drew a lot of attention and envy. His holding her hand or draping an arm casually around her waist was to show others that she belonged to him. She didn't mind all that much.

What most unnerved her was that Azulon began asking for her during the evening. She would be escorted to his office, and he would give her projects for Ozai. He would give her a stack of paperwork that Ozai needed to complete, or he wanted a list of the nobility who had the most connections to the Earth Kingdom. Sometimes he'd just ask her questions about Ozai—did he spend much time in his office, what did he do when he went into town, who did he visit, who wrote to him, had he mentioned any more revenge-taking? Ursa answered these to the best of her ability, but one evening, she gave in to her curiosity.

"Why do you ask me these things?" Ursa asked softly. "Is Ozai suspected of anything?"

"You are aiding him in understanding that governing means more than waving a sword around. I do not suspect him of anything other than neglecting this part of his duty."

"Won't he do it if you just command him?"

"Why should he? The words are much sweeter when they come from your mouth. This way he is distracted by his work and his pretty wife, and he will be less likely to get in the way of this treaty."

"Am I to be a spy, then?"

Azulon hadn't looked up from his work, but he did now. He looked into her eyes, then put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Do you intend to be a spy?"

"No, but what you are asking me to do very much sounds like spying on my husband."

Even if he did fill her with a kind of excitement, Ursa couldn't say she exactly felt loyal to Ozai. She always found time to write her friends and family back home, and when she told her mother about it—in letters Chem sent by messenger hawk himself—Qiao had told her that she should be careful; it could be a test of loyalty or obedience. Neither Qiao nor Wei trusted the family, and least of all Azulon. If you were going to spy, her father advised, you'd better do it properly and with the full understanding that you're spying.

"What I want you to do is control him."

Ursa had heard this before, and was quite frankly tired of hearing it. It wasn't supposed to be her job to teach him self control; that was Azulon's own shortcoming. "Yes, I remember what you told me before we were married."

"Now I need you to do more. Ozai credits you and you alone with getting him back into the war meetings. He will be more open with you. He will tell you what I need to know."

Ozai _had_ been more open with her. If a general came in while she was working, he would not send her away, but he dismissed Chem. It angered Ozai that Chem would always turn to Ursa for her to command him to leave, even if they both knew Ursa would only back up what Ozai said. But, even when Ursa told Azulon who Ozai met with, he never asked what they talked about. Ursa had always supposed he got this information from somewhere else.

"You should know that during war meetings, he's bringing up Mi Sho again, and my generals are getting restless. With this treaty, we will have preserved the lives of our soldiers for more important battles, and we will now practically own the island, with them paying taxes to us. You will keep Ozai quiet. I want to hear nothing more of this Mi Sho business."

Ursa nodded. "I will do what I can."

"No. You will _do_," Azulon said harshly, leaning forward on the desk. "You are dismissed."

As she left, Ursa decided she didn't like being scolded by Azulon. It had a horribly demeaning feeling.

* * *

><p>AN: Good news! I got a job! Bad news! It might affect my posting! I don't expect it to change all that much for this or The Chase since they're both completely written, but pt2 of The Chase might get a little slow.

Moving on! Azulon does not trust his son. This speaks to both Ozai's strength and respect among the generals, but also to his being an inexperienced hothead. It's a dangerous mix. I hope I was able to get across the rather simple and blunt reason they wanted a wife to control Ozai: he won't listen to his father and brother. They are his competition. There is no beating him into submission, and Azulon understands this power/stupidity thing well enough to know that stripping Ozai of power is just asking for trouble. Better to have someone do the whispering, make the words sound sweeter, someone who Ozai fancies and is willing to listen to. It was no accident that Ursa was chosen.


	16. Control

She was walking down the near empty hall to her bedroom when Ozai called her. He was coming toward her with a smirk.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" he asked.

All those feelings of aggravation, unease, of being a scolded child, and being put-upon deepened. She wouldn't soon forget what happened the last time she'd been in his bed, and had no desire to return to that. Before leaving, Qiao had a talk with her about things a woman could do to…compensate for a man's lack of experience. Ursa had been so embarrassed by the whole conversation that she'd been red the entire time, and she hadn't been able to even think about doing _that_ without feeling wrong and dirty—a different dirty from the way Ozai's kisses made her feel.

Ozai was waiting expectantly, stupid cocky half smile on his face. Ursa wondered if she could come up with some excuse to avoid him, but her mind was a blank. She sighed in resignation.

"Yes."

"You don't have to act like I asked you to jump off a building. Was it so horrible last time…" Ozai stopped himself, and Ursa glared at him. Right. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I just have a few things I need to take care of first," Ursa said.

When Ozai left, Ursa went to her room and threw herself on the bed. He'd gone a whole month without so much as mentioning that to her. Why now? She couldn't imagine _anyone_ was pressuring him to have kids. Surely, none of the women she spent time with—the wives of generals and council members and nobles—were saying anything about the second son's lack of progeny. Or maybe that was the problem for him.

Ursa took off her dress, then lay on her back. If she was going to have to endure him, she might as well ease the passage for herself. Qiao had told her it was all about control, not just of her own pleasure, but of her body. Still, she sucked it up and was about to go for it when Sun knocked at the door.

"Princess?"

Sighing, Ursa put her dress back on and opened the door. Sun bowed and Ursa gestured her inside.

"He asked me to come to his room tonight."

"Should I tell him my lady is ill?"

"No, no. I don't suppose so."

Sun helped her into her night clothes, gave her a long robe, then escorted her to Ozai's bedroom. Ursa clutched her robe as she walked down the hall to Ozai's room. For a moment she did feel ill, she was so nervous, but she would just have to be assertive. Tell Ozai that he couldn't just do things like that. She knocked. He answered. She entered.

Ozai kissed her, which helped her relax. She rested her hands against his chest, and his ran from her shoulders down to her lower back. He was warm, almost too warm. Ursa considered taking off her robe, but…

"You're doing that on purpose," she said, accusatory, as she pulled away from him.

"Doing what?" he asked, but with an obvious smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ursa tried to back away even more, but he was rubbing her sides, and it didn't feel entirely awful.

"You're ho… You're warm." She narrowed her eyes at him, but rather than adjusting his temperature, he kissed her closed mouth. She wouldn't open for him.

He pulled her closer, enveloping her in his warmth. She gasped in surprise when he kissed her neck. He was trailing his hands lightly down her back, and she could feel it through the robe. She arched her back into him, and then he was smiling, his tongue darting out to lick her neck.

"Spirits," she whispered. Someone had to have had a talk with him. This was completely different. This was…_sinful_.

He was trailing kisses lower and lower, down her neck to her collarbone, slightly parting the front of her robe. He repositioned her arms so they were no longer against his chest, preventing him from getting closer to her. She grabbed on desperately to the back of his shirt, because he was going lower still, his tongue dipping between her breasts, and she was surprised at the sound she made, but Ozai wasn't.

"Aren't you a bit warm?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to one side, that stupid handsome half smile still on his face.

She turned away from him, but he was behind her, reaching for the belt of her robe. She didn't stop it when the pulled the knot loose, but her arms were crossed, preventing it from falling completely open. He pulled her hair to one side and began kissing her neck again.

"What're you so giddy about?" She tried to sound stern when he chuckled again, but it came out too breathy because his hand was ghosting over her stomach. When he tried to dip his hand into her underwear, she caught his wrist and clamped her legs closed.

"I'm sorry about last time," he said against her neck, and his lips positively _tingled_ in the best imaginable way. "You weren't ready. I want to make it up to you." His finger was drawing lazy circles around her navel. "It wasn't supposed to be like that."

It was driving her crazy, the tingling on her neck and in her stomach, so she let go of his hand.

"Slowly?"

"As my princess commands."

That made Ursa smile. She would command, and he would take orders from her. He moved slowly, too, so she knew what was coming. When his hand was halfway down, he paused.

"Continue. And kiss my neck some more."

His hands were _so warm_, and he touched something on her that made her gasp and arch back against him. He moaned and ground into her, and she ground back, but his hand was moving further down.

"No," she said, clamping down on his hand again. She readjusted him so that his fingers were over that sensitive spot again. "Touch." She commanded, and she enjoyed it when he did. "And why did you stop with the kissing?"

"You're very commanding."

"Do as your princess demands. Unless you are incapable of doing two things at once."

As if to prove she was wrong, he dove into both tasks, circling his fingers around that most sensitive spot while kissing her neck, then sucking and licking, making her moan loudly. Through her haze of pleasure, she filed that away. Question Ozai's ability to do something and it might make him do exactly what you want. It would come in handy.

"Faster," Ursa whimpered, feeling her muscles clench.

She was breathing erratically, and it was too hot, too hot. She pushed away from him roughly and ignored his indignant shout, practically ripped her robe off, and dropped her nightgown to the floor. She stood in front of Ozai, panting and only in her bottoms. There were several things she could do. She could make Ozai come back and do it again. She could begin tending to him. But what Qiao had said about controlling her own body was lingering in her mind. If she'd known it felt like that, she would have taken control a long time ago.

Tentatively, she slid her own hand lower as Ozai watched. This first one would belong to her. She found that spot again and moved her hand over it as Ozai had done, softly at first, but then needing more. She bit her lip as she slipped at finger inside herself, her eyes closed, and leaned back against the wall for support. She moved slowly at first, but picked up speed in this, too, pumping her finger in and out, then sliding in a second.

Ursa opened her eyes to look at Ozai, who was standing there, dumbstruck, where she left him in the middle of the room. Several times he jerked as if he was going to come toward her, but then thought better of it. When her hips bucked against her hand, she moaned loudly and began to quiver. That quiver turned into a shake, and she went back to stroking and something powerful was awakening in her. She didn't need Ozai if she wanted to feel _this_ good, and her ladies were trained to hear nothing, even when they clearly did.

The thought made her smirk as she climaxed, letting out the loudest moan yet. Ozai couldn't take anymore and broke out of his paralysis to pin her to the wall. He dipped his head to kiss her neck, and she could feel his bulge pressing against her hand.

"Your princess commanded no such thing," Ursa said, staring at him, even though she would love it if he did. "You will do as your princess commands, yes?"

Ozai growled loudly, and a wave of heat pinned her to the wall. "Yes. As my _princess_ commands."

There was pure want, hunger, lust in his eyes. She could be courting disaster, but she would have these moments when she was in control. Reluctantly, she removed her hand, and began removing his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every muscle. She kissed his neck the way he kissed hers, licking and sucking, and he pushed her flat against the wall, spreading her legs and pressing himself against her.

"Woman," he warned. "Do not tease."

"Your princess will tease if she desires."

Ozai had enough of the game. He picked up by the backs of her thighs and settled her over him. She threw her head back, and he buried his face between her breasts, licking the exposed flesh. Ursa grabbed a handful of his hair. She was afraid he was going to drop her, and struggled to get down, but she only wiggled against that bulge, which felt _very_ different. This wasn't the searing pain it had been the day after their wedding, or that uncomfortable stretching. She wanted more.

"On the bed," she commanded, and Ozai obeyed.

He placed her gently down, and when he started to come down on top of her, she sat up on her elbows and stuck her foot out. It caught him in the stomach and kept him from coming forward.

"My underwear is still on," she said, in her best seductress voice. Either she was really good, or Ozai was really far gone. That smirk came back, and he obliged, though she kept her foot up to keep him from coming too close. He purposefully brushed against that still too sensitive spot as he pulled them down her legs. He tossed her underwear somewhere across the room.

Ozai was coming toward her again, but she put up her foot again.

"Woman, what is your problem?" He yelled.

Ursa laughed, then beckoned him closer. She sat up on the bed and undid the sash holding his pants up before pulling them off. For a moment, Ozai looked extremely surprised, but when she scooted back on the bed, he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Join me."

Ozai got on the bed, too, but she moved away when he tried to get on top of her.

"No. On your back."

"No. That's not the way we do things."

"I don't need you."

She crossed her arms and watched Ozai's confusion. Reluctantly, he lay on his back. Qiao told her that she would have more control on top. She'd be able to decide what was comfortable for herself without having to fight against her husband. Nervously, Ursa straddled him. She positioned herself over him and steadied him as she slid down slowly. Ozai moaned and bucked, pushing him further into her.

"No!" she said, holding him down. He seemed to sense her panic and nodded, gripping his sheets in his fists.

Leaning forward with a hand on his chest, she tried again. He was much more attentive, having caught on to what she was doing. He ran his hands down her spine again, cupped her bottom and gave it a good squeeze as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. Yes. Someone had most definitely talked to Ozai and given him some very good lessons. She rubbed that sensitive spot, then slid down onto him.

"Great sages," she moaned, but couldn't stop the smile because Ozai had moaned, too.

His hands were at her hips, attempting to guide her into a rhythm, but she was having none of it. She moved at her own pace, slowly at first, since she was still getting used to him. When rocking back and forth wasn't good enough, she lifted herself, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She slid back down, then up again, focusing on those first few inches, and she clenched her muscles around him and watched as he arched his back. Taking a big gulp of air, she slammed down on him, and she wasn't sure who was louder that time, but they were both panting, and she guided his hands to her breasts, encouraging him to play, to pinch and massage.

Ozai flipped her over, almost without breaking a stride, and began pounding into her. His hand was fiercely gripping her thigh, and it would probably bruise in the morning. She was clutching his back, certain that her second release wasn't far away. She could feel it swirling in the pit of her stomach, but just as she was about to urge him on, he pulled out and away from her.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Ozai didn't respond, but when she reached up to him, he grabbed her arm and kissed her, deeper than he ever had before, grabbing the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. When he broke the kiss, he turned her around, and stuffed a pillow under her to prop her hips up. He entered her and started pumping furiously, and it didn't take long for that feeling built up again. His hands were like a vice on her hips, pulling her into him, even as he pushed into her. She buried her face in a pillow to muffle that most undignified shriek as she climaxed a second time. Ozai was laying on her back now, still pushing into her as he reached his own climax. He was moaning a name over and over.

"Korin…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sexytiems again! With the right person, I think Ozai could be...not gentle...but not a he-demon, either. Right now, Ursa is that person. Azulon knows how to pick them, ya know. If Ozai has been taught a thing or two, I'll let you speculate on who the teacher was, but I don't think it'll be too much of a surprise. Also, for some reason, it was extremely important for me that Ursa's first orgasm be _hers_, not something brought on by Ozai. If you asked, I couldn't tell you why, but it was, so it is :/


	17. Iroh Always Intervenes

Ursa hid her fury at breakfast. She smiled and kissed Ozai, let him pull out her chair for her. She poured his tea and chatted politely with Jian and listened to Lu Ten tell her all the things he'd learned yesterday, and promised to watch him firebend the next morning.

The only one who wasn't fooled was Iroh. He confronted her when she managed to snag a minute for herself in the garden with the turtleduck pond. Dancing was like meditating for her, and because she was so angry, she decided to dance the Dragon Dance. It was only at its best when performed by a firebender, but she didn't care. It was athletic and demanding, incorporating many older firebending techniques. She moved about the garden with ease, throwing her body into the air and spinning and landing. She flung her arms back, mimicking the wings of a dragon in flight before executing a complicated bow-and-arrow turn.

She became aware of Iroh toward the beginning of her dance, but was in no mood to be interrupted, so she finished her routine without acknowledging him. Only when she stood and turned to him did he walk over, and he did so applauding her.

"That was absolutely magnificent," he was saying. He gestured to the bench, and she sat down.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ursa asked, her breathing only slightly labored.

"Actually, my dear, there was something I hoped I could do for you. I noticed you weren't your usually cheery self this morning."

Ursa smiled, and Iroh patted her knee. "Then you were the only one."

"Not quite."

"You're not going to tell me that Ozai noticed."

Iroh laughed. "No no, not Ozai. He was more than pleased, and to hear the gossip that's floating around, he should be. It is my father who is concerned. He watches you closely."

"I've noticed. It's not because he suspects me of anything, is it?"

"Quite the opposite. He has a talent for picking the right people for the right job. He is inspecting you, and will push and pull you into the proper form if need be. As it's turning out, he doesn't quite need to."

Ursa sighed and turned away. She'd never intended to be someone's puppet, but she would endure it so long as it was accomplishing something to keep a fraction of the world safe.

"How was your night? Ozai tells me you weren't there when he woke up."

She rounded on Iroh, her eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. Iroh recoiled a bit. "I'm sure Korin enjoyed it _very_ much."

Ursa was at a loss as to why Iroh should be mad, but she wouldn't deny that he at least looked annoyed with this news. He leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please forgive my brother for being an idiot," Iroh said, turning to her, "and for calling a woman as beautiful as you by another's name. I assure you, if I had the extreme pleasure of being with you in my bed, my mind would be filled with nothing else but the sight of your lovely body beneath—or above—mine, and making sure you felt a bliss so pure it would make the spirits themselves jealous."

Ursa couldn't help hiding behind the sleeve of her dress. She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts and willed herself to remember what those clucking hens had said; Iroh liked to flirt, and wasn't above making passes at other men's wives and girlfriends. Ozai made the comparison enough, and she always blamed him for it even coming to mind. If she were Iroh's wife, he would always have been gentle with her. He would have told her she was beautiful, point blank, without comparison, looking into her eyes. And he would _mean_ it.

"I will have to talk to him again."

"Again?" Ursa's hands flew to her hips. "I knew he didn't come up with any of that on his own. I knew he had to get it from somewhere."

"Korin is a former girlfriend of his. I merely told him to remember the things he did with her. He is still learning."

"He's twenty, he spoke of what other women liked on our wedding night, and now he's called me by another's name." Ursa leaned her head on Iroh's shoulder, and he pulled her closer so that she might be more comfortable. He rubbed her back gently. She just wanted comfort from an understanding soul, she told herself. If he tried anything, she'd shove him away.

"His mind was not often on women. There were bigger concerns that always seemed to come up."

"Like war."

"Yes. He intended to make himself useful in ways I had not. In a sense, he has done so, however, I daresay he should have spent some time understanding our father better. You and I know how to bide our time."

Ursa gasped and tried to sit up to look at Iroh, but he grabbed onto her waist. "Bide our time for what? We shouldn't be caught like this, people might talk."

"We bide our time until we can get what we want, little flower. In some respects I agree with Ozai; we do need to increase our military presence, but I also understand the importance of only undertaking battle when necessary. We can often get what we want without wasting lives. And who do you expect to talk, Princess Ursa? It is just you and I out here."

"Princess Jian says that we are never truly alone in the palace. And I don't want her to get the wrong idea. She loves you very much."

"I notice you do not mention your own husband. No matter." Iroh released her. "My wife is right. The palace is full of my father's spies, but you and I tend to guard ourselves until the moment is right. Sometimes we are forced to swallow our humiliation like bitter tea. Then we will seize what we want, and in that moment, nothing will be able to stop us."

"How do you know I'm waiting for something?"

"You came to father and I with a plan, little flower. You do not object to me calling you that, do you?"

"I would prefer that you didn't. It is a term of endearment from parent to child on Kirachu."

Iroh kissed her on the forehead like one does a younger sibling. "Then I shall use it no more. I will speak to Ozai and make sure he treats you right. I am fond of you, and I, like my father, understand that it is important to befriend the keeper of the vicious attack dog."

Ursa was sure that Iroh was trying to pass on a secret to her. Was he going to do something to Azulon? Of course, he had everything to gain if Azulon were to suddenly die. He would become Fire Lord, and the nation would have a Fire Lady again. Then Lu Ten would become crown prince. Iroh would secure his line in the most prominent position, but he was still so concerned about keeping Ozai out of the way, designating him the attack dog. There couldn't be the slight possibility that Azulon was doing his best to _groom_ Ozai for the throne, could there?

Her thoughts preoccupied her, and in Ozai's office, she got very little work done. When she sat and stared too long, Chem would come over and remove the parchment from her hand, read it, and sort it for her. When the aides came to cart stacks away, they were far smaller than they had been in previous days.

"Leave us."

Ozai's voice startled her, and she jumped. Chem was looking to her for instruction, and Ursa nodded. Chem bowed to Ozai as he left, but there was no love between the two men. She needed Chem to be around and had cautioned him against angering Ozai too much. He was too close to finally getting some useful information for her to risk losing him to Ozai's wrath.

Ozai sat down in his chair and beckoned here to come to him. She stayed put and watched him as if he hadn't done a thing. He beckoned again, and Ursa leaned back in the chair, her hands still in her lap, making no move to get up.

"What do you want, now?"

"What? You're not going to call me Korin, now? Best to avoid my name altogether so you don't get me mixed up again."

"I forgot myself."

"I'd say you did."

Ursa had come to realize that the words 'I'm sorry' very rarely came out of Ozai's mouth, and they always did so at great cost, or in a bid to get something he really wanted. She'd managed to get exactly one direct apology, though she suspected that wasn't an apology so much as it was something to sooth her, and would settle for acknowledgment that he'd wronged her. She stood in front of him, but he pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. He ran his hand up the part in her dress, and she hated her treacherous body for responding to his touch when she was trying to be angry and stern, but two could play at that game. She wiggled a bit in his lap and his grip tightened on her leg as he grunted.

"Did you want something, or did you just come here to fondle me?"

Ozai laughed. "My little wife." He kissed her shoulder. "You and I are going on a trip next week. Councilman Yi has invited us to his summer home on Ember Island."

Ursa nearly shot out of his lap, she was so surprised. "What are you going to do to either Iroh or Azulon?" she demanded. "You can't kill them."

"_Kill_ them? Do you think I'm a fool? Half this nation would roast me on a spit." There was no anger in Ozai's voice, and Ursa noticed that he only said half. In her mind, that confirmed some of the rumors Chem had heard.

"You hated Councilman Yi, but now you're best friends with him. You expect me to accept this without question. Do you think _I_ am a fool?"

Ozai laughed. Ursa didn't like his laugh as much as Iroh's. There was always something sinister lurking beneath Ozai's laugh that sent the bad chills down her spine.

"We came to an understanding at that party of yours, and he's done me a great favor. His star has fallen much sooner than he expected, and he wants to cut a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Military?"

"Perhaps."

"I read your letters, Ozai." Ursa stroked his cheek, and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"It is military, in part. I was thinking—"

"Of nothing else," Ursa scolded lightly. "Why not focus your attention elsewhere for the moment. This isn't Mi Sho again, is it? Because that will be over soon, and it won't matter."

"No, it's not. And where would you have me focus my attention?" He removed her hand from his cheek. "Certainly not on the diplomats, because they're all tripping over themselves to kiss Iroh's ass. You and my father and Iroh and _Jian_ have all made yourselves very clear. You want to have your little peace treaty, go ahead. I've got something that'll make them all realize blowing me off is a mistake."

"Why can't you play the game a little, Ozai? You can't expect to get everything you want without sacrifice."

Ozai stood, effectively dumping Ursa off his lap.

"What would you know about sacrifice? You have no idea what I've had to put up with from them."

"Are you asking me that as a serious question?" Ursa asked, grabbing Ozai's arm as he turned away from her. She thought they'd hit a turning point in their relationship. They'd been so good together last night, and now he had to go and ruin it.

Ozai sputtered for a moment, and he struggled to regain some of his brief fire. "It's not the same."

"Do you know who I could have been if it weren't for you?"

"You would have been a farmer."

"I would have been _happy_."

"Then leave."

Ursa stood in front of Ozai, looked him in the eye to see if he was joking. Even with his fists clenched at his sides and narrowed eyes, Ursa waited, just in case he wanted to keep the ruse up a little longer before saying it was a joke. When he didn't, she laughed. She laughed harder than she'd laughed since that time with Na at the beach, which both girls refused to speak of again. She laughed so hard that her stomach was starting to hurt, and she was still laughing when she opened the door. She didn't care that the servants and a few of the council members were looking at her funny, and when she ran into Iroh and Azulon further down the hall, she was _still_ laughing, and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Your son," she said between giggles to Azulon, "is _hilarious_."

* * *

><p>AN: Iroh _always_ intervenes! Even though they're bitter rivals (more from Ozai's view than Iroh's), I imagine Ozai would take advice from Iroh for two reasons: one, that Iroh's been with enough women that he'd have more experience, and Ozai's always trying to copy Iroh while thinking he can do better; and two, Ozai sees the way Ursa reacts to Iroh. I'm finding that I love writing Iroh/Ursa interactions, whether they be conspiracies or just them being themselves. And yes, Ursa, Ozai mostly came there to cop a feel -_-


	18. Ember Island Fires

Ozai still wanted to make the trip to Ember Island to visit with Councilman Yi, though Ursa had her suspicions about the councilman now, too. It started when she had tea with Uti, who told her that Yi and Taan were staying at their Ember Island house for the time being. Taan was supposed to be joining them, and Ursa was surprised when the other woman hadn't shown up. When she pressed her, Uti was nervous about saying more. Ursa knew from her time at the Academy that the richer families hardly went to Ember Island during the off-season because there was much to be done in the capitol. Despite being second-tier nobility, if Yi was truly a member of the council, he should be attending meetings, not relaxing at his beach house.

Ozai was very noncommittal with answers about Yi's status, even when Ursa dropped hints that she knew Yi's status had changed.

Ursa had only been to Ember Island once, and she'd been quite bored. It was a tourist trap, and she never considered herself a tourist, though her mother bought into everything. She'd come back to their rented house from the market, her arms laden with gifts for Ursa and Wei. Now, she felt something of that same dread, though not because she was afraid of Ozai bringing her back useless and gaudy trinkets, but because she knew something bad was going to happen.

"It's a vacation spot," Ozai said when he caught her looking sullen.

"This isn't a vacation, it's a business meeting," Ursa had replied.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself."

It was already raining while they were on the boat, and it showed no sign of letting up.

"I don't like Ember Island."

The island seemed intent on giving her more reasons not to like it. She was cooped up in the Fire Lord's beach house because it was raining. Maybe thinking Ursa wouldn't want to listen to him and Yi talk war stuff, Ozai suggested she and Taan run around and see the island as if neither one of them had seen it before. And by 'suggested,' he of course meant 'you will do it and not argue with me,' because the moment she said she would find war talk interesting, he'd fixed her with a look that said he wouldn't speak anymore on the subject. She was to do as he said. Ursa wanted to remind him of the time he told her that she was his wife not his mother, but she thought better of it. She was annoyed and insulted, and when he left, she sent one of her maids to follow them and report.

"Have you spent much time on Ember Island?" Taan asked. They'd just left lunch at a nice restaurant, which Ursa paid for with Ozai's money, despite having her own, and were now walking down the semi-crowded streets under their parasol umbrellas.

"No, and I wasn't terribly fond of what I did see." Ursa noticed that something was off about Taan. She didn't mention politics once during their entire dinner. It was simply as if they were the wives of two important men, enjoying a little off-season break on Ember Island.

"Perhaps you haven't seen the right things, then." Taan gestured toward the theater district, and the two headed off down the street. "Is there a certain time you should be home by?"

"Ozai doesn't give me a curfew," Ursa said, affronted. "I'm not a child."

"Of course not, princess, but things can get pretty rough in the off season." Taan nodded at a guard as they passed, and Ursa wondered if she shouldn't have rethought the offer to go away with Taan.

"Is everything ok with you and Councilman Yi in the capitol?"

Taan didn't break stride; Ursa figured she'd had too much practice handling difficult questions to do so.

"This afternoon, we shall watch 'Love Amongst the Dragons.' I highly recommend it. Not the best production values in the world, but the story had heart to it."

Ursa looked at the poster. It didn't look promising, and she started to ask Taan if this was a good idea; the poster looked rather cheaply made. Taan was already halfway inside and calling for Ursa to come out of the rain.

It was a long play, the special effects were mediocre at best, and she'd seen better acting by teenagers at one of the school plays she and Jian had attended in the capitol. Try as she might, though, Ursa couldn't bring herself to hate it. She was under no illusion that The Ember Island Players would be winning any sort of awards for their performances, but neither were they. The writing was pretty decent, and Ursa found herself leaning forward in her fifth-row seat. Once the young woman at the ticket booth realized who they were, she offered them front row seats, but Taan said you were too close to see everything, so they opted for something a little further back.

Halfway through the play, Ursa was watching the young lovers part ways, hopefully not for the last time. She knew Taan was watching her, but she couldn't help crying. It wasn't so much the acting that did it, but their sincerity. The actors wanted the scant audience to believe that they were in love and they were being forced apart, and Ursa was taken in. She sat with her chin in her hands, sniffling, and Taan handed her a handkerchief. She wished Na could see this. Na would be bawling her eyes out.

In the third act, they passed each other, but were too far away to clearly make out the other. Ursa nodded in agreement as the young woman lamented the twisted humor of the spirits. They thought her love was a joke, but she was determined to see it through. If she didn't feel love for this man, then there was no love left in the world.

The final act saw the lovers reunited, though they met in a city being attacked. They ran to each other as things exploded around them, and two cardboard dragons on sticks came down from the rafters, the red and the blue, two halves to a whole. As the lovers embraced and kissed, the dragons shielded them from the rocks being thrown by men in black suits who were supposed to be invisible. The spirits had come to preserve their love. They'd learned their lesson about interfering with a force more powerful than themselves—love.

Ursa cheered the loudest.

When she got back home, Ursa was in a much better mood, having completely forgotten Ozai and his stupid little business deal. She lay down in her bed, content with her day. Ozai didn't come back until about an hour after she lay down, and he didn't try to be quiet about his return. When he came to her room—her room, not his room—she sat up on her arms and looked at him. She'd left the window open despite the rain, and the moon shone freely inside.

Ozai stood before her, smiling like a saber tooth moose lion.

"Agni smiled on me today," he announced. "Not even Iroh could do this."

Ursa rolled her eyes. "Congratulations," she said tonelessly, flopping on the bed and turning her back to him. He had just ruined a very pleasant daydream about the lead actor in the play, who she was able to meet backstage because she was a princess. Even if Ozai left now, there was no way she'd be able to get back to that dream.

"You're not going to ask? You don't want to know how I will give you everything you dreamed of and more?"

Ursa didn't respond, and the bed behind her sagged with his weight. She tried to ignore him, hoping he would evaporate into thin air, but he didn't, he was looming over her, and when she turned to look at him, those fierce, dangerous eyes were looking at her. He kissed her, shoving his mouth against hers almost violently, and when she tried to push him back, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it down.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, trying to shrink back into the bed.

"To mark, my dear, the triumph of the most powerful man who has ever been born into the Fire Nation."

Ursa tried to look everywhere else, but he was so close that he practically eclipsed her field of vision. Her heart pounded, and she used her free hand to push at his shoulder, hoping to get him to move, but he only pinned down that hand, too.

"You are not as happy as you should be."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be happy about."

Ozai's face darkened. "I just told you. Don't you want to be Fire Lady?"

"I was sleeping when you came in and woke me up, Ozai."

"No you weren't," he challenged. Ursa held his gaze for a few seconds before turning away. "I thought so."

"What did you and Yi talk about?"

"I have a present for father, and I won't even have to bother you about talking to Yi. Everything came out just fine. Why are you shaking? Are you cold?"

Ursa tried to pull her arms away, but Ozai was holding them firmly. She tried not to look at him, but he used his face to turn hers so that she had to look at him. There was a wildness about him that scared her, and Ursa wanted so much to believe that it was the product of success and a bit too much alcohol, but she couldn't entirely get behind that theory. There was a bloodlust there.

"If you're cold, then you should have closed the window." He didn't move to let her close the window, and he didn't move to close the window himself.

"What're you going to do to Iroh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your _precious_ Iroh," he said bitterly, his voice like venom. "When I'm done, when father sees what I've done, Iroh will have no choice but to follow me like a good soldier. Iroh understands the rules. He'll play along."

"Then what are you planning?" Ursa deliberately let her voice shake. She wondered if Ozai had seen her leaning on Iroh's shoulder, had seen her be happy and proud when he complimented her.

Ozai laughed loudly, slightly unhinged, and buried his face in her neck. Ursa tried to struggle against him, but he was still laughing.

"You _laughed_ at me," he said, nipping her neck. "You didn't think I could do it, either, but I'll prove you wrong, first. You'll have no choice but to admit that I'm better than Iroh."

Ursa tried to control her body's reaction to him. She needed her mind to win this fight, and if she couldn't school her body into compliance, she would have to make Ozai stop with the kissing.

"You compare yourself to Iroh so much, I can't help but wonder if I'm in the wrong bed."

Ozai released her arms and pulled away from her neck, but now he was sitting on her. It didn't quite work the way she wanted; rather than being angry, Ozai looked slightly wounded. He tilted his head sideways and regarded her as if the new angle might reveal something.

"You like it when he touches you. I see the way he watches you, especially when you talk with Lu Ten. I can practically see him wishing you were Lu Ten's mother instead of that frigid bitch he's got for a wife. Well he can't have you. You're mine. The last girl didn't count."

Ursa was completely confused by this reaction. This wasn't what she was expecting. She wanted his anger; she could deal with his anger, turn it around and make him tell her things. But this? She wasn't sure what this was at all. He still had that slightly wounded look, but his eyes were clear like he was interrogating her. She pushed at his middle, trying to get him off her.

"You're always pushing me away, but you never push at Iroh."

"For Agni's sake Ozai! You're sitting on my legs and I can't feel them!"

Abashed, Ozai rolled off her. Ursa immediately threw the covers off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She rubbed them to try and get some feeling back. There was a tingling between her shoulder blades, and she looked over her shoulder to see Ozai staring at her bare back. She'd chosen to wear her summer nightgown—short, silk, and pink—because it always made her feel nice, but now she was wishing she'd worn a giant bag that hid every part of her.

"Iroh doesn't want me to have a chance at being happy, and he doesn't want me to have strong allies. He'll try to take you away from me. He has a way of charming women—Agni knows he's done it enough—and he'll try to bed you."

Ursa was glad she had her back to Ozai; she didn't want to laugh at him again. She allowed herself a small smile as she replied to him.

"Iroh's not like that."

"How would you know?"

"He's always been so nice to me. He always has kind words and advice, and _he_ knows when I'm in a bad mood."

"Why is he paying so much attention to you? Did you ever ask yourself?"

Because he's waiting for some opportune moment and sees her as a strong ally. Ursa knew the answer, had it from Iroh's own mouth, but she wondered what Ozai thought.

"Why do you think he's paying me so much attention?"

"So you can run back and tell it to Iroh when he showers you with compliments?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be so fooled by his compliments, silly woman that I am, if my own husband would toss a few my way from time to time."

"I do compliment you."

Ursa wanted to throttle him. He hadn't so much as said one nice word about _her_ since they met, yet he'd called her a peasant and a farmer and constantly compared her to Jian. Ozai was moving behind her, and before she had a chance to do any throttling, he was sitting behind her, his legs on either side of hers, her back flush against his chest. She swore this didn't raise any excitement in her, and that she was still angry.

"I ask for your opinion about things. I trust you." He was moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck again. Ozai was a fast learner.

"Your princess has commanded you to do no such thing."

He stopped, his mouth just above her neck. She could feel his breath, warm and steady, and she closed her eyes, trying to block him out.

"What does my princess command?"

"Your princess is glad that you treat her as an equal in some respects, but would like you to compliment her on her beauty from time to time. Tell me that you enjoy spending time with me. Tell me that I make the burden of bureaucracy easier to bear."

"I did not think my princess was so vain."

"We are all vain, Ozai. You wish to be complimented on your military successes and to be acknowledged as a worthy competitor for the throne. I want to be told that I am smart and cunning, that I'm beautiful, and that I'm the best dancer you've ever seen."

"I do not need to be complimented on my success. I merely—"

"You do, Ozai, and you lie to yourself if you claim otherwise. Why did you come bother me, then? Acknowledgement is the same as a compliment, and that's what you were fishing for. Bend a little, Ozai, and you might get more of what you're asking for."

Ursa tried to stand, pleased with herself for regaining control of the conversation, but Ozai wrapped his arms around her waist. She pried them off and felt him give way with a little reluctance. She faced him, backing up until she hit the wall. She could almost see some wheels turning in his head. Control him, Azulon had said.

"You will drop this Mi Sho business."

"You don't get to tell me—"

"Drop it," she said sharply, mimicking the tone Azulon had used with her before. "Mi Sho is lost to you. They are on the verge of a treaty that will get them everything they want. The generals might listen to you, but they aren't the ones who give the order to mobilize the army."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Jian, mostly, but also because I know a lot about negotiations. My parents taught me to assess people quickly. They knew that once I took over the estate, there would be people trying to take advantage of me because I'm a pretty young woman. They didn't want to see me hurt."

Ozai nodded. "Then you will assist me."

"You will drop Mi Sho?"

"I can't—"

"Good generals know when the battle is lost."

Ozai actually snarled at this, and Ursa wondered if she hadn't pushed him too far. Azulon and Iroh were asking her to take something of a risk when it came to keeping Ozai in check, but she was beginning to understand why they waited for her to come along to do anything. His focus was singular, but when channeled, Ozai _could_ accomplish great things. Given his feelings about his father and brother, though, she doubted either one of them could help Ozai channel his focus. They were his competition.

"Come," Ursa said, opening her arms to him. When he was close enough, she ran her hands over his chest, and up to cup his face. She brought him in for a kiss and didn't scold him when he placed his hands on her hips.

"There are other ways to show your worth," she said, her voice soft.

"How did you get him to let me in the meetings again?"

"I asked him," she said, laying her head on his chest. She held still as his hands roamed over her body. "Tell me more about this present."

"I want to let it be a surprise for you. It is something father has been searching for since he became Fire Lord. Iroh has been helping him to search, but neither one of them has been able to find it."

"Is it valuable?"

"Yes, and a threat to our nation. When I present him with this gift, he will be forced to acknowledge that I am better than he thinks I am. He will have to admit that his favorite child might not shine as brightly as he thought."

As with any negotiation, the more bitter the arguments, the sweeter the reward must be.

Ursa pushed herself out of Ozai's embrace and walked toward the bed. Heart hammering, she let her nightgown fall to the floor before kicking it away. Ozai's interest was instantly kindled.

"Your princess commands you to tend to her needs."

* * *

><p>AN: And so you have my version of _Love Amongst the Dragons_. Remember, people! It's the heart that counts! I also have to admit that I loved writing their 'romantic' scenes. And, at last, Ursa begins to get the hang of controlling Ozai. Wait until you see the surprise!


	19. Spirits Have Mercy On Our Souls

Two days later, Ozai said that he would take her to see this great gift. This was the day after she received the letter from Chem.

His letter was short and to the point. Ursa read it while Ozai was taking his bath, then burned it as soon as she was finished, scanning it again before erasing it forever. Their best, but also most dangerous, chance to keep Ozai away from the throne, Chem said, would come from siding with Iroh. By birth and by Azulon's will, the throne was his, and he had the most supporters. She must not send a reply, but if she was serious, upon their return to the capitol, Chem would set up a meeting with the proper people. Chem cautioned that she must guard herself closely; the fire she was stoking was so very close to home that they could not risk slipping up even once. He also told her that Councilman Yi was no longer a councilman. He'd been removed from the council by Azulon himself only weeks before, and had fled to Ember Island to avoid any nasty side effects.

That last would certainly explain what Yi and Taan were doing on Ember Island instead of spending their time in the council. She wondered if Ozai knew, and simply thought it wasn't her business. Several things were coming together for her. That party was thrown to hook Ozai to their cause, whatever that may be. Taan had shied away from politics because it would lead to direct questioning from Ursa, and when Ursa had asked a direction question anyway, she avoided it altogether. Ursa sighed. She liked Kirachu politics better.

Ozai decided they would take a palanquin, even though they weren't going that far. He paid her more attention than usual, and even though he had no gift for small talk, Ursa had been schooled on how to ease the awkwardness. She smiled a lot, and touched him, which he always liked. When he wasn't thinking about war and being better than his brother, it was nice to be around Ozai. He vibrated confidence, and he had a way of making you feel the world would be safe so long as he was there. But Ursa was smarter than that, and he was being very closed about this secret and Yi's role in it.

When the palanquin stopped and Ozai took her hand in his to help her out, he kissed it. It lacked the ease of Iroh's kiss, but he was making an effort, and had possibly noticed how Iroh's doing it had made her blush and smile. Unless, of course, Iroh was point blank giving him pointers again, which was also quite likely.

"There will be a few of my lieutenant generals and major generals with us as well," Ozai said as he led her into the building.

It was a grand estate, beautifully built to capture the sunlight at all hours of the day. Flowers were planted and maintained even in the off-season, which would require servants to be on year round. This would have to be the estate of a powerful person, and couldn't possibly be Yi's estate, but it wasn't unheard of for people to come by these things through other means. Besides, Ozai hadn't mentioned anyone else they might be meeting.

"Is this Councilman Yi's estate?"

"Not even close," Ozai said, smiling. "Yi couldn't afford something this grand if he saved his salary for three years. He won't be joining us today. I believe he's fled the Fire Nation altogether. This is Councilman Somchai's estate, though he isn't currently here, nor does he know just what a gem we've found."

"Does he at least know that you've commandeered his estate?"

"That much he does know."

Inside, servants were bowing to them left and right. She noticed that some flinched as they walked past, and others worried the fabric of their uniforms, bunching and unbunching, or just twisting it until it was wrinkled. This did not make Ursa feel good at all. That notion that something bad was going to happen came back to her.

"Prince Ozai, Princess Ursa, I am head servant Naru. It is my pleasure to attend to your needs while you stay under Councilman Somchai's hospitality. The others are waiting for you." The man was bent so far over that Ursa thought someone must have punched him in the stomach. She couldn't even see his face, and he only unbent slightly to open the door for them.

The men in the room all stood when the door opened, and as Ozai and Ursa entered, they bowed low. Soldiers, all of them, with various insignias on their shirts. Tigerdillos, bull oxes, hippo cows; she counted seven in total, with some men wearing the same insignia. This wasn't the few soldiers that Ozai lead her to believe would be there, and Ursa was painfully aware that she was the only woman present. She was glad she took Sun's advice and dressed plainly.

"My lord, we have been debating the best mode of transport for the—"

Ozai held his hand up. "I don't want to spoil the surprise for Ursa. I haven't told her what we have yet."

It's like smiling was an infectious disease, but these weren't just any smiles. These were the smiles of a group of young boys that just beat an animal to death. Unconsciously, Ursa held on more tightly to Ozai. He placed his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. All the men were watching her with skeptical and predatory gazes except Ozai, who did not look at her at all. One licked his lips at her.

"This is a surprise you will _love_, Princess Ursa," another man said, bowing to her, though not as lowly as he'd bowed to Ozai.

"So my husband assures me."

"Shall we go then?" Ozai asked, turning to her.

Ursa nodded, and the men spilled out of the room, following Ozai out of the main house of the estate and across the gardens. Ursa kept her head up and her eyes trained on some point in the distance. She took deep breaths, held them in for a small measure, and released them. Control her breathing, and she might control the anxiety.

"Are you nervous?" Ozai asked her. The others were following a short distance behind, but not far enough that they couldn't hear the conversation.

"I have not been feeling my best these past couple days," Ursa said slowly. It was something they would believe, and it could give her an out, depending on what this "surprise" was.

"Perhaps you're finally getting your prince, my lord."

"This'll even beat the Crown Prince! It took him and Crown Princess Jian a whole year."

The men were laughing and joking, congratulating Ozai on a "job well done." Only Chem and Sun knew that she was taking preventative herbs in her tea.

"I don't blame you for getting one in her so quick. Tight little ass like that begging for taste of this big fat co—"

She was standing behind Ozai as he glared at the man, the grass singed in front of his feet. Ursa wasn't sure when their positions had changed, or when he'd shot the fire at his now kneeling general; Ozai moved so quickly that all she felt was the tugging on her arm as he pulled her behind him, shielding her from view with his body. She'd tuned the men out after the initial comment, not wanting to hear any of the vulgar things she'd heard that soldiers were wont to say.

"You will remember that you are speaking to your Princess, Major General Bara, and you will treat her with respect," Ozai said. His voice was deadly low, commanding the world around him to be quiet and listen. "This is _my_ _wife_ you are speaking to, and as I am a son of the crown, so is she a daughter. You will not dishonor me."

"My lord, forgive me, I was out of line." Bara didn't sound sad at all, and he bared his teeth at Ursa.

Fire lashed out in a thin whip and struck the man's face. He grit his teeth, but he didn't call out in pain. His face was already turning red and bubbling with welts. The other men parted, and left this one standing alone. Ursa blinked and bit the inside of her cheek. They valued strength, and that was what she needed to give them.

"Go inside and have head servant Naru dress your burn before infection sets in," Ursa said, doing her best to mimic Ozai's quiet fierceness while keeping the bile down. She stepped out from behind Ozai slightly, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Go," Ozai commanded when Bara looked at him for confirmation.

There was no more joking about Ozai's sexual prowess or Ursa's sexual desirability, though she could feel their eyes running over her, and in a mercifully short amount of time, they'd crossed the grass until they reached a small shed without windows.

"Lieutenant General Ide, if you would please?"

A squat man with the insignia of the hippo cow on his chest came forward and opened the door. The first thing that hit her was the smell, and it almost sent her reeling, but Ozai's arm was strong and firm at her waist. She covered her mouth as her eyes watered at the acrid, smell, and she turned her face away.

"Lieutenant General Ide commands the Hippo Cow Heavy Defense Force. Since most of our military maneuvers are offensive, the Hippo Cow division was often forgotten, but I've found ways to use them to great effect, even in offensive maneuvers."

Ursa wondered why Ozai was talking to her about the different companies in the army as if she cared, but she was grateful for the steady rhythm of his voice. She concentrated on what he was saying rather than the sickly sweet smell that was coming from the shed. There were no windows and a few men had to step inside to light the lamps. Even then, it took a while for Ursa's eyes to adjust well enough to see what was inside.

And she almost threw up, when she saw it.

The floor was covered with matted hay that was no longer yellow, but that hay was so filthy with feces and urine and blood that it was brown and packed down, and there were actual _people_ inside sitting on it. Twelve human beings, both men and women of varying ages, with blood caked on their faces and chests and arms and legs, forced to sit in their own waste. Ursa brought her hand to her mouth as she gagged. Their hands were chained to their feet in front of them, and there were metal gloves covering their hands to prevent any movement. Thick iron cuffs around their necks were attached to the wall out of their reach, as if they could move enough to get to them. If they tried to strain forward too much, they would be choked. Flies were buzzing everywhere, the people powerless to swat them away as they crawled on their faces. Unfocused eyes blinked at her. Their chains rattled as they instinctively moved to shield their eyes from the too bright light. She could see their ribs through the rips in their clothing. Elbows jutted out at harsh angles, backs were curved, and one man was clearly dead in his harness.

She couldn't wrap her mind around any of this until she saw the unmistakable blue arrow on one woman's forehead. The hair had been roughly cut and shaved with a knife to reveal it. The realization hit her like a powerful rhino kick to the stomach, and she let go of Ozai as the dizziness fell over her like a heavy blanket. She leaned against the doorframe before attempting to push her way through the crowd of soldiers, but her world was quickly becoming less vertical and more horizontal. Ozai had his arm around her waist again, helping her, and she was too weak to push him away. She was too busy focusing on keeping her tears from falling and the air in her lungs.

There was cool hardness beneath her and a warm hand rubbing her back, and the world came into focus again. Ozai had led her to fresher air, sat her on a bench, and was now rubbing her back, his hand heated to sooth her.

"You should have told me if you were so unwell. I would have rescheduled for another day."

Ursa clutched the bench, longing for something solid to sustain her. A servant was coming toward them holding a tray with a cup on it. Ursa accepted the drink with shaking hands and instinctively sniffed it before tentatively taking a sip.

"You almost passed out."

"I am sorry," she said, having been somewhat restored by the tea. "I was completely…unprepared. I wish you'd given me some kind of warning."

Ozai only squeezed her knee, but that little touch filled her with revulsion, and she jerked away from him before catching herself. She couldn't meet Ozai's eyes, instead, she returned the cup to the servant, who scurried away, and when Ozai stood, she held her hands out to him so he could help her up, checking her emotions. She held onto him to steady herself as the dizziness threatened to knock her down again, and his hands were on her shoulders to steady her. With a few deep breaths, she felt steadier. They walked over to the generals, and she stood just outside the threshold, watching those poor people inside struggle to see in the intensively bright light.

"What will happen to them?" Ursa asked the mass around her.

"They will be executed, princess," one of the men said as if talking to a confused child.

Ursa sighed. "Before that. Do you intend to take them back to the capitol?"

"Yes. We were just discussing their transport before you and Prince Ozai arrived, princess." A man with a tigerdillo on his shirt said. "Major General Din, at your service, princess. I acted as Prince Ozai's second for this mission."

"When could you have done this?" Ursa asked Ozai. "You've been with me the entire time at the palace." She didn't miss the lascivious smiles of some of the men, or that they whispered things to each other. She could feel their eyes on her back, and she clenched her jaw to keep from saying anything.

"I wasn't able to go when they were picked up, so I sent Din in my place. This whole operation's been in place for months, though."

Ursa turned back to the people inside the shed. They were chained and beaten and stabbed. One of the younger women was completely nude and had dried blood between her legs and finger shaped bruises on her hips and thighs. She looked back at the men defiantly through swollen eyes. When someone stepped toward her, she spat on the floor in front of him.

"Filthy cunt!" The man reared back and was about to strike her.

"No." Ursa voice cut through everyone, a sharp command worthy of any general, and they turned to her, assessed her as one would an enemy on the battlefield. "If you intend for any of them to survive the trip back to the capitol, you will let me see to their treatment."

"Princess, I know you mean well—"

"Do not patronize me, Major General," Ursa said, rounding on Din. "They are malnourished, beaten and…and raped." Ursa had to force herself to say that last word, to accept and announce the actuality. She did not turn away from them, and would not turn to see Ozai's reaction. "Their wounds are open and you have kept them in a cesspool. They will die, and you will present Fire Lord Azulon with corpses."

"The only good flit is a dead flit," Din challenged, bristling. "I am no nurse."

Ursa tried to ignore the slur, keeping her focus on Din. "Major General Din, where did you find these airbenders?"

"Hidden in an Earth Kingdom town, and believe me, those bastards paid for hiding this filth."

"Doesn't their existence prove that there are more airbenders out there?"

Ozai chuckled and pulled Ursa closer to him. "I think what my princess is suggesting is that we keep them alive long enough to spill their secrets."

Again those evil smiles, but some of their malice was turned toward her. Ursa didn't have the heart to face the poor souls in the shed, and she prayed not only to Agni, but to Tui and La, and Hei Bei, and the lost airbender spirits to forgive her this betrayal, even if it did buy them a little more time in this world.

That evening, after gathering the necessary supplies, Ursa returned with a few guards and her ladies to Councilman Somchai's compound. The door to the shed was opened, and the prisoners ushered out one at a time for Ursa to care for. First, she fed them a light broth with her own hands, starting with the young woman who had been raped. Ursa shook as she did so, unable to look past the many injuries she saw, but she never hesitated to meet the woman's eyes.

"What is your name?" Ursa whispered, her voice rough, when she was bathing the woman.

"Like you'd care, fire filth."

Ursa didn't try to hold back her tears. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." She stopped moving the sponge for a moment, trying to collect herself. There was no reason for _anyone_ to be treated this poorly, and she understood it was war, but how could this be honorable? Where was the pride in beating up children and calling yourself victor?

"You aren't."

"Avatar Roku was my grandfather."

"And what happened to the Avatar that he forgot his duty and let us be slaughtered?" the girl asked bitterly.

Ursa was shaking so hard now that the water splashed audibly whenever she put her hand in, and she kept having to turn her head so she wouldn't throw up on the nearly clean girl.

"Princess, is she giving you trouble?" one of the guards called to her.

"No. No, we are fine. Please keep your distance." Ursa turned her attention back to the girl. "How old are you?"

"My name is Io. I am sixteen. I have been fighting since I was six. Where is Avatar Roku?"

Ursa felt dizzy again. _Sixteen_. For spirit's sake, she was Ursa's age, and had been fighting for her life when Ursa was still playing in flowers and ponds with Na. She'd experienced more than Ursa ever hoped to experience, more than Ursa ever _wanted_ to experience. And she'd endured it all.

Io looked into Ursa's eyes, still waiting for her answer. All she could manage was one choked word.

"Murdered."

* * *

><p>AN: Nomad has a definition. The creators hadn't seemed to use it. The premise I'm using is that Sozin burned the air temples, but because they're, ya know, _nomads_, not every nomad was killed. It would then become a top priority mission to find the nomads and bring them to 'justice.' As cruel as it sounds, bringing an Air Nomad to the Fire Lord would be the best trophy kill ever. Hence, Ozai's eagerness at being the one to find them. Now, for the slur 'flit.' I tried hard to find something that felt right, and decided on this. Flit (v): To move about rapidly and nimbly. move quickly from one condition or location to another. (n) A fluttering or darting movement. (informal) An empty-headed, silly, often erratic person. I thought this fit airbenders, and it was something that could also be turned into a negative.


	20. I Love You

Ursa's favorite time of the year was summer, because every summer she would get to visit Grandpa Roku and Grandma Ta-Min and Fang at their home on Crescent Island. Her most favorite summer with her grandparents was when she was five, because she was old enough to understand most things, and it was the first time Grandpa Roku took her for a ride on Fang and she didn't cry when they landed. She'd laughed and asked to go faster, and they did. Aside from her best friend, Na, she had the most fun with Grandpa Roku. He always had new stories and new things to show her, so she wasn't ever bored like some children when they visited their grandparents. Plus, hers was the only grandfather with a dragon.

They were always greeted by Grandma Ta-Min at the docks, and she would walk with them the short way to their home. They didn't have servants like she did at her home. Grandma Ta-Min would bring her a sweet, and Ursa would munch, happily holding her grandmother's hand as they walked down the path. If she wanted to chase badger frogs or hunt for fire lilies, no one would stop her. By the time they reached the house, she would always have enough flowers to give her grandmother a bouquet, and when they sat down to dinner that night, the bouquet would be proudly displayed on the table.

Grandma Ta-Min did all her own cooking, and she was a better cook than their own cook at home, even though she came highly recommended. Ursa would eat, then go back for seconds. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, she would sneak little bites from Grandpa Roku's plate, because she always got to sit between him and Grandma Ta-Min. If she was feeling extra sneaky, she'd take food and stash it in a napkin to feed to Fang later when they played in the garden.

"Oh, Qiao, let the girl have a little more," Grandpa Roku would say when her mother would scold her.

"She'll make herself sick," her mother would protest, but only halfheartedly.

"Then we'll just have to soothe and cuddle her until she's all better!" Grandma Ta-Min would say as she tickled Ursa, and Ursa would laugh until her stomach hurt and Grandma Ta-Min would say she needed a special treat to soothe the ache.

After dinner, she and Grandpa Roku would sit outside in the back yard with Fang by the turtleduck pond, and he would tell her stories of his travels. His stories were always the best because he would use his bending to illustrate things for her, while she cuddled with the dragon. That way, she got to see the great city in the North Pole, and the many establishments in the South. He would show her how their houses looked, and some of the animals, and once, he even made it snow, and she returned to Kirachu as the only child to have actually played in snow. He made models of the great Earth Kingdom cities of Ba Sing Se and Omashu out of rock, and made tiny recreations of the Air Nomad temples—even the Western Temple, which hung upside down—from a large rock that stood by the pond.

He would also tell her about the lives of the Air Nomads, and these were her favorite stories because they were so different from everything she knew. They lived on the tops of mountains and worshipped the winds. Grandpa Roku explained to her how each wind had its own meaning and importance to the nomads. He spoke of how the winds bring good news and how they cleanse; how they are strong and forceful, yet yielding and gentle.

"The winds are every bit as essential to life, little lily, as the fire that I breathe," Grandpa Roku said with his hand on her head. Here, Fang would give his own input, blowing out a little burst of flame. It was always fun when Fang blew flames because she could feel the fire flowing up his neck.

He told how the men and the women lived in separate temples, which was the most odd thing. They only came together once a year for a ritual where they'd get more babies—Grandpa Roku only laughed and poked her bellybutton when she asked if they traded for babies at the market—and the boys would be sent to live with the men, and the girls would stay with the women. Once during his airbending training, Grandpa Roku said, he'd snuck into the women's temple. He'd wanted to talk to one of the nuns there because she was the most serious student of philosophy that he knew.

Well, he'd figured himself pretty good at sneaking around, but those nuns, they had eyes in the backs of their heads, and they knew when someone was where they shouldn't be. Here, Grandpa Roku would tiptoe behind her, and she'd try to turn around to catch him, but he was always just out of her sight. She'd giggle the whole time. They were onto him for hours, but he got hungry, so he stopped by the kitchens to get a fruit tart. And that's how they caught him, because you could never just have one fruit tart. No, they were so good, that you had to have at _least_ three, but he'd had four, and by then he was starting to get a little sick. So, he was full and sleepy, and hadn't really paid attention, because there was the very nun he'd been looking for, standing over him and scowling—here, he would imitate her scowl, and Ursa would imitate him imitating the nun.

"What did she make you do, Grandpa Roku?" Ursa would ask, still practicing her scowl.

"She made me stay for a _week_, meditate on my theft, and then I had to learn to make the fruit pies so I could replace the ones I'd eaten. It wasn't all bad, though. Now I can make them for myself."

And he always had a variety of fruit pies waiting for them when they came to Crescent Island. Her favorites were the moon peach and dragonheart fruit pies, so he made extra of these, even if they did cost more. Fang liked the fruit pies with berries, so she always picked a couple for him, too.

Her fifth summer with them was also the summer Grandpa Roku gave her, her most prized possession in all the world. They were sitting with Fang in the back yard by the turtleduck pond, and Grandpa Roku had finished telling her a story about the Air Nomads. Instead of taking her to bed like he usually did, he sat across from her, his legs folded, and looked at her. He wasn't saying anything, just looking kind of sad, so she hugged him, and he hugged her tighter than he'd ever hugged her before, and Ursa thought that something might be wrong.

"You are a beautiful little child," he said to her, and he kissed her on her forehead. "I love you very much, you know."

"I love you, too, Grandpa Roku."

He held her at arm's length and studied her. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"The Air Nomads don't often adorn themselves with jewelry," he said slowly. "Sometimes, though, we all have moments of weakness."

He unwrapped the silky red cloth, and on his hand was the most perfect thing she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a necklace—alternating pearls and ambers on a chain, with a massive black star sapphire in the middle. Grandpa Roku held it on the cloth looking at it for a long time, and Ursa wasn't sure she was supposed to say anything. He looked so sad.

"I tried to give it to your mother, but she was too scared to take it. She tried her best to be so careful with everything." He smiled at a distant memory, and when he looked at Ursa, she felt like he was looking at someone else. "Little lily, this is yours."

He held it out to her, and offered no other explanation, and Ursa didn't need one. She held out both her hands, and he placed the necklace on them, folded the fabric over it, and watched as she clutched it to her chest with determination.

"I'll take the best care of it, ever."

"I know you will, little lily."

He guided her to bed then, his hand on her head, and tucked her in after helping her stash the necklace in a safe place. He sang her a lullaby, even though it was Grandma Ta-Min who usually did.

If her favorite summer with her grandparents was when she was five, her least favorite was when she was seven.

As always, they were greeted by Grandma Ta-Min and her sweets. Ursa gathered the flowers that were then displayed at dinner. She and Fang had their fruit pies and play time, and she still fed the turtleducks and Fang with Grandpa Roku at the end of the day.

The atmosphere, however, was completely different. Everyone seemed afraid, and Grandma Ta-Min explained that people were worried about the volcano erupting. There'd been scattered signs for the past few months, and everyone was keeping emergency kits just in case they needed to leave in a hurry. Grandpa Roku promised her that she would be safe.

The volcano did erupt, and Grandpa Roku hopped on Fang and flew up to the top to save the town. She'd been terrified, and didn't want to let either Grandpa Roku or Fang go, but he promised that they would be back, and her mother pried her fingers off the dragon's horn, and they flew away. Grandma Ta-Min helped rush everyone to boats, but Ursa stood rooted to the spot until her father picked her up and ran.

Once, Grandpa Roku and Fang came back to them where they stood on the docks, and he knelt down so he could look in her eyes. His face was covered with soot and ash, and he looked more tired and old than she'd ever seen him look.

"Fire Lord Sozin is here, and he's brought some others to help," he said, taking the crown out of his hair. "I want you to have this, little lily, and take good care of it. It will be needed again someday."

She cried and refused to uncurl her hands to accept the crown, but no one scolded her. When he gathered her hair into a topknot and secured the crown there, she'd protested that it was his, that it was a gift, that he couldn't give it away, that Fire Lord Sozin would take it back, that only the Crown Prince was supposed to wear it, but Grandpa Roku pulled her close against him.

"I love you my little lily. Never forget who you are."

He showered her with kisses, and got on Fang. Before they could fly away, she hugged Fang, and she could feel his whiskers touching her. When she stepped back, they flew off.

Her greatest regret was being too choked up to tell Grandpa Roku that she loved him, too. She regretted it as soon as he left the ground because she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

And he didn't.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, just go with me here on the timeline. This was before I started cross referencing the wiki and found out that Azulon was born just after the comet. I was going on the assumption that Azulon and Qiao (Roku and Ta Min's daughter) would have been adults by the time the volcano erupted. It's not unreasonable for Ursa to have known her grandfather, and I just really wanted them to have this moment. That said, this was one of the _hardest_ chapters I've had to write. Some pretty bad stuff comes up later, but this? Man, writing this chapter just got to me.


	21. Return to the Capitol

Ursa stood at the bow of their ship headed back to the Fire Nation hugging herself and feeling grateful for some emotional numbness. She was done crying, but she couldn't stay below deck for too long because she started thinking of the Air Nomads trapped even further below. It made her sick to think that they were being kept in that tiny store room, and there was nothing she could do about it without raising too much suspicion.

After taking her to see the Air Nomads, they stayed on at Ember Island for another week while Ozai tended to business, sending off one messenger hawk after another, no doubt arranging for a showing as soon as they returned. She hadn't bothered to ask him, and she didn't really care. Nothing more had been said about Councilman Yi. She'd been allowed to continue ministering to the prisoners, though after a few days, she was barred from feeding them, and no matter how much she raged, Ozai wouldn't relent. He didn't want them regaining too much strength, but he did let her wash them and clean their wounds to the best of her ability. Every night that she left to tend to the airbenders, Ursa noticed that Ozai watched her leave with a set jaw and a tense body. Whenever she asked if there was something he wanted to say, he would storm out of the room, and she would be on her way. Sun explained to her that she had never tended to him as a wife the way she was tending to the airbenders. Ozai was jealous. This pleased her. Let him be jealous.

For his treatment of the Air Nomads, she made him sleep in his own room for the remainder of their stay on Ember Island, thought she didn't tell him the reason for his banishment. He just couldn't understand why she was so angry with him, especially about being told she couldn't feed them. Logic, he said, that's all it was. She would have continued their separation on the ship, but they'd taken a smaller vessel to avoid too much attention, and now they were stuck in the same room. She still made him sleep at the opposite edge of the bed. By then, he learned that he was firmly on her bad side for the time being, and had stopped trying to sleep next to her.

"You'll catch cold if you stay up here too long," Ozai said, snaking his arms around her from behind.

Winter was quickly approaching, and the temperatures were cooling. As much as she hated to admit it, Ozai did bring warmth. She was wearing a thin dress with short sleeves and she'd been standing out in the wind for hours. Her cheeks were pink, and she kept her hands tucked under her arms as much as possible.

"Will you come downstairs and eat?"

She didn't answer him, instead choosing to look at the near-armada of ships sailing with them. She was glad Ozai turned down the invitation from one of his generals to ride with them in greater luxury. Ursa knew she would have to accept Ozai's actions in silence, even pretend that it wasn't him who'd harmed the Nomads so she wouldn't be repulsed by his touch, but she'd be damned if she had to put up with that nonsense from his generals.

"Are you still ignoring me?"

"What did former Councilman Yi ask for in return for his aid? Did he want you to throw a few pleasant words about him toward your father? Did he want some credit for finding them?"

Ozai nipped at her neck, and she tried to move away from him, but she was stuck in the circle of his arms. "You are forever the business woman, aren't you?"

"It was the reason I was chosen to be your wife."

"I won't ask how you know he is no longer a member of my father's council, but he did ask for some credit, hoping it would put him back in favor."

"Will you give it to him?"

"No."

"Why not? If you made a deal, you should stick to the terms of that deal or you'll risk ruining your reputation, and no one will do business with you."

Ozai huffed, but pulled her tighter so that his grip became almost painful. His mouth was close by her ear.

"I made no such deal with Yi. He asked, and I did not answer."

Ursa tried to break away from him, to at least turn around, but he wouldn't let her. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her. Tsking, she rolled her eyes and gave up.

"What, Ozai?" she asked sharply.

"You've been avoiding me. I want to know why."

"When will we make it back?"

Ozai loosened his grip and Ursa turned to face him. He was looking at her chest and smiling. She looked down and blushed deep red. Ozai ran a thumb over her hardened nipple, but she slapped his hand away harshly, looking to see if anyone was around.

"Don't be crude."

She crossed her arms and tried to turn away from him, but Ozai only put his arms on either side of her, pushing her back against the rail. He ran his lips over her neck. She wanted to lean back and away from him, not even excited by his touch, but if she leaned any further, she'd be falling over the rail.

"Come inside, now."

Reluctantly, Ursa allowed Ozai to lead her below the deck, but she didn't take the hand he offered. To get to the kitchens, they didn't have to pass the room where the airbenders were being kept, for which Ursa was grateful, because she didn't think she could walk past without doing something rash like trying to break down the door and free them. Ozai got her a cup of jasmine tea before leading them to his office with his hand on her lower back. She sat down in the plush chair, placing her cup on the table, kicked off her shoes, and pulled her feet up. When her dress fell open at the split, she watched as Ozai's eyes travel up her bare skin.

"Why was Yi removed from the council?" Ursa asked as Ozai leaned against the desk.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't at that meeting."

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

"How would you find out?"

"How did I know that Yi was no longer a member of the council?"

Ozai watched her for a while, probing, but there was nothing she had to give him without getting a little first.

"If you want, I'll find out for you why Yi was removed. In return you will let me in on your schemes." It was a simple enough thing to do. There was only one person she had to ask, and he would give her a straight answer. It was nothing Ozai couldn't have done himself, but she knew he would never ask his brother what was going on. If he even cared.

"Who said I scheme?"

Ursa rolled her eyes and held her hands out for her tea. "It's cold," she said, handing it back. "Heat it."

Ozai mumbled, but he heated her tea. She accepted the cup and sipped it. Iroh said that she was like him in that they knew how to wait. So she did. Ozai was at least mildly curious about why Yi was kicked out—she could see that in the way he snapped to attention when Yi's name was mentioned.

"When we get back to the capitol, we'll get you fitted for proper Fire Nation clothes—"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she yelled, offended. If the past two weeks weren't bad enough, now he was insulting her island's culture. She stood, shoving the teacup in Ozai's hands. "You certainly never had a problem with anything I've _ever_ worn before." She glared at him, pleased to see him try to back up a few inches.

"It's just that, in the next year, we'll be getting a lot of new attention. It would be best if you dress in the style of the capitol. There's nothing wrong with the clothes you have now, just that—"

"Just that everything is wrong with them. Fine. You don't like them, I'll get rid of them."

Ozai waited, setting the cup down on the table. He blinked. Ursa blinked.

"Ugh, I'm not taking them off now, jerk." She stepped closer to Ozai and leaned against him, ignoring images of him doing the beating. "When you bring the airbenders to your father, he'll be pleased, right?"

"Right."

"You need to know how he thinks. You'll let me find out about Yi and tell me about the things you're planning."

She let Ozai kiss her.

"Deal."

He didn't question it. Of course he wouldn't. She was his wife, and he believed she was completely devoted to him.

"Ozai…" Images of him beating others could be pushed down, but if he'd been responsible for what happened to Io, she didn't think she could let him touch her again. Already, she was pushing away from him.

"Yes?"

"The youngest girl, there are marks on her legs. It wasn't you who…"

Ozai held her away so he could look in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about."

He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her face so he would kiss her cheek instead. He hesitated, but brought his lips to her cheek. Ursa's stomach churned. That wasn't even an answer. The girl had been raped, and he made it sound like he was promising not to rape Ursa, not assuring her that it hadn't been done by him. It was a hollow consolation for her, and Ursa wished she'd never agreed to go to Ember Island in the first place.

Ozai didn't bother her much for the rest of the day, leaving her to sort through papers in his office. She didn't find anything too important, but did pocket a few. It's not like Ozai would miss them. When he rolled on top of her that night, she let him instead of pushing him off or telling him to go back to sleep like she'd been doing, but there was no enjoyment for her. It was the first time she faked it.

When Ursa satisfied herself that Ozai was sleep, she got out of bed, grabbed her robe, then snuck down to the airbender holding room. As quietly as she could, she opened the door and closed it behind her, trusting completely in her faith that they wouldn't harm her. She sat the lamp on the floor and pulled out food she'd stashed for them.

As she fed them what little their broken bodies could stand, she sighed.

"There's little I can offer you," she said to them, "but I've studied herbs and poisons. I can numb your pain, of if you wish, I can grant you a swift death."

"Death," came the immediate reply from one of the younger men. "They'll hear none of my secrets."

"Why should we trust you?" another questioned.

Ursa was about to answer when Io responded. "Avatar Roku is her grandfather. They butchered one of their own just as they butchered us. She's a slave, just like we are."

Ursa bristled. "I'm not a slave," she said.

"Then you're here by choice?" Io asked, sneering with swollen face and cracked lips. "The only difference between you and me is that they don't chain you and rape you. Not seriously, anyway, and you have to pretend to like it."

Ursa swallowed hard, looking away from Io. Rather than think about what Io said, she focused on grinding the lilies of the valley she'd hidden in an inner pocket. She apologized for not having water or tea to mix them with so they'd be easier to swallow. She ground an entire plant using only her hands, then spooned it into the mouth of the man who'd wanted death. They all watched as, within minutes he stopped breathing. It was quick and painless, as she'd said. For one other, she gave something to numb him.

When she got back to her room, she was shaking. Ozai was still asleep on the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and vigorously scrubbed her hands. She was breathing in quick short gasps, and she tried to keep them quiet, but a few rather loud ones escaped. Ursa covered her mouth, afraid that Ozai would wake up and find out what she'd done.

He didn't make any noise, so she settled back into bed. Ozai was facing away from her, and she draped her arm over his middle. The more risky the actions she was going to take, the more he needed to believe that she belonged to him. The more Ozai needed to believe she was on his side.

* * *

><p>AN: About last chapter-ok, so I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good done messing with the timeline. I tried really hard to figure things out, and had come to the conclusion that the perfectly rounded numbers the Bryke gave us couldn't be right, and finally said 'screw it,' but I don't suppose that's good enough. Last chapter doesn't hold any influence over the rest of the story, and I'll decide later whether to keep it or take it down, since it does present such a large problem in continuity. Since people have reviewed the chapter, I'm somewhat reluctant to remove it (a holdover from my forum going days).

Back to our regularly scheduled story. I was torn between making Ozai participate in the violence, and making him relegate that task to others. On the one hand, it would fit in with his attitude and behavior, but on the other, would Ursa truly be able to keep up the ruse if she had seen it? I'm not sure she could let him touch her without feeling so repulsed that it would show on his face. His answer about whether or not he raped Io _is_ ambiguous, which isn't the most comforting thing for Ursa to hear. But this is war. She's having to learn what people not in the nobility have known for quite a while. When you're rich, it's easy to keep (relatively) safe. For others? Not so much.


	22. Celebratory Madness

Chem was waiting for her at the docks, and he immediately ran to her side when he saw her.

"Princess, you don't look well at all." He called for a blanket and threw it over her shoulders even as she tried to shrug it off. "He has not done anything to harm you, has he?" Chem whispered.

Ozai ignored them, going to speak with his generals. Ursa waited until he was far enough away that hearing them would be difficult over the noise of the Dock District. She leaned against Chem, feigning fatigue.

"He found airbenders. Great Agni, they've been chained and beaten and… I've done what I could to ease their suffering, but I can't do anything more for them here." She paused, pushing away from Chem so she could look into his eyes. "I've made a deal with Ozai. We'll find out what happened to Councilman Yi, he'll tell me more about his secret plans." She slipped the few pieces of pilfered paper into his hands.

Chem nodded gravely, disappearing the paper into his robe, as one of the guards from their ship came tearing down the ramp and bowed low to Ozai.

"Prince Ozai, one of the prisoners is dead."

"Dead? What do you mean dead?" Ozai grabbed the man roughly and drug him to his feet. "What did you do?"

Ursa rushed over before he could hurt the man, Chem following behind her. She put her hand on Ozai's shoulder, gently pushing against him.

"It's no surprise, Ozai. They were seriously wounded and most of them couldn't take more than a few spoonfuls of broth." Her voice was calm and level, surprising even her given the shakes she'd had the night before. "We should be glad more haven't died on the way over."

"How do we know you didn't do something to them?" a man with the Hippo Cow insignia challenged. He took a few steps toward Ursa, but Lieutenant Ide held his arm out to stop him.

"You were taking care of them. You know how important this is, why didn't you do something to save them?" Ozai accused, still refusing to let go of the man. It was as if he didn't even hear Ursa being accused of harming the airbenders, but his generals did, and they began looking at her with a new suspicion.

"I'm no healer Ozai." She lowered her voice, not wishing his generals to hear. "Those weren't the plants I studied." She looked at him, hoping to convey her meaning and that she wanted to keep it quiet. Major General Din and Lieutenant Ide were watching her closely, and Ursa pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Ozai growled and threw the man back. "Cover them and take them in secret to the prison," he ordered. Ide bowed and took command of the little ship.

Ursa sighed, deflating a little.

"You will have your lady take you to the palace doctor," Ozai said when they were in their closed carriage. "If you're carrying my child, you'll need to be properly cared for. And stay out of the cold."

"I'm not pregnant."

Ozai looked at her, and Ursa tried to determine if he was disappointed, but his face was blank. He was probably still angry about the dead Air Nomad.

"How can you be sure?"

"I know my body," she said. "Women can be sick without being pregnant."

Ozai shrugged. "No matter. We have time. Stay out of the cold, anyway. I would prefer it if you weren't sick."

And that was all he said for the rest of the ride, though he did smile to himself from time to time. Ursa didn't care what made him so happy.

At the palace, Ozai was whisked away in a cloud of generals, and Ursa was cornered by the palace tailor who took her measurements four times in four different ways before inspecting some of her other dresses. The older woman spoke a thousand words in half a minute, and Ursa did her best to keep up. The tailor's chief concern was getting her something to wear for the important meeting in a few hours.

With Sun's help, the tailor decided on a red dress that would match Ozai's formal armor. When she was ushered out of her room, Ozai was waiting for her, looking every bit the general he would never be. He nodded his approval of Ursa's appearance, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and he squeezed once.

"After today," he said as they walked down the hall to the throne room, "everything will change."

When the doors opened, they walked halfway to Azulon behind his wall of fire before bowing. Iroh, Lu Ten and Jian were already kneeling, and to the right were all the generals. She recognized the ones they'd met on Ember Island, and a few she knew from her time with Jian. She saw Admiral Yuuma give a brief nod to Ozai, which he returned. Most of the armored horde she didn't recognize.

"It is well known that Prince Ozai has been searching for something that would benefit our great nation for the past few months. He has declined to mention what that prize is, but now it would appear the time to know all is upon us," Azulon said. He gestured for Ozai to rise.

"Fire Lord Azulon," he began, his voice loud and strong, "I won't waste your time with pleasantries. We knew that some Air Nomads would escape the preemptive strike, and we have worked hard to dig them out of their holes. Today I bring you _ten_ more."

Ursa could hear blatant excitement in his voice. It wasn't expediency that made Ozai skip the nice-making; he wanted to show off his bounty, the quicker to receive his father's praise and good favor. It wasn't easy to see Azulon's expression behind the flame and the smoke, but she could imagine skepticism as the prisoners were drug, chained and covered with black cloth, before the assembly. The generals murmured, some denying that Ozai—_Ozai_—could have found an enclave of Air Nomads. The division wasn't as straightforward as she might have thought. Some she generals she knew to be assigned to Azulon were openly supporting Ozai and his military tactics. All of Ozai's generals defended him in clipped tongues.

All conversation stopped as, one by one, Ozai ripped the cloths off the prisoners. Iroh stood, his body tense and hands clenched, as he walked toward the throne and bowed.

"Four of these we know to be airbenders by their tattoos, Fire Lord Azulon, as for the others…"

Ozai glared at his brother, but it was reasonable. Caught in the moment, she hadn't questioned how they knew the others were airbenders, or even Air Nomads at all. That they were living together was far from hard proof of anything. She knew Ozai to be earnest, and doubted he would do something so rash as to claim, in front of at least fifty generals _and_ his father, that he'd found airbenders when he hadn't.

The fire in front of the throne flared brightly before dying, and Azulon came down the steps to inspect the prisoners. Ozai and Iroh bowed, backing away as Azulon poked and prodded, inspected their state.

"Aunt Ursa, this is really exciting," Lu Ten whispered, leaning closer. "I've never seen a flit before."

Jian shushed him as Azulon turned toward Ozai.

"I agree with Iroh. We must have proof. You have checked for yourself that they are airbenders?"

"Of course, my lord. It would be idiotic to present them without having verified this for myself." When Ozai turned to signal that the chains on the first one be unlocked, Ursa could see the barely masked anger and embarrassment.

Before the chains even hit the ground, Azulon sent a blast of fire at close range toward the middle-aged woman. Reflex kicked in and she blocked with a feeble gust of air. She was knocked backward; the gust wasn't strong enough to protect her from the fire, certainly not from a blast that big. Her hands sizzled as she screamed and Azulon laughed, deep and hearty.

"Well, son! Five airbenders, you've brought me." He clapped Ozai on the back. "You take the next."

Ursa could only watch for so long as they moved down the line, finding new ways to goad the airbenders into bending displays. Some didn't resist, simply bending the moment the chains were loose. Others were refused and beaten, but it was never Azulon or Ozai who did the beating. They called the generals, and Ursa wondered if this weren't some loyalty test. When Azulon sat on the steps to the throne during the long process, he motioned for Ozai, and not Iroh, to join him. Sometimes the bender would refuse to give in, neither bending, nor saying a word, nor screaming in pain. These Azulon had chained and marked. They would be given 'special treatment' later.

"Is it wise for Lu Ten to be seeing such…violence?" Ursa asked, leaning over Lu Ten's head to whisper in Jian's ear. She'd been doing her best to ignore everything for the past half hour while not being too obvious.

Jian sighed. "I would rather spare him this gore, but Fire Lord Azulon insisted, and there is nothing I can do."

Azulon was watching her, and Ursa tried not to feel queasy. The line was getting shorter, and when they got to Io, Ursa couldn't look. She prayed to the Air Nomad spirits that Io wouldn't be defiant, not right now. If she could get past this first test, perhaps there might be hope. Perhaps there was something Ursa could do. If nothing else, she could give them a swift death like she did the one on the boat.

Ursa did not feel any better when she saw that General Bara was put in charge of determining if Io was an airbender. His face was still bandaged, and Ozai whispered in Azulon's ear. Azulon looked at her, but when Ozai was done, he did not look away.

"Be a good little cunt and show the Fire Lord that you're an airbender. You wouldn't want to make him mad now, would you?"

"Rot in hell."

Ursa closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Azulon was still watching her. She turned her attention instead to Ozai. He was smiling that stupid smug smile of his, his arms crossed, completely relaxed. He wasn't watching what was happening to Io either; his gaze was focused on his brother. Iroh's back was to her, but she could see him bunched with the tension that Ozai usually carried in his body. Removed from everything else, or if Ozai had lived with her in Kirachu City, she might have loved him, but looking at him now, in the moment, she couldn't ever fathom loving that man.

Io was screaming. Ursa would have left the room if she could. She was thankful when Azulon called for Bara to stop, and for the girl to be taken away. When Azulon stood, Ozai stood, and Azulon placed both hands on his son's shoulders.

"Well done, Ozai. You have not disappointed me. I think this calls for a celebration."

From the throne room, they were taken to the dining room for an early dinner, though how any of them could think about eating was beyond her. She wanted to walk at the back of the group, but Ozai was too pleased with himself, and he was allowed to walk side by side with Azulon.

"I want you by my side the entire time," Ozai said. He hooked his arm around her waist, and she had to remind him of the sharp angles of his armor so he'd let her go a little. He hadn't stopped smiling, and Ursa thought it was just a bit pathetic that he was so desperate for his father's attention. But maybe she just didn't understand because she was an only child and had been loved unconditionally from the moment she was conceived.

At dinner, Azulon ordered the best wines to be brought up from the cellar. He let Ozai make the final choice on the wine and take the first drink. Ozai toasted this great find, then turned to her, saying that she made much of this possible, which completely surprised her, because she hadn't even known what was going on. Then he toasted the men who'd gone out to actually capture the Air Nomads. In return, the generals were toasting Ozai and his prize, drinking to his health rather than Iroh's. When Iroh was on his third cup, Ursa noticed that Jian did not stop him. It wasn't until the fifth that she said anything. Lu Ten was babbling excitedly to anyone who would listen; he wanted to see more airbending. Ursa figured he'd go to school the next day and brag about it.

At first, Ursa refused the wine. She didn't often drink, and when she did, only a little. The longer she was at that dinner, listening to drunk men gloat over their find, the more she wanted something to numb her, and she gave in. By the time her first cup was empty, she was feeling a little more relaxed. She stopped paying so much attention to what everyone else was doing, intent on finding some enjoyment. Ozai was laughing, and it sent chills down her spine. She shivered, drinking from her third cup, and Ozai leaned over to her.

"Are you cold?"

Ursa shook her head and downed the rest of her wine. It was a good vintage, and it was spicy and sweet and warm. Ozai was still leaning close to her, and even though her head was beginning to swim, she was aware that Azulon was on just the other side of Ozai as he tried to slip his hand up her dress. She slapped it rather hard, and a few of the soldiers started laughing, having heard her rebuff.

The feast continued, with Azulon calling for court musicians and more wine. When she'd had enough of the noise, Ursa excused herself.

The sun was setting, and she suspected that no work would get done for the next two days. Everyone would still be drunk. She walked a circuit of the gardens twice, and by the time she was back at the turtleduck pond, the stars were twinkling in the sky. Winter was coming, and the days were getting shorter.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Ozai was walking toward her. His armor was gone.

"I don't know how you can stand it."

"The noise or what happened in the throne room?"

Ursa looked up, surprised. "I…I didn't think it was that obvious." Her words were slightly jumbled, and she felt very, very warm.

Ozai gathered her into a hug, roaming his hands over her body. Ursa groaned, feeling a little unsteady on her feet. She clutched Ozai.

"Father noticed it too. You don't have a stomach for such things."

"No, I don't. I'd rather not be there at all."

With her ear pressed against him, she could hear his heart beat. She wondered if you could detect madness in the way a person's heart beat. The wind was blowing, and Ozai was warm and he smelled like the spiced wine, so she burrowed into him. At least, that's what she thought she was doing.

"Do you really have to fight Iroh for the crown? Can't you just be happy—"

"Let's not ruin the night by talking about that." He took her hand and lead her inside. "You won't have to see too much more of what happened today. I'll make sure of it."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, and when he began to pull away, she threw her arms around his neck and clumsily shoved her tongue in his mouth. She'd learned to dance by mimicking movements and emotions, and while her movements were hampered by the wine, the emotion was there. One or the other moved, and Ursa's back hit the wall. This was _far_ from proper conduct for a lady, and even farther from the conduct expected of a princess. Maybe she'd had an extra cup of wine in between the time she slapped Ozai's hand away at dinner and her two walks around the garden, but she was feeling _bold_, and the need to remind herself of her duty was strong.

She was grabbing fistfuls of his hair and someone—her?—was mewling and something firm was rubbing up against her leg. She rubbed back, and his hand was finding the part in her dress, and she didn't swat it away.

"Ahem."

Ozai cursed, resting his forehead on the wall beside her head. Ursa closed her eyes, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. What was wrong with her? Ozai grabbed her hand, muttered quick apologies for dirty things in the hallway, and nearly sprinted to his room.

With the door closed behind them, Ursa was overcome with giggles. Ozai was untying her dress as she ran her hands through his hair.

"That was your father," she gasped as the cold air hit her skin.

"Do you want me to close the window?"

"No," Ursa said, shoving against him as hard as she could.

Ozai stumbled back, confused, and Ursa shoved again until he fell back on the bed. She threw her dress off and went for Ozai's shirt. It was gone in record time, and her hands were roaming over him. She rolled her hips, and Ozai bucked, grabbing her and forcing her down, which made Ursa threw her head back and bite her lip. She reached behind her to undo the ties on her upper wraps, and the moment they were free, Ozai had his hands on her breasts, squeezing and teasing her nipples as she whimpered, falling into him.

She went for his pants, wiggling them down his hips with a bit of difficulty. He smirked, lifting his hips with her on them. He laughed at her surprise, then flipped her over, kissing her neck, licking and sucking, then pinching and groping, and Ursa reached down to take off her underwear. Wiggling out from under him, Ursa moved further back on the bed.

"Your princess commands," she said, swaying on the bed, motioning for him to follow, and when Ozai laid down, she straddled him, giving him two firm strokes before sliding onto him. Ozai moaned as he thrust into her, setting a rhythm, and Ursa reached down to rub her clit as she picked up the pace. Her breath was coming quicker, and she braced herself against Ozai, digging her nails into his chest. Ozai was grunting and thrusting, then very firmly, as she leaned forward, he smacked her butt. Ursa blinked, confused at first, but then he did it again.

"Wait, Ozai, wait." She slowed, pulling off him a little.

"Why are we stopping?" Ozai asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Did…did you just _spank_ me?" When Ozai tried to sit up, she pushed him back down. "You spanked me."

"You should let me tie you up, too."

That was too much like what Io said, and Ursa tried to pull away, but he was nuzzling her neck, too drunk to care that she was pushing against him.

"You can't spank me!"

"Why not? Don't be a prude, Ursa."

"I'm not a prude," she said, trying to find a way out of what she started. "I just don't like it."

Ozai hovered over her, his hand stroking her leg, smiling like he was the greatest man in history. Nothing could take his ego down, now.

"How would you know?" he accused. "I only did it twice."

He slipped his fingers inside her, and Ursa didn't even try to fake anything for him. Not that he cared; he rolled her over, pushing her head down against the mattress. He toyed with her, and Ursa's heart clenched. She would never openly admit it, but Io was right. Ursa was not allowed to spit in their faces and tell them to go to hell. Ozai spanked her again as he thrust inside her. Ursa bit her lip.

"You know," he said into her ear, "you've been my good luck charm. Since I married you, good things have come my way."

He picked up his pace, pushing into her as hard as he could. His hands roamed across her back, warm, sometimes too warm, and Ursa took calming breaths, trying not to cry. Every day, the hole she dug got deeper, and it was getting harder and harder to see the sunlight. She couldn't even appreciate how Ozai didn't call her by another woman's name. He didn't care that she wasn't moaning or making much noise, but she threw in a few noises just to keep him satisfied.

As far as Ozai was concerned, he was doing a stellar job.

* * *

><p>AN: And so Ozai proves he _can_ do something right. Take that Iroh. The downside is that Ozai doing something right necessarily means the suffering of others. Is anyone else creeped out by Azulon always staring at Ursa? Yeah? Worried for her safety? And poor Lu Ten, he's just so excitable. Things are taking an even darker turn. And Io was right. Ursa's got to pretend she likes it.


	23. How Far Are You Willing To Go?

Ursa was learning that Ozai could be very tender if he tried, especially when contrasted with roughness and his tendency to ignore all that he deems unimportant. The sun was high in the sky, but no one had come to retrieve them. Ozai was kissing her shoulder, running a hand gently down her side, and when she tried to wiggle away for a little more sleep, he followed her. He kissed her neck.

"We can't stay in bed all day," Ozai said.

Ursa sighed. When she rolled over, Ozai was on top of her, kissing her. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. He looked for so long that Ursa wondered if something might be wrong with her, but he smiled, and got out of the bed, reaching for a robe. He opened his closet and pulled out another robe.

"I meant what I said about you being my good luck charm." He held out the robe to her. "Things will change now, Ursa, and I want you by my side when they do. They have no choice but to recognize that I won't quietly be shipped off to another island. I don't exactly care why Yi was kicked out, but if you think it's important, I'll listen."

Ursa sat up in bed, and when she didn't accept the robe, Ozai came to sit on her side of the bed. He cupped her face with both his hands and gave her the most gentle kiss he'd ever given her, his lips barely pressing against hers. Every moment she enjoyed with Ozai felt like treason.

/

Chem was handing her bundles of papers, dossiers on noblemen who might oppose Ozai's bid for the throne as well as generals who were willing to back them up if it should come to armed conflict.

"The whole point was to avoid war," Ursa said tiredly.

"Of course, princess, but in case it comes down to that, we want to be prepared. It will also give you more strength at the bargaining table. Before they speak with you, they might want to know what you can offer them."

Ursa was finally supposed to be meeting with the people who could help her keep Ozai off the throne. Chem, having had the most contact with them, was doing his best to brief her on everything she needed to know before ushering her down the hall to a meeting room. It wasn't working all that well, and Ursa scolded herself for being so unfocused.

"Perhaps my princess would like me to reschedule the meeting?" Chem said when they were standing outside the meeting room.

"No, no." Ursa took a few deep breaths. She was ready for this. Ozai would learn to be happy without destroying the world. "I'm ready."

Chem pushed open the door, and Ursa couldn't have been more surprised. If she stopped to think about it, really it made the most sense. Who else would she expect to be at the head of a conspiracy to keep Ozai away from the throne?

"Ah, Princess Ursa. It is always a delight to see you," Iroh said, standing to greet her. He kissed her cheek, then lead her to a chair.

Jian was pouring tea into three cups. She looked at Ursa and smiled. "It occurred to me that you haven't had any of Iroh's tea yet. There's nothing else this divine in all the world."

"Oh, Jian," Iroh said, accepting his cup. "You flatter me." Ursa watched Iroh's hand linger on Jian's. "You look a little surprised," Iroh said, turning to her.

"I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be, especially after yesterday."

Iroh's face darkened, and he sat his cup on the low table between them. "Yes, well that was quite the little trick Ozai managed. He no doubt had help."

"Of course. One man could hardly have taken on twelve airbenders by themselves."

"Twelve?" Jian asked, surprised. "He only presented… Ah. I see."

Ursa sipped her tea. It was good. Iroh definitely had a talent for brewing it and for searching a person for little tics. The best thing would be for her get through the meeting. She felt like she was on unstable ground with the entire family. Lean too far in either direction, and she'd cause more damage than she ever intended. She was at the center of this mad web the royal family was weaving. Both Azulon and Iroh wanted her to spy on Ozai, and Ozai wanted her help in his quest for the throne. He wouldn't accept anything less.

"What can I do for you?" Ursa asked Iroh.

"Again, dear, the question is what can _we_ do for _you_. I believe it was you who came seeking us out. But let me guess," he said, holding up his hand. "You have realized what a danger it could be, not just to the world, but to the Fire Nation, to put Ozai on the throne. Until yesterday, that seemed like it would be hard to accomplish. Now, we all have our doubts."

"Do you?" Ursa asked, surprised. She'd never figured Iroh to be threatened by his younger brother. "Fire Lord Azulon doesn't strike me as the kind of man to let Ozai have the throne over you simply because he brought back a bunch of airbenders."

Iroh was looking at some point beyond her. "Ozai and I were never close. By the time he was born, I was much too old to be hanging around with an infant. In fact, the only reason he was born was because I got bitten by a rat viper when I was twelve. The palace doctors didn't think I'd live, so it was practicality that drove our parents to conceive another child. When I recovered, it was too late; Fire Lady Illah was already five months along. They were stuck with him."

Jian sighed. "It's something Iroh is quite fond of reminding his brother about."

"I think I'll remind him about it today."

"Please don't." Ursa looked sternly at Iroh. "It only makes him more determined to take the throne away from you."

"And what are you determined to do?" Iroh was smiling slyly. "Is this the moment when you act, or are you still waiting?"

"Why was Yi removed from the council?"

Iroh paused at the question, looking at Jian, who only shrugged. Chem sat forgotten beside her, but Ursa knew he was listening intently to everything being said. Iroh smiled his genial, disarming smile.

"For one, Yi was stealing from the council. He's run away to Ember Island now, and I suspect he'll run even farther. But mostly because he was no longer useful. If it was information father wanted, Yi would bring it too late, or his contacts weren't reliable. Just the usual things that happen when someone loses favor. It is a cycle, which is why there are always so many people looking to impress and always be remembered."

"Yi and his wife, Lady Taan have left Ember Island for the Earth Kingdom," Ursa said.

"Have they, now?" Iroh asked, eyebrows raised. "Do you know which town?"

Ursa paused before answering. Ozai hadn't said, and she decided it was just as well. If Yi hadn't answered for his theft, a bounty would be put out on him. There would be no escape. "No. Ozai didn't say."

Iroh watched her closely, likely looking for something that would tell him she was lying. She made it a point to hold his gaze, and when he was satisfied, Iroh nodded. She hadn't gotten the kind of answer she'd had hoped to find with Yi. With Ozai's capturing of the airbenders, it would be a long time before Azulon saw him as useless, if he ever did.

"What would you ask of me to help ensure your throne?"

"All we ask," Jian said, "is that you pass along important information. We're most concerned with Ozai's military movements. If he's planning anything like Mi Sho again, we'd like to know about it first. Under supervision, he'd be allowed to claim some land in his name, but we need to control that."

"Under whose supervision?"

"Mine, of course," Iroh said. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "What I don't understand is why you don't want to be Fire Lady. Seems like you'd find it the perfect job."

Ursa bit her lip. At first, the answer had been easy. She didn't want Ozai to be Fire Lord because he'd break the world, but slowly that answer began to shift. She didn't want to say she was feeling anything for Ozai because there were the obvious, glaring wrongs that couldn't be ignored no matter how hard she tried, and she refused to let herself fall in love with such a man. Still, there were times when he was tender with her, and he was sincere. He truly believed that what he was doing was right, and she wanted to tell herself that if only she could help him see the truth…

"He respects you, doesn't he?" Jian asked, a soft smile on her face. Ursa looked at Iroh, but Iroh didn't catch the implication.

Ursa nodded. "Yes. He does. He asks for my opinions and judgments, and I give them to him honestly and freely. What I cannot give him is the throne." She looked at Iroh, clutched his hand. "With you, at least, there is the hope that not everyone has to die. You told me that we both wait and strike when the time is right, that in some part, you are only humoring Azulon and his peaceful treaties… Please don't give that up. Not all of it."

Iroh nodded as if he was thinking it through, but the nod had a shallowness to it that made Ursa question whether he really would consider it or not. She liked to believe the best about Iroh; he was generally agreeable and fun to be around. He cared deeply for his son, and she liked to watch Iroh lead Lu Ten in bending practice. She wanted to think that some member of that family wasn't so horribly messed up as to believe that the rest of the world should die.

"Ozai is learning," she said, almost pleading. "You've noticed it, too. I know you have. He gets restless the longer he's made to sit and do nothing. Fire Lord Azulon put you in charge of the army, and you've been consistently overlooking Ozai for missions—"

"How do you know that?" Iroh demanded, snatching his had away from her.

"Let Ozai build his reputation as a commander, and that's what people will see him as. They won't think of him as a politician, they won't think of him in connection with the crown, not in the same way they would if he pushed civil war."

"How do you know who I send for missions? How do you know there are missions at all?"

Ursa allowed herself a small smile.

"It would seem, Iroh, that our little sister has been doing exactly as she's been told. Ozai has not come to you complaining about being grounded, has he Iroh? Then his leash must be short."

"But I cannot leash him forever."

"Give me names," Iroh demanded.

"I can't. Not without your guarantee that nothing will be said to Ozai."

"Then what good is the information you give me?"

Ursa sighed, holding onto her arms. "If Ozai thinks I'm betraying him—"

"Let's get this straight," Jian said. "You are."

"—he won't trust me enough for me to find these things out. How will you protect me?"

"I will never mention your name in connection with any of this. You have my word," Iroh said.

"We are married to powerful men, you and I." Jian did not reach out to Ursa as Iroh had. "When dealing with such power, actions like these can never be taken without a sacrifice. Ozai has no reason to suspect you, so he will suspect his generals. They will take the blame, and all you have to do is say nothing."

"It would be chaos among them."

"Sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice a few to save the whole," Iroh said sagely, pouring more tea. "If Ozai's own wife says he is unfit for the throne, who are we to argue? We must do what we can to help."

"You only say that because it coincides with your own wishes," Ursa said, narrowing her eyes at Iroh.

He laughed and put a lump of sugar in his tea. "This is true. This is most true."

/

Within the month, Ursa's resolve was put to the test.

"I know this is short notice," Ozai was saying, "but I would like you to be there. You may think of things that I wouldn't."

"I'm not sure your generals would accept, especially without you talking to them first."

Ozai grabbed her hand and began walking her down the hall, and Ursa motioned for Chem to follow.

"No," Ozai said, stopping their progression. "I asked for you, not him."

"You have your secretaries, and I have mine, Ozai. If you trust me, why won't you trust him? He is loyal to me in every way, even above and beyond the call of his station."

Ozai thought it over, and Ursa considered just how cruel that was of her. It wasn't as if she'd lied. Ozai did trust her, and Chem was loyal to her. She'd never made any mention about her own loyalty, and that was just as well. Ozai grunted, but he started walking again, leading them through the palace to the lower floor where they stopped in front of the door to a smaller meeting room. Again, Ozai looked at Chem suspiciously.

"It is my duty to serve my lady in whatever capacity she sees fit," Chem said, bowing low. "I will be as a fly on the wall, hearing and seeing, but speaking nothing unless it is asked of me. I record for and advise my lady as she needs."

It was the nicest Chem had ever been to Ozai, and she thanked him silently for not sneering or making light of Ozai's concern. She was walking into the dragon's den, and she didn't want Ozai to be angrier than needed. He was all that stood between her and his angry generals.

Ozai opened the door to the room, and the chatter of twenty men flowed out into the hallway. Their conversations were indistinct, but they all stopped as Ozai stepped in, Ursa following close behind him. Many of the men stopped mid bow to stare open mouthed at Ursa. She kept her head up and shoulders back, but she didn't look any of them in the eye. That would be seen as an open challenge, and she didn't want that.

"I wanted to talk to you today about the towns surrounding Pai in the Earth Kingdom where we found the Air Nomads—"

"My lord, with all due respect," Din was saying, gesturing to Ursa, "I'm sure Princess Ursa does not want to listen to us go on about detailed military movements and intelligence reports."

There were murmurs of agreement, and they were looking between Ozai and Ursa. No one seemed to notice Chem in the back of the room, and Ursa wondered if it wouldn't have been better to just send him in her place.

"I asked Ursa here," Ozai said, and the room became deathly quiet. "I trust her opinion, and would like to hear what she has to say. She has been good luck for me, and I wish to continue that."

Bara was at the back of the room, and he was whispering something to the man next to him, who was nodding in agreement. He stood and bowed to Ursa.

"While I am sure my lady knows a great deal about the governance of our country from her time spent with Crown Princess Jian, I question the wisdom in having her here, now. We don't have the time to explain everything to her. We're here to discuss possible action against the villages surrounding Pai, as you said, my lord, and I don't think—"

"She would have us sign another damn treaty!" another man yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "She is Azulon's spy, here to control you—"

"If we were trying to feed our soldiers, maybe I could see the logic in this—"

"She is a soft-hearted high born woman with no stomach for war. I saw her pity those flits—"

Everyone had something to say, and Ursa couldn't ever remember being in a room that was so hostile toward her. She looked at Chem, who she knew would do his best to get her out of there if things turned ugly, but she doubted there was much he could really do. It took a while, but Ozai finally got his group under control again, and they were reduced to glaring at her or smiling with amusement. Only one man walked out after saying Ozai was dishonoring himself, and he slammed the door behind him.

"If there is anyone else who objects?" Ozai asked, but made it clear that objections would not be tolerated. When no one said anything, the meeting began with several of the generals listing information they'd found about the surrounding villages and their populations. Ursa intended to be silent during the meeting and speak with Ozai later, but she heard a name that sounded familiar.

"There's a man, Sel, he says he saw more benders in the area—"

"Sel?" Ursa almost stopped when every eye in that room went to her. "Did you pay for the information?"

The man didn't want to answer, but Admiral Yuuma spoke up. Ursa had been surprised when she first saw him, but he had collaborated with Ozai on Mi Sho attack plans. "Yes, princess, we did."

"Sel is a known liar and a cheat. For whatever price you offer him, he will tell you exactly what you want to hear."

"And how does _my princess_ know?" Bara asked. The burn mark had never healed, and now was lumpy and hideous on his face. "Does she claim some…previous knowledge of him?"

How quickly things turned hostile. Ozai started yelling and Bara started yelling, then everyone else was yelling, and picking sides or staying neutral and watching the verbal bloodbath. Ursa used a tactic her school teachers used on the girls when they got too rowdy. She picked the heaviest book she could from the shelves and slammed it down hard on the table.

"Good," Ursa said, not raising her voice and following Jian's teachings. "My father made a deal with Sel, believing him to represent a prominent family from Hei Fong Island. The deal would have netted our island close to 100,000 gold pieces. Turns out Sel had been relieved of his duties a few weeks before, and word hadn't spread yet. He's been on the run ever since, and there's a hefty bounty on his head. I can give you names if you don't believe me."

Ozai was smirking with pride, but this didn't calm others. Little was decided during that meeting, and Ozai was forced to end it early. She waited until they were back in his office to say anything else.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," Ursa said, shoving Ozai as hard as she could when he came close to her.

"Next time, I'll—"

"No. There will _not_ be a next time, Ozai."

She slammed the office door behind her, and headed straight to Iroh's office. She hated the way they looked at her, the way Ozai ignored some of the rude behavior. That was not a place she belonged, and when Iroh opened the door, she didn't hesitate to tell him everything that had gone on during the meeting. She told him that her very presence caused chaos, that Ozai did nothing to shield her from their stares, that they were searching for more Nomads in the Earth Kingdom, that they'd almost gone out on false evidence, and still might.

She was angry, and she kept quiet when the chaos really came.

* * *

><p>AN: It is a complicated dance they have. Moments of tenderness interspersed with tension and anger. Ozai would consider it part of his strength to have a woman who could match wits with him and his allies, which is why he would be inviting Ursa to join in on the discussion. After all, Jian does the same for Iroh, right? Perhaps because Iroh is also a people person, he'd be in a better position to read others and determine how they'd react to Jian's presence. Also being the favored son doesn't hurt.

But in this chapter, you have my reason for why Iroh is so much older. If I'm being honest, I think Iroh's age is more a visual cue than anything-short, old, kind, tea loving people aren't thought to be threatening. Avatar does still incorporate bits of the 'good v evil' battle, and this is shown, in my opinion, visually. It was most evident with Zuko. Season 1 when he was the main antagonist, he was allowed to be muscular and (relatively) tall. When he joined the Gaang, he needed to be much less muscular/developed; Aang is protrayed as a prepubescent boy, and Sokka was still quite lanky. By 16, Zuko also should have reached his full height (as should have Sokka, Haru, and a few of the older boys), but then they'd look _too_ old by comparison. They would have been visually too far from the target audience. So, all this to say that there probably is no real in-universe reason for Iroh's advanced age. I'm saying Ozai was insurance, and then they were stuck with him, but neither really knew what to do with him once Iroh got better. They very well couldn't give him up for adoption :/


	24. Goodbye, Nomads

Ozai, Iroh, and Azulon had been questioning the Air Nomads for weeks. They started going once a day, but when no information was coming, they started making longer trips to the prison more frequently. Whenever Ozai came back, he was always in a worse mood, and Ursa had learned to leave him alone.

Ursa knew the day would come when they all realized nothing could be had from the Air Nomads. Azulon announced at dinner one evening that he was done with them.

Now, the royal family was sitting on a shaded dais in the courtyard of the Fire Sages Temple. The same place she had been married would now be the stage of death for a dying people. Appropriately, it was not a nice day. The rain hadn't relented, and it drummed steadily on the fabric shielding them. The Nomads were chained to poles, exposed to the elements. Citizens of the capitol were gathered around under umbrellas and in doorways, some faces grim, some joyful, some impassive.

Those Nomads with arrows had their hair shaved off, the better for the public to see. At least they were all clothed, even Io, who was looking only at Ursa. She felt sick, and had tried to tell Ozai that she needed to lie down, but he ignored her. She tried to tell him again, but he'd scolded her for always pleading ill when she had to see something unpleasant. The world was unpleasant, he'd said, you can't stick your head in the sand and play sick all the time.

So she was stuck, looking into Io's gray eyes, asking every spirit she knew to give them all a swift death. Some had died because of the torture, and their bodies had been dumped in the prison furnace—not the incinerator used for prisoners who die in custody, but the furnace, which provided heat for the prison on cooler days. Whenever Ozai told her another had died, she would burn incense for them privately and ask the spirits to guide their souls to peace and to not let them become vengeful.

Azulon was standing at the edge of the platform, addressing the gathered. The courtyard was packed, and he'd been speaking for a while, but she tuned him out. She tried to tune out as much as she possibly could while still looking like she was paying attention.

"These are the renegades who have been killing your sons and daughters," Azulon proclaimed. "These are the filthy barbarians who would see _you_ killed. Old stories tell of Air Nomads as pacifists, staunchly opposing war and all violence against all living creatures, but where were those Air Nomads when our people were massacred near the North Pole? Where were those Nomads when entire divisions of the Fire Navy disappeared at sea, their ships and dead, bloated bodies found in the ocean years later?"

Azulon stopped. Some people were shaking their heads, and the occasional slur was thrown at the Nomads. A woman stepped forward and threw a sizeable rock at one of the men with tattoos. It hit him in the forehead, and he slumped in his chains, his head lolling to one side.

"That was my son you drowned!" she yelled, not caring that she'd stepped out from under the umbrella. "My only son is dead because of you flits, and there's nothing you can do to replace him."

She screamed some more, and people turned away, finding the clouds or their shoes, or a nearby doorway much more interesting. A man close to her put his arm around her shoulder and tried to whisper things to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. She was still yelling her grief for her lost son, claiming the life of one Nomad wasn't enough. She needed them all dead before she could consider finding peace. Azulon said nothing, and eventually, the man got her to start walking, and the sea of people parted for them, the rain drowning out her receding voice.

"She is not the only one to hurt, and for that hurt, we shall make them pay," Azulon continued. "These Air Nomads have been tried and found guilty for heinous crimes against the Fire Nation. In accordance with our laws, they will be executed."

Io was still looking at Ursa, and Ursa wished she would look away. She had nothing left to give them, there was nothing left she could do. Leaning further back in her chair wasn't going to get her further away from the scene, but Ursa did it anyway, imagining herself to become one with the wood and the fabric. She imagined that she was mixing her consciousness with that of the wood, and her only desire was slowly becoming stability. She must be a good, stable chair. Her legs must be solid, as must her seat and her back. She shouldn't collapse, because the person sitting on her would fall. She was a good chair. An obedient chair.

Pretending to be a chair got her through the first two beheadings, but now the Nomads were screaming things. Chants of peace and friendship, of kindness toward others and strength and courage in the face of danger.

"Harm no one, and no harm will be done to you," they said in unison. "Understand the strength of forgiveness, and let go of your pain and anger. Only then can you find peace within yourself. Respect the four winds; they are powerful and they are unforgiving. They blow through us and know our truth. Be good to them, and they will be good to you."

It would be highly inappropriate to cry, but it reminded her so much of the time she read through her grandfather's journals of his time at the Air Nomad Temples. The tenets of Air Nomad philosophy were written in his strong, steady hand. He wrote of discipline, rejection of worldly goods in favor of spiritual enlightenment, of the value of brotherhood, and of family being more than blood, but community.

The executioner moved down the line, not concerned about their words, and their voices dropped off until there was only Io left. When the chain attaching her to the pole was loosened so that her head could be positioned with her neck exposed, she never stopped talking, and she never took her eyes off Ursa.

"In life we are human, in death we are the wind," she said, her voice calm, even as the blade touched her neck. "I am the air that sustains your life. I am in your lungs. I am in your _blood_."

Ursa felt like Io was talking to her directly, telling her to take heart. They were being released from the pain they endured in life and returned to the winds that had sheltered them for as long as possible. Ursa took deep breaths of the Nomad winds, and forced herself to watch as the sword came down on Io's neck.

She smiled, and she was very pretty.

Save your tears, her mother had told her, for when they would do some good.

Ursa did not cry.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried hard to find some more tenets of Air Nomad philosophy, but these things are surprisingly not all that talked about. Yes, they are pacifists, but there doesn't seem to be much else. I have reason to believe that not even all of them are vegetarians. In Sozin's Comet when Aang's talking to Yangchen, he says that he's a vegetarian, like Yangchen needed to be _told_ this. Like there might be Air Nomads who eat meat. But, anyway, I figured the Nomads would worship the winds, and tried to find things about the winds, but decided not to go into too much detail, there. Io ended up being something of a mirror for Ursa-had things gone differently, their roles could likely be reversed, and that, as things were, they weren't all that different. In a way, Io had more freedom than Ursa, and Io will always be reborn. It's a sad chapter, but it gives Ursa some strength she will sorely need.


	25. Treaty At Last

Iroh and Ozai were still keeping up their rivalry. They'd been at each other's throats, sometimes literally, since the Air Nomads were captured, and she and Jian had their hands full keeping the two from harming each other. They would never fight in front of Azulon, but given that Azulon wasn't around often, that left them a lot of time for fighting. It also left Ozai with several trips to the infirmary to be bandaged.

"Really, Ozai," Ursa said, pulling Ozai out of the office. "You should be happy."

"This is a cause for father to be happy."

"But you get to sit next to him."

"I always sit next to him."

Ursa put her hands on her hips and regarded her husband with a shaking head. They were on their way to the War Room where delegates from Mi Sho were coming to sign what they thought was a peaceful treaty that would get the Fire Nation to leave them alone. She knew Ozai was upset about having to stop his plans, but the past month more than made up for it. He'd been elevated to a position higher than anything he'd held before. As they walked down the halls, more than just the generals loyal to him bowed. And more than just generals bowed; noblemen who'd previously looked at him with disdain, council members who generally sneered, and palace servants who bowed the minimum and hurried away all acknowledged him. They bowed deep in the same way they bowed to Iroh, indicating them as being on the same level.

Chem was standing behind them, where Ozai couldn't see his exasperated expression, but Ursa could. She rubbed her temples.

Ozai reached out to her, and she slapped his hand away. "You cut that out." She crossed her arms. "This is an honor he's giving you. Stop being petulant."

"It's also a slap in the face—"

"Good," Ursa said, walking again. "Then the books balance, and you shouldn't care one way or the other."

Chem was close by her, and Ozai followed at a distance, mumbling that every praise came with a barb for him. Chem handed her a few papers that were meant for Ozai, and she read over them. When she was done, she handed them to Ozai. He didn't question why Chem had these papers, or why his secretaries were being used less and less, and Chem used more. These things were generally beneath his notice. So long as he had someone else taking care of things, and life was running smoothly for him, Ozai could let it slip out of his notice.

She stopped at the door to the War Room, smoothed her clothes, then turned to smooth Ozai's but he kept trying to shoo her away. He started to scold her because the servants were watching, but she shushed him.

"Don't start with me, Ozai."

He knew when to pick his battles, and when she nodded at the guard by the door, the large double doors were opened, and Ursa took Ozai's arm. The room was packed with generals and lieutenants and major and minor public officials and attendants and secretaries and all sorts of court hangers on. Those who were seated stood to bow as they made their way to the front, to the place designated for them next to Azulon.

Eyes followed them, and a few people spoke, but mostly, people were quiet. Ursa immediately picked out the delegates from Mi Sho by their scared looks and hunched backs. Their eyes darted around, having correctly identified themselves as being in hostile territory. They were seventeen, men and women, only a handful of real soldiers amongst them, among at least one hundred Fire Nation soldiers alone. They were quiet and almost apologetic about their presence.

"Ozai," Azulon said, standing to greet them. He gestured to the seat to his right, nodding at Ursa. "Princess."

Iroh, Jian, and Lu Ten sat to Azulon's left. Lu Ten leaned forward and waved at Ursa enthusiastically, but Jian pulled him back, reminding him that this was an important diplomatic meeting, and he should behave accordingly. Iroh completely ignored their side of the table. When everyone was seated, the head palace secretary began the announcements that would precede the signing of the treaty.

"We are here to witness the signing of a treaty between the Fire Nation," a gesture to the royal family, "and Ren Island of the Earth Kingdom," a flick of the wrist toward the stoop shouldered men huddled together. "The Fire Nation is to be represented by most esteemed Fire Lord Azulon. Ren Island and the stronghold of Mi Sho shall be represented by Elder Cal and General Alt. Do both parties agree to this representation?"

"I do," Azulon said. The input of the rest of the family was not needed.

"We do," Elder Cal responded quietly.

Several scribes were marking down the acknowledgment of authority, while several others were bringing forward the drafted treaty to be read and discussed.

"This treaty will ensure that Mi Sho is no longer the subject of attacks from the Fire Nation. A vanguard of Fire Nation soldiers will be stationed at the Mi Sho stronghold on Ren Island, hereby referred to as the island, and will number no more than one thousand seven hundred at any given time. This vanguard will be charged with the protection of the island from outside forces. An Assistant Governor will be established on the island. The Assistant Governor will take no official title, but will aid Elder Cal and the governing body of Mi Sho in managing the vanguard and seeing to the island's well being. Do both parties agree thus far?"

"I do," Azulon said, a sly grin on his face. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning back in his chair.

"We do."

The longer the head secretary talked, the more bent Elder Cal's shoulders became. He wasn't being fooled at all. He was signing away the rights of Mi Sho, and eventually the entire island.

"In return, the entirety of the island shall pay to the Fire Nation the sum of 5,000 gold pieces a year and allow free and unmolested passage of all Fire Nation vessels of all classes through the territorial waters of the island. No Fire Nation vessel of any class can be turned away from port for any reason. As the Fire Nation vanguard will be taking over all duties of protection for the island, all military forces—including those in all villages outside of the stronghold of Mi Sho—will lay down their arms or send their soldiers to the commanding officers of the vanguard for placement within the Fire Nation army. Ren Island is not to raise its own armies, and all current armies must stand down. Do both parties agree thus far?"

"Without hesitation," Azulon said.

When Elder Cal didn't immediately respond, all eyes turned toward him. He looked like a man who was trying to make it across the rope bridge before the ties were cut. Cal tried several times to speak, opening his mouth then closing it, but he never looked up at his hosts. General Alt looked pale and tired, but he placed his hand on Cal's shoulder and squeezed. The other members of their party were not allowed to sit too close to them, leaving Cal and Alt in a sea of red. Ursa thought they looked very much like prisoners, and she wouldn't be surprised if Azulon suggested that many of them stay to ensure Ren Island's 'best interests' in the capitol.

"Elder Cal," the head secretary called, "do you agree to these terms thus far?"

"Perhaps our friend would like a glass of water?" Azulon asked, with feigned hospitality. "His journey was long, and I am sure he would not want his hosts to think him ungrateful for this great kindness. Ren is a failing island lost at sea with little trade. Really, we're taking this burden off your hands."

Several of the Ren Island delegates colored at this. One woman, nearly shielded from view by a row of minor officials, turned away. Others hung their heads and clenched their fists. Ren wasn't exactly failing, that Ursa knew of. Jian did say they were rich in coal and served as a port into the Earth Kingdom.

Water was brought for the old man, and though the servant was polite as was required, he made sure to spill a little of the water on the old man. Cal looked close to tears, and Ursa wanted to do something to help him, but this was far beyond her.

"We accept these terms, thus far," Cal said quietly, looking into his cup.

"I'm sorry, my hearing must be going in my old age," Azulon said, and several around him laughed. There were barely any streaks of grey in his hair at all. "And perhaps the people all the way in the back could not hear you."

"That's enough!" Alt yelled, rising from his seat. "We're already agreeing to your damn treaty that strips us of everything we have, you don't need to humiliate us, too."

Ursa tensed. The _room_ tensed. Too late, Alt realized the mistake, and he became all too aware of his surroundings, of the people surrounding him. Slowly, Azulon rose from his chair, and even though he was shorter than Alt, he seemed so much bigger and more opposing. He leaned forward with his hands on the table, eyes trained on Alt. The bigger man shrank back as much as he could, but behind him was a line of soldiers. There was nowhere for him to run.

"I am doing you a courtesy that I do not have to do. I could have had my son, Prince Ozai, invade your pathetic island. I could have given him fifty _thousand_ of our best soldiers, our sharpest weapons, our strongest benders, our fastest ships. I could have given him an army big enough to repopulate your entire island after we exterminated you. And yet, I did not."

He didn't raise his voice, but everything about him, from his posture to the emphasis he put on words, was a threat. Ursa shivered and wanted to pull away from Azulon, but she had nowhere to go, either. She kept her eyes trained on the table, looking at the wood grain. The air was getting warmer, and Ursa shrank in her seat. Ozai squeezed her hand.

"You should sit up in your chair," he whispered. "I know the meeting's long, but they'll cooperate now, and we can get this over with."

"We could have made the terms harsher. We could have made everything worse for you. If you want, we can scrap the treaty and do things your way," Azluon continued.

Before Alt could say anything, Cal raised his head to meet Azulon. "We accept the terms thus far." He said it as loud as he could, his voice echoing off the far walls of the room.

"That is good to hear," Azulon said, returning to his seat, and looking quite pleased. "If we can continue?"

The head secretary continued through all the stipulations of the treaty. The Fire Nation would get a forty five percent share in all coal sales, and a twenty percent share of all other trade coming into the island, which wasn't much. All businesses would pay the Fire Nation for the protection offered, and as further gratitude, Fire Nation soldiers would be housed for free. As the sums Ren Island would pay to the Fire Nation were being read off, Ursa's head reeled. There would be no industry the Fire Nation wouldn't have its hand in. While the yearly sum was relatively small, so was the island, and having to turn over all this money would surely cripple their economy. And there was no choice but to agree.

"Furthermore," the secretary began. They were somewhere in the third hour of the meeting, and Lu Ten was struggling to stay awake. "Mi Sho agrees to aid in the capture of all Fire Nation fugitives, particularly the former Councilman Yi and disgraced businessman Sel. These two are to be turned over immediately to the custody of Crown Prince General Iroh, to be dealt with in the proper manner."

At these familiar names, Ozai's head jerked toward his brother. Ursa made it a point not to look at either of them, but to stare straight ahead. She had suggested to Iroh that he go after Sel, and once she found out that Yi had never answered for his crimes, she knew that Iroh would be looking for him, too. It was too tempting, and it might bring back some favor that Ozai had stolen. She wasn't sure why Ozai was so mad, though. He'd never said anything about going after Yi or Sel, had never shown any interest in it. Besides, it suited her plans just nicely to have Iroh considered the more useful of the two.

With both parties agreed verbally, the treaty was brought out on a parchment for the two parties to sign. Azulon signed with a flourish and a laugh, while Elder Cal scrawled his name with a shaking hand and an undoubtedly heavy heart.

The Fire Nation just acquired another island.

* * *

><p>AN: This is Azulon's idea of a peaceful treaty *nods* Why kill everyone when you can make them pay you not to attack you and get in some good old fashioned humiliation while you're at it? There is more than one way to "conquer" an island, but Ozai wouldn't see it that way, and either Azulon or Iroh would probably rub it in his face. Most likely Iroh because he's mad that Ozai got to bring their father Air Nomads and he didn't. While Ozai might have done good that one time, Azulon probably told him something like "Now _this_ is how you conquer something. Pay attention and learn, boy." You know, I should do a one shot with Ozai and Azulon or something like that. There's so much that's been unexplored there.


	26. Bad Seeds

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault.**

Ursa shifted in bed and reached behind her. The spot was empty, the covers thrown back. Ozai must have gone for a walk. Again. She sighed and pulled the covers higher, trying to replace his missing warmth, but she couldn't fall back asleep. The tides of favor were shifting again, and only weeks after the treaty was signed. Ozai had been the number one son only briefly. Azulon gave Iroh the freedom to gather an army of any of the generals and soldiers—including those that served Ozai and Azulon—in order to bring Yi and Sel to justice, again focusing his attention on the favored son. Iroh had torn apart Ozai's ranks, preventing him from hunting more Air Nomads, taking the more seasoned generals and leaving the useless and the quarrelsome. He took Ozai's second, Din, and left, of course, Bara.

Ozai said he needed these nights to think, when his head was most clear and no one would bother him. He had been thinking for an entire year since his division was crippled, and still had come up with nothing more than suspicions, and Ursa was tired of listening to Ozai rant about how Iroh wasn't even using his men. He's just keeping them out of my reach, he would complain.

Once or twice, Iroh sent Ozai out on an assignment, rather than overlooking him as he had done in the past, but he still preferred his own generals over his brother. Ozai felt he didn't need to depend on Iroh's sometimes-generosity because he and Ursa together were unstoppable. She didn't let on how much that idea bothered her. It would be very easy to stop them.

Ursa blinked in the darkness and curled herself into a ball. If she really concentrated, she might be able to get a little more sleep. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple weeks, and being able to sleep through the entire night would be very welcome. Feeling exhausted all the time was very annoying, but if she couldn't get back to sleep, she might as well head to the office and get some work done. But the door was opening, and if Ozai was coming back, maybe his warmth would lull her back to sleep as it had before.

"See, I told you he was gone."

That was most definitely _not_ Ozai. Ursa closed her eyes and feigned sleep, listening to the voices and hoping they would just go away.

"We better hurry just in case he doesn't get intercepted."

Ursa bunched the blankets in her hands, hoping they'd steal what they were coming to steal and go. She tried not to breathe too loud, afraid that they'd notice she was awake, and that the robbery would go bad. Maybe the guards would catch them on their way out, and the problem could be put behind them all.

"There she is, the little cunt." They were standing on the other side of the bed, and Ursa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. Her heart was pounding, and she was terrified. "I don't know what hold she has over him that he'd listen to her over us."

"We've been loyal to him this whole time, and then this bitch comes along. I bet it's Azulon's doing."

"His or Iroh's. Finally a member of this damned family gets it right—the first since Sozin—and they're determined to hold him back. We need to lay waste to everything."

There was pressure on the bed, and Ursa's stomach knotted. She wasn't a fighter; there was nothing she could do to hold them off. There was one on either side of her, and she couldn't stop the whimper as the pressure got closer. She hadn't thought helping Iroh create chaos among Ozai's generals would go this far. She hadn't thought anything would go this far.

"I bet she'll call out for him."

"I'll _make_ her before this is through."

One of them roughly grabbed her, and she only got out half a scream before a hand was placed over her mouth, muffling any noise she made. Her eyes widened when she saw that her chances of survival were lower than she'd even thought. _Four_ of them. Four of Ozai's generals had come to murder her in the night. Among them was Bara, that big nasty welt looming over her. It was his fist that came crashing down into her face. All she could do was gasp, and when she tried to bring shaky hands to her face, she couldn't. The harder she pulled, the harder someone squeezed, and something was cutting into her skin.

Her vision was blurry with the tears that pain caused, so she couldn't tell who the others were, but that was Bara hovering over her, twisted just-killed-something grin on his face. Bara grabbed her neck with one hand and squeezed, and the two that had been holding her hands let go. Someone was laughing as she scratched at Bara, but it felt like he was wearing gauntlets, like he still had on his armor, even though it was the middle of the night. He was too heavy on top of her, and she couldn't get away, no matter how much she squirmed.

"Wait, wait, don't knock her out completely," another said, pulling at Bara's shoulder. "I want to see if her cunt's good enough to make me forget my duty, too."

Painfully, Ursa wished that she'd worn a real nightgown, not just one of Ozai's robes. And some underwear. Bara moved off the bed, and she took advantage of the freedom to curl herself into the tightest ball possible. Hands were on her, too rough, scraping her skin and pulling and trying to stretch her limbs, and when they wouldn't stretch, one of them shoved his hands between her legs anyway, stroking her with his thumb. She wanted to give in and say this was hopeless, but she remembered Io, and how she'd remained defiant to the last moment. These were big, hulking men, and she was small and lithe. She could evade them long enough, hopefully, to reach the door.

"What's the matter, whore?" the one with his thumb inside her asked, leaning over her from behind and grinding into her butt. "Did you inherit some special Avatar powers that allow you to make people forget themselves?" He was grabbing at the robe, lifting it, pulling it away from her body, rubbing his hand along the back of her leg, probing deeper. "Your grandfather was a traitor to this nation, and death was far too easy for him."

Ursa reared back as hard as she could, surprising the man with an elbow to the eye. The others pulled back in momentary surprise, but a moment was all she needed to start running across the bed, but the door was too far away, and someone grabbed and twisted her ankle. She hit the floor with a hard thud, and not a second later, someone had a fistful of her hair, grabbing at the roots like he was trying to rip it out. Save your tears for when they would do some good, her mother said. Why didn't she take up knives at the Academy like her adviser suggested? Her poisons were no good, here.

She was drug back to the bed, where Bara put her in a headlock. His arm was massive around her throat and she struggled even as her limbs were feeling heavier. The one who'd grabbed her by the ankle punched her hard in her stomach, and all the air left her lungs, and she whimpered as she bunched up, feeling nauseous and faint and weak. No matter how she gulped for air, none would make its way past Bara's arm. If she gave in and let the unconsciousness take hold of her, she might not feel whatever it was that man was about to do to her.

"We tried to warn Prince Ozai, but he wouldn't listen. You are simply a distraction and must be removed. We've seen women like you before." He pulled out a knife, and Bara let go of her only a little so she could get some air. Ursa clawed harder at Bara's gauntleted forearm, kicking her legs wildly. "He doesn't want to believe that his wife would intentionally hold him back. He thinks you're good luck."

"Yeah," said another, stepping closer. She could see the tigerdillio insignia on his shirt. "But you're only good luck for him. As one's luck must rise, another's must fall. For a whole year, those of us who have always been loyal to him suffered."

If the situation had been different, Ursa would have rolled her eyes. These men hardly suffered, and not nearly as much as they were making her suffer. Ozai relied on them less because he wasn't relying solely on his army anymore, and Iroh was doing his best to dismantle that altogether. Ursa had simply given him the tools to seek other avenues. The only thing that suffered was their egos when Ozai's praise went to other places first. They were making it her problem that they were no longer as useful as they had been; the nobility had dealt with the natural rise and fall of favor for ages. Why was it so hard for them to do the same?

Bara kept his arm around her neck, and with the other, he grabbed her breast her through the robe. "You dishonor us, bitch, and now we'll dishonor you."

Ursa stopped caring about being strong and brave. She cried and tried to plead with them, but only got punched again for it. Bara was laughing and rubbing himself on her back, reaching down with his free hand and shoving his fingers inside her even though she was trying to keep her legs closed. She remembered that crude remark Bara made back at Councilman Somchai's estate, the one that caused Ozai to melt his face, and said to Agni that she wished it could have been anyone else as he forced four fingers inside her.

"Pity," the man with the knife said as he untied her robe, "that we have to mar the Jewel of Kirachu."

Fear was making her heart beat too fast, and she thought she might pass out. She was cold but hot at the same time, and knife man roughly grabbed her breast as she tried to squirm away from him, and he leaned in, and Ursa spit in his face. As she did it, she knew it was the wrong thing to do because he drug his knife from her right hip, across her stomach, and stopped just under her left breast. The tearing and the searing wasn't something she'd ever expected. Her body went numb and tears slid down her cheeks. They were saying things, but her ears were ringing, and she didn't understand anymore. Someone was grabbing her thighs, digging their nails into her skin, and _burning_, and she could smell her own flesh as it was seared.

Warmth was running down her body and she felt one of her hips pop as her legs were wrenched apart. The bastard was stroking the inside of her leg, and she wanted to throw up as Bara wiped the hand that had been inside her on her face. Her body was shaking, and she couldn't see clearly, not just because of the tears, but Bara's gauntlet was biting into her again. Distantly, she heard the door banging open, and there was heat too close to her, but not on her, then she was falling to the floor. People were moving around her, and she shakily drug herself under the bed. She rolled onto her back and touched her stomach. She knew it was blood, even though it was too dark to see it.

They were shouting, but she couldn't hear individual words over the chattering of her teeth and her whimpering. More feet, more shouting, the noise was louder, but still only barely audible over the agony of her body. Someone was reaching out to her, but they were so far away, and she curled into herself, hoping to increase that distance.

* * *

><p>AN: Everything has its boiling point. You can push and push, but things push back. The women in the Fire Nation's royal family never seem to fare well. Ozai favors the lay waste to everything approach, and that's why the generals followed him. They believed nothing except the Fire Nation was worth existing, but now he's starting to change his tactics. He's falling more in line with Azulon and Iroh, which they would see as a betrayal. Unfortunately, Ursa has become the catalyst in this family; her goal was to secure a measure of peace for the Fire Nation and maybe the rest of the world, but she's in way over her head. Things are going quickly downhill. If you're reading_ The Chase_, this is the attack Chem referenced.

About Ursa thinking these are just petty theives: From time to time, some servants have to go through and steal stuff. Some, I imagine, would get away with it, while others would get caught. You just have to weigh your odds. And while the murder of a princess wouldn't _ever_ go unpunished, there are ways for it to be spun, such as the robbery gone bad thing. It would be easy to pin it on one servant or another, and there's not much those poor scapegoats would be able to do. Now, there are no scapegoats, and now, there are consequences for all involved.


	27. Have Been Planted In Our Garden

Ozai was stroking her hair as the fire was stoked in her heart. If she were a firebender, she would have been breathing steam. The whole bed would be on fire. She rolled away from his touch, flinched when he placed his hand on her arm instead.

"Ursa…" His voice was soft, remorseful, full of pain.

She couldn't feel much pain because the palace doctor had her drugged, but there was an insistent ache in her body, and that deep pain in her heart that could not be blocked. Ozai was at her back, but Azulon was in front of her. She rolled over again, saw Iroh. She lay on her back and closed her eyes.

"Where were you?" Azulon growled at Ozai, after nearly an hour of silence. Perhaps he thought she was asleep, and she was quite content to let him think so. She just wished they would take their conversation elsewhere.

"It wasn't the first time I'd gone on walks at night. It helps me think. How was I supposed to know—"

"You _knew_ the kinds of things they were saying about her, and yet you kept quiet about it. What kind of general allows his army to get so far out of control?"

Ozai was quiet, and Ursa wondered why Azulon cared so much for her, if that's what it was, and not just protecting his assets or defending his home. If they'd succeeded in killing her, not even Azulon would be able to contain Ozai's anger. If they'd succeeded in killing her, he'd have to face her parents and possibly attack his own nation, which the people wouldn't stand for.

"You will fix this," Azulon commanded with venom in his voice. "You are always so focused on showing strength to those in the Earth Kingdom that you forget strength needs to be shown at home. What do you suspect her parents will do when they find out? If you cannot protect one of your own, how had you intended to protect the whole of the nation? I knew it was still too soon, and look what you have done, fool boy."

A puff of wind said that Azulon had moved away, but there was no opening and closing of a door.

"I will show you how to prove you are in control. When I find those treacherous imbiciles who abandoned their posts and turned their heads away, they will learn the price of failing in their duty. You would do well to take note, boy. I do _not_ accept failure, and you are pushing your luck."

Ozai had no answer for his father. He brushed her cheek so lightly that his touch almost wasn't there, and a closing door told her that Azulon was gone. Ozai sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. His hands were warm, and she tried not to stiffen, to continue to pretend to sleep.

"Brother, unlike our father, I do not blame you entirely. You can scarcely hope to know the minds and hearts of all men. The important thing to do now is to strike. Weed them out of your army, and it will make you stronger. Take out those who oppose you, even if it means you will have to rebuild later. Do not let this go unpunished, because I assure you father will not."

It was the gentlest that Ursa had ever heard Iroh be towards Ozai, and it sent a shiver through her. If one brother on his own was dangerous, then two… But at the moment, so long as their rage was focused on her attackers, she didn't care. Let Ozai unleash his full wrath. Let Ozai and Iroh and Azulon burn those men until there weren't even ashes left.

"Do you love her?" Iroh asked.

"I feel about her as you feel about Jian."

Ursa couldn't make out Iroh's response, but her stomach was clenching again, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Iroh's hand was resting on Ozai's shoulder. She rolled to her side, unable to feel her dislocated hip, and took in deep breaths to calm herself. The pain was too intense, and it came out of nowhere, overwhelming the medication. It made her limbs weak, and every time she tried to push herself up, she was forced back down. She howled, clutching her stomach, and Iroh ran off to find someone. It ripped through her lower back like a knife being drug along her spine, and she felt wet between her legs.

Ozai was saying something, urging Iroh to hurry, trying to comfort her, but she was shoving him away, shoving the covers away, and she howled again when she saw the blood, ignoring the tearing in her stomach, and the rising discomfort in her hip. She was shaking so badly, screaming, hysterical, crying, yelling, begging the spirits no. She was grabbing at the blood and trying to shove it back inside her when the doctor came, and Ozai stared on in confusion, and her hands and her nightgown were covered in blood.

Sun and Chem were beside her, familiar voices among the madness as she screamed until her throat hurt, probably waking every person in the palace. Sun was saying something, they all were, but she was fighting against them when they tried to hold her down, and she felt a prick in her arm, and she fought against the sleepiness, and she lost.

/

When she woke, it was just her and Ozai, and he looked tired and drawn. It was night out. He took one look at her, then briefly left the room. She could hear him speaking with someone, then he came back in. He wiped her head with a damp sponge, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. He wouldn't say anything to her, and she couldn't think of anything to say to him. Nothing that would matter, anyway.

A servant came in with a tray of broth, and Ozai helped her sit up. He fed her, his brows furrowed. They didn't look directly at each other, and when the bowl was empty, they had nothing else to distract themselves.

"I didn't know," Ursa whispered. "I didn't know." It was the only thing her mouth would form properly, and everything else came out a mumble, and she was crying, and Ozai was holding her, and she crumpled against him. It had to have been the punch to the stomach; the knife hadn't cut deep enough, and had cut in the wrong place. She'd been moving. She hadn't known.

Ozai was rocking her back and forth, making her promises, and everything before this, every anger, every fight, every _happiness_, seemed so trivial in this moment. He promised her revenge, and she made him swear that she would have it. He stayed with her that night and held her as she slipped into a tranquilizer-induced sleep.

He was still there when she woke in the morning, and he and Sun helped her into a bath. Carefully, they bathed her, and Ozai continued to whisper promises to her, of the things he would do to them, to all of them, to their families. He would crush them, and he would break them, and none of them would be safe. Sun was quiet.

Later that day, Chem came to see her.

"I have sent word to your parents. Better that they hear it from me than through gossip distorted across the islands. Already, the things they say are greatly exaggerated. Several of your acquaintances wish to know if you will begin receiving visitors. They would like to convey their sympathies."

Ozai had reluctantly left her to speak with Azulon. They were alone in the infirmary, and when Chem was ready to voice his honest opinion, Ursa held up her hand. She'd seen his accusatory looks shot in Ozai's direction. She knew Chem blamed him for the attack; true, if Ozai had not left, the attack wouldn't have happened. Or maybe they would have made Ozai watch. She shuddered and turned away from Chem.

"I will see them, only in small groups."

"And of your parents?"

The best thing to do would be to see her parents, assure them that this was an isolated incident and not indicative of her treatment overall. Her regular letters should assure them of that, but she knew it wouldn't be enough in the face of this attack. If they went too long without hearing from her directly, they might be inclined to move against the capitol, or withhold food. Everyone would be punished, and not just the guilty, but she wanted suffering.

"Princess?"

"You deal with it," she said, too afraid of the answer that was ready in her mind. If she let Chem make the choice, he would do it with a mind unclouded by hate.

When Ozai came back, Azulon was with him.

"Will you allow the sages to bless you?" Azulon asked. "They will ensure safe passage."

Ursa nodded, drawing her knees up to her chest, then thinking better of it. Her hip was still inflamed, and her stomach had to be re-stitched after her hysterical fit.

"I will send the sages by later today. The assailants are waiting in the jail. Aside from the four that went after you, there were three others hoping to mislead or detain Ozai. Three of the guards were implicated as having been paid off. We will be working through the night servants for a while, but their punishment will be no less harsh. Their reasons—"

"I don't care what their reasons were," Ursa said, her anger rising again. "They think I am taking revenge for my grandfather. They think I'm making Ozai neglect his duty. They think I'm working your will." She waved all these away. "I don't care for their reasons."

Azulon left, leaving Ursa and Ozai alone. He took her hand in his to kiss it, but she snatched it away.

/

The next day, Uti and Bea and Dio came to visit her in the infirmiry. They didn't chatter like they usually did. One on one, they were often pleasant to be around, but together they had a mission, and they would not be deterred.

"This is unacceptable," Dio said, sitting on the bed next to Ursa. "This is just unacceptable."

"And what do you expect her to do about it?" Bea asked. They were speaking as if Ursa wasn't even there. "We are what we are. We know our place and the consequences for reaching beyond that place. They do not take kindly to intrusion."

"You do not mean to imply that this is her fault, do you?" Dio asked.

"It is her husband's fault," Uti said. "They are his soldiers—"

"I am not dead, nor am I deaf," Ursa said, fixing them all with firm stares. Her face was still sore, but the swelling had begun to go down. She shifted in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position for her hip. "Ozai can only take so much of the blame, and no matter his negligence…he did save me."

"Well, that's just silly," Dio said, crossing her arms.

"I don't suppose throwing blame around will do any good," Bea said. She lightly put her hand on Ursa's shoulder, wary of touching anything that might hurt. "The thing to do now is to teach them a lesson. We will always be collateral in this war unless we show them that we have strength of our own."

"Ozai promised he'd—"

"No," Bea said firmly. "_You_ need to take revenge. Do it for all of us. You have the power to do what we can't. Make them understand."

Ursa looked at Bea. There was fire behind the woman's eyes. Even though she had many acquaintences among the first tier nobility, Ursa had come to prefer the women of the second and third tier. They had already been trampled on and pushed down, and had less to lose by being direct. She'd thought they were dancing around the subject when she first met them, but after dealing with the women of the highest noble families and their sweet backhanded compliments, sneers, and gossip, Ursa learned what court games really were.

"Make them understand what?" she asked.

Bea was a smart woman, and there was a form of kinship in her smile, something that said they were in the same boat. It would be impolite to ask if Bea had been attacked in the same way, but Ursa wanted to know. Bea winked. The women of the lower nobility were the ones who had real skills and could run things alongside their husbands. These were crafty women who could scheme just as well as any of them. These were women who would not be pushed aside when they had something of value to add.

"Make them understand that we are far from nothing."

Chem was standing at the door waiting to be acknowledged, and with a bit of difficulty, Ursa leaned forward to motion him into the room. He stopped a few steps in to bow to the ladies before continuing.

"Admiral Yuuma wishes to speak with you, Princess Ursa."

Ursa didn't have to say anything to her friends. They gave her light, gentle hugs, and kisses that barely touched her cheeks.

At the door, Bea turned to Ursa. "Think about it, please. You are worth far more than this."

Ursa nodded, and knew she would consider it. Ozai might think this was an attack on his honor, but he hadn't been the one brutalized in the middle of the night. He wasn't bruised and broken and cut, thread holding his stomach together. The assault had been on her, and Bea's suggestion did have a certain draw. She could wheel and deal with the best of them, but they kept her at the level of spy. She wasn't allowed to truly get her hands dirty. Ursa never considered herself ambitious, but they were determined to keep her in some weird in-between space, where they wanted her intelligence, but were unwilling to give her anything she wanted.

"Princess Ursa, I wish I could see you under better circumstances," Admiral Yuuma said, bowing to her.

Ursa pulled her robe tighter around her, and tried to reach behind her to adjust her pillows. She winced, the movement agitating the stitches in her stomach. Yuuma came over to adjust the pillows for her.

"Thank you," she said. "I suppose you'll be wanting to talk politics, too?"

"No, princess, not as such. Mostly, I wanted to express my extreme dismay in the behavior of my fellows. I do not doubt that Prince Ozai has his reasons for turning to you for support and advice rather than constantly turning to his generals who have supported him from the beginning."

Ursa narrowed her eyes at Yuuma. This was why she hated spending too much time around the nobility. So many veiled threats. Yuuma didn't agree with Ozai turning to her, either, but as far as she was concerned, Yuuma should keep his mouth shut. He was, after all, Iroh's admiral; supporting Ozai in the way he did was treasonous.

"Bara is a vulgar man, and I have tried to convince Prince Ozai to remove him several times, but perhaps it is not for me to question my prince's judgment."

"Perhaps it is not," Ursa said, catching Yuuma off guard. "Perhaps none of us really know what he is planning, or to what end he intends to use us all."

There. Let them think about _that_. Yuuma would surely report that to his friends, and she would surely let Iroh know that one of his more trusted admirals supported Ozai. It had been a vague like for the man that kept her from reporting him to Iroh earlier, but now she had no use for him.

"Yes, princess. It is hard to know the future."

"Did you want something more?" Her jaw was tired, and she wanted people to leave her alone.

"I know of the prince's ultimate goal, and I believe he just might be able to reach it. I would be foolish to believe that he will do it alone, and wish to make myself useful to you as well. Should my lady want of anything, I am here to serve her as I serve her husband."

Ursa shouldn't have been surprised. Yuuma bowed to her before showing himself out. Chem came to her bedside, a cup of tea in his hands.

"For your pain, princess."

Ursa accepted the cup gratefully, the warmth already helping her feel better. It was comfortable and soothing against the aches in her mouth. It wouldn't be long before the other aches began to dull and she could sleep. Chem was good to her.

"Admiral Yuuma would have been a strong ally," Chem said, sitting in the chair by her bed. "Unfortunately, he has aligned himself with Prince Ozai. He has been known to act in his best interests above all others, and if we could persuade him to return to Prince Iroh, we might be able to use him."

The pain was starting to fade. The royal family wasn't the only one trying to lock her into some form of conspiracy—the nobility and the generals were doing it, too. If everyone else was doing it, then there was no reason she shouldn't act in her own best interests. No one was looking out for her. That was fine. The smallest of flowers could contain the deadliest of poisons.

"Please inform Crown Prince Iroh of Admiral Yuuma's loyalties."

"Are you sure, princess? If he could be persuaded—"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Chem."

"Of course, princess."

Chem bowed and left her alone in the infirmary. She could have her own conspiracy if she wanted. They would not use her. She would use them. Azulon himself had already put her in the perfect place for that.

* * *

><p>AN: More ups and downs for our royal couple. I'll leave it up to you how Ozai feels about Ursa. Women don't seem to fare well in the Fire Nation's royal family, and Bea thinks it's time for that to change. Ursa is in a place of power, and unlike some other candidates, she's got the brains and the resources to do something about it.

Regarding Azulon's attitude toward Ursa, I imagine it as a mix of fascination, assessment, protection of his assets, and a bit of respect. He's picked his son's wives _very_ well, and is pleased with the results. Ozai has been a bit more cooperative, he's staying out of the way, he managed to pick up some Air Nomads. To all outward appearances, he's playing the game, which is what Azulon wanted, and he's one who will give credit where it's due...more or less. He also knows that she's rebellious, and comes from a prominent family who could seriously damage the war effort if they so choose. Some of it is also a negative reaction to Ozai. He gives Ozai more than his fair share of the blame for this. Azulon did him this great kindness of giving him a smart, beautiful wife, and Ozai went and threw it away. Just when you think things are getting better between them...


	28. And I Will Weed Them Out

Three weeks later, Ursa sat between Azulon and Ozai, staring across the table at her attackers. Iroh and Jian sat on the other side of Azulon, and the room was full of armed guards. Tea service sat between the two parties. She knew them, now, in the light of day.

Major General Bara. Colonel Bei. First Lieutenant Fau. First Lieutenant Gong. And Minister Peng, who'd helped detain Ozai. Brought in at her request, Peng would be the whipped topping on this decadent dessert.

The room was stifling hot because of the fire crackling in the fireplace behind them, and the stitches across her stomach itched. She'd been warned not to scratch them, not that she could with all the gauze they had wrapped around her. The men across from her shifted uncomfortably, sweat rolling down their temples. Ursa narrowed her eyes at them, dared them to move or to speak.

"It is treason to attack a member of the royal family, and it is punishable by death," Azulon said evenly.

The teapot screamed, and Iroh took it off the fire, extinguishing the flame with a flick of his wrist. It was uncomfortable for Ursa to sit for too long, though the doctor assured her it would get better with time. She was also assured that the joint would never be quite the same as it was; as she aged, it would give her trouble, even if she stayed fit. They'd scarred her in ways that would be with her for the rest of her life. There was an anger lodged in her throat, and she wasn't sure she was entirely inclinded to dislodge it.

"I am disappointed in all of you." Azulon's was the stern voice of a father seconds away from brining a hammer down on your head. "You have brought disgrace, shame, and dishonor on your houses and on our nation. You have dishonored my own family, and we will demand blood for it."

Iroh was preparing to pour the tea, but Ursa stopped him, taking the pot in her hand instead. She poured first for Azulon, then for Iroh and Jian, and finally for herself and Ozai. She paused only a second before asking for cups for the prisoners, and when those were brought, she poured for them. By the time she sat down again, her hip was protesting painfully, and she tried to make herself comfortable, but nothing helped. She jumped when she felt Ozai's hand on her hip. The warmth eased the discomfort slightly, and she smiled thankfully at him.

"You will drink with us," Ursa told the captives. Reluctantly, they picked up their cups. Azulon was looking at her, and even though she could feel him staring, she wouldn't turn to look at him.

"You will be publicly charged and executed for your crimes," Azulon said. He paused when Fau started coughing. "The people will know that such violence against my family will not be tolerated."

Fau continued coughing, and now Peng was scratching at his throat. Azulon tried to continue, but anything else he had to say was drowned out by five coughing men, turning various shades of red and purple and even black. They were coughing blood on the table and gasping for air as their necks started to swell and their hands grew large and their faces grew large, and their eyes began to bulge.

Everyone on her side of the table hastily put down their drinks, and the guards started and stopped, unsure of what they should be doing, but Ursa continued to sip the delicate blend. Iroh did know how to brew a good cup of tea. She swished it around in her mouth before swallowing. Even Azulon was unsure of himself. He blinked at the dying men across from him, at one point reaching out to them before pulling his hand back in disgust. Ursa was unfazed by the bulging and the gasping and the blood soaking into the carpet. She watched with stony eyes as the paralysis set in, and Bara, easily the biggest, was the first to fall. He was foaming at the mouth and convulsing, his fingers stiffening into claws and his eyes looking in two different directions.

Ursa had decided that Bea was right. She needed to take revenge for the things done against her. The attack was aimed at her, and she suffered. Those men felt like she was trying to rise above her station, and they intended to do brutally horrible things to her. Punishment was hers to dole out, not Azulon's, and she found she had no problem taking that right away from him. She would not be looked at as helpless; she would take their pity if it could give her what she really wanted. She was plotting. She was planning.

Even though Bara was the first to fall over, Peng was the first to die, head thrown back and blood gurgling in his throat before he keeled over. Fau clawed at the table, reached out to the horrified people across from him. Jian screamed and recoiled and Fau's nails carved a trench in the table as he slowly fell backward until the top of his head was resting on the floor behind him. Bara went quietly, but Ursa watched with satisfaction as the life left him and his body stopped jerking and he went still. Bei only convulsed twice: once with his back arched at an extreme angle, and again as his head came smashing down on the table, jostling the china.

Ursa poured herself another cup of tea.

Gong alone managed to choke out a single word—traitor—aimed at Ursa, but his death fit was short. Ursa stood and limped to Gong, not caring that her dress was dragging in the blood, ruining the fine silk.

"Knife," she called out. The soldiers were still stunned into silence, none wanting to get too close to the mess, so she fixed one with a hard stare. "Give me your knife," she commanded. Fumbling, the woman did so.

Ursa cut Gong's topknot first, then went down the line until they were all removed. Breathing heavily, she threw them down on the table as hard as she could.

"I don't care what their reasons were," Ursa said, swallowing her grief as her voice cracked. "They won't bring my child back."

She stood there, in front of them all, trembling, noting their fear, and when she stumbled, Ozai rushed to her side. Even though she tried to push him away, he held her close, and she gave in. When she started to cry, Azulon made everyone leave. Ozai led them to a chair, and pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried. No one said anything until her cries became soft sniffles.

"I brewed the tea myself," Iroh said. "She couldn't have slipped anything in…we would have seen…"

Ursa laughed through her sobs, then she cried again, then laughed, stronger than the first time. She turned to Iroh.

"My teachers at the Academy would be very upset indeed if you saw me drop the poison in their cups."

She tried to stand, but Ozai wouldn't let her, even though she was pushing against him. He held her close, rubbing her hair. The more he rubbed her, the more she wanted to sleep, and she whispered to Ozai. He carried her, bridal style, to her room, and everyone they passed bowed to them or stepped out of their way. Every now and then, a deep breath would cause Ursa to sniffle, but it didn't dissolve into crying.

She didn't sleep as well in Ozai's room anymore, so he joined her in hers. Her ladies all stood and bowed, and Sun opened the bedroom door for them. Inside Ozai helped her into her nightgown, and laid down with her in bed. She drifted to sleep, and at some point was vaguely aware of him leaving.

When she woke, Lu Ten was looking at her, his golden eyes bright with worry. He was resting his head on his forearms.

"They wouldn't let me see you, Aunt Ursa," he said. She covered his hand with hers, rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "They keep giving me work to do, thinking that I don't know what's going on. But I do."

Ursa stretched forward to kiss his head, and he leaned in to help her.

"You're such a sweet child to look after me, so."

Lu Ten beamed with pride. "They say you poisoned them all, and that no one even saw you do it. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Did you get them? All of them?" Lu Ten's face was serious, and Ursa thought he looked very much like Sozin.

"Not all of them," she said. "I have to leave some for Fire Lord Azulon to execute."

"But the ones that did this to you? You got them, right?"

"Of course."

Later that day, Azulon came to visit her in her room, which he never did. He ordered all of her ladies to leave, and they did so quickly and with fearful glances at her. Ursa was sitting on the couch in the anteroom, and she looked up at Azulon, trying not to look frightened.

"Stand," he commanded, and struggling, she did so. "That was a very bold thing you did."

He was walking toward her, and unconsciously, Ursa began moving back. There was the heat, characteristic of the anger coming off him, and his nostrils were flared.

"You seem to have forgotten just who you are, and you would do well to remember your place."

Ursa didn't panic until she felt her back hit the wall. Azulon smirked, and she knew that's exactly what he wanted her to do: corner herself so she couldn't get away. He placed his hands on either side of her, and his face was only inches from her own.

"You do not have the authority to do such things. You are not the Fire Lady. You are not even a Crown Princess. You are nothing. You are no one."

He reached down and grabbed her hip, squeezing and turning and aggravating the injury. The pain took her breath away, and Ursa whimpered as she pushed against him, scratching at his arm, trying to get him to remove his hand. It was as if the only place in her body that was capable of feeling was that hip, and the only feeling her brain would register was pain. Azulon gripped harder, and her knees buckled, but he roughly grabbed her, holding her up.

"You are a tool, no more than the _hook_ on the wall that holds the frame that contains the picture." He twisted even more. "You will not make me regret assigning you to Ozai." Twist. "I did you a _favor_." He shoved her back against the wall when she slumped forward. "You will _never_ be Fire Lady. You will _never_ have such power."

When he let go, Ursa collapsed on the floor and threw up. Azulon stepped back and wrinkled his nose.

"Get yourself cleaned up, filth, and don't make me wish Ozai hadn't stepped in to save you from Bara and his friends. You swore your oath to me and this family. Don't forget yourself again."

The door closed, and five minutes passed without her maids returning. Ursa lay on the floor moaning and hating, and wishing that hate was a physical thing so she could use it to dismember Azulon.

* * *

><p>AN: Ursa gets her revenge, Azulon doles out a bit of punishment. At first, I had this moment going by unpunished, but it doesn't strike me as something Azulon would do. Ursa is taking a bit of control/power away from him, and he would do his best to make sure she understands her position. And Lu Ten is the most adorable thing in the Fire Nation. Right up there with turtleducks. Azulon probably is also a little concerned with this poisoning ability of hers. If he can't see her put the poison in the cup, he can't ever be sure that his food is safe around her. He didn't know she was _that_ good.

I would also like to point out that the titles of chapters 26, 27, and 28 form a complete sentence when read. I am quite proud of this for no reason.


	29. Shed A Little Light

"Despite your tendency to overreach your position, you have done well," Azulon said to Ursa as she sat in his office some months after the attack. "I've noticed a great change in Ozai. It would seem that he's finally learned restraint. Even his bending is more controlled, and I don't have to send Iroh out there to make sure he doesn't set the palace on fire."

"His bending was never that out of control," Ursa said. "Not that I noticed."

"No," Azulon said after a pause, "but he didn't always care where his fire went, or if the winds would blow it a different way after he'd complete a move. You are his anchor. You give him a reason to do well. You have made him stronger."

Ursa gave Azulon a half smile. It was nice to be recognized for your accomplishments, and she'd been getting recognition in abundance since she'd taken revenge. People knew she wouldn't be taken advantage of, and she rose in esteem in many people's eyes. The teachers at the Academy had even contacted her, hoping she might consider teaching a class. As a successful graduate—they carefully ignored the part about her not actually graduating from the Academy—she would be an asset. Even Uti, Bea, and Dio were feeling the after effects. They were now straddling the line between second and first tier nobility, dragging their families along with them. Dio had even received an offer or two for her young daughter's hand in marriage. It paid for them to have friends in high places.

"Are you still considering Ozai for the throne?"

Azulon looked up from his work and regarded Ursa through narrowed eyes. "Who told you I was ever considering him for the throne?"

Ursa said nothing. No one had said anything directly, though the sentiment had been floated about semi-seriously after Ozai returned with the Air Nomads. Azulon waited, and when she said nothing, he went back to jotting notes on a paper. Ozai was quickly knocked from his perch after the attack, though. Who could trust a general who couldn't control his own men? _That_, Ursa had pushed herself, and it had done wonders for Iroh's position.

"We all have our secrets, I suppose. I pay very little attention to court gossip, but you tend to roll in it. I was never truly considering Ozai for the throne, and his lapse in judgment has proven to me that he is not ready. I doubt he will ever be ready."

"You blame him for it completely, even when I do not. The fault was not his alone."

Ursa watched the words spill from Azulon's pen onto the paper. She couldn't be entirely sure what it said—she wasn't that good with reading things upside down—but it looked like a summons. By the time she read the name Yi, Azulon had stopped writing and was looking at her. She'd been caught, but she would make no apology.

"It is harder to break you than it is to break a rogue stallion ostrich horse." Azulon pressed his mouth into a tight line. "There has never been a stallion—rogue, ostrich horse, or otherwise—that hasn't fallen before me, and I will not have you setting some trend."

Ursa looked down. Because of him, her hip was taking longer to heal. It was an hour and a half before her ladies entered her suite again, and she'd just laid there the entire time, convulsing in pain, waiting for them. Azulon had forbidden them to enter, Sun had said, but they'd waited just outside the door, listening to her moan and plead. Chem had carried her to the infirmary, where the healer simply shook her head and said Ursa should be more careful.

"You, child, are in love with my son, and would not blame him for it even if it was directly his fault. But yes, I do expect him to accept blame, even if only through negligence."

"I never said I loved Ozai."

"You did not need to. If you care, I'm sure he loves you, too, but love is not what will keep this family together. Loyalty is. The question you need to ask yourself is whether or not he's loyal to you."

Ursa considered that. If she did love Ozai—and she wasn't admitting to it—she was still acting against what he considered his best interest. She'd sworn her loyalty to the Fire Nation, and was still intent on seeing it not destroyed, even if it meant denying him his greatest dream. Sure, Ozai might have begun to accept some of the administrative responsibilities Azulon threw at him, but it was no secret that these were still largely carried out by Ursa. His focus now was rebuilding his shattered army, which was proving harder than he thought.

Fire Ladies in the past have held just as much power as their husbands, but it was always the husband who had final say in all things—not simply because he was male, but because it was his blood that was descended from the first Fire Lord. There was only one time Ursa could think of where a woman ruled as Fire Lord, and that only because her husband had been assassinated. She ruled in his stead, never marrying, until their son came of age, and she quietly ceded the throne to him.

The kicker? She was from the Earth Kingdom, and an earthbender. It was under her reign that the Fire Nation entered its unprecedented era of peace. But those documents were either burned or locked safely away where no one could find them. It didn't matter if this happened more than five hundred years ago. She smiled, remembering the time her father told her about it. He laughed so hard. But that might also have had to do with the wine he'd consumed.

"At the end of the year, we'll be going to visit one of the colonies. Your reward will be an allowance for reorganizing and redecorating the palace gardens," Azulon announced.

They were silent again, and without warning, Azulon put away his papers and gave Ursa his full attention.

"You understand why the Air Nomads can't live now." He said it as a statement, and Ursa was thrown off, not sure if she should answer. When she was about to say something, he continued. "Regardless of what action I would have taken, the Air Nomads must be exterminated, or we will risk extermination ourselves. The airbenders we have come in contact with can no longer afford to be strict pacifists as far as we're concerned. They won't hesitate to kill a Fire Nation soldier."

"It didn't have to be that way," Ursa said defensively. "It was bad enough for Fire Lord Sozin—"

Ursa stopped. She needed to remember that, however candidly Azulon might speak with her, she was not free to do the same. She bowed her head instead.

"I would have preferred it if my father did not kill the Air Nomads. Far too many secrets died with them, and the Nomads we find now will not share them with us. There are rumors that every Air Nomad born is a bender. Do you know what that would mean if _we_ could uncover that secret? It is not uncommon for Air Nomads to invent new bending moves, either, thus earning them the status of Master, though I haven't made up my mind if they're extremely talented, or if their bending style is just that pathetic."

Azulon paused, leaning forward on his desk, his hands gripping the edge. Ursa had never seen him be openly excited about anything.

"Is that one of the things you questioned the airbenders about last year?"

"It is. I questioned and Iroh questioned, and even Ozai questioned. And nothing! Nothing!" He banged his fist on the desk. "Now they must all die. They're useless to us, and if the Avatar is left among them, he will bring his righteous vengeance, all because your grandfather couldn't see the greatness of Fire Lord Sozin's plan."

Ursa looked at Azulon, unsure of what made him deliver this outburst a whole year after it would have made any sense to do so. When he didn't say anything after a few minutes, looking unfocused out the window, she smiled politely and asked to be excused. He let her go, and she walked down the hallway keeping her angry thoughts to herself. She tried to console herself by saying at least he wouldn't have exterminated the Air Nomads, even if his reasons were horribly misguided. None of them bothered to know the world like Roku did, and yet they were so eager to condemn his actions.

She went to the office that she shared with Ozai, and wasn't surprised to see him. He was spending more time there, though she knew it had very little to do with the business side of anything. If she wanted to find him, she usually looked in the map room where he was planning possible campaigns or finding places to withdraw new generals.

Chem was in the office, and Ursa smiled genuinely to herself. There were no signs of physical damage to the office itself or any of the furniture so she guessed they managed to get along without harming each other.

"Ursa," Ozai said, standing to greet her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her face up for a kiss, as was expected. He held her tightly, then reached down to massage her hip. She hadn't told him how it got reinjured, and, unsurprisingly, he never asked. When she moved to sit in her own seat, he pulled her down in his lap. She saw that Chem was glaring, and rolled her eyes. She slapped Ozai's hand until he loosened his grip on her, then stood, going to her own seat. Chem had become intolerant of Ozai over the past year, and he hated to see Ozai touching her; in his mind, it was all just a ploy to get her to trust him again. The moment Ozai picked up on Chem's irritation, he began to be more affectionate with Ursa, hugging her or kissing her, or just being near her when Chem was around.

"You two really need to stop," she said, shooting Ozai a look. "I expect you to at least tolerate each other."

"Of course, princess. Forgive my behavior."

She nodded at Chem, waving away his semi-sincere apology as she started sorting through Ozai's correspondence. After Jian first declared her to be trustrworthy and more than competent, he was content to relegate that task to her. She'd seen him do it to others as well; anything that wasn't immediately important to him got pushed to the side. Ursa had learned to use this to her advantage, and no one questioned her when she began asking for all of Ozai's papers to come directly to her. She didn't hesitate to sort out an extra pile, even with her husband so close to her and watching what she was doing. This pile would contain all the correspondence she'd want Chem to check into, like suspicious names and activity, and anything regarding the rebuilding of his army.

It occurred to her, then, that Azulon told her to question whether _Ozai_ was loyal to _her_. He never questioned her loyalties, and she wondered if that was because she'd already proven that she wasn't loyal to Ozai. She was betraying him on two fronts, though as far as Azulon was aware, she was only reporting Ozai's actions to him. But it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility that Iroh would talk to his father about keeping Ozai away from the throne. For nearly two years, however, nothing had come of it. She wouldn't believe she was entirely safe, but she wasn't going to stop, either.

Ursa went about sorting the papers until she was done. When Ozai had his little stack in front of him, and she had one in front of her, she began reading through them. He sifted through a few of them, but didn't appear to actually be reading anything.

She found one about unrest in his army, dated long before the assault. Some felt that Ozai wasn't doing enough, some that he should play nice. Many were blaming Ursa herself as the problem, and were speaking out against her. Overall, it was just causing tension, and his presence was required so that he might smooth things over. The paper was crumpled and bent in places. She kept it in her pile. She had never known Ozai to bend and crumple his papers like that, mostly because he didn't look at them, but she'd seen such disorder where this might happen elsewhere in the palace.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ozai asked.

So he had been waiting for her, but now that he was done pretending to work, he had something else on his mind. "I don't know. Until I'm done. Why?"

"I…I was thinking we might do something nice tonight."

Chem coughed from his corner, and Ursa smiled at Ozai's irritation. She reached across the desk to squeeze his hand. "I'd love to." It was sweet the way his face brightened.

"I'll see you in an hour?"

"In an hour."

Ozai left the office, and Ursa turned to Chem, her smile gone. She held her hand up to prevent any apology. "You can finish up here. I need to go see Iroh."

She walked the halls until she got to his office, and was admitted immediately, even though he was meeting with some noblemen. Iroh came to her side, practically carrying her to his seat when none of the noblemen got up fast enough, even thought she was only slightly limping. The palace healers were still telling her that it would get better. Iroh poured her tea and offered her a few pastries, and she waited quietly while he finished his conversation with his now nervous guests who kept eyeing their drinks and guarding them closely.

By the time they were gone, Ursa had her strategy picked out. She handed Iroh the letter about the unrest in Ozai's army.

"Did you tell Fire Lord Azulon about this?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I told him there was growing conflict, yes." Iroh did not hand the paper back.

"He thinks that Ozai is responsible for everything that followed."

"In a way, he is, Princess Ursa. Because of his inability to govern, terrible things happened. He may have been a rising star, but with more power, you have to watch things closely. Threats to your position are like weeds in the garden. You must pull them out by the roots. Only taking care of the visible part… Well, that doesn't do much at all."

"Are you saying that he should expect more threats?"

"People in our position should always expect more threats."

Iroh smiled at her, but there was a heaviness to that smile she didn't see in him often. She liked it better when Iroh was kind, gentle, and laughing. She didn't like the general in him much.

"How does one deal with weeds that go down deeper than anyone could expect?"

"With diligence, but never with too much force. If you were to burn the meadow to rid it of weeds, all you'd have is an out of control fire. Target your actions, however, and you can find every root."

She licked her lips before she asked the next question. She let the sadness take her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there were tears threatening to spill. Ursa waited until Iroh looked at her before pushing on.

"Is…is it possible that these threatening weeds could hurt flowers, even when they don't mean to?"

Iroh looked away. He would not meet her eyes even as he helped her from the chair and exchanged quiet pleasantries with her at the door. With her back to Iroh's office, she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and sighed. Ozai had never seen that letter.

.O.

Ozai kept his arm around her waist as they walked through the capitol at night, a small guard following behind them a few paces. They'd just enjoyed a nice, quiet, but not private, dinner at an exclusive restaurant, and were on their way to the gardens when she saw the sign.

"Ozai, look!" she said, pointing. The Ember Island Players had made a rare trip to the capitol, and were performing _Love Amongst the Dragrons_ for a limited time.

"It's a stupid love story."

"But I love that play."

"When did you ever see it?"

"When we were on Ember Island." Ursa stopped in front of Ozai and took his hands in hers. She looked at him and waited. She smiled at him, and when he looked at a sign across the street, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine."

The moment the first act started, Ozai declared the play stupid. He complained about being able to see the people cranking the wheel that turned the painted mural from day to night. He complained about the poor acting, terrible costumes, and overdone makeup. Ursa gave up shushing him, and leaned forward in her seat. It was even better the second time.

When they lovers were torn apart, she cried.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ozai said. "Ursa, they're not even—"

"Shh!" she commanded, holding out a hand to stop him. The lovers were embracing, saying what they believed would be their final goodbyes. The kiss was even sweeter.

They lived their separate lives, and the pain they experienced in their longing was more real for Ursa, too. The actors were just as sincere, but knowing what they would have to go through before they could be together again only made it that much worse.

By the middle of the play, Ozai was threatening to have them shut down for commiting heinous crimes against their nation.

"Ozai, if you do that I will never let you touch me again."

He grumbled, but kept silent until the end of the play, and then he was like a child who really needed to go to the bathroom, but was told he'd have to hold it. The cardboard dragons were coming down from the rafters to circle the lovers as they kissed, shielding them from the paper rocks being thrown by the stage hands in their black costumes.

"That is the worst play I have _ever_ seen, and I don't _ever_ want to see it again."

Ursa clung to Ozai's arm as they headed back to the palace. She was thoroughly satisfied with their eveing, and smiled the whole way. She had a new favorite play.

* * *

><p>AN: Ursa's not getting over the brutality against her so quickly-it's more like buying a life insurance policy. Prolonged moping would not be acceptable, and she's forced to swallow a lot of things and put on an act. Ursa's strong, though, and she might have found a bit of closure in doling out her justice to her attackers, but there's still anger and resentment. She also knows how to play the game. Just like with the Nomads-the more treasonous the thing, the more she needs to suck up to Ozai to keep him from suspecting anything.

As for Iroh, in order to secure his position, he needed something strong that would remind everyone that Ozai wasn't the best at governing. War or not, you can't ignore that the nation needs to be cared for, and that isn't something Ozai would do. It is unfortunate that Ursa became collateral in his plan, and he does regret that she was hurt, but this Iroh—the Iroh who hadn't had the benefit of pain and loss, who is still very much Azulon's favored son, still the Crowned Prince of the war mongering Fire Nation—would likely keep that letter secret again if he could go back in time. That Ursa is civil to Iroh, Ozai, and Azulon is out of necessity and to further protect herself.


	30. Hello, Old Friend

Na came to visit her in the fall, and it was the happiest Ursa could ever remember feeling. She hadn't been allowed to greet her at the docks—she was pointedly told that a princess waits for people to come to her—but when Na practically came running to her in the garden, Ursa met her halfway and threw her arms around her best friend. She hugged her hard and close for a very long time, and even when Na was ready to pull away, Ursa still clutched her.

"You would think we haven't seen each other for years," Na said, laughing as she held Ursa's hands.

"It has been years."

"_A_ year," Na corrected. "And some months, but it is slowly going on two years."

Ursa looked at her friend. Her eyes were still that bright brown, and they still twinkled with excitement and mischief. She was curvier than Ursa remembered her, having put on a few pounds because of stress, no doubt. Extra weight or no, the curves suited Na well; they made her look less like a carefree child, and more like an important, knowledgable woman. Her eyes still held that innocent light, though Ursa knew from Na's letter that innocent wasn't the best word to use anymore. She wanted to ask how everyone was doing, but there hardly seemed any point. She wrote with everyone so frequently that she knew exactly what was happening back on Kirachu. There was no awkwardness between the two women as they stood in the garden holding hands.

"I missed you," Na finally said.

Na tilted her head to the side in that familiar way, and Ursa felt like she was back home, that nothing had changed. Even the smells of Kirachu hung around Na, and Ursa leaned in to smell the girl, taking in a deep breath and savoring the fragrant rains and the blossoms and heavy scent of freshly tilled earth. Ursa laid her head on Na's shoulder, taking deep breaths of the scent that lingered along Na's neck. Na gripped Ursa's hands tighter and stepped closer to her friend.

"I brought you some oils that I think you'll appreciate. Jasmine, lavender, rose, lotus lily, but not daisy."

"Not daisy," Ursa said, smiling. Daisies were pretty to look at, but she didn't think they smelled particularly nice. "Did you bottle the spring rain for me?"

"Of course. I brought tons of it, so we can bathe in it like we used to when we were little."

This sent the two into fits of laughter, and Ursa led Na to the turtleduck pond, where they sat in the grass and played with the tiny animals. Na told her about the turtleducks in the pond at her family's estate in Kirachu, and how they were prospering, though the old matriarch had finally gotten too sick and ornery to be kept with the others.

"That's too bad," Ursa said. When she looked up, she saw Iroh walking toward her, and she pulled Na to her feet. "Iroh, look who's come to visit me!"

"You have called in a favor and brought a goddess to meet us? I shall have to alert my father then, and he will set out the finest spread for her," Iroh said, kissing Na's hand. Na smiled behind her hand, shooting Ursa a secret look. "In truth, it is always good to be with old friends from time to time to remind us who we are."

Iroh looked at Ursa then, but she ignored him. He sighed before looking away. Things hadn't quite been the same between them since she found out he was had kept that oh so important letter from Ozai. The one that led to the attack on her. Ursa had no idea how he managed it, especially since she had Chem and Sun ensuring everything came to her first. In her mind, this theft was crossing a line, one that saw too many people as collateral damage. Any ground she had to stand on when dealing judgements toward others was quickly fading, however. She'd been doing her own scheming, and had been enlisting the palace staff to help.

"I came to inform our dear princess that her presence has been requested at a meeting her husband is calling that will take place in half an hour."

This Ursa knew to be code for Iroh wanting her to see what Ozai was up to. He wasn't taking his midnight walks anymore, but that just ment he spent more time with his generals, listening and planning. He'd learned his lesson, paying more attention to the people under his command, and the things they said. Without their support, he wouldn't have a strong bid for the throne. Even though the attack and the displeasure that followed had become something of a stumbling block in Ozai's career, he was proving himself more than capable of rising from it. Iroh still had the upper hand, and thanks to the seeds Ursa had planted, some of Ozai's supporters turned their attention to Iroh. Loyalty, however, was a fickle thing, and could be changed with whispered words and a few coins.

Iroh bowed to the two women, voicing his pleasure at having met Na again, then left them on their own.

"He's not so bad himself," Na said. "He's a charmer just like you told me."

Ursa linked arms with her friend and started walking to the palace.

"Na, please try to control yourself," Ursa said, laughing and gently bumping into her friend. "Have they set you up with a room yet?"

"Right near yours, my dear."

Walking down the halls of the Fire Nation palace was the same as walking down the halls in her own home, or Na's home, back on Kirachu. Two girls, arms linked, smiles on their faces, not having to say anything.

"Have you written to your parents?" Na asked, once they were seated in the anteroom in Na's suite. "About what happened, I mean."

"I had Chem do it." Ursa poured tea for them while Na's servants unpacked her belongings. "I know they sent you here, and you're acting as an ambassador of sorts."

"Please," Na said, laughing and waving away the notion. She popped a cake ball in her mouth. "Ambassador? Me? No, I'm simply here on behalf of your parents to see that you are doing well. One friend visiting another."

Ursa laughed, too, because she knew that mischievous smile. The one that said Na had a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell. Na always had a hard time keeping secrets, and Ursa noted with some dismay that she'd become better at it in the time they spent apart.

"How are things at home?" Ursa asked. "I know there must be things my parents don't tell me in their letters."

"There are. More soldiers have been spotted in our waters than usual. We know we are being watched, and so we watch, too."

Na shrugged, rolling a cake ball on the plate in front of her. Her brows creased in a way that was so unfamiliar to Ursa. The concentrated look didn't suit her, but if time had changed Ursa, then there was no reason time couldn't or wouldn't change Na. The frown and the wrinkles didn't last long, and when Na looked at Ursa again, a little of the light behind her eyes was gone. So things had not gone well for Kirachu. Of course not. There was power in that island that Azulon would definitely want for himself.

"But you have a meeting, dearest friend. Let me tend to what was taken from your family when you were made to come here." Na stood and took Ursa's hands. "We will get by. As we have always gotten by."

Na kissed Ursa and sent her on her way. The walk to Ozai's office seemed stupidly long after that. Azulon had told her in so many words that no harm would come to Kirachu, and yet here was Na worried about their island. Azulon understood the power of words and how to manipulate them, and Ursa wondered if she had been manipulated. No physical harm had come to the island, but that didn't mean that was the only way for Azulon to control things. He'd been controlling things with treaties for so long already. If ever she needed a reminder that she was outclassed in double dealing, this was it.

When she opened the door to Ozai's office, she feigned surprise. Councilman Somchai was sitting across from Ozai, and the two men paused in their conversation as she stood in the doorway.

"Forgive me," she said, bowing. "I did not know you were having a meeting. I will come back later." She bowed again, and was turning to leave, but Ozai stopped her.

"Perhaps you can offer a bit of advice, Ursa," he said, motioning to her chair at the side of his desk. "Councilman Somchai was just telling me about Yi's whereabaouts."

Ursa sat in her chair, her eyebrows raised. "Yi?"

"Yes, princess. I believe I know where he is. I was telling our most esteemed prince that he was recently seen in the Southern Water Tribe. Prince Ozai believes we should strike at once. I believe the climate is hostile, and we should lure him to a better battleground."

"There is no luring," Ozai said. "He has managed to escape us for an entire year, but now we have him within easy reach. It would be stupid to let him escape, now."

"But my lord, it is summer in the South, and the currents will be strong. No captain would risk his ship, so."

"It is not a risk to those who know the waters. I will send the Southern Raiders. They have been stationed in that area longer than anyone else."

"Why would Yi flee to the South Pole? They would know him for Fire Nation immediately, and would not, I think, kindly host him," Ursa said. "Unless he is there selling secrets."

Ozai and Somchai paled at this. They looked at her, but Ursa didn't shift under their gaze. This was something neither had considered, and she knew it would push them both to action.

"I also hear that Crown Prince Iroh believes he is close to finding Yi as well. Fire Lord Azulon was writing something this morning. I think it was a summons. It mentioned Yi, though I couldn't read most of it."

Ozai cursed and hit the top of his desk. If he was still unsure, this would push Ozai toward definite action, and he would find the means to convince Somchai. If Somchai could not be convinced, Ozai would find financial support from someone else, and he would launch the Southern Raiders, and they would find Yi, if he was actually at the South Pole. He needed to have some victories over his brother; Ursa didn't want to see Ozai completely ruined, just kept away from the throne and too much power. It also wouldn't do to have things come too easily to Iroh. Besides, denying Iroh some victories came with a measure of satisfaction. Let him be collateral in her plan. Suffering must be spread around a bit.

"Then we must launch as soon as possible," Ozai said, looking at Somchai. "I will go with the Southern Raiders myself, and we will bring Yi back from the South Pole. He will answer for his crimes, and people will stop saying I have no control over my men."

Ursa highly doubted people would stop talking so easily, but it would go a long way in restoring his reputation. Somchai fidgeted a bit, and danced around the subject, but Ozai did win him over, promising some amount of credit after Yi was brought to court. Somchai didn't exactly need the extra praise, but when favor changes quickly from one person to the next, it's never a bad idea to have more praise and recognition.

Somchai bid the two goodbye, promising to send Ozai word within the week about a possible budget for the mission. Ozai wanted word within the day. It was unreasonable, but Ozai was excited for the possibility. First he brought back Air Nomads. Now he would bring back a known traitor, and this time he would be able to say he was there in person.

"This is good news, Ursa," he said once the door was closed. "This should put a stop to most of the criticism."

"We can only hope."

"You don't sound terribly enthusiastic about this."

"My best friend is waiting for me," Ursa said, smiling. "We haven't seen each other in so long, and I would rather be spending my time with her."

Ursa wondered if Ozai had a best friend. Or if he even knew what friends were. Iroh had friends, she knew, but she'd never known Ozai to make social calls. He was always so serious about things.

"I think, Ursa," Ozai began slowly, "that it might be time for us to have an heir."

"What? What brought this on? We go from apprehending fugitives to having children?"

"It's something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"How long is a while? And when were you planning on telling me?"

Ozai didn't answer. He looked at her and waited, but she wasn't sure what she should say. She loved spending time with Lu Ten, and it would be great to have her own children to spend time with, but having children meant having them with Ozai. Which meant exactly as he said: heirs. Heirs came in handy when you were looking to steal your brother's throne, and if Ozai had more than one, it would make him look that much more attractive. She chewed her lip.

"I will think on it."

"Please do."

.O.

Ursa and Na had a private dinner in the anteroom in Ursa's suite. She even called for a bottle of wine to be brought, and she and Na feasted and reminisced about their childhood and all the trouble they caused.

"Remember at the Festival of Flowers," Na was saying, her cup swaying slightly in her hand, "remember the year you glued the bottom Sev's dress together so she couldn't get in it to dance?"

The girls laughed loudly, made fun of the way Sev, one of Ursa's dance rivals had sputtered and demanded someone come forward.

"She turned the most _hideous_ shade of red!" Ursa said, covering her mouth. "That was the year I got to do two sets of dances. Did anyone ever find out I did that?"

Na shook her head, downing the last of her wine. "No one ever did, and your secret's safe, my dear."

"No secret is ever safe with you, dearest Na."

"Depends on the secret. Could we get some more of this wine? It's delicious."

Ursa pushed herself off the floor and peeked in the bathroom, where Sun and her ladies were filling the tub with the rainwater Na brought. The fragrance was absolutely intoxicating. These were all the smells she thought she would never smell again, and they stirred old loves and older memories in her.

"When you're done, could you get us another bottle of rose wine?" Ursa asked Sun.

"Yes, princess. Your bath is ready."

Properly armed with another bottle of wine, the two girls stood in the bathroom breathing the air. They looked at the tub. Ursa's heart pounded with excitement. They hadn't done this since they were young girls.

"A lot's changed since then, hasn't it?" Na asked, looking up at the stars through the window. "Who knew we'd ever end up here?"

"Spirits only know."

"Sometimes," Na said with a smile, "I don't think they do."

Ursa smiled as Na began undressing her. Life was like that, sometimes. It was too big, and the variables too many for anyone, including the spirits, to know completely. Na stripped away the layers Ursa was wearing with care, from her sleeveless red outer robe to the long sleeved black one underneath it, and she laid these aside with great care. Ursa stood before Na in her underwear, and, smiling, did the same for Na, removing her pointed-shoulder collar and unwrapping the fabric of Na's belt until her dress fell open.

Na walked behind Ursa to undo the ties of her bindings, letting her underwear fall away, discarded with a little less care than the rest of their clothing. When she was standing in front of Ursa again, she gently traced the scar across her friend's stomach, and Ursa looked away, unwilling to see the pain in Na's eyes. She held her breath as Na kneeled in front of her, her hands ghosting over the burns on Ursa's thighs. Na's breath hitched, and she leaned forward, kissing the scars.

"Ursa—"

"Please don't."

Something heavy was settling over them, and Ursa didn't want their time to be marred by dark thoughts, even though it was too late for that. She pulled Na to her feet and pressed her body against her friends so she could untie Na's straps.

"If we don't hurry, the bath will warm up, and it won't be the same."

Ursa was kneeling so that Na could step out of her bottoms, but rather than move so Ursa could set them to the side, Na tilted Ursa's chin so that she had to look into Na's eyes. The two stayed that way for a while, and Ursa wondered if Na was going to do anything, or if she would just stand there the entire time.

"It's fall, sweetheart. The bath won't warm up anytime soon."

She rarely blushed in front of Na, but she did then, all too aware of their nakedness and the cool breeze from the window and the entire bottle of wine they'd consumed. Na moved, and Ursa sat the underwear aside, and reached for the second bottle of rose wine. She poured two cups, handed one to Na, and raised her own to her lips. She drank nearly half the cup in one long swallow, and Na started giggling and sipping hers.

"Slow down," she said. "It's not going anywhere."

Then Na leaned forward and kissed Ursa, and it was old and familiar and comforting, and Ursa threw an arm around Na's waist and hugged her friend close. Na still smelled of home, and for a moment, that heavy blanket was removed, and they were both smiling teenagers, amazed at where life had taken them.

They had just sunk into the bath when Sun called to Ursa.

"Princess, Prince Ozai is here, and he wishes to speak with you."

They were past the point where they realized they should have stopped drinking wine. They were well on their way to finishing the second bottle, and were giggling uncontrollably.

"Call him in," Na urged.

"I can't do that," Ursa protested, but she was laughing. Wouldn't it give Ozai a shock to see them in the tub together?

"I've never met him. I should meet him. I'm your best friend." Na was splashing water on Ursa, having already finished her wine.

"Princess?"

Ursa finished her own cup, then turned to set it on the floor outside the tub. Na drew up behind her, placing her hands on either side of Ursa against the tub. She kissed Ursa's left shoulder, then the right. Smiling, Ursa reached behind her, dragging her fingertips along Na's long legs.

"I think he might be jealous."

This set them giggling again, and Na called out to Sun. "Let him in. We're in the bath."

At first, Ursa was afraid, unsure of what Ozai might say, and she tried to get out of the tub, but Na wrapped her arms around Ursa's waist, holding her in place. She trailed kisses down Ursa's neck, pulling her hair out of the way. Ursa smiled and pat Na's thight just before Ozai came in. Na moved back, but not far.

It took him a moment to register just what was going on in that tub, and Ozai stood there, staring at the two naked women in the tub smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing was hidden from his eyes; the water was crystal clear, like glass, and they hadn't bothered with flower petals or scented soaps.

"You wanted something, Ozai?"

He swallowed. "Um…"

Ursa smiled bigger. He wasn't mad, which was always a good thing. He didn't quite seem confused, either. Na started giggling, and that might have been when he noticed the bottle of wine.

"Hi. I'm Na. Ursa and I have been best friends since we were little."

Ozai nodded at her, eyes flicking between them. Ursa had only seen Ozai immobile like this once or twice, and she swore she could see the wheels trying to turn in his head. She pushed away from the edge of the tub closest to him, and came to rest at the edge farthest away. His eyes slid over her body first, then Na's, then over hers again. He blinked, looked out the door, then looked back at them.

"He doesn't seem to know what to do," Na whispered in her ear, before biting it.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ursa asked as she slid into the space between Na's legs, resting her back against Na's chest. She was running her hands along Na's thighs, biting her lip.

"I'm usually stingy," Na said, running her hand along the inside of Ursa's thigh, "but I'm willing to share."

Ursa arched her back against Na, gripping her knees as Na began rubbing slow circles on that delicious bundle of nerves. She exhaled deeply, and Na kissed her neck. Ursa shivered right down to her core, and Ozai still stood there, frozen and too shocked to do much of anything.

* * *

><p>AN: How many of you saw this from the beginning? I wasn't going to go there. Then I did. This is what happens when you have too much of that delicious wine, folks. Na gives her something Ozai would _never_ be able to give her. I'm also trying out a new style of section break. Hope this looks/works better than the dashes. This website seems to have something against them, for whatever reason. Hm. I'm noticing a distinct lack of Ursa Lu Ten interactions. I might have to make more of them. Because I forgot to say this last chapter: I'm having a lot of fun writing a vaguely creepy Azulon. Anyone else get the feeling he might do something inappropriate with Ursa? Initially, it was an accident, but I think it adds to the family's predatory nature. Let me also say this-it is downright _weird_ to write Zutara sexytiems, then come over and write Urzai sexyteims :( If only Zuzu knew...

And finally, to my wonderful lurkers: Thanks for reading and alerting and favoriting! I'd love to hear from you :D


	31. Before You Go

Very few things could compare to waking up next to Na, Ursa thought. For the past week, they'd been inseperable, as they'd always been. With Ozai gone to the South Pole at the beginning of the week, there was little for her to do. Even when Ursa did have work, Na was by her side, and it made the hours go by so much quicker. For a week, the palace had been transformed into her family's estate on Kirachu, not through looks, but through love and friendship and old memories. She was reminded of countless sleepovers, of "camping" out under the stars, of playing with turtleducks and sneaking sweets. She very much felt like an eighteen year old girl, not like a world weary woman way in over her head with family politics that had nothing to do with her.

All Na had to do was smile, and the year that separated them was gone, evaporated in the blink of an eye. Iroh was right: there was norhing like a visit from an old friend to remind you of who you are. In Ursa's case, as the visit drew to a close, it also reminded her of who she could never be again. But for the time being, she would bathe in that lovely feeling.

Na was shifting beside her, rolling from one side to the other as she always did just before she opened her eyes. When Na rolled onto her back, Ursa straddled her, then brought her face as close as she could without actually touching Na. When Na first opened her eyes, she looked startled, then confused, and then smiled as everything came into focus. They collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Na hugged Ursa close, and Ursa kissed Na like she never kissed Ozai.

"Good morning to you, too," Na said when Ursa finally removed her mouth from Na's.

"It's your last day," Ursa said, stroking Na's hair. "I thought you should wake up to something special."

They'd done that often as children—waking up to a pair of large golden or brown eyes, the kissing didn't come until much later. Na snuggled against her, and Ursa ran her hands along Na's spine until the other girl shivered, then they were kissing again, and Ursa ran her hands along Na's new curves, which she'd quickly decided she was quite fond of.

Ursa slipped her hands between Na's legs and began rubbing slow lines, parting her, letting her fingers dip in just a little before pulling them out again. Na lay on her back and pulled Ursa on top of her. Ursa hesitated, smiling.

"You know, this is the first time we've…" she whispered.

"We should have done it a long time ago."

She did for Na what she'd done for herself many times since she found out just how good it felt. Na gasped, grabbing Ursa's hand and guiding her, rolling her hips against Ursa. Her moans were quiet, more intimate, meant only for Ursa's ears. What they'd done in front of Ozai, that was only the wine making them drunk and silly, seeing what he would do. But as they moved their hands over each other's bodies, kissing and pinching and stroking, this was real, and it touched Ursa in ways Ozai never had, even as she was the one doing the pleasuring. And she pleasured, moving her mouth against Na's body until Na was moaning her name over and over.

Then Na was kissing the scars on Ursa's thigs, dipping her tongue in her navel, then kissing the scar along her stomach, her fingers pumping in an out of Ursa, and she panted Na's name, and didn't feel embarrassed about begging for more, and Na always obliged, moving her hand faster as she took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it and moving faster until Ursa felt that wave building up inside her, and she didn't fight it as it came over her and her body convulsed and she felt satisfied.

They were both panting and tired and out of breath, but they were satisfied.

"I miss you already," Ursa said, pulling Na closer to her.

"I'll have to tell them about the scars."

"And you'll be responsible for whatever happens because of it."

When Sun knocked to tell Ursa her bath was ready, she didn't open the door, and when they came out together, naked underneath their thin robes and holding hands, none of her ladies said a word. They had been trained to hear nothing, even when they did.

.O.

At breakfast, Ursa felt like Kirachu was slipping further away from her. That heaviness from the first night was coming back to her, perhaps because Na mentioned her scars. Perhaps because Ursa knew her family would be upset. Perhaps because there was nothing they could do about it. Perhaps because Jian wanted to speak with her.

"Ozai wants to have a child."

Na looked up from her breakfast. "That's great! Oh, your children will be so cute." She squeezed Ursa's hand from across the table. "You'll have to bring them to meet me. Or I can come back again."

"You'll probably have your own life and you'll be too busy."

"Then you come visit me. What could they want you here all the time for? Your husband's not going to be Fire Lord, is he?"

She'd been so caught up in the lies and the dealing and the backstabbing, that Ursa had forgotten just what it was like to be on the outside. There were people who had no idea that they could be on the verge of civil war. Na's smile faded more the longer it took Ursa to answer. In the end, she just looked away. This wasn't Na's life, and it would be cruel to get her involved. She was the only child of the premier family on Kirachu now, and if Ozai knew, he'd be pressuring Ursa to draw the island into this whole debacle.

"That means Fire Lord Azulon's changed his mind about his sons, right?"

Ursa bit her lip. "Don't ask me anything, and I won't have to tell you. You're my best friend, Na, and you're all I have left of Kirachu. This past week has been amazing. It's felt like coming home."

This wasn't the way Ursa wanted to end her time with Na. She wanted everything to be smiles and happy goodbyes.

"Ask anything of me, Ursa, and it's yours."

"You won't like what I'm asking."

Na pushed her plate away, and the wrinkles and the frown returned. If there were smiles later on, they would be false ones. Their minds would have already returned to reality.

"Then who better to ask than a friend who knows you better than all others? We do hear things in Kirachu, as much as we try to pretend that we don't. If something bad is coming, then tell us so that we may be prepared."

"You shouldn't have to get involved."

"Now, that's not for either of us to decide at all, is it?" Na asked, her head tilted to one side, a small smile creeping up. "Someone else decided that for us."

"If you should have to, I won't blame you for denouncing me."

"If I should have to?" Na pulled back, alarmed. "Sweetheart, I don't understand…"

"Sometimes one must be sacrificed to save thousands."

.O.

It took talking to Na, being with Na, for everything to become real. It was a physical weight that sat on her shoulders and pressed down as she walked to Jian's office. It was a stabbing pain. It was something ripped out of her, something oozed out of her with the blood she lost in that fight.

Ursa stopped to catch her breath, her hand against her chest, wondering why it was so hard to breathe. She didn't have long to go from her room to Jian's office, and she'd made the trip many times before.

"Might I be of some assistance, princess?" Chem was by her side. She hadn't seen him come up to her. "Is my lady in any pain?"

Ursa shook her head, but took a moment more to catch her breath. She swallowed hard. She'd killed five men with her own hands. She'd lost a child. She has three permanent scars. She sold out her husband not once, but twice. She tells more lies than truths. She'd watched innocent people be beaten and burned. She spread lies of her own creation. She started rumors that kept her husband from reaching his full potential. She schemed with other noble ladies to get what she wanted. She used her influence to keep certain things from happening. She manipulated. She ordered the members of her house to steal official documents, even ones with the seal of the Fire Lord.

"Princess? Maybe you should go back to bed."

Chem was reaching for her, but she shoved his hand away. All she needed were a few calming breaths and to shove all those things away.

"I have to meet with Jian," she said between gasping breaths. It was like someone had punched her in the stomach, like she'd been hit in the head and all her thoughts were a jumble.

"Yes, but I'm sure Crown Princess Jian will understand if you are not well. Should I call Lady Na?"

"No," Ursa said, shaking her head violently. Maybe someday she would confess her sins to Na, but this could not be the day. She wanted Na to think the best of her. She pushed away from the wall, the world slowly sliding back into place, and she took those deep breaths and they did help her feel better.

"Princess—"

"I am fine, Chem."

Her voice was stronger, and by the time she got to Jian's office, Chem following her at a distance, she felt like her old self again. Only it wasn't her old self, because her old self had never left Kirachu. When she set foot on the capitol, she'd become someone new. She had no choice. Knowing that would never make that bitter taste go away.

"Come in," Jian said when Ursa knocked at the door.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Jian gestured to an empty chair, and Ursa poured the tea. Jian looked tired and very old, as if she hadn't slept for the past week.

"When is Lady Na leaving?"

"Today."

"Ah. That is good."

Jian was silent again, and Ursa's stomach began knotting itself.

"Are you well?"

"Hm? Oh, physically, yes, I am fine." Her hands shook as she brought her teacup to her lips. "There was a fortuneteller at the market the other day."

"Oh? I never trust a fortuneteller. They need to make a living just like everyone else, so they're more likely to tell you what you want to hear."

Jian nodded. "Yes, most of them. If you want to know your true fortune, you don't look for the rich ones. But when they call to you…" Jian shuddered. "She told me to pick an object from the table, and it would reveal my fate."

"What kinds of objects?" Ursa wanted to reassure Jian that it couldn't have been anything serious. "There's no way these things could have any real power." She reached across to touch Jian's hand, and it was ice cold.

"These were little trinkets, nothing of much value or skill. I hadn't even thought about what I was picking up, and I can't help wondering if it would have made a difference. I…"

Jian stopped. The cup was rattling audibly in her hands, and Ursa had to pry the woman's cold fingers away from the china. She was scared now. She'd never seen Jian like this, and she was starting to cry. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and she took small, gulping breaths.

"It was a dried piece of fruit. I…I just picked it up, because it was so weird. It was all shriveled, and it looked like it was dieing in my hands."

"I'm going to call the healer," Ursa said, turning to leave.

"No!" Jian grabbed Ursa's arm and held her tightly. Ursa hadn't suspected the woman to have such strength, but hysteria had a way of doing that to you. When she'd had her own moment, Ursa had fought against Ozai and Iroh and several of the attendants at the infirmary. But Jian's hysteria had a clarity and a hurried quality to it. She knew everything she was doing; it wasn't a jumble of emotions.

"Please, Jian, you're not well."

"It won't matter. It won't matter." She pulled Ursa into a hug. "That fruit was withering in my hand, and I held it and I watched it until it withered and died, and that old crone folded my hand around it, and when I opened, it, it was nothing but ashes and dust and the wind took it away. There was no trace of it left, none at all."

"She was just an old crone," Ursa said, clutching Jian, her voice shaking. It was that urgency that wouldn't stay under the surface. It flowed from Jian and into Ursa, and she could feel the aching need and the fear. It made her feel like someone was poking her with hundreds of needles, never sharp enough to break the skin, but that insistent pressure that filled your mind and would let you think of nothing else.

Jian was gulping air now. "Iroh wasn't there, he doesn't believe me, he didn't hear her. He didn't see it wither in my hands. He didn't feel the ash, and when I showed him my hand, it had soot on it, but he took a handkerchief and just wiped it away."

They stood in the office, holding each other tightly, and Ursa wanted nothing more than to go back to Kirachu with Na and never see any of these people again.

"Promise me you'll take care of Lu Ten."

Ursa gasped and tried to pull away, but Jian only held her tighter. Her voice didn't waver, and even though Ursa could feel Jian's tears on her own cheeks, she couldn't hear them in her voice.

"What did the crone say?"

"She said that she would mourn my death."

* * *

><p>AN: Regrettably, Jian does have to die. If there are real fortunetellers in the world, I imagine them to be like the old crone-they would be poor. They tell the truth, and people don't want the truth. Because of this, they aren't the ones that get the most business. About Ursa and Na: it's not so much that Ursa is gay as it is that she loves her best friend. They've been with each other since they were little girls, and theirs is a love that's not exactly romantic love, but something much deeper. They can always find comfort in each other's arms (or beds), and they will always protect each other. I loved writing Ursa/Na. Together, they create a pocket of happiness, which they both desperately need.


	32. Wheels Set In Motion

Ozai returned with Yi just before they were to set sail for the Earth Kingdom colonies. Ursa was watching Lu Ten's firebending practice when the servant came running with a message from the docks. He bowed to Lu Ten, then to Ursa.

"Prince Lu Ten, Princess Ursa, your presence is requested in the throne room immediately."

Ursa sighed, standing. Immediately, when the throne room was involved, always meant after you are properly clothed to be seen in the presence of the Fire Lord.

"I can do more advanced stuff than that," Lu Ten bragged as they walked down the halls. "Father just thinks it's best that I master each step. He says bending is about balance."

"Your father is very wise."

"Say, Aunt Ursa, how come I've never seen you dance? Everyone said you're such an amazing dancer, but I've never seen you."

Ursa smoothed back his hair. "Your father saw me dance, once. Since I came here, I've been so busy that I usually don't have time. Now…" Ursa watched as the servants moved about the hall. "Now, with my hip…it makes things hard."

Lu Ten crossed his arms, his tiny little eyebrows coming together. "It's not fair. You said dancing for you was like bending. I can't imagine what I'd do if someone took away my bending." He stomped and let out a scream of frustration. "They shouldn't be allowed to get away with stuff like that."

Ursa knelt and took his face in her hands. "They're already dead, my dear. They can't get any deader." She kissed his cheeks and sent him on his way.

.O.

Iroh was already waiting for them in the throne room, pacing like a caged animal. When he saw her, he rounded on her, fury in his eyes, and he started to say something, but caught himself. He shot a sideways glance at Azulon on his throne, and Ursa knew he hadn't told his father that she was also reporting information to Iroh. Should things turn ugly, it would give her a bit more bargaining power. She bowed to him.

"Is Princess Jian not feeling well?"

"No," he said, and his voice was like a bark.

The hall was quickly filling with generals and government officials. She took her place at the front, to the right of where Ozai would sit. Lu Ten scooted closer to her.

"Grandfather's advisors say he'll be publicly executed."

Ursa patted his hand and decided to talk to Jian about Lu Ten. He got too excited at these meetings. She wondered if he was getting an outlet for all this excess energy somewhere.

The doors to the back opened, and Iroh took his seat next to Lu Ten as Ozai strode through the hall, his face the exact definition of smug pride. He strode halfway up the hall, then bowed to Azulon. Behind him, Din and Ide lead a small toop of soldiers concealing the prisoner. Instead of walking to the foot of Azulon's throne as she expected, Ozai stopped and pulled her to her feet, roughly kissing her. It was that aggressive, arrogant, rough first kiss he'd given her, though it no longer excited her or made her feel dirty. When he pulled away, she was shocked and dazed.

"You are the wife of a great man," he said, holding her shoulders.

Ursa just smiled and nodded, sitting back down and feeling confused.

"Father, I have brought back the traitor Yi."

As Ozai spoke, the soldier mass shifted and spit forward two prisoners. Ursa gasped recognizing them both. Yi and Sel were forced to their knees in front of Azulon, and a massive wave of heat knocked into her from the left. Iroh was growling lowly, but not low enough that others didn't hear. For a moment, Ursa was afraid that Iroh might actually charge Ozai right then, take him down and beat him. She wished Jian was there. Jian knew how to calm Iroh.

"It would appear that you've found something else as well, Ozai," Azulon said.

"Two traitors, selling Fire Nation secrets to our enemies. One to the Earth Kingdom, one to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Is that so?"

Neither man said anything. Ursa wondered where Taan was. She hoped that the woman had been able to escape, though there would be little left for her. She would have to change her name and her appearance. She'd have to become someone completely different, but the spectre of the Fire Nation would be hanging over her for all of her days. There would be no peace for the woman if Azulon decided she was to be punished as well.

"You have talked to everyone else," Ozai said, coming to stand beside Yi. "Why won't you talk to your own people? We made you what you are."

"You made me a traitor?"

A spattering of mild chuckles made its way through the room, but Ozai was having none of it. Ursa turned away as Ozai punched Yi. She didn't care if anyone was watching. She heard Yi hit the floor, and only turned back when Ozai was talking again.

"Your death can be painful."

"We do not tolerate treason in the Fire Nation." Azulon parted the flames in front of him and stepped down until he was right next to Ozai. "My son has an excellent track record of hunting down traitors. You were not bound to get far." Azulon was resting his hand on Ozai's shoulder. With the other, he gestured to the head secretary.

"Former Councilman Yi, the charges you face are: monetary theft from the crown, two counts; conspiracy to commit murder; conspiracy to dethrone Fire Lord Azulon, two counts; theft of national secrets; intent to sell national secrets, four counts; selling national secrets, fifty counts," here, the secretary paused to let people whistle and wince and joke that he's never leaving here alive. "Conspiracy to dethrone Crown Price Iroh; attempted assassination of Prince Ozai, three counts; and conspiracy to assassinate Princess Ursa. How do you plead?"

Ursa was shocked at the last count. She was fairly certain Yi had taken no part in any plot to kill her. He'd been out of the country when the only real threat happened. She wouldn't be entirely surprised if that last one was a threat Yi made on the way over.

"I plead not guilty to _all_ counts," Yi said, loud enough for his voice to echo off the far walls.

The head secretary didn't even get a chance to read off the charges against Sel; he immediately started babbling about all the crimes he committed. Both prisoners were taken away, Yi much more reluctantly than Sel. When it was all over, as the generals and the government officials started filing out of the throne room, Azulon squeezed Ozai's shoulder.

"You did good, son. I don't know how you keep doing it, but you have served your country and your Fire Lord well."

Ursa came to stand next to Ozai, and he looped his arm around her waist.

"I thank my good luck charm," Ozai said, smiling.

"Yes, well, next time, rub your good luck charm in private. Don't bring that to my throne room again. And not in my hallways either. You are still a prince of this nation, and I expect proper conduct from you."

"Yes, father."

When they left, Ozai didn't seem terribly apologetic at all. A few of the major government officials pulled Ozai to the side, and Ursa had no doubt they were going to try to get on his good side—even the ones who'd abandonded him after the attack. Ursa made her apologies, then left, figuring she would visit Jian and see if she was feeling better. Ever since she visited that old crone of a fortune teller, her nerves were shot, and she was extremely paranoid. She tended to spend most of her day in her room, which meant Ursa's workload doubled. She had to take over the major duties of tending to the hospitals, schools, and cultural activities.

She didn't get far down the hall before Iroh grabbed her and slammed her up against a wall.

"What the hell was that?" he growled, heat forcing her back. "First you give him the Nomads and now this?"

"I didn't give him the Air Nomads! I didn't even know he was going for them—"

He was shaking her, and his grip was tight. Ursa tried to get out of his grip, but he only shoved her harder.

"You don't get to play both sides like that."

More than his grip, it was the heat that was unbearable. She was starting to sweat, and this close to him, the air was so hot it burned her throat as she breathed it in. If he kept it up, her mouth would be so dry that she wouldn't be able to answer him. She tried to shrink back against the wall.

"Iroh, please…"

"Do you want me to look like a fool?"

His face was twisted into a hateful snarl, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. If dragons were still around, she was sure they'd confuse Iroh for one of their own. The heat hit her again in a wave, and Ursa made the mistake of trying to breathe in just as it hit her. It was like she was being mummified. Her hands and her arms were dry, her lips were chapped.

"Iroh, people are watching," she said, her tongue sticking to her mouth. "No one will support you if they think you're jealous of your brother—"

"You don't get to talk to me about that!"

Ursa screamed more out of surprise than fear when she felt the little tickles of static on her skin. Iroh was reaching for her, but Ozai's hand was on his shoulder, pulling him away.

"Come now, brother, you can't be that mad that I beat you to it."

Ozai was smiling smugly, glad he finally got the upper hand in something, but Ursa just wanted the heat to go away. People were watching them, though the servans were rushing to be somewhere else. She scanned the crowd, and her heart sank when she saw Lu Ten. He stared with wide eyes at his father, and Ursa looked away from him.

"Your finding Yi was pure luck, Ozai. Not skill."

"Was it also luck that led me to the Airbenders? If so, I'd rather have luck and all it's accomplished for me than have your skill and the nothing it's got you."

Iroh reared back and was about to punch Ozai, but Ursa panicked and threw herself between the brothers.

"No!" She flung her arm toward Lu Ten. "Princes of this nation do not slug each other in hallways like drunk men in a bar."

Iroh looked at his stricken son only briefly, but shame and regret never crossed his face. He looked up at his brother.

"Agni Kai."

Ursa rolled her eyes. Because Agni Kai was so much better. There wasn't even a reason for that. She looked to Ozai and silently begged him to turn Iroh down, to be the voice of reason for once. Of course, Ozai had never been any good at not rising to the bait, and an Agni Kai was set to take place at sunset.

.O.

The arena was _packed_. Literally. Like, not even standing room only packed. Next to her, Azulon was berating his children under his breath, calling them all sorts of names, and poor Lu Ten was just confused. It was clear he'd never seen his father in such a light before. He stole glances at Ursa, looking for all the world like he wanted to ask a question, but always deciding not to. Ursa did her best to comfort him, rubbing his back or giving him little hugs. Jian hadn't bothered to leave her room. She was upset with Iroh and didn't want to see him, she said. Ursa had her suspicions that it had more to do with that crone than with Iroh.

The brothers stood facing each other in their ready positions. The fight had started two minutes ago, but neither had moved. Ozai would move first, Ursa saw. It was costing him too much to just stand there in one spot, and Iroh was smirking at his brother. Ozai would attack with anger, and Iroh would use that to his advantage. He always had.

"Come on!" someone shouted. The audience was getting restless. "Is this an Agni Kai or a staring contest?"

"Shut up!" Azulon roared, turning to the audience, and not caring that he was facing the completely wrong direction. "This is idiotic enough without you dimwits chanting like it's a spectator sport."

People were quiet after that, but Ozai must have taken offense to what Azulon said because he lunged forward, sending a powerful punch at Iroh, and the real match was started. They were bending the same element, using the same moves, but they looked so different. Ozai's flames were stiff and controlled; he aimed two punches, one at Iroh's head and the other at his torso, and they shot from his fists like missiles.

They reached Iroh quickly, one only a fraction of the second after the other, and Iroh blocked the one aimed for his head, but didn't have enough time to counteract the second. He was knocked to the ground as people gasped and Ozai ran forward, punching his missile fire into the ground, exploding the stone around Iroh as the older brother rolled out of the way. Iroh kept rolling, and Ozai followed him to the edge of the ring, when Iroh stuck out his leg, tripping Ozai. You would never think such a short, stocky man could move so quickly, but Ozai had barely fallen forward before Iroh's knee was in his stomach, and almost at the same time, his elbow came down across Ozai's sholders, leaving him suspended in midair for a few seconds before Iroh sidestepped, allowing him to fall.

Everyone was silent. Like court favor, the battle had changed in an instant. One moment, Iroh's rolling around on the floor, the next, he dominates his brother in three moves. Slowly, Ozai pushed himself to his feet, glaring with such hate over his shoulder at his brother that everyone could feel it. The temperature rose several degrees, and Lu Ten grabbed Ursa's arm. People close to the edge of the ring backed up, and the fire started flowing.

Ozai pressed the attack again, missile punches and kicks, and his control was amazing. The fire went exactly where he wanted it to go, but that meant nothing against Iroh's wider blasts. Iroh moved fluidly, like she'd seen during her first days at the palace, sacrificing individual strength for a barrage of moves. For a whole minute, he never stopped moving, punches and swipes aimed high, kicks sweeping low so that, by the time the fire reached Ozai, it was one massive wall of flame. There was no way Ozai could block each move, and he was kept on the defensive, trying to sidestep or dodge, but Iroh was always on top of him. Ozai's forearms were red where he blocked the fire, and he was breathing heavily.

"Father's going to win this, right?" Lu Ten asked, looking at her hopefully.

"It looks that way." She just hoped Ozai wouldn't be hurt too badly. She'd never hear the end of it if he was.

There was no way Iroh could keep up that fluent barrage for too long, and Ozai must have known this, because he waited it out. When there was the slightest gap between one blast and the next, Ozai sent a two fisted burst of flame toward his brother, not nearly as controlled and missile like as the single punches. There was no time to dodge, so Iroh brought his hands together in front of him, parting the fire, but when it was all gone, there was Ozai, missile like blasts again, aimed to knock Iroh off balance, which they did.

They traded blows and the high ground for the next hour, Ozai having learned to keep his distance, and Iroh trying to close the gap between them. Ursa noted with some surprise that Iroh had some training in hand to hand combat, and when they were close enough, he used this to his advantage. It never occurred to her that they might have trained in something other than firebending.

Lu Ten was worriedly holding onto Ursa's arm, when Azulon turned to them.

"Stop it," he barked. "You act like you haven't seen a real fight before."

Lu Ten looked up at his grandfather, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Please," Ursa said, holding onto Lu Ten tightly. "He's only eight. He _hasn't_ seen a real fight, and certainly not one with his father."

"Then he had better learn." Azulon turned to the warring brothers. Ozai had lost the advantage again, and Iroh punched him twice, hard, in the stomach, so that Ozai's feet left the ground. "He had better get used to it. This is war, boy, but what you see in front of you is only a fraction of the hate you will see when you're on the battlefield."

"Yes, sir."

Lu Ten forced himself to watch his father and his uncle pummel each other. Iroh was trying harder to keep the space between them limited, not even relying on his bending most of the time. Like opposite forces, Ozai pushed away and Iroh pulled closer. When their arms were locked, Iroh reared back and heabutted Ozai and a collective sympathetic groan went out as Ozai fell over backward, dazed and clutching his head. Iroh was panting, though, and his chest and arms were bright red.

"This is madness," Ursa whispered.

"It is," Azulon said, and he stood like he might call an end to the fight, but Iroh was walking over to Ozai, his body tense, ready to strike if needed.

Ozai was slowly rocking from side to side, but when Iroh was less than a foot away from him, he uncoiled like a viper, ripping all the heat out of the air so that it left the room hideously cold for a frozen moment in time, and he trew it at Iroh, surprised by an attack of such anger and viciousness and power, and he couldn't move his arms to block fast enough. Iroh was flung back, clear out of the ring, slamming against the far wall and shaking the foundations of the building as the fire pinned him before dispersing.

"No…no!"

Lu Ten was trying to rush into the ring, but Ursa held him. The boy was strong already, and he fought against her, twisting and turning, elbowing her, trying to get her off, and she whispered to him, trying to make him understand that he mustn't. Azulon stood, stunned, regarding Ozai, still dazed, and the empty, burned spot where Iroh had been on the wall. There was an Iroh shaped humanoid outline in the ash and burned rock. From where they stood, it looked like Iroh had been completely incinerated.

Ursa pulled Lu Ten to her as he cried bitterly. She was shaking, too, but she needed to be strong for him. Iroh wasn't dead. People were hanging over the edge of the wall, looking down. He hadn't been incinerated, she told herself. They were looking at his body. He hadn't been incinerated.

The ground began to shake, and the air itself began to steam, and relief washed over Ursa, and she felt guilty for that relief because it could mean Ozai's death, but possibly also her freedom. The world was becoming hazy, and people screamed and let go of the rapidly heating stone. The building vibrated with a deep rumble, and her throat was parched again, and the air began to spark, and Ozai's eyes widened, because he must have realized there was no place to go. There was nowhere he could hide. When Iroh finally released the blast, it was like a rocket going off, a ring of flame staying close to him as it propelled a massive fireball through the solid stone of the ring that sat five feet off the ground, and barreling into Ozai. This time, the younger brother didn't get up.

.O.

Ursa went to visit Iroh in the infirmary first, holding Lu Ten's hand as she walked the child to see his father. He might has well have been wearing a bandage shirt. His hands and his forearms and his biceps and his shoulders and his back and his stomach were all wrapped, and a heavy smell of minty cooling ointment hung in the room. Iroh put on a brave face for Lu Ten as the child launched himself at his father.

"I thought you weren't going to get up," he sobbed. "I thought you were going to stay down forever."

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me," Iroh said quietly. His voice was rough and scratchy like he'd swallowed glass. He looked at Ursa, and she smiled and nodded to him once before leaving.

Ozai was already awake when she came to see him, and he was furious. If Iroh was wearing a shirt of bandages, Ozai had it worse. Nearly his entire body was covered, and there was a splint around his arm and one of his legs, which was also elevated on a pillow. He glared at anything that came within two feet of him, and the nurses all turned their faces and scurried by, afraid they might spontaneously combust.

"Where were you?" He barked when he noticed her standing at the doorway.

She'd been watching him for five minutes, and he hadn't noticed her, and she hadn't been inclined to say anything. She'd just sat and watched him fume and glare. There was no pity in her heart, and she found herself very much agreeing with Azulon. That Ozai decided to take his anger out on her only made her angrier.

"Your father was right," she said, still not approaching his bed. "This was idiotic madness."

Ozai's nostrils flared and he seemed to vibrate with his anger. "You…you _dare_… You were in his room, weren't you? You went to see that bastard before you came to visit your own husband."

"I took Lu Ten to see his father, yes. My duty is not to you alone, however hard that may be for you to comprehend."

Ozai just huffed and glared. Then he huffed some more, because it wasn't like he could do much else.

"The head physician tells me you'll be in here for the better part of a month." She pushed away from the door jamb. "Tell me, was bringing Yi and Sel back and winning your father's praise worth this to you?"

Ozai said nothing.

"You could have been the bigger person. You could have backed down. There was no way you could beat him."

She was courting danger, and Ozai would probably spend the next month stewing in his anger, never forgetting this. Foolishly, he tried to move, but was reduced to pain. He swallowed his screams, but the deep lines and tension in his face told her just how much he hurt.

"I will bring your work to you."

"Get out," he growled at her. "Get out."

* * *

><p>AN: I _loved_ writing Azulon in this chapter. My favorite line? "Go rub your good luck charm in private." I felt soooo clever! Iroh never thought Ursa would play him, too. He's got more than his fare share of arrogance, and doesn't like the spotlight being stolen from him, especially when the thief is Ozai. That last move that Iroh used on Ozai is supposed to be a supercharged version of the one that Zuko used on Aang in _Crossroads of Destiny_, where they're in the cave and Zuko blasts Aang into the rock. Actually, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hopefully the action scene is pretty good. But this one event sets off a whole bunch of mess.


	33. Cannot Be Stopped

The trip to the Earth Kingdom colony was delayed an entire month and a half while the brothers recovered. Then it was close to Lu Ten's birthday, so they stayed in the capitol for that, and then there was Ursa's birthday, but she got a much smaller party. Jian's nerves were only slightly better, and she made an appearance at both parties, but she wasn't entirely comfortable. Ursa had watched as her eyes constantly scanned the crowd, often clutching herself and moving to corners where no one could sneek up on her. Auzlon had little patience for this and told her to leave. She cowered from the Fire Lord, and did as she was told.

They were six months behind schedule when they boarded the ship, and Azulon was furious. The new year had come and gone, and he was forced to push everything back on his schedule. Ursa preferred to stay out of his way; she spent most of the three day journey on the deck of the ship. That way, she could avoid Ozai as well. They'd barely interacted since the Agni Kai, and she thought it was for the best.

"Woman."

Ursa turned to see Ozai stalking to her like a predatory animal. She didn't answer him, just turned to stare out at the sea again. The waves parted in front of the boat, sending little sprays of salt water on the faces of those close enough to the edge. Ozai grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I have done a lot of things, Ozai. Do you want to know my motivation for everything I've ever done in my life?"

Ozai slapped her, and she stumbled, surprised. She blinked up at him, and he grabbed her by the arm, squeezing so hard that he was beginning to cut off her circulation, and drug her below deck. He was walking too fast for her, and she half ran, half walked to keep up. She stumbled twice on the stairs, but Ozai never stopped to let her regain herself, and when they reached their shared bedroom, Ozai threw her in. She landed on her bad hip and cried out as Ozai slammed the door.

He stood, blocking the only exit, his fists clenched and shaking.

"Why did you…" his voice cracked, and he looked away.

Ursa pulled herself on the bed. Holding her hip as if that would make it any better, she waited. There was no way to tell what kind of mood Ozai was in, whether it was pain that made his voice crack or anger, and she didn't want to press him and find out that it was anger. She sat and waited, hoping he would say something, but the silence stretched out, and she shifted, uncomfortable in such a small room with him. If they'd been on opposite ends of the world, it still wouldn't have been enough room between them. She wanted away.

"I trusted you. I gave you so much control." He looked at her then, and Ursa saw hurt in his eyes, and just under the hurt, anger. "I… You _sold me out_." He slammed his hand back and it hit the metal door, filling the room with a vibrating thunk. "You told him everything."

He started moving toward her then, and Ursa tried to back up, fear surfacing. He knew? How could he have known? Iroh wouldn't have said anything because he wanted to keep her feeding him secrets. She crawled backward across the bed, but Ozai grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to him, using his body to pin her in place.

"You don't get to slither away like the snake you are." He was snarling at her, and she tried to melt into the bed. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice was quivering, and she tried to find something she could use as a weapon. There was nothing in easy reach.

"I want you to say you fed him lies! I want you to say that _you_ who should be to be loyal to _me_ did not stab me in the back."

Ursa's chest was heaving when she answered him. "I never stabbed you in the back."

"Liar!" Ozai backhanded her. Then he punched her. "I've spent the past six _months_ trying to figure it out. Six months, woman, and nothing! I've got no reason for why you would do it."

She pushed against him, trying to get him off her, maybe make a run for it, but he just growled in frustration and they struggled, him grabbing her wrists and squeezing, pushing them down, pinning her legs together between his so that she couldn't kick him. She still struggled, knowing that it would never loosen his grip, but hoping all the same.

"What's so much better about that short, fat little squat man?" Ozai gulped, his voice breaking again, this time deepening with anger. He leaned in close to Ursa. "What did he offer you? Hm? Did you like the way he _fucked_ you? Is that it? Is it the _power_ you liked?"

"He won't murder innocent people!" Ursa yelled, using her forehead to push him back. "Now, let go of me."

"Oh, you think Iroh is some dear saint? That he's never hurt anyone?"

"I didn't say that—"

"But you think it. You think just because he loves tea and cares for his son that he's this great benevolent man who'll listen to your backwoods version of reason. You think he won't hesitate to pull out the army when it needs to be done?"

"At least he understands that violence isn't always needed."

He pinned her wristst abover her head in one hand, and she struggled against him. The corner of his lip pulled up in a vicious mockery of a grin.

"Stupid bitch." He squeezed her face with his free hand.

Ursa was about to spit on him, but remembered the last time she did that. It hadn't gone well. Her scar was itching. Her hip burned. She took shaking breaths, called up her tears, hoped they would help.

"Ozai, please," she said in the most pathetic voice she could imagine. "What could I have done?"

He let go of her wrists, but kept her legs clamped between his. He laughed bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Ozai, please," he mocked. "I should have known. I should have listened to the people who supported me from the beginning. Perhaps being the mistress of the crown prince was too much of a draw."

Ursa gasped, indignant, and slapped Ozai as hard as she could. "How dare you. I _never_ once did anything with Iroh—"

"But you seemed willing enough to let your best friend fondle you."

Ursa blushed and sputtered. "I didn't see you walking away," she challeneged, not meeting his eyes.

Ozai grabbed the front of her shirt. "Tell me how long you've been selling him my secrets."

"Tell me how you know I have."

"I heard him you idiot!" he yelled, throwing her back on the bed.

He growled, pushed her back down when she tried to get back up, his hands at her throat. Ursa stilled, struggling to keep her wits about her. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, a mix of hurt and anger and humiliation and something that was just, undeniably, _Ozai_. She had crossed a line, and there would never be any turning back.

"I heard what he said to you before he challenged me to an Agni Kai. Tell me, how long had you been planning that little scene?" Ozai backed away from her, pacing with his fists smoking.

"I wasn't planning—"

"And how had you intended to get rid of me so that you can marry him?"

"I never—"

"You poisoned Jian, I know you did."

"I didn't—"

"Don't lie—"

"Shut up!" Ursa threw a pillow at him, and he caught it, singeing a hole in the middle. "I didn't poison Jian, I'm not plotting to have you killed, I'm not having some affair with Iroh." She threw her hands up, then let them fall helplessly against the bed. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You told me there was no way I could win that Agni Kai."

"I've seen you two practice. I've seen him teach Lu Ten. I've seen him spar with his own generals."

"You seem to spend an aweful lot of time watching my brother."

Ozai might have his moments of pleasantness, but she truly enjoyed Iroh's company. It didn't mean she was in love with him, and there was no way to make Ozai see that, so she said nothing, just stared defiantly at him.

"I'm taking conrol of things," he said, advancing on her with his finger in her face. "You and that cretin of a manservant of yours will no longer be in control of my office. It is _my_ office, and I will do what needs to be done. I will assign you tasks. You will return to your main duty as Jian's _aide_. You will give me an heir, and you will do it now."

Ursa panicked, stuttering, trying to move away from him, even though he wasn't moving toward her, pinching the sheets, looking around. "I… Now? One doesn't go to the market and just buy a baby…"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, fool. Tonight, you will lay there and enjoy it."

When Ozai opened the door, Chem was waiting, but Ozai just punched him and kept walking.

.O.

Ursa didn't go to dinner that night. She stayed in her room, and Sun brought her a few things, and some ointments for the bruises blossoming on her face. She'd finished eating, and Sun was cleaning up the dinner things when there was a knock at the door. Sun stepped outside to answer it, and when she came back in, her face was oddly blank.

"It is Crown Prince Iroh, my princess. Shall I admit him in?" Her voice was flat. No doubt, Chem told her everything that happened, and they would both blame Iroh for Ozai's anger.

Ursa thought about saying no. The worst thing that could happen now would be for Ozai to come back and see them together. She didn't have a chance to answer before Iroh pushed the door open, closing it behind him.

"You were taking too long to answer, and I need to get back to Jian," he said by way of explanation.

Sun moved between the two, blocking Ursa from Iroh's view.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Enough damage has been done, old rivalries dug up and depositied on the surface, and now we all pay the price."

Sun hesitated before bowing, and stepped to the side, but she did not leave the room, for which Ursa was grateful.

"It is not honorale for a man to beat his wife. Half the ship heard the argument, and so the secret is out. There will be rumors and conspiracies, and you will have to deal with them."

"Me? But I wasn't in this alone."

"No, you weren't. In fact, it was my actions that brought everything to light. I let my anger get the best of me, and you will suffer greatly for it."

Ursa's eyes grew wide, and she was shaking her head and holding her arms out, trying to fend off accusations that hadn't even started yet. She hoped. It wasn't fair. It wasn't. She didn't want this. She never asked to be part of this family, and she never wanted to be part of their secrets.

"Controversy will surround our family—"

"Tell them not to talk!" Ursa pleaded. "We're on a ship, tell the crew to keep their mouths shut."

Iroh smiled politely. "If only things worked that way. I can tell them, but I cannot be around them every second of every day."

"And what about you?" She asked, doing her best to keep despair at bay. "What will they say of you?"

"That my wife is cold and heartless, and has only been able to give me one child. That I have always preferred them beautiful and young, and have flirted with you since the day you arrived in the capitol. Perhaps they will say that you have captured my heart, and I yours, and that ours is an ill fated romance. The Fire Nation loves a good romance story."

Ursa pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. "Did you plan this from the beginning?"

Iroh looked shocked, took a step back. "No," he said, his voice a little higher. "I thought you would prefer the taller, handsomer brother, and would actually help him win his throne. That Chem came to my associates at all was a surprise."

Ursa groaned. She wasn't even sure what happened. She hadn't been aware of any whispers, hadn't noticed any particularly nasty looks. Sure she'd been invited to fewer events over the past six months, but she'd always assumed it was because the royal family was going through one of those "private periods," where no one went out much because there was trouble at home.

"You will survive, though," Iroh said, genially. "Give Ozai the heir he wants. Perhaps with an heir, things will pass between you two, and you can return to the happiness you found in the days after the attack."

"The attack that _you_ caused."

Iroh looked down and away, his shoulders slumped, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I wish… If I could go back, I would have done things so very differently," he said to her. "Perhaps this whole chain of events is my fault, and if so, I will accept responsibility fully, for my actions and all those that followed. Your blood and the blood of your attackers will be on my hands and I will bear this burden."

He looked so sincere and hurt. At least he was capable of empathy in a way Ozai had never shown himself to be. She wanted Na back. She wanted Kirachu back, but so much was forever out of her reach. When the tears fell, they fell for those distant things that she would never hear or see or touch or smell again. But she'd come this far, and the rumors would be out, and she could choose to continue, to sacrifice herself so that there might be some peace in her nation, and perhaps a little more throughout the world. She could choose to continue her plan. There didn't seem to be anything left for her to lose.

"I am forever in your debt, Ursa," Iroh said, kneeling before her and taking her hands gently in his. "Tell me what you need, and I will try my best to make sure it happens."

Ursa slowly took her hands away from Iroh and turned her back to him.

"No one can save me now."

"Our only hope is that Ozai thinks these rumors will make him look even more foolish in conjunction with the unrest in his army. Maybe then he will try to curb them, and to that end, I will do my best to ensure he believes so."

.O.

That night, Ozai did come to her. He didn't knock, just opened the door and gruffly ordered all her laides out, sitting a jar of something on the night stand. Ursa had already changed into her night clothes, but Ozai was still fully dressed. She sighed and stood, lifting the straps of her dress so she could take it off.

"Don't bother," he said, coming to stand in front of her. He undid the sash on his pants and opened the front. "Prepare me."

Ursa blinked at him, but he said nothing. She started to pull his pants down, but he grabbed her hands.

"No."

He never took his eyes off her face with its puffiness and its bruises as he guided her hand into his pants. Because he didn't look away, she didn't look away, and because he didn't speak, she didn't speak. She stroked him until he hardened, and only the change in his breathing, and one half moan said something vaguely sexual was happening between them.

"Good," he said, swallowing hard, and he removed her hand. "On the bed."

Ursa sat on the bed, and he removed her underwear, hovering over her for a short time, just looking at her. The smallest of changes were coming over his face, and Ursa wondered if he wasn't remembering other nights they'd spent together, comparing them to this night and its goal. He reached up, gently caressing her face, running his thumb over her mouth, and she kissed it, hoping that might make a difference.

"I can't look at you," he said, removing his hand like he'd been shocked. "I keep seeing…"

He turned her over and lifted her nightgown, and that hurt more than Ursa was willing to admit. That he couldn't even stand to look at her. He reached for the bottle and poured it on her, and she realized that it was oil that would allow him to take care of his business without harming her. That made the sting even worse, because he was still trying to be somewhat gentle, and perhaps he regretted hitting her earlier.

Even though the oil smoothed his way into her, he was rougher than he needed to be. His nails bit into her hips, and he slammed into her, bumping into her hip painfully so that it began to ache. Ozai was grunting, but it wasn't his usual pleasurable grunt. She tried to pry his hand off her injured hip, where she noticed he was gripping harder than her uninjured one.

"Ozai, not so—"

"Shut up."

When she turned to look up at him, he shoved her face back against the bed. Her hip would hurt again, come morning. The only pleasure she felt was in knowing that he got no enjoyment from it, either.

* * *

><p>AN: Ozai is confused about his feelings for Ursa, though humiliation and anger are quite high up. Humiliation probably higher than anger. He also wouldn't have the slightest clue about how to deal with this betrayal-in his weirdo bizarre, not understanding love way, he did care for Ursa, and it would have been a point of pride that she could go toe to toe with politicians and come out on top. She was his good luck charm, and he thought she was loyal to him. I do think Ozai is the kind of person to lash out physically. Many of his and Iroh's fights would have ended this way. This betrayal _could_ also figure into his later relationship with Zuko; if he sees Zuko as Ursa's child, then he'd be waiting for that inevitable betrayal, and would be something he'd try to curb as soon as possible. I also think Ursa would be a more 'acceptable' target for criticism than Iroh, not only for the reasons he outlines, but because he's also the Crown Prince, which means he's next in line to be Fire Lord. Not the best idea to piss him off, especially after that Agni Kai.

Chem got punched because Ozai had been wanted to do that forever.


	34. And In The End

**Warning: graphic violence (but only a little)**

Ursa kept to herself as much as possible. When she did venture out, she was aware of the stares from the crew and the servants. They bowed to her, but a little less politely, a little less stiffly. One even nodded to her, a nod of equals, and no one corrected him when he did this. She took to walking the halls with her head down.

By chance, she met Jian in the hallway, once.

"I told you long, long ago," Jian said quietly, holding her elbows, "that you were stirring the waters and causing sediment that has settled to be brought to the surface. Now none of us are content."

Still, Jian insisted that she did not blame Ursa for trying to steal what happiness she could, even at the expense of others.

"Things will settle down," Jian said, patting Ursa's arm. And that was all she would say.

.O.

Ursa was restless by the time they docked at the colony. The household servants, including Chem and Sun, stayed behind. The ships and their entourage disembarked first, soldiers blanketing the wharf and sending the citizens back into their houses to peer out through the windows.

As had been arranged, there was a welcoming party of a shaking village elder and outnumbered village militiamen. The Fire Nation governor was a stern looking woman with shining black hair and claw like fingers who seemed incapable of smiling, and she insistently pushed the old woman who was village elder aside so that she could stand in the place of prominence before the Fire Lord. Ursa hung back as much as possible, but Ozai kept yanking her up so that she would stand beside him.

"Most esteemed Fire Lord Azulon," the governor said, bowing low to the royal family, "we welcome you to the colony of Pichu."

A stiff ocean breeze ruffled their clothing and tugged strands of hair from carefully done topknots and buns. Green eyes peered between wooden slats, large and full of fear and concern for bodies tucked away in squat houses of wood and stone. Smoke curled from chimney stacks. The weather hadn't warmed up yet; it was just barely spring and the air was cool. Ursa could smell solid meals cooked on home fires that would soon be forgotten.

She watched Jian from the corner of her eye. The older woman was no longer holding her elbows, and she was making a valiant effort to appear composed and unfeeling, but Ursa could see the apprehension. It was in the way Jian's eyes darted, looking for shadows and seeing them everywhere. It was in the way she shook slightly, and not from the cold. It was in the way she held herself stiffly. Did Iroh notice, Ursa wondered, or was he too concerned about his reputation? Was he too caught up in the mess they had created together?

"We were saddened by your delay," the governor continued, "but it appears that all has gone well for our most loved family."

Azulon nodded, waving away the pleasantries. "Governor Ses, we thank you for this gracious welcome. We would see the colony, now."

Ses nodded, and Ursa thought it was a pity that the local officials weren't even acknowledged. The stooped old woman looked like she'd been standing for hours, possibly since their armada was first sighted on the horizon. When she moved, she moved with much difficulty, as one having been frozen in place for years.

The procession turned, with what remained of the Pichu military in front, followed by the villiage elder. The Fire Nation soldiers split, some walking in front of the royal family and the governor, and some walking behind. Soldiers walked alongside them in formation, trying their best to give off the air of not being equals.

"As you can see, Fire Lord Azulon, we have turned this little town around. Their houses were little more than huts when we first arrived last year, but now look." Ses gestured at a row of identical wooden structures. "We have given them real homes."

Ursa followed where Ses was pointing. It was a real home, yes, but it was cramped. Through the open window, she could see that the living room, dining room, and kitchen were all one shared space. Maybe there was a bathroom and a bedroom, but if there was, it couldn't have been adequate for the seven people she saw living inside.

"These are simple farming folk, and we have given them structure that would allow them to focus on what they do best. We take care of governing, they take care of farming. I'm sure your majesty has been made aware of our profits."

"Indeed."

"And we expect to see an increase. We'll be knocking down a bit more of that forest there. The dirt here is so fertile. Within the next two years, we could be a major competitor for Kirachu."

Ursa nearly stopped walking, her eyes wide, but Ozai growld and pulled her along. There should be no reason they'd want to replace Kirachu. Azulon needed Kirachu, he _had_ to need it. The Earth Kingdom climate wasn't the same, there was so much Kirachu could give that this little island couldn't.

"Stop it," Ozai growled, tightening his grip.

Azulon was looking over at her, and she grit her teeth and bowed her head, keeping her pace even with Ozai's. The governor spared a look for her, but seemed found nothing worth examining, and she continued her speech about the improvements and expected growth of the island's new industry.

"Did you really think we would leave a hostile island in control of our nation's food?"

"Kirachu's not hostile," Ursa whispered to Ozai. The island might not be, but she was. "Azulon wouldn't dare to attack his own nation. The people wouldn't stand for it."

"No, which is exactly why we are making sure we have other sources of food. Just in case Kirachu decides to start a rebellion. We did, after all, steal their jewel. You belong to _me_, now, and you would do well to not forget it."

There was open anger and contempt in Ozai's voice, and Ursa took a shuddering breath. She had been able to protect herself before, but now… Nothing she had done before would work against him, and she doubted her ability to make Ozai desire her again. One overheard remark had shaken the family and undone everything that had come before. She doubted that they could ever get back to the way they were before. If she wanted to protect herself, she'd have to find some new way.

"Jian does not look well. I wish to walk beside her."

Ozai nodded, and Ursa slowed her pace so that she could walk behind Iroh, Azulon, and Ozai, where Jian and Lu Ten were walking. Ursa linked arms with her.

"You are doing well," she said, hoping to encourage her.

"I am doing poorly. You don't have to lie to me. I am aware of how I look."

"Beautiful?"

Jian smiled at Ursa and patted her hand. "When I was a child, I used to wish for a little sister," Jian said.

"When I was a child I used to wish the summer rains would never end."

Jian patted Ursa's hand again. "I wish things had turned out differently for you. I should have been there to calm Iroh. He should not have acted as he did. Now look where we are. Azulon has been made aware of the scheming of his sons and of his generals. We are all answerable to him."

"Things will get better, mother, don't worry," Lu Ten said from Jian's other side.

She tried to smile, but the corners of her mouth never quite made it, and her face was all the more tragic for it. Tears hung in a film over her eyes. "Not before it gets much worse, my dear."

They'd arrived at the town square, such as it was. There was a large fountain in the middle of a square of shops and a few bigger homes. Directly across from the street where they entered was a dense forest, and Ses was gesturing at it and speaking to Azulon.

"There is more room for expansion, if we should desire. For this year, the space we have acquired will be adequate, but I will send in the appropriate requisition forms should we have need."

"See to it that you do."

"Does all this please his majesty?"

"It does." Azulon turned to look at the shops. Clothing, general stores, grocer stalls, trinket shops. He nodded to himself. "This development is coming along nicely."

Azulon continued turning in his spot, though when he was facing the street they'd come from, he looked at Ursa with piercing eyes that said he wasn't pleased with her behavior in the least. She tried to shrink away from him, but Jian was holding her firmly, and Ursa tried to be still. His gaze only lasted a few seconds, and he continued his rotation, taking in the shops, making various notes about the construction of the buildings.

Their guard had fanned out to cover the area, several of them disappearing inside shops or down alleys, no doubt checking for would be assassins. The old woman chief was attempting to sit on the fountain, and two members of the Pichu military were helping her. She grunted loudly as her bottom touched the stone. She was speaking quietly to them as she stretched her legs out in front of her, but a few of her words drifted to them. She was tired and had been standing for hours. It was good to rest her old feet.

The governor led Azulon and his sons away, pointing out little details on the wood and stone. Apparantly, they were also using the colony as a way for artisans to practice their craft. Ses was pointing out a bit of shoddy work, and Iroh chuckled softly, his laughter seeming at odds with the situation.

Clouds rolled in and covered the sun. The wind picked up, but Ursa noticed it was blowing in the opposite direction than it had been before. At first, it was at their backs, but now it was blowing into them.

"Hmm. A storm must be rolling in," said a guard near her.

"I don't know. I don't remember seeing any storms on the map."

"Yeah, but it's spring. You can't always rely on the maps."

Ursa listened to the guards discuss the accuracy of predictions for spring weather, but her attention was split between that and the forest. It looked like the trees were moving. She turned to make a comment about it to Jian. She'd noticed it, too, but neither was sure what they should do about it. If they told someone they would just be blown off. The wind was blowing. Trees moved in the wind. Still, Ursa was sure that wasn't what it was. She squinted and took a step forward. That's when it shot out at them.

It skirted Azulon's shoulder; he'd just turned to look at another thing Ses was pointing out, and it nicked him on the neck. Whatever it was, it was nearly invisible, and Ursa didn't see when it continued past Azulon, headed straight for them. She wasn't sure anything had happened until she felt the warm blood on her face. She started, bringing her hands to that red ribbon. There was a cut on her cheek, but the blood continued further than it should have.

"Air Nomads!"

The call went out, and everyone was flowing into action, and Ursa was drug to the ground. She turned to Jian to ask what was wrong, but almost threw up instead. Her head and nearly been severed and was only hanging on by a thin layer of muscle and flesh. Ursa gagged, tried to pry herself free from Jian, and Lu Ten was screaming, crying, covered in his mother's blood, trying to reach out to her.

Benders took up stances, sword masters pulled out their weapons, ready to charge into the trees, but the gureillas charged out first, staffs and bare fists at the ready. She saw the arrows on several of them as they burst through the foliage, and she crawled over Jian's body to hug Lu Ten to her chest.

"No," she begged, "don't look, please don't look."

He fought against her, and she struggled to drag them both out of the way of the onslaught, and barely managed to dodge a blast of fire that singed the ground where her leg had been. Everything was happening so quickly, and there was no place for her to go, and Lu Ten broke free from her, running back to his mother's body and trying to put her head back on. He was mumbling, forgetting the formal 'mother,' calling out 'mommy.'

"Lu Ten, no!" Ursa dove on top of the boy and the corpse as an air attack missed its intended mark. It sliced off a few ends of her hair, but what mattered was that Lu Ten was safe. The attack might have split him in half.

Her eyes were too full of tears and her mind too full of anger and fear, but among all the chaos, Iroh managed to find them, and he dodged several attacks, both fire and air, and fell to his knees. His mouth quivered, and he held Jian's head in his lap, and Ursa hoped that it wouldn't come clean off her body, which was still warm and still covered in blood, and now she and Lu Ten and Iroh were covered in her blood, too. Iroh was slowly stroking her cheek, and he was crying, and Ursa released Lu Ten so that he could hug his father.

"They…" Iroh gulped air. "My Jian…"

What Jian called respect, Iroh called love, and he lay her head down gently, and with a look that made Ursa shake from her very core, he returned Lu Ten to her. She and Lu Ten clutched each other and watched with wide eyes and gaping mouths as Iroh stood in front of them, his back to them, and rooted himself to the ground. He brought his hands together as if praying, and when he flung them apart, the fire exploded from him with such force that it pushed him back.

Those that saw the attack coming did their best to dodge or block it, but firebenders and airbenders alike succumbed, thrown back. Unfortunate buildings were destroyed, set on fire, slashed into pieces. In a lucid moment, Ursa wondered what happened to that village elder, and she scanned the fountain, only to see a pair of feet sticking up. She covered her mouth, tried not to throw up on Lu Ten, who was crying and rocking back and forth.

"We need to get out of the way," she said, stammering.

She pushed him in front of her and they crawled as fast as they could, hoping to escape notice. So long as they stayed behind the line of fire that was Iroh's position, Ursa realized they were relatively safe. He was like a one man army, bringing down fire like an ocean wave from a burning house, hell bent on destroying not only the attacking Air Nomads, but the entire island. Water evaporated from the fountain, the elder's legs were charred into black nothingness. The trees caught fire and the smoke turned day into night.

"Stay down," she yelled at Lu Ten over the steel and the air and the fire and the screams. She tried to rip her dress, knowing that they needed to cover their noses, but the material was too strong.

Ash was raining down on them, and there was a roar, and it made her think of a raging inferno, of hell finally catching up to them, and she cried as much for the mess she created as from the smoke in her eyes. Lu Ten was coughing, wanting to go back to his mother's body, and she could only lie on top of him, and they cried together, holding each other and begging Agni to let the fighting stop.

The building next to them exploded, and she and Lu Ten screamed as rocks fell down, and then a body landed with a thunk behind them, and Ursa gave up trying to hold it back, and she threw up, Lu Ten still whimpering and clinging to her arm.

An alley, that's what they needed. Only now the people of Pichu were running from their homes, some on fire, most bleeding, others carrying infants and children and the elderly. They were looking for safe havens too.

"Fire Nation bitch, look what you've done!" a man screamed pointing at her. "Fire Nation!"

The ground shook beneath them, threatened to open up and swallow them whole, and she and Lu Ten screamed again, even though their throats were sore and their voices couldn't be heard over the noise. A barefoot woman stomped on the ground and a huge bolder rose, aimed directly for them. Earthbenders. Airbendes and Earthbenders together, and another building exploded as the boulder was headed their way, and then a bright blue jet of lightning hit the boulder and the boulder exploded, and there was Ozai, racing toward them, readying another bolt.

Ursa covered Lu Ten's face so he wouldn't see it hit the woman or the way it ripped through her and burned her flesh and made her smoulder as she keeled over into the bloody dirt. Ursa cried as Ozai stood in front of them, thankful that he had been there, thankful that he didn't hate her quite so much.

The wind picked up again, from the proper direction, and it urged the fire onward to greater destruction, and Iroh was laying waste to everything in sight.

"Are you hurt?" Ozai screamed at her over the noise, and there wasn't enough sense in her to answer or to shake her head. She just sat there, clutching Lu Ten and sputtering and crying.

Ozai knelt and grabbed her face, inspecting the cut on her cheek, pulling the flesh apart, and she recoiled from him. He reached for Lu Ten, but she clung to him tighter, not sure if words were coming out of her mouth or not.

"I need to check him." They struggled, and finally Ozai shoved her off even as Lu Ten struggled to take hold of her.

"Ozai, no!" Ursa fell back, pointing to a boulder coming toward his back, and he cursed, but there was no time. He readied lightning, but it was only half charged when he sent it, and the boulder fractured, and several smaller boulders rained down on them.

Iroh was quick with the return, his lightning a stronger and more radiant blue that seemed to suck the light out of the world.

This had ceased to be a battle. It was quickly becoming a massacre.

* * *

><p>AN: Your mileage may, naturally, vary on this chapter, but here's my reason for making the Air Nomads part of this attack on the Fire Nation: there comes a time when you must make a choice, when it comes down to self preservation. Gyatso fought against Fire Nation soldiers when they attacked the Southern Air Temple-there were Fire Nation skeletons right next to his. Under the right circumstances, I think Air Nomads would fight back. This is also going on my theory that they aren't all monks and vegetarians. Anywhoo, in an effort to restore balance/get rid of the Fire Lord that's making a mess of things, they team up with some Earthbenders. Things do not go as planned for either side.


	35. We Are Powerless Against Them

They had retreated to their ship, Jian's body wrapped tightly in a white shroud, her head sown on by the healer they'd brought with them. There was not much left of the city. Not many people, not many buildings, not many forests, not many fields. There was not much left of the colony.

No Air Nomads had survived.

The family was mourning in private in a spare bedroom, Jian's body on the bed, Iroh and Lu Ten kneeling in front, Azulon, Ozai and Ursa behind them. She was still shaking.

"They will be punished for this," Iroh said, his hands still clasped. "This island will be mine. I will take it in my name, all of it."

Azulon said nothing to this. None of them made a sound.

"Agni, carry her spirit far, and I will light this island as a sacrifice to you."

.O.

Dinner that night was quiet. No one had much of an appetite. She only had a few spoonfuls of her soup, and when the main course of roast chicken was brought to them, the smell sickened her, and she excused herself. Lu Ten followed, and she took his hand, and they went up on deck.

The fires were still burning. The sun was setting now, and it didn't seem that any one was concerned about putting the fire out. The red and orange of the flames mixed with the orange and the red of the flaming sky, and Lu Ten sniffled, wiping tears away from his eyes. There was no way to keep the grief at bay, and when he started crying, she started too.

"Hush, hush," Ursa said between sobs, sitting and taking Lu Ten into her arms. He held onto her, and she stroked his head and his back.

Her mother used to sing her a song when she was scared or sad, and she sang it to Lu Ten.

"Hush, hush, sweet child," she sang. "The day will come again. Hush, hush, little one. This night won't last forever. You'll open your eyes, the sun will shine, we'll feel its warmth together."

His sobs did begin to quiet, and she began rocking him, back and forth, back and forth, and in her mind, she said silent prayers, the old prayers of Kirachu, asking spirits of fire and water and earth to guide the seed that was Jian's soul to the eternal garden. There let her rest, and let her be nourished with the love of those she left behind. Let her grow, basking in Agni's light. When the song ended, she sang another, a funeral dirge she'd only heard a few times, and when she couldn't remember the words, she just hummed.

They sat, holding each other until the sun went down and Chem came to ask if they would please come below deck. Fire Lord Azulon wanted to speak with them. It was still several minutes before they rose, and when they did, they did it lifelessly. They followed behind Chem as he went down the stairs and opened the door for them when they reached Azulon's office.

Ursa hadn't thought he'd cared much for Jian, but Azulon's face was drawn and he looked very tired and put upon. Ursa let go of Lu Ten's hand and he ran to his father. She stood still for a moment before realizing she was supposed to sit next to Ozai.

"This was a tragedy we cannot soon forget," Azulon said, his voice quiet. He steepled his hands on the desk in front of him. "This is something that goes much deeper than just one filthy island being conquered and bettered. This was _planned_. This was earthbenders and airbenders working together to take out the Fire Nation royal family. It was pure luck that Governor Ses pointed when she did, and I turned when I did."

"We cannot let this go unpunished," Iroh said, holding Lu Ten close to him.

"Nor will we." Azulon leaned back in his chair. "We survived today only because we had greater numbers. And because of you, Iroh. Your strength and valor in the face of grief is to be commended."

Iroh nodded. Ursa wouldn't call it valor; it was anger and it was rage. It was a man taking revenge, and the entire city was still on fire because of it. The smoke drifted in through the windows.

"As much as it pains me to say this because it brings to light my own negligence, Ozai was right. Five years ago, we should have laid waste to the _entire_ Earth Kingdom for their crime aginst Fire Lady Ilah, not just to Pei's army. We will rectify that."

Ozai gave his murderous smile. "We have more than 8,000 heavy navy cruisers currently in waters doing idle patrols. Those we can recall to the capitol for reassignment. The entire airship fleet is grounded at the outer islands. They can be ready to move as soon as the order's given."

Azulon nodded at this. "And what of our ground forces?"

"There are 70,000 in or near Makapu Villiage, just on the other side of Ren Island," Iroh said. "The Pohuai Stronghold is also nearby. We can call in nearly 40,000 from there."

"This is good. This is a start. We will have to do much plotting. It is good that we took Ren Island. We will not approach Ba Sing Se directly."

"Ba Sing Se will be mine. I will claim it in her name."

Azulon made a hand gesture, and Iroh, Lu Ten and Ozai stood, bowed and headed toward the door. Slowly, struggling against her hip, Ursa stood, but Azulon turned toward her.

"Not you. You will stay. We must speak. Ozai and Iroh have their roles, and you have yours, too."

It was a few minutes after the door closed that Azulon began speaking again. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't wearing his crown; Ursa hadn't realized that before. His hair was loose about his shoulders.

"All duties that Jian left behind will fall to you. You will take over her office and her attendants, and see that our nation's cultural, medical, and educational needs are met. You will oversee Lu Ten's growth and continued development. He is not so old that he can do without his mother, and you will be there for him. This day has stoked a fire in him that he has not recognized before. He will be angry. Be sure to direct that anger properly."

"Yes, my lord."

"You've so royally messed up any chance of keeping Ozai under control that you will not be given the same opportunity to watch over him that you had before. Nevertheless, you will try. You will also learn what Jian learned about Iroh; you will understand how to keep his anger focused, you will rein him in when he needs it. You will not allow him to wallow in his grief for too long, and destroy himself."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will look into his affairs as Jian did; as you did for Ozai."

"What?" Ursa searched Azulon for any hint that he was joking. "Jian spied on Iroh?"

"Did you think that I would let Iroh go about unchallenged and unwatched? He may be the more levelheaded of my sons, but he is cunning, and a Fire Lord always knows where threats may come from. Who has the most to gain by my death other than Iroh?"

"But Jian loved him—"

"Did I not tell you that it is loyalty that will keep this family together, not love?" He didn't raise his voice at her. He was level, his eyes still calculating, reconfiguring his opinion of her. "You have a nasty habit of ignoring warnings. Look where that has put you."

"Of course, my lord." Ursa bowed her head, and for a moment she wondered what he would do if she simply didn't raise it again, if she just stayed like that for the rest of forever.

"You are now a wife to two husbands. Though, it is not required of you to service both as a wife would, unless you simply choose to do so. In such an event, you will be responsible for ensuring that the only children you bear belong to Ozai."

So much for her plans of staying hunched over. She shot up, her fists clenched.

"Why is everyone so sure that I'm having some affair with Iroh?"

"These are the rumors that go around when a wife betrays her husband so deeply to his own brother," Azulon said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You will deal with them, and perhaps in time they will die down. Don't be so offended. There are also those who think you are incredibly smart; you've aligned yourself with the stronger brother, the one with more political muscle. You are, they say, finding some measure of security for yourself."

Ursa groaned and started to sink back into the seat she'd vacated.

"Don't sit," Azulon commanded. "Go. You are dismissed."

.O.

Jian's funeral at first dawn the next day was not all that it should have been. There were no Fire Sages to bless her body and ask Agni for his grace and guidance. There was no grand pyre to turn her body to ash. There were the royal guards who barely knew her; conquered and battered citizens caught in a fight many didn't ask for; a grieving husband so full of rage he wanted to burn the island to the ground that moment; a child too choked up to speak; a brother-in-law finally feeling vindicated, his assertion that they should have attacked years ago proven true; a sister-in-law so out of her depth and in need of guidance that she wished the dead were alive; and a Fire Lord, perhaps wishing that he had put more stock in his youngest son's words and spared his oldest son some tragedy.

Her body was laid out on what was left of the dock. They'd constructed a makeshift pyre out of stone and wood from the battleground. Though he struggled greatly to keep his flame lit, Lu Ten helped his father light the pyre. Iroh gave the eulogy and violent, evil things were said. Words and promises so cruel that the townspeople withdrew a little further, clear yearning for the safety of their homes on their faces. Ursa tried to cover Lu Ten's ears, but he wiggled out of her grasp, his face a grim mask of agreeance with his father.

They kept vigil over her body as the flames burned, and Ursa sang the funeral dirge she'd sung for Lu Ten the night before when they huddled on the deck of the ship. A few of the soldiers joined her, filled in words she didn't know, and she wondered if they were from Kirachu, too. If they'd heard the same songs, and if they'd heard them more often than she. There was a feeling of community there, on the docks before Jian's funeral pyre, though Ursa knew it would fade the moment the fire faded, and they were all returned to proper rank and station.

Iroh collected the ashes in a wooden box, promising her a golden urn when they reached the capitol. Iroh and Ozai did not board the royal ship with Azulon, Ursa, and Lu Ten. They boarded two of the cruisers in their armada, standing at the bow. The Royal Flagship pulled out of port first, Lu Ten holding his mother's ashes in both his hands. Azulon was standing at the bow of their ship, and without warning, let out a huge burst of fire that immediately caught the pier and set it ablaze. With another shot, houses and shops along the dock were burned.

This was senseless. There were people to blame for Jian's death, sure, but she didn't believe it was the people whose homes were being destroyed. At the front of their ships, Iroh and Ozai were doing the same. The screams of people burning inside their wooden homes reached her ears as loudly as the roar of the flames. She tried to tug on Lu Ten's shoulder and get him to go below deck, but he wouldn't budge.

"No," he told her. "My mother had her funeral pyre. Now they will have theirs."

* * *

><p>AN: And so continues a spiral of tragic events that will lead to more death and destruction and pain. I'm working on the pacing from here on out, as there will be some pretty large gaps in time not covered. You can expect to see little Zuko, though! Again, notice the past four chapter titles form a sentence that describes the arc.

I don't think the Fire Nation was waging constant war against the world; if they were, after 100 years, wouldn't they have conquered everything? Though other nations were able to score small victories, the balance definitely seemed to be tipped in favor of the Fire Nation. I believe there were long periods when there wasn't any open war, but if that's the case, there needed to be some catalyst that would bring the war out into the open again. Jian, in this case, wasn't the intended target, but Azulon was lucky. The rest of the world, however...not so much.


	36. How Loud The Drums Of War

The moment Azulon's foot hit the wood of the docks at the capitol, he began issuing orders, demanding that the nation's soldiers be called into active duty. Attendants scattered and rushed to hawkeries to deliver one message after another. People came out of homes and shops and bars all along the dock district, and listened when Azulon began to speak.

"The Earth Kingdom has grown bold," he declaired. "They look at us, and they must consider us weak and stupid. There will be war. Real war." Azulon marched to the carriage waiting for him. "You try to show them some mercy, and they spit in your face." He didn't even mention Jian's death.

Ursa and Lu Ten were ushered into a separate carriage from Azulon, Iroh, and Ozai; no doubt they were already making plans for war. The ride to the palace felt longer than it ever had, and there was no chatter to fill the time. She sat across from Lu Ten, and he would not come when she patted the space next to her. He only stared out the window, clutching the box with his mother's ashes.

The hawks must have reached the palace in record time; Fire Sages were waiting for them along with several generals from all three divisions of the army, several palace secretaries, and more than two dozen attendants. All of the attendants who'd been on the boat with them joined the household staff to receive their orders. Chem looked over his shoulder at Ursa several times, but she made a point of not making eye contact.

"If my prince would entrust to me the ashes of Crown Priness Jian, I shall see to it that they are properly blessed and interred in the family crypt," the most senior sage said, bowing low to Lu Ten.

Ursa ran her hand over his head as she watched him tense. "If it's alright, might we go with you and say our final goodbyes? It might help him to feel better."

The Fire Sage bowed to her. "As my princess commands."

"After you return," Azulon said to her, "you will report to your new office and begin arranging your affairs there."

"Yes, my lord."

Ursa and Lu Ten were carted off the the Fire Sages temple, which was hot and smelled strongly of ginger and sometimes pepper. Lu Ten clutched the box tightly the entire time.

"I want to make sure she gets the best urn," he said to her.

"Of course, sweetheart."

They sat through two hours of ceremony and incense lighting before they even got to choose the urn. The Fire Sages had to recite her lineage and name those she'd left behind. They asked for strength for her family and her people in their time of grief. They asked for safe passage to the spirit world; for Agni not to overlook her because she'd been so far from home. Then they asked Lu Ten and Ursa if they would like to say anything.

"Father and I will see that justice is done," Lu Ten said quietly. "We will honor your memory and keep you in our hearts." He sniffled, and Ursa wrapped her arm around him. "We…"

"It's ok…"

There was so much more that Lu Ten wanted to say, but he couldn't force any more words out, so Ursa took over, and hoped that she could do Jian some justice.

"You were wise in life, and your spirit will be wise. You guided me in a world I knew nothing about, and I wish I had heeded your advice. Your family mourns you, and so your nation will mourn you. They will speak on your strength and your courage and your cunning, and they will say that you were a match for the greatest minds. They will remember that, in the end, it was you who tamed the dragon. Agni keep you safe until we can meet again, but not too soon."

They spent seven minutes in silence, then the Fire Sages showed them to the room where the urns were kept. They gestured to the cases that Lu Ten was allowed to choose from. The most elaborate would be reserved for Fire Lords, and Lu Ten was sad that Jian could not have one of these. Instead, he picked for her an urn of gold and jade with entertwining vines. He inspected every angle of it, then when he determined it was good for her, he held it out to the sages, who took it gingerly from his hands.

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at the palace, and Ursa took Lu Ten to his room so that he might rest and be alone. She made sure the servants knew not to bother him, then headed to Jian's old office. She stopped outside the door, her hand poised to knock before she realized it was hers. There was no Jian to be disturbed. She opened the door, and Iroh was sitting across from her desk. He did not look up when she entered.

"I found myself coming here by instinct," he said, his hand caressing the edge of the desk. He let out a short laugh. "I half expected her to be sitting here, with that stern look of hers. Shuffling papers with a steaming cup of my tea. I used to prepare little batches of it for her so that she could have it with her meals. She almost always refused to drink anything else."

"She loved your tea." But that was inadequate for the depth of emotion Iroh was showing. Would Ozai mourn her if the tables had been turned? If she'd been in Jian's spot, would Ozai have cried so openly for her?

"Here," Iroh said, standing. "Let me be out of your way. I have armies to gather and cities to burn."

He walked out and closed the door behind him, and she set to the task of reviewing all of Jian's unfinished projects. Chem joined her minutes later, and Ursa was glad that he did not talk, only slipping her one piece of paper or another, lists of Jian's responsibilities, and engagements.

It was well after dark by the time she left the office, having taken a small dinner in her new office. Chem guided her slowly down the halls to her rooms, and handed her off to Sun to be prepared for bed. She'd just slipped under the covers when there was a knock at the door, and one of her ladies showed Ozai into her bedroom. The woman bowed reluctantly and left. She didn't close the door all the way, leaving it cracked, thinking Ozai might not notice, but he did. He pushed it harder than was necessary, and it slammed closed.

Sighing, Ursa removed her underwear and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hurry up and come so we can get this over with," she said quietly and tiredly. "I mean that in every sense of the phrase."

Ozai frowned as he came to stand in front of her.

"Tomorrow, father will make an announcement about Jian's death and the war."

Then he just stood there, and Ursa sat there, and it was awkward between them.

"How many soldiers?" she asked.

"There will be 40,000 here in the capitol. We'll meet up with others once we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Ursa undid his pants.

"It would be good if you were pregnant before I left."

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Shall I lie on my stomach?" She asked after a pause. She hadn't touched him yet, and the silence was becoming even more awkward. It was like this was their wedding night, and even that had more magic than this.

"I won't have people going around saying you've outsmarted me, but I can't stop every rumor about you." He grabbed her chin harshly. "I know that you really can't be trusted, and I'll have to be careful around you. But I am still stuck with you, and I need an heir."

"And I am still stuck with you."

He sat the bottle of oil on the table. Ozai threw her back against the bed, pushing her nightgown up as he rolled her on her stomach. He only used a little of the oil, his fingers no less pinching, his thrusts no softer.

In the morning, she got to see just what 40,000 soldiers looked like from high up in the tower of the Fire Sages Temple. She was speechless as they stretched on and on, spilling out of the courtyard, the drums beating so loud they drowned out her speeding, quivering heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Lol, Azulon's version of 'mercy.' At some point during my writing, I began to pity Ozai. He tries so hard, and still it's not enough. Granted, many of his problems are of his own creation, and Azulon was offering him a chance of being respected and having some power as a governor of an important colony, but he wasn't content with that. Then Ursa came along and proved for him all the reasons Azulon would never make him Fire Lord. In his blind ambition, there were so many aspects of being a ruler, and even being a general, he routinely overlooked.

Writing the scene with Iroh in Jian's office broke my heart. Azulon did do a good job of picking his son's wives. He found two women that would transform them and make them love and respect them. Oh, and there will baby!Azula, tiny big brother Zuko, adorable cuddle time, and Lu Ten bonding time in the near future!


	37. Time Floats On

If you were far enough away from the fighting, open war looked just like regular life. Stacks of work were still piled on Ursa's desk, she still made regular visits to schools and hospitals, arranged the rare festival. At the beginning of her first full week in Jian's old position, she'd been presented with a revised budget which nearly cut her allowance in half. She quickly learned that her department would always be the first to receive budget cuts when money was needed for the war.

She'd confronted Azulon about it, but he only sneered and told her to find the funding elsewhere. So Ursa had turned to the nobility, hoping they cared more about the nation's schools and hospitals than they deemed her untrustworthy. They all talked behind her back, even those who thought she was smart for aligning herself with the 'stronger brother, politically.'

"She's never been happy with what she's been given," they said.

"Remember the wedding? She came out with all that expensive fabric and those jeweles like she thought she was going to be Fire Lady."

"We all knew Prince Ozai was headed for destruction anyway. I don't blame her for trying to save herself."

"She should be happy. They saved her from a backwoods town."

"I hear he forced her to do it, the crown prince did."

"I heard her own husband thinks she poisoned the crown princess."

"Either way, she got promoted. Now the Fire Lord can't kill her. Who's going to run the counry?"

"She's been a poison to the family. More bad things have happened since she married Prince Ozai than ever before."

These whispers and some far more vile followed her in everything she did. They hung about the air behind her like lingering perfume. They were carried to her ears on stiff winds, and sometimes by the palace staff that liked her enough to let her know when danger was headed her way.

So, with the help of Uti, Dio, and Bea, who'd become her de facto aides, she threw fundraisers for hospitals, and charity events, and arranged tournaments of all kinds so people could see just what the schools were doing for their children.

These events became mildly successful, in part because of Ursa's insistence that the focus remain on sympathy grabbers like cute sickly children, helpless hungry children, and children eager to learn at schools. Ursa wasn't stupid; people were more likely to shell out money the cuter the recipient. It worked for a time. People were kept occupied with their work, and with fundraisers and rare festivals and spectacles.

When war started to hit home a little more, Ursa stepped up her plans of distractions. Azulon raised taxes the month after Jian died, and six months later, a steep tax levied on the middle and lower classes was passed. Tensions began to rise, and no festival or party could fix them. Life just got harder, and Ursa did her best to relieve a little of the stress and tension of the people making the bombs and the swords and the armor and the navy vessals. More husbands and sons and wives and daughters began to disappear. Firebenders were suddenly in high demand; they were quickly being conscripted into the army.

For that, the people could thank Ozai. He successfully argued that firebenders were the better soldiers. They could attack at range, needed no weapons, were extremely powerful, and could lay waste to any city or village, any stronghold. Azulon had agreed, and firebenders were given a larger signing bonus than non benders, and the army's ranks swelled with the poor, who were desperate to find food to fill their stomachs and warm clothes to put on their backs. They signed up in record numbers, the trained and the untrained, hoping to send money home to their families, or arranging to have their families paid altogether.

It was early summer, a year after Jian's death and the relaunch of the war. Ozai made the trip to the capitol every three months, and for this trip she stood on the deck of his ship as they headed toward Ember Island. There was only ever one reason Ursa wanted to go to Ember Island, and her and Ozai's relationship had devolved into doing small things for each other. This was his small thing for her. Each summer, he would take her to Ember Island so she could see her play when he was back in the Fire Nation. He would endure the play, because afterwords, they had sex, and that increased the chance that he'd have an heir so much sooner.

Ursa caught onto him when he wanted to take her to see the play two days in a row. She let him, because she loved that play, and it didn't cost her anything to just lie on the bed. Really, it was an unfair trade because Ozai had to endure two hours of what he considered Agni awful acting. She could give him five minutes of her time.

"Life in the capitol has not been too hard, I trust," Ozai said. He still couldn't stand and do nothing for long periods of time.

"For me, no. For others who've had to give up loved ones to the army and deal with high taxes, yes."

"You have adjusted to your new position well?"

"I have. It's hard work, but it has its little rewards."

Ozai was unusually chatty. She looked at him then, and found that he'd been watching her. He was frowning like he found something distasteful and wanted to get to the truth behind it. His eyes roamed over her, took in every ounce of her in a way that made her want to shrink away from him. It was like he was studying every detail of her, from the way her hair was blown about in the wind to the position of her eyelashes, to every fibre and fabric covering her body.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

He turned away and shrugged. "No. Not really."

But now Ursa was studying the set of his shoulders and his posture, and noting that he wasn't carrying much of the tension he usually did. Maybe he was working out some of his aggression. That was stupid, Ursa scolded herself. Ozai didn't exactly step on the battlefield himself. Too dangerous for the prince, he'd said. Iroh was on the field, fighting recklessly all the time, and Ozai would be there to take advantage of the situation when Iroh got himself killed, he'd written in one letter. Ursa swore she detected a hopeful note in his words.

"I haven't seen you dance before."

"You want me to dance? Now?"

"You can wait until we get to Ember Island if you want. You will dance for me, though."

Ursa crossed her arms. "We've been married three years and you haven't asked me to dance once."

"I'm asking now," he said matter of factly, as if that should make all the difference in the world.

He clearly saw no problem with this and stood facing her as if she were the one with the problem. Their relationship had improved, if only because they were often so far away from each other. He wrote her once a month from the front, giving her assignments, sometimes asking after her health, which meant he wanted to know if she was pregnant yet, to which the answer had always been no. Very rarely, he would update her about one campaign or another, though she was more likely to get this information from Iroh. He wrote her every other week, like clockwork, checking on her and Lu Ten, making sure Lu Ten was advancing in his firebending and keeping up with his studies. This, she hadn't expected. She didn't think, after everything that happened, he would ask after her personally, but she was glad he did. It made Ursa feel cared for.

"Fine. But my hip…it's not going to be as good as it was three years ago, so you'll just have to suffer."

Ozai waved this away and crossed his arms, frowning slightly.

Ursa thought about what dance she should do. Something not too demanding. Simple, elegant, and powerful would be best. She stood in the beginning position for the water dance, then changed her mind. Ozai raised an eyebrow in question, but she only waved him away. He wasn't quite worthy of a water dance. She thought instead of the storm dance. It was to mimic the summer storms that could sometimes damage crops. Ursa took off her shoes and loosened her restrictive dress a little.

She started as the storms often did: slow and light, moving slowly on the tips of her toes with her arms held away from her body. Back and forth across the deck she moved, at the end of her stride, always sweeping her leg out into a turn, bent backwards, nearly doubled, one arm straight in the air signaling the gathering point of the storm and the clouds. She let herself be transported back to Kirachu, to a summer when a storm so violent hit the island that it felled trees and flattened wheat and destroyed flowers. Ursa spun fast, the eye of the storm, whirled her arms like the fierce winds, imagined the air flowing from her sleeves. She was spirit of thunder and of lightning, of strong winds and driving rains.

Ursa improvised when her body could no longer support her weight the way it had, forgoing flips for spins and pushing herself through complicated leaps; her storm held all her anger and her regret, and she willed it to flatten the world. In the end, all it did was make those who'd gathered applaud. Except for Ozai. He nodded approvingly.

"That's the last time you'll dance," he said. "It's been banned. We don't need people distracted with frivolous things."

The crew began going back to their posts, and soon Ursa and Ozai were left alone on the deck again. Ursa stared, unsure what to make of this news. In truth, she hadn't been doing much dancing; the only time she danced now was for Lu Ten sometimes before she tucked him in at night. It gave her peace, and now Ozai had decided this little peace should be denied her.

"On whose orders?" she asked, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Your Fire Lord's. And it is not your place to question orders."

Ozai advanced on her, and Ursa instinctively took a step back. She did not trust Ozai to be so close to her.

"Have you been doing anything to keep from getting pregnant?" He asked, continuing to walk toward her.

"No." Ursa continued to move back, aware that she would run out of space.

"Has that git of a servant of yours been giving you anything?"

"No."

Ursa had gone as far as she could go, and Ozai slammed his hands on the railing of the ship. He leaned against her, but Ursa refused to give in and lean away from him.

"Clearly you have had no one tell you how conception works," she said through clenched teeth. "You do not _will_ a baby in my womb. You are gone for the majority of the year and expect something to magically happen?"

"I will not give up my place on the front line for you."

Ursa strained against the overwhelming urge to turn away from him, to squirm out of his reach and get as far away from him as the boat would allow. Some of the crew were watching, and she wondered if they could hear the conversation. If Ozai started hitting her, whose side would they be on?

"I will alert you when my condition changes," she said quietly.

Ozai stepped to the side. "Go lie on the bed. I will be down shortly," he growled in her ear.

.O.

Ozai sat slumped in his chair, looking everywhere except at the stage. At least he was quiet this time. Ursa leaned forward with her elbows on the railing, a sad smile on her face. Ozai thrust a handkerchief at her, and she used it to wipe her eyes. Onstage, the lovers were just meeting for the first time, and it was so sweet, the way they blushed and gave awkward tokens of affection. He was handing her a flower and the orchestra was keying up. Ursa started humming the song.

"No," Ozai said, pointing at her. "It's bad enough that I have to watch this—"

Ursa whacked him in the chest as hard as she could, and the blow caught him off guard, knocking the air out of his lungs. She didn't care that he might retaliate later. He was ruining her play.

"Woman—"

She fixed him with a firm stare and a finger in the face, and turned back to her play. She'd already missed the lovers saying a sweet first goodbye with promises to meet again the next day. And that was her favorite part! That was ok, though. Her next favorite part was coming up. The lovers were having their first date, and it was so romantic. She wished Na could have been there to see it with her. They could lament all the ways their lives would never be like the lovers in the play.

When the lovers said their first real goodbye, not sure if they were ever going to see each other again, she clutched her fists under her chin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ozai rolled his eyes and did a lot of huffing, but at least he kept quiet. Beyond that, he did not acknowledge her presence at all, and she was quite content to do the same.

Ursa rode the waves of the play's imagined emotions, no matter how poorly executed they were. What they couldn't do on stage, Ursa did in her mind, and it reminded her of when her father would tell her stories as a little girl. He'd ask her to use her imagination, and she always would, and the pictures in her mind were greater than truth. If she were to visit the spirit world and its Hall of Ancients, or travel back in time to see the great princesses of old who were warriors and respected politicians, they would pale in comparison to the images in her mind.

It wasn't so much the play she saw in her mind, but all the possibilities of what could have been. She cried for loves she would never have, for moments missed and moments stolen. She mourned the destruction of beauty that had been and would be, and rejoiced in the hope of reuniting with the love and innocence she'd lost.

Azulon had wanted her to spy on Ozai and Iroh both, and she'd originally intended to do that, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Jian's death had taken something out of her, or perhaps put something in her, and it didn't matter whether Iroh or Ozai ruled the Fire Nation. People would die and there would be destruction all across the world. Children would cry and mourn and be filled with hate. There would hardly be a soul that would not be stabbed and shriveled and bear the scars of these pointless battles.

"This is bad, even for you," Ozai said, but he made no move to do anything, even though there was a hint of concern in his voice.

This was a part that usually made her happy. It was a party scene, and the party scenes were funny. Ursa could find no joy or mirth in the acting in front of her. She saw everything for what it was: the costumes were horrid, and the makeup exaggerated, even for the stage. There was no elegance in the way the actors recited their lines, no refinement in the construction of the scenery. The stage hands in their black costumes grated on her nerves, and Ursa did not care that she was so openly sobbing. She did not care that this unnerved Ozai, or that he started to reach out to her several times.

"Ursa—"

She did not care to hear what he had to say, and she stood, hurriedly walking out of their private box.

For the first and only time, Ursa couldn't stand to see all of the play.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, this is where the pacing gets funky, and I'm trying not to make it too horrid. There are important events that happen, but they're not nearly as often as they were before. All the big action has moved out to the front lines, and Ursa's back at home, trying to make people's lives a little less miserable. Which isn't terribly eventful. This starts a series of my favorite conversations between Ursa and Ozai: babies. Not quite working out the way he wants it to, but as Ursa says, you can't just _will_ a baby into her womb. Apparently, no one told Ozai this.


	38. Regrettably, An Heir

"I'm pregnant."

"Ooh, that's wonderful, Ursa!" Lady Dio stood to hug her, but Ursa kept her at a bit of a distance. Her chest was very tender, and chafing was not nice.

Ursa did not, in fact, think it was all that wonderful. She'd tried to ignore it as long as possible. It started with the sore nipples, and she'd just chalked it up to heat and chafing, maybe her moontime, but the tenderness continued, then she started feeling tired.

"Children are wonderful," Dio said, guiding Ursa to the chair behind her desk as if she were already too big to be on her feet. "I love my children."

"Dio, your children are monsters," Ursa said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "You send them to school so you can get a break from them. They terrorize other children."

By the time she was throwing up on a regular basis and the smells of certain foods made her nauseaus, Sun all but demanded that she visit the doctor and confirm what Sun believed to be true.

"Have you sent a letter to your husband yet? Is he going to rush home?"

Ursa made a few noncommittal noises and accepted the tea offered. What she'd sent Ozai was more of a notice than a letter. Two words: I'm pregnant. Response, one word: Good. And that was all that needed to be said about that. There would be no rushing home from the front; while an heir was good for Ozai, he wouldn't dream of leaving conquest and immediate glory.

"When I'm done here, I'll tell Azulon. Lu Ten's excited. I think someone to play with will be good for him. He and the baby can wear each other out."

"How far along? Do you know?"

"The doctor says about four weeks."

Ursa tried to focus on her work, to arrange her piles neatly to be tackled in a timely manner, but she couldn't help thinking of Lu Ten and the baby, and holding the baby, and naming the baby, and cuddling her baby, and loving her baby, and teaching her baby to walk and talk, and seeing her smile for the first time, lovingly, at her mother.

"Ursa," Dio said, placing her hand on Ursa's, "you've been staring at that paper for the past ten minutes. Maybe you should just take a break."

So, she did. She walked through the palace, thinking about how Ozai would try to lay claim to the child and demand that it be brought up like a war mongering dog, and he would fight her. He would tell her that she's poisoning the child's mind. Ursa smiled to herself. He could try all he wanted. This was her little duckling.

.O.

The months went by quickly, in no small part because there didn't seem to be any concept of "I'm pregnant and tired, I'm not working today." In truth, Ursa wasn't sure she'd take a break if she could. It seemed that, as her belly grew, so did the war. One after the other, the reports came in. The dominant topic of conversation was which Earth Kingdom town fell in the past week, and this was spoken of with varying degrees of comfort and malice. Then the raids on the Southern Water Tribe began again. She'd had to attend several meetings in the throne room where Azulon treated them in much the same manner as the Air Nomads. Beaten and demoralized, thrown in jail, public executions. Ursa never stayed long at these; she told them the smell of blood made her sick. She didn't even show up for the executions.

Ozai had forgone his visit when she was three months pregnant, and his absence didn't bother her one bit. In his mind, there was little reason for him to vacate his comfy position at the head of a victorious army since she was already pregnant. Besides, he wrote, she would probably enjoy the quiet a bit more. She did enjoy the silence since all the loud noisemakers were either away at war or preparing for war. She enjoyed not being poked by him. Let him poke someone else.

"Oh, you don't really mean that," Uti had said when Ursa told her. "Give it a few months. You'll want him to poke you."

And she did. But she didn't say anything to anyone.

Lu Ten made the pregnancy fun. His favorite part was when the baby started moving.

"I can feel it," he said with eyes turned toward hers and his hands on the side of her stomach.

He smiled wide and expectant as if it were his own little sister that was going to be born. Because she had decided this would be a girl. Every morning, she and Lu Ten had breakfast together, and he would ask her if she slept well, whether she had any cravings, if she wanted something special to eat. He did for her all the things Ozai should have been there doing, and Ursa decided that Iroh had, at least, raised the boy right. He would make a good father someday because he was raised by one. This made her concerned for her own child. She knew the way Ozai would try to raise her. Women could be warmongers, too.

Ursa was also glad when Ozai didn't return during his scheduled stop while she was six months pregnant. The longer he was away, the more she felt that her little duck belonged to her. This was her baby. Hers, and at night, she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Unfortunately, Ozai tried to exert some control over her and the child from far, far away. He sent orders about royal bithing protocol, who was allowed to see her when she went into labor, when the Fire Sages were to bless her and hope for a summer birth.

Sometimes, Ursa decided, men could be absolutely, ridiculously stupid. Their letters went like this:

The Sages can pray all they want. It's not happening. The baby will be born in winter.

Unacceptable. Winter is no time for a firebender to be born.

Tell that to my uterus.

Do not patronize me, woman. You planned this on purpose.

I did not decide the season you would come home for the sole purpose of getting me pregnant. It was your desire, and so it was done.

You would have denied me an heir? I could divorce you.

And yet you didn't.

That had been the end of his letters, and she hadn't heard from him since. When her due date was two weeks way, she received notice that his ship was due to dock in a few hours. When Sun came to tell her that Ozai was at the dock, Ursa didn't bother to get out of the bed. She'd been having contractions for the past few days, and the doctors all assured her this was normal. Her body was just practicing. They nearly banned Ursa from the infirmary when she wouldn't accept "this is normal" in the middle of the night while she was trying to sleep.

"Tell him that my feet and my ankles are swollen. I've barely left my room all day. If he wishes to visit me, he can come to my room," Ursa told Sun, snuggling deeper under her covers.

"Yes, princess." Sun bowed and left her to her nap.

She was sleeping peacefully when Ozai woke her up. Had he bothered to visit at any point in her pregnancy, he would have realized that pregnant Ursa's naptime was sacred time and _no one_ disturbed her. Not even Azulon.

"I was waiting for you at—"

"No," Ursa yelled, an accusatory finger in his face. "You do _not_ get to stroll in here and toss a few dirty looks around and interrupt me."

"I told him," Lu Ten muttered to Chem.

"Indeed you did, my prince."

"You weren't doing anything," Ozai said, ignoring the commentary going on behind him. He sat on the bed and reached out to her.

"Back off," she barked, and Ozai recoiled.

"Then go back to sleep if you're so cranky."

"I can't now! You ruined it!" She flopped back against the pillows and immediately regretted it.

"You're just hormonal right now—"

Lu Ten and Chem cringed as Ursa's fist crashed into Ozai's jaw. She was about to light into him and let him know just what her hormones thought of him, but she started feeling wet. Like a little tinkling, and the sheets were wet. But she hadn't had to go to the bathroom. Which meant… And they'd all told her that her body was just practicing.

She looked at Ozai like this was his fault. Because, in essence, it was.

"Get my nurse," Ursa said to Lu Ten.

.O.

Labor made you hate the world, and perhaps with good reason.

When she was ten, she'd laughed at her mother and said, "That's coming out of where? Yeah, right." Her mother only smiled knowingly.

Yes, Ursa was realizing, baby does come out of there.

Ursa tried to bear the pain with some amount of dignity. It helped that mostly everyone was forbidden from entering the birthing room. When she couldn't take the pain anymore, she gave Sun a laundry list of herbs she wanted, then concocted herself a numbing tea. After that, a little loopy and giddy, labor went not half bad. She walked when the doctors told her to walk, drank water when they told her to. She was agreeable.

She was agreeable for the first ten hours, then she started pleading with the baby to make up her mind whether she was coming or going. Little duck could have waited the two weeks, but maybe she was tired of being in the dark, and that was ok, just hurry up. The baby responded with a very strong contraction, and Ursa said she was glad they had this conversation.

Twenty hours in, and she was finally able to start pushing. Twenty hours, the sun had gone down, the moon had come up, the sages had shown up and Ozai was furious. This would not bode well for a firebender, and he was lucky Ursa herself wasn't a firebender, because she would have shot a bolt of lightning right through his heart and gloated over his smouldering body.

The false dawn hadn't even started when they handed the screaming infant to her.

"Congratulations princess! It's a boy!" the nurse squealed happily.

Ursa looked at the pink wriggling thing. No wonder the baby came early. It was a boy, and boys had no concept of time. He was so tiny. She inspected his little fists and his tiny feet, paying no mind to the people poking and prodding her. So her little duck was a boy instead of a girl. He screamed loud, piercing screams, and the nurses cooed and said these were healthy screams, and they washed him, and they washed her.

.O.

Ozai held his son, and he smiled, and there was undisguised love for the baby in his face. He looked at the little red bundle like he'd never looked at Ursa, and that was ok. She would rather the baby have his love. Perhaps he wouldn't be such a terrible father after all.

"I've thought of a few names—"

"He will be named Zuko."

Ursa blinked at Ozai, but he didn't look up from the sleeping bundle. Ozai pulled out the baby's hands and inspected them, measured them against his own.

"It was nice of you to tell me." She lay back against the pillows. "I hadn't thought—"

"He is big. Perhaps he will overcome this accident of his birth."

It was noon, and already Ozai had received a parade of visitors congratulating him on the birth of his son as if he'd done anything other than sit outside the birthing room and drink tea with Lu Ten and the Fire Sages. Ursa crossed her arms under her chest.

"It wasn't an _accident_, Ozai. It was timing. If you wanted a baby born in the summer, perhaps you should have timed your visits better."

He waved this away, easily keeping the baby safe in one arm. "It doesn't matter. I have the sages checking his charts now, and hopefully they will bring some good news. He must be a bender—"

"I'm not," Ursa challenged, one eyebrow raised.

"It is acceptable for you to not be a bender," Ozai said, as if to one who wasn't quite sane.

"Give me my baby back." She held her arms out, and Ozai obliged.

"I've got to inform the sages of his name, anyway."

He gently ran his hand over the tuft of black hair on little Zuko's head and kissed him on his forehead. He would never love Zuko as much as he loved him in that one moment ever again, when he was nothing more than a gently snoozing bundle of potential and possibilities.

* * *

><p>AN: First, let me say that I have finally, _finally_, finished writing this damn story! This is a cause for much celebration, because it _would not let me end it_! Gah! Anywhoo, this chapter contains some of my favorite moments: Ursa and Ozai's letters, Ursa's "baby comes outta where?", Lu Ten and pregnant Ursa, and Ursa punching Ozai in the jaw because he ruined her nap. Ursa and Ozai are good with each other when they're not actually near each other. So unfortunate.

I also think that Ozai would never love Zuko more than in the moment he was born. He would, in his mind, have the idea of The Perfect Child, and no child could ever live up to that standard. As Zuko grew and became his own person, something completely different from what Ozai wanted, he'd care for him less and less, and probably hate him a little more. Here, I hesitate to say hate, because I think Ozai doesn't get to the hate level until Zuko becomes Fire Lord and undoes everything Ozai's ever worked for. In my head canon, as Zuko gets older (after being Fire Lord), that hate begins to lessen. I think that the more Zuko begins to physically resemble his father, the more Ozai might get weirded out. For both father and son, I think it could be like looking into a mirror and seeing who they could have become under different circumstances. But it's unfortunate. Zuko never had a chance at living up to Ozai's standards.


	39. To Bend or Not To Bend

During the first month, it was too much to expect Zuko to show any signs of firebending. He was too busy gurgling and sleeping and being cuddled by his mother. Ursa took him everywere with her; they went to the office to do some work, and they made field visits. He visited with Uti, Dio, and Bea, and they went to the park. The palace staff cooed over him, and Ursa's ladies brought him toys of all sorts to play with. When she had to meet with nobles for fundraisers, Ursa often brought Zuko, and he distracted them while Ursa got them to sign on to donate more than they would have if they were giving Ursa and Chem their full attention.

"Together," she told him in the carriage back to the palace one day, "you and I will make the nobility take care of this nation like they should."

Zuko only yawned and snuggled close to her, but this was fine. She loved her little duck, and he was her constant companion, and she smothered him with hugs and kisses.

During the fourth month of this, Azulon put a stop to Ursa taking Zuko everywhere with her.

"You will make him weak with all of your coddling," Azulon said as he walked them to the nursery. "Since it is clear you wish to return to your duties, you will leave him with a nanny. You will turn him over to the nanny after breakfast, he will be brought to you for lunch, and you will have him back shortly before dinner. All other times, he will be under the competent care of the nanny."

He stood outside the nursery while Ursa reluctantly tucked a sleeping Zuko into his bed. 'Competent care' was not good enough in her book. No one could care for her little duck like she could, but Ursa knew better than to push this issue so forcefully. Azulon's mind was on the war, and he would tolerate no distraction, even if it came in the form of arguments over child care. Gently, Ursa smoothed back Zuko's hair and kissed his fat little cheeks before closing the door as quietly as possible.

Outside the nursery, she regarded Azulon with an amused expression. It was funny that he, of all people, should be lecturing her on proper child care. His record for properly raising children was _stellar_.

"I did not have a nanny. My mother was strong enough and capable enough to raise me without neglecting her duty." She sneered at Azulon. "If I drew your attention, my mother could not have done a horrible job."

Azulon laughed as he turned away. "I will agree that she did quiet well by you. However, given your record, I would rather not have you raising more people who intend to undermine my authority."

He did not relent, and Ursa found a nanny of _her_ choosing to care for Zuko. She also _just happened_ to pass by the nursery several times a day, and since she _just happened_ to be in the hallway, she figured she might as well check in to see how he was doing.

.O.

"No, Zuko!" Lu Ten laughed as he followed behind his eight month old cousin. "You can't eat the grass!"

Ursa reclined on a blanket as she watched the two boys. Lu Ten often rushed home from school to play with Zuko, and Ursa had to nag him about his studies. A brief moment of sadness washed over Ursa; she didn't bother Lu Ten too hard about neglecting his studies because the boy was happy, and she didn't think he'd been this happy since Jian's death. Zuko's birth had done much for their spirits. He was a bright spot among growing food prices, decreased production, and endless records of soldiers dying in the war. Every day, that death toll climbed higher, but Zuko's laughter and bright amber eyes were a reminder that there could still be love in the world.

Lu Ten took Zuko to the turtleduck pond and was showing him how to pet the animals.

"Be careful that he doesn't fall in," Ursa called.

"I promise to watch him carefully."

The poor boy was practically starved for attention and interaction with his own family. For too long, Lu Ten had been the only child awash in a sea of adults; even though he was ten, he still found great companionship in his little cousin. Already, he was making plans to teach Zuko everything he knew about being a firebender.

Speaking of firebenders, Ozai chose that moment to walk into the royal gardens and interrupt a perfectly happy family moment.

"Leave us," he commanded Lu Ten.

For a moment, Ursa wondered if Lu Ten was going to disobey Ozai. He looked at Ursa as if waiting for some signal. He held her gaze, and Ursa motioned him over. There was no doubt he'd heard what people were saying about her, no doubt that he'd picked up on the tension between her and Ozai. Much to Ursa's dismay, Ozai did not return to the front lines as she'd expected. He stayed in the capitol, and began his old game of drumming up support, and was actually quite successful in it.

"Go and work on your studies," Ursa said before kissing Lu Ten on the forehead.

She did not miss the way Lu Ten regarded Ozai, as if he were a challenger, before bowing and leaving. Poor little Zuko sat halfway between them and the turtleduck pond, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"He still has not shown signs of being a firebender?"

Ursa shook her head, standing and walking over to Zuko. He reached out to her, and she held him close, unconsciously shielding him from Ozai's view with her body.

"He is still young. Lady Bea said her children did not—"

"_We_ are not third tier nobility. _We_ are the royal family of the Fire Nation, and bending is strong in our blood."

"Perhaps you should marry more firebending women, then, if you're so concerned."

Ursa only turned slightly to face Ozai. He stood rigid, and she was pleased to see that some of the tension that had previously left him returned. Things were not going quite as easily as he hoped. Still, Ozai was charismatic and persuasive, and he always seemed to bounce back after each disaster that befell him. These were attractive characteristics to those intending to make long term investments in the royal family. Iroh had remained steady and strong, though, and he was out on the front winning victories and proving himslef to be just as capable a general as he was a politician.

"How have your appointments been going?" Ursa asked Ozai.

"They have been going well," Ozai tilted his head up so he could look down his nose at her. "I hear that you have been meeting a bit of resistance."

Ursa began moving toward the palace. "It is always a challenge to get people to part with their money when it does not come so easily to them."

"Funny," Ozai said, just as she was passing the threshold, "I don't seem to be having the same problem."

.O.

By his first birthday, Zuko still showed no signs of bending. This greatly displeased Ozai. He stalked back and forth in his anteroom as Zuko colored on the table. He hummed quietly to himself, often adding in little baby words, making up a song to go with his picture.

"I had hoped that I could show Iroh that my son was better than his."

"This again, Ozai?" Ursa sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled Zuko's sleeves back so he wouldn't get paint on them. Again. "I thought you and Iroh outgrew—"

"Lu Ten did not bend until he was two—"

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, her voice raised, and her hands on her hips.

Ozai stopped pacing as Zuko tried to mimick his mother, muttering 'what's the problem,' and shoving his hair out of his face, almost oblivious to their conversation and its implications. Ursa tutted and checked to make sure Zuko hadn't just painted half of his head green.

"We need another one."

Ozai was watching Zuko intently, frowning. Zuko sensed that he was being watched, and he turned to Ozai and smiled. He babbled something, and Ozai's frown deepend.

"Use real words," he commanded.

"No!"

Zuko's answer was emphatic and definite. He went back to painting his picture, and Ursa didn't bother to stifle her laughter, and because she laughed, Zuko laughed, and they were both laughing at Ozai. Ozai was furious, his face turning red, and Ursa could have sworn steam was going to shoot out of his nose. He shouldn't take Zuko's refusal so personally. 'No' was one of the few words he knew, and he was quite fond of using it. If Ozai spent more time with his son, he would have known that 'no' sometimes meant 'yes,' and it also meant 'I'm hungry,' and 'I'm tired.'

Ozai stormed out of his own room, slamming the door.

.O.

Iroh was making a rare visit to the capitol. In part, he'd come to visit his son and meet his new nephew, but he was also there on business. Ursa, Lu Ten, and Zuko were the only ones waiting at the palace doors to greet him. Ozai declined, claiming a previous engagement, though Ursa knew there was none, and Azulon was in a meeting with several of his generals.

"Lu Ten!" Iroh didn't have to stoop down to hug his son anymore, and he laughed with such open delight as he squeezed the boy to him. "You've grow quite a bit."

And so had Iroh. The beginnings of grey were already peeking through the black of his hair, and his waistline was expanding, too. His eyes drooped with exhaustion, and Ursa could make out the dark circles, even at a distance. Jian's death had taken a great toll on him, but when Iroh looked at her, she saw that fire still burned brightly. His eyes held a completely different emotion from his smile, and Ursa returned the gesture. Her smile said joy, while her eyes said sadness.

"Ursa, you look as radient as ever."

Iroh came to her with his arms open, and still holding Zuko, Ursa stepped into him, allowing him to hug her tightly. Zuko gave a few words of protest at being doubly squeezed, but the hug did not last long. Aware of being watched, Iroh released her, and turned his attention to Zuko.

"I've taught him all sorts of thing," Lu Ten gushed.

Ursa watched Iroh hold and fuss over Zuko with a growing sadness. Iroh quickly had the boy at ease with this new presence, and he whispered things that made Zuko laugh. Nodding inside, Iroh led them toward the small dining room where they would have lunch, and he managed both boys well, giving Lu Ten the attention he desperately wanted from his oft-absent father, while managing to keep a toddling Zuko amused and out of trouble. Ursa was content to walk a few paces behind and observe the trio, lamenting all the ways Ozai would never be able to, or be inclined to, do the same thing. Iroh did not leave her out of the conversation, though.

It wasn't until Lu Ten had gone off to work on his studies and Zuko had been put down for his nap that he really said to her all that he wanted to say.

"I cannot thank you enough, Ursa," he said when when they were alone in one of the sitting rooms. "Nor can I apologize enough to you."

Ursa sat in the window seat and watched as Iroh removed his crown and let his hair out of its topknot.

"Have things been too hard for you in the capitol?"

"No," Ursa said quietly. "I have managed. Some of the rumors have died down since I conceived while you were far away. Some noble families refuse to work with me, but that is to be expected."

Watching Iroh unload himself—from the restrictive chest plate to the shin guards—felt like an inappropriate thing to do. Ursa averted her eyes, watched the setting sun instead. Silenced weighed them down.

"Thank you for looking after Lu Ten and seeing that some kindness remains in his heart. Thank you for making sure that all of his innocence wasn't stolen."

"Do not be quick in thanking me. I have tried to dissuade him, but he is determined to learn more about military movements. He wants to know the generals that will serve under him, and he wants to know how to make the Earth Kingdom bleed."

It was inevitable that these questions would come up, and Ursa had been at a loss about how to field them. She had been at a loss as to how to field so many things lately.

"So your letters said." Iroh sighed heavily as he sat on the couch. "He will begin learning about our army. I will start him on that path myself and provide both you and his teachers with a list of things he is to master. I will move him to intermediate firebending—"

"So soon? He's still a child—"

"He is eleven, Ursa. He will not be a child for much longer. If he wants to be a general, then he will be a general, and I will give him the tools he needs to crush those scum as I have been doing. I will give him the tools so that he may stand by my side as I break through the walls of Ba Sing Se and make that city _cower_ before me."

Iroh was gripping his knees tightly, his knuckles white and his nostrils flared. He had not been seeking peace while he was at war. He had been seeking revenge, and Ursa was foolish to expext him to do anything less. Ozai said that Iroh would not hesitate to bring out the army, and he hadn't.

"Has Zuko done any bending?" Iroh asked, the tension flowing out of his body.

"No."

"Do not sound so sad," Iroh said, coming to stand by her. "Perhaps it is a blessing that he hasn't burned anything down just yet."

He placed his hand on her bare shoulder, and she could feel the callouses, seeming so much rougher when compared to Ozai's soft skin. When Iroh kissed her cheek, his lips were rough and slightly chapped. Iroh was a warrior and a general. And now, his son would be one, too.

* * *

><p>AN: Among all this mess, I managed to sneak in some fluff! Whee! I _loved_ writing that scene with Zuko painting his picture and mimicking Ursa. There's no way Ozai would understand babies, and he thinks Zuko's being defiant, but he's not. He's one year old. He doesn't really understand what they're talking about, and he's more focused on his picture. In my mind, Zuko was a little dirtball, getting into all sorts of messes. I also think that Lu Ten would be extremely protective of Ursa, given his experience with his last mother. Again, the powerlessness theme returns: Lu Ten didn't have the strength to protect his Jian when she died, but now that he's even more attached to Ursa, he's determined to protect her. He sees her relationship with Ozai, and Ozai has to become something of an enemy if he intends to stand up for Ursa. Also a bit of Ursa/Iroh UST. Even though they never end up together in my head canon, there is _NO LIMIT_ to the UST those two put out.

And because I forgot to put it in my note for last chapter: how's the pacing? These are the chapters where I'm skipping huge chunks of time, and I'm doing my best to make it clear how much time has passed. Is it too choppy?


	40. This Pain, It Hits Home

Iroh would only be staying for a month while he attended to business in the capitol, and Lu Ten shadowed him everywhere. For once, Ozai was openly welcomed in war meetings, and Ursa had no idea what these meetings were about. She had been shut out from Ozai's business, his letters being forwarded to him while he was on the front. No doubt he relegated the reading and sorting of his letters to someone else. Now that he was back, she supposed his letters were being sent to his office again, but no one told her anything when she asked. Ursa found that she didn't even care what Ozai was doing. None of it mattered; whether it was Ozai or Iroh who sat on the throne, there would be no less death.

Ursa tried not to let herself hate the Air Nomads for killing Jian and starting this whole mess. At least she had her Zuko, and that was a positive thing. If Ozai had his way, she'd soon have another child to occupy her time with, as well.

"Another child's not such a bad thing," Dio said, handing Zuko a sweet. He sat contently in the middle of the floor and sucked on it. "At least little Zuko will have someone to play with."

"He's got Lu Ten," Ursa said defensively.

"Yes, but Lu Ten will be busy with his studies," Uti chimed in. "He won't have time to play."

The women were resolutely ignoring the _reason_ Ozai wanted another child. He'd taken to reminding her of the number of days Zuko had gone without so much as a spark. That morning at breakfast, he greated her by saying 'one year and one week.' She muttered under her breath that she was glad to know he could count.

"How anyone can _not_ find time for such a sweet little boy is beyond me," Dio said before wincing, remembering that Ozai managed to not find the time. "He'll come around," she tossed out, trying to balance the tension. "He's got to."

"He's not like Iroh," Ursa said, sighing and picking up Zuko when he held his arms out to her.

Chem knocked on the door and announced himself.

"My princess' presence is requested in the war room," he said, bowing.

The women shared a confused look, but Ursa handed Zuko to Dio with instructions to take him for his nap before following Chem to the war room. She took a deep breath, smoothing down her dress before entering.

The room was full of generals, the long table covered by maps, men sitting shoulder to shoulder, and still there wasn't enough room. Azulon, Iroh, and Ozai stood at the front of the table. The generals made cursory bows in her direction, open disgust on some of their faces. She was the only woman there, and Ursa knew, again as so many times before, her presence was resented, her advice considered unwelcome. She stopped halway to Azulon and bowed to him.

"You have spent more time watching the wealth of the nobility of late. Where do they stand?"

Ursa sighed. "Wealth overall is down. A few who've wisely invested in mechanical advancement have continued to prosper, but they are not willing to give up more than they absolutely have to."

Azulon nodded. "Our schools and hospitals. How financially stable are they?"

"Struggling. Hospitals in the capitol are fine, but that is because they are privately funded. The crown funds several large hospitals in the colonies and the outer islands, but the chief medical practices there are small clinics—"

"Good," Azulon interrupted. He turned to his generals. "Hospitals funded by the crown in the colonies will be closed, the money redirected into the war. We'll shut down hospitals on islands than have enough small clinics. Money from the colonies will go to feeding the army, and money from the outer islands will go towards increased production."

"My lord, I don't think the rivers can sustain—"

"The newest factory will be built in Jang Hui," Azulon said, cutting Ursa off and pointing to a spot on the map.

"My lord, the fishing villiage there provides—"

"That will give us a new factory close to Ren Island. We can expedite the shipping process and save money there. Tell me, Ursa, where else can we cut money?"

Ursa closed her eyes for a few seconds and dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand. She cannot lash out and call Azulon a warmongering idiot with little respect for his country. This is what they wanted her to do; she had been summoned merely to tell them where their people can be deprived of the necessities.

"Cut the signing bonuses for firebenders."

"And then what incentive will they have to join the army?" one general questioned, pounding his fist on the table.

"I should hope their patriotism and their belief in the justness of this…war would be enough to convince them, most esteemed general," Ursa said with a slight nod of her head. "I would hope a regular paycheck isn't the reason our men and women are dying."

A few of the generals laughed. Azulon's advancement in industry had done wonders for their economy at the beginning of his reign, but with this new push on war and the desperation for more raw materials buried deep in unconquered Earth Kingdom soil, their nation was quickly losing money. These generals would take everything away; no schools, no medical care, no aid for the needy. Not to mention no enjoyment. Most of the islands had already been stripped of their cultural activities. Kirachu no longer had the Festival of Flowers, many of the flower fields had been replanted to grow even more food. Pichu had been reconquered and replanted, yes, but it would still be quite some time before it reached optimum production levels again. Until then, food would come at a premium price, and there would hardly be enough for everyone.

This is why it didn't matter who ruled the Fire Nation anymore.

"Cut the signing bonuses for firebenders, cut pay for the highest generals, who are also invested in our industries and are wealthy enough as it is," Ursa said, sighing, never breaking away from Azulon's stare. "Find inexpensive materials for your weapons rather than travelling to the Earth Kingdom, digging stuff up, hauling it back to the Fire Nation, only to be hauled _back_ to the Earth Kingdom. Raise taxes on the richest citizens. Do not increase taxes for the poor. Do not increase taxes for the middle classes. Do _not_ cut anymore from medical care or our schools, unless you would have a nation filled with idiots prone to simple diseases that have no business becoming epidemics."

While the generals fussed about her recommendations, Azulon smirked. He dismissed her, and as she exited, she heard a general ask why Azulon kept her around.

"She has her uses."

.O.

"I don't know why he still trusts you," Ozai said by way of greeting when he came, unannounced into her anteroom later that afternoon.

Ursa was lounging on the windowseat, reading an adventure book. She marked her place, then turned to Ozai.

"He doesn't completely trust me, but ours is a mutually advantageous business relationship. I am assigned my work, and I continually complete it to his satisfaction. He tells me what needs to be done, and I do it."

Ozai's eyes roamed over her. She did not miss his hungry look. "Where is the boy?"

"He is your son, and he has a name. Do _not_ address him like a bastard child."

"My children will be benders—"

"Apparantly not."

Ozai roughly shoved her, and Ursa fell back against the seat, but she found herself smiling.

"If he does not bend—"

"Relax, Ozai," Ursa said in her most soothing voice. "Zuko will bend. You did not come out of your mother's womb spitting fire, either."

"Yes, but I was a bender long before—"

"You didn't bend until you were one and a half. You told me this morning that Zuko is only one year and one week."

Ozai stepped back, looking horribly embarrassed. "Who told you?" Before she had a chance to answer, Ozai rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course Iroh told you."

"Then it's normal."

"_We_ can't afford to be normal."

Ursa looked up into Ozai's eyes. He was planning something again, and he was looking for some sort of trump card. That tension was back, his aggression was back. Ursa frowned.

"What are you planning?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you will need me."

Ozai scoffed, and turned on his heel. "I will visit you tonight."

Ursa abruptly stood when Ozai's hand was on the doorknob. "Who guides Lu Ten when Iroh is away? To whom does he listen? Who has been here to aid Azulon?"

"I will have my throne."

The door closed just as the vase smashed into it. Ozai would _never_ learn.

.O.

Ozai came to her that evening after dinner. He had changed into his bedclothes, and in an odd reversal of the past few years of their relationship, Ursa was the one to remain fully clothed. She sat the bottle of oil on the table beside her bed. Ozai took a step toward her, but she held out her hand.

"Perhaps you have not learned your lesson. But then, no real harm has come to _you_, has it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was your ambition that brought us to this place, and it will be your ambition that will see us all fall into ruin or worse, dead."

Ozai crossed his arms and tried to loom over her. "Why should I accept anything they give me? Why should I be doomed to some…some supporting role when I _know_ I can do better?"

"I could tell Azulon—"

"Do it, woman, I dare you, and see what consequences you face."

Ozai snarled at her, and a gut reaction made her shove him back. Caught off guard, he stumbled.

"Beat me, Ozai. Break my bones and rape me and leave me for dead on this floor, but I have a reason to fight back."

Ursa matched Ozai's snarl, and he blinked dumbly at her before laughing.

"For that boy—"

"Call him that again, and you may find that my bite is worse than you think."

Ozai cocked his head to the side and regarded her as if this new angle might reveal something. He'd looked at her the same way when they were first married and she got him readmitted to the war meetings after he'd been banned. He looked at her the same way the night he barged into her room on Ember Island to tell her that he'd just captured a great prize. That new angle did not help him then, and it would not help him now.

"My feisty wife," he said, laughing. "The years have not diminished your fire."

"Nor will they ever."

Ursa turned her back on him, removing first her dress, then her underwear. She bent over the bed, resting her head on her fist.

"The oil is on the nighstand. Get it and take care of your business so my son and I can get some sleep. Know that this is the last gift you will get from me because you clearly do not know how to appreciate the ones you are given."

* * *

><p>AN: In my head canon, Azulon and Ursa have this mutual respect thing going on. The Fire Nation is too big for one person to run by themselves, and I think Azulon places a high value on competent people (sorry, Ozai), and Ursa is certainly competent. Like she says, he gives her a job, and she gets it done. She's interacting with the people more than he is, so she'd have a better idea of what the monetary flow is. Azulon's all take, take, take, but doesn't get to hear much grumbling. Having found herself in Azulon's good graces again have also afforded her a sense of security Ozai never gave her. And now that she's got Zuko to take care of, she can't afford to take Ozai's mess. As **snarkhunter** pointed out in a conversation we were having, singlemindedness is seriously their strongest family trait, and once Ozai latches onto the idea that he should be Fire Lord, there's _no way_ he's giving that up, particularly when the position they're trying to give him is governor of a colony...which Ursa will probably have more control over than him thanks to Azulon. Ozai doesn't think Ursa's a threat. He'll find out quickly that he should revise that opinion.


	41. Civil Unrest

For the past year, Ozai made it a point to be away from the palace often. When Iroh returned to the front, Ozai began travelling, hoping to find support in places other than the capitol. Officially, he was doing Azulon's bidding in the outer islands and the colonies, ensuring that royal degree was being followed, overseeing conscription notices, and rounding up additional financial support—either from voluntary sources or forced ones. Ursa understood that he was making himself useful to Azulon again, proving that he could act on Azulon's will, and that he was not still, or not wholly, rebellious.

Ursa was sitting on a bench in the small training arena, watching a twelve year old Lu Ten go through his intermediate training exercises. His movements were fluid and controlled, and already beginning to show the great promise of a strong warrior. This troubled her.

"That is excellent, my prince," the instructor praised as Lu Ten finished his third set. "Your father will be pleased to hear how well you are advancing."

Lu Ten smirked, accepting a towel from one of the attendants. He wiped his face before handing the towel back and resuming his stance. Ursa sighed and rubbed her growing stomach. She and Ozai had resumed their nightly baby making ritual, though this time, she was the one in control. Ozai was content to ignore her, except for civil conversation during meals and nights when he came to do his duty. True to their agreement, he bothered her no more once she announced she was pregnant.

Iroh was due for another visit soon, but then so was Ozai. Chem had reported to her that many of the generals were being recalled to discuss the next leg in their decimation of the Earth Kingdom. They'd been raiding and invading towns all along the coast closest to the Fire Nation, and word was they were ready to penetrate deeper now, beginning that push toward Ba Sing Se. Azulon had taken her advice about where to draw money, and with decreased salaries for the generals, the royal coiffers were suddenly regaining strength.

This, of course, did not make her popular among the generals. Again. The difference now was that she had Azulon's protection, and that did a great deal more for her than anything Ozai could ever do.

Lu Ten was now sparring with his trainer. The man was not going easy on him, but Lu Ten was able to keep up. He did not mind his footing as he should have, but mastering the basics and being able to do them with his eyes closed helped him to make up for a few shortfalls. His face was scrunched in concentration, and Ursa fanned herself. The weather was warming in preparation for summer, but she was convinced the baby was heating her from the inside out. A servant came rushing toward them.

"Princess Ursa!" he called, "Princess Ursa, Prince Zuko has set fire to the curtains in his room."

.O.

Ursa stood, frowning at the elated servants as they scurried about, bringing mops and ladders to clean the mess that Zuko's room had become when they put out the fire. Zuko, for his part, was desperately clutching the skirts of the newly appointed Head of Household Staff, Mistriss Yina. He'd formed an insane attachment to her the moment she introduced him to a new dessert. Zuko had never before wished he was a firebender until he saw Lu Ten hold a steady flame over the top of the dish, turning the sugar into a crunchy glaze that hid the gooey, delicious custard underneath.

Yina walked two year old Zuko over to her, and he promptly transferred from one skirt to the other.

"I'm sorry, mommy," he said, sounding near tears. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to, and I tried to put it out, but it got too big, and then there was so much smoke, and…and…"

Ursa picked Zuko up, hugging him close to her.

"There, there, little duck. I'm not mad at you." She kissed his cheeks and rubbed his back. "You are a firebender, and this was bound to happen. All it means is that, soon, you'll have to start training so you can control it."

"Like Lu Ten?" Zuko immediately perked up, any tears forgotten at the chance to be like his cousin.

"Yes," Ursa said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Like Lu Ten."

She put Zuko down because her back couldn't take supporting two babies for too long, and together they left the room with its heavy smell of smoke and burned things, making their way for her room. Zuko marched proudly through the palace, his chest poked out and his head high. Behind her, Yina let out a brief little laugh, and Ursa smiled warmly at the woman. Ursa decided that she would not write to Ozai about Zuko's bending. He would find out when he returned to the capitol.

.O.

Ozai did not return to the capitol until four months later, when she was eight months pregnant. She, Lu Ten, and Zuko were sitting down to breakfast when Ozai came in. The servants bowed and left to get an extra place setting, and Zuko peered around Ursa to watch his father. Lu Ten, however, looked Ozai up and down, giving him a most distasteful look.

"Ursa."

"Ozai," she said, nodding slightly.

"Father…" Zuko's voice was quiet, and he only spoke after a bit of gentle nudging from Ursa.

"Lu Ten."

"Uncle." Lu ten only slightly inclined his head.

Since he cared so dearly for Ursa, Lu Ten felt it necessary to dislike Ozai for his treatment of her. During breakfast, he made a show of taking care of her needs, asking if she slept well, or if there was anything she needed. When something was out of her reach, he made a point of getting it for her. He even went so far as to help keep Zuko clean since the boy seemed to attract messes. Ozai pretended not to notice any of this, though Ursa could see him cutting his eyes at Lu Ten from time to time.

"Has Zuko shown any signs of bending, yet?" Ozai asked.

"He set his curtains on fire," Ursa said, her back to Ozai as she wiped rice from Zuko's mouth.

"It was an accident," Zuko whispered loudly, feeling the need to impress this on everyone.

"When?"

"About four months ago."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Ozai yelled, slamming his hands down on the table.

Ozai rounded on her, but Ursa firmly kept her back to him. This had the added benefit of shielding Zuko. He was aready wary around this man he hardly knew, and there was no need in pushing him over the edge into being terrified.

"We expected you back in the palace a few months ago," Lu Ten said, his voice cold and harsh. "Aunt Ursa simply did not want to bother you while you were busy doing grandfather's work."

Ozai glared at Lu Ten. He could retaliate, yes, but Lu Ten outranked him. On top of that, Iroh would be arriving in a few hours, and if Ozai did any harm to Lu Ten, he'd have to face down his brother. No doubt Ozai still remembered the _last_ time they had a showdown. He would not be eager to do that again. Still, Ursa knew it would be best to diffuse the situation.

"Lu Ten, would you be a sweetheart and take Zuko to his nanny? Then go ahead and get ready for school."

"Of course."

Lu Ten stood and bowed to her, then to Ozai. He stooped to kiss her cheek, then he allowed Zuko to hug her and say goodbye before he led the boy out by the hand. Ursa and Ozai sat in silence for a while. She was content to let Ozai start the conversation, but if he had nothing to say, then there were things she could be doing.

"Why didn't you write me?" he asked brusquely.

"It is exactly as Lu Ten said. We expected you back sooner, and I did not intend to disturb you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You've had no problem writing me before. Why is this an issue now?"

Ursa rolled her eyes and stood. "I never wrote you when you were away, unless it was in response to one of your letters. I have nothing to say to you, no explanation other than the one I've given. If you were so interested in your child, you should take some time to get to know him."

"That is not my job. You are his mother. You are responsible for raising him."

"Then leave me to do it in peace."

"Azulon told me you coddled him—"

"_Peace_, Ozai. Do you know what that is?"

Ursa turned to him, her face red. Because she stood, Ozai stood, though he did so slowly, and with a deep scowl on his face.

"Perhaps you are not the best person to be raising a prince. You can hardly be expected to understand proper conduct."

Ursa was not a fan of the way he looked at her, as if he still suspected her of wrongdoing. They'd moved past that stage, past stupid accusations of infidelity, but Ozai was still fond of throwing them back at her when he was angry. It was petty. It was pathetic.

"You, of all people, should not be lecturing anyone on _proper_ conduct."

It must have been a gut reaction. The blow never hit her. Instead, Ozai was forced to turn to block a firebending attack from the open doorway. Lu Ten had come back.

.O.

Ursa, Ozai, Lu Ten, and now Iroh all sat in Azulon's office. He paced before them, his hands behind his back, barely contained fury written across his face. He had been pacing for the past five minutes, and Ursa was quickly becoming restless. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing at her stomach, hoping to get the baby to settle down and not kick her in the kidney.

"Is it impossible," Azulon finally said, "for you people to behave like members of the royal family? Is it _possible_ that maybe, just _maybe_, you can act like upstanding members of our nation, those to whom all others can look for ideal behavior?"

He stopped pacing so he could fix them with stares. Lu Ten kept his fists in his lap, his face as impassive as he could make it, given the anger he was feeling. He and Ozai had traded blows, the servants had come running, then they ran in the other direction, hoping to find guards to separate them. What probably stung Ozai worse was that Lu Ten hadn't been decimated by Ozai's 'overwhelming' power. While Ozai had the upper hand, Lu Ten used strategy, staying close where the most powerful blows would be of no use.

"Lunacy. Agni has plagued me with disobedient lunatics."

Azulon's eyes fixated on Ursa when she let out a little whimper of pain. Everyone was staring at her, and she tried to be still.

"Walk if you have to," Azulon commanded. He understood women and childbirth, and had been respectful of her need to revise her schedule around the baby.

Ursa stood with a little difficulty and slowly began walking a circuit of the office, remembering her breathing.

"Perhaps we should send for your nurse," Iroh said, watching her closely.

"But it's too soon." Lu Ten reached out to his father. "The baby shouldn't be here for another month."

Iroh placed his hand over his son's. "Sometimes children will do what they want."

Azulon let out a little snort, shaking his head. He knew more than any of them that children would do as they want. His had steadily refused to listen to him, particularly in the last ten years.

"Ozai, you will stop attempting to beat your wife every time she proves she has a mind of her own. I did not choose her as your wife so that she would be meek and follow your every word as if it were law."

Ozai bristled at this, and he was about to protest, but another wave of pain went through Ursa's lower back.

"Get my nurse," she said weakly, clutching the edge of Azulon's desk.

Lu Ten bolted from the room, and Iroh rose, lending her his shoulder for support. He placed his hand gently on her back, and Ursa leaned against him. It was Ozai who should be doing all of this, Ozai who should have been caring for her while she was carrying his child. He was no nurtuer, and it was a kindness that she at least had Iroh and Lu Ten. Even Azulon, to some extent, took better care of her when she was pregnant, though that might also have to do with her carrying heirs to his nation. As Iroh led her down the halls to the birthing room, occasionally stopping to rub his warm hands along her spine and ease some of the pain, Ursa wondered what Azulon was like with his wife.

.O.

Labor this time was so much different than it was with Zuko. Very little waiting had to be done, but the contractions were so much more intense. The Fire Sages had been hastily summoned, and they said their blessings for her and the child, then promptly declared that the charts marked this as a most opportune day for the birth of a firebender. As the nurses ran in and out of the room, seeking water to cool Ursa's heated skin, the sages spoke with Azulon, Iroh and Ozai about the position of the stars, and the sun's current placement in the sky. The midwives were certain the baby would be born around noon, when the sun would be at its peak, and the sages said this marked the baby as chosen by Agni. He was calling to the child, and that was why it was coming early.

It was an hour before noon when the midwives told her she could start pushing. There was little time to concoct a numbing tea like she had with Zuko, and Sun stood at her side, coaching her through the intense pain. When all the coolness was sucked out of one cloth, Sun was quick to replace it with another, and Ursa swore she could hear it hiss as it was draped across her neck and forehead. She made no attempts to hide her screams of threats she purposefully shouted at the top of her lungs to be sure that Ozai heard them.

She promised to stab his eyes out, to chop off his hands, to put his eyes out. She claimed she would cut his topknot in his sleep, melt his crown and pour the molten gold on his face. She said she would geld him with a white hot knife, that she would give him a poison that would make half his body go numb, and follow that with a poison that would make him break out in rough, scale like patches of skin. Then she promised to carve him like a roast duck and feed his still beating heart to a komodo rhino, and ride it triumphantly through the streets of the capitol, his blood like war paint on her face. She would wear his skin like a dress, and have his bones fashioned into a weapon.

Azulon howled his laughter. Her daughter was born at noon.

As a precaution, Azulon ordered that she not be left alone with any sharp objects.

* * *

><p>AN: Ozai strikes me as the kind of guy who'd lash out with whatever he had, without thinking of the consequences or who he's lashing out against. His greatest strength is his firebending, and since that's the only thing he's got, I think that's what he lash out with. Some people later regret their lashing out, and while they might not admit their mistakes to the rest of the world, they'll at least admit it to themselves. Ozai, however, is not one of these people. To admit that he lost control would be admitting a weakness, and Ozai would allow himself no weaknesses. At the last moment, I think he would have realized that he actually needed Ursa, and he would redirect the blow and pretend that's what he meant to do all along. Unfortunately, he learned that Lu Ten's not as helpless/weak/pathetic as he thinks. Iroh is the strategy guy, and he would teach this to Lu Ten, thus Lu Ten would know how to hold his own for a time against a stronger opponent.

Avatar Wiki claims that Ozai was _the most_ powerful firebenders in the series, but I'm not sure I agree with that. If Ozai was all powerful, I think he would spend more time on the front lines showing just how powerful he is by decimating things. In all the flashbacks, Ozai was still at home, trotting about the palace. After becoming Fire Lord, I can understand why he'd stay at home rather than going out (there should always be a Fire Lord in the Fire Nation). No mention is ever made of his military prowess, and if Ozai was going to make a strong case for being heir rather than Fire Lord, I think he would have been out there blowing stuff up. Anywhoo, all this to say I think Ozai was much too impulsive, let too many things slip out of his notice, was content to let others do the dirty work and take credit, and probably wasn't nearly as physically powerful as he thought he was.

I was going to say something else, but then got distracted by the awesome David Bowie, so I'll leave you with this: Yay Zuko and his indecent love affair with his new best friend: dessert!


	42. Push Deep

Ursa hummed quietly as she fed little Azula. She hated that name, hated that it was supposed to be some pathetic tribute to a man who'd neglected his own child, then caused so much pain and suffering to the world. Azula sucked hungrily at her breast, and Ursa ran her finger over her daughter's tiny eyebrows and puffy cheeks. The midwives were concerned that Azula was small, but her cries had been loud enough to cover Ursa's violent screams. They were still going to keep an eye on her for the first few weeks, even though she was very strong already.

Ursa smiled as she snuck a glance at the two amber eyes peering over the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her, and Zuko hurriedly climbed up the bed and crawled over to where she was. He regarded his sister curiously as she turned her face away, and Ursa used the cloth to wipe her mouth. Zuko remained quiet, as Ursa covered herself then burped the baby.

"Why does it look like that?" he asked after much consideration.

"She's not an 'it,' little duck," Ursa said, laughing. "This is your baby sister. And you looked very much like this after you were born, too."

Zuko cuddled up next to Ursa, and she wrapped her arm around him, and together they watched little Azula sleep.

"I wanted to see it, but they wouldn't let me."

"_Her_, Zuko. You wanted to see _her_."

"We called it an 'it' when it was still in your tummy." He looked up at her, confused.

Ursa kissed his head. "That's because we didn't know whether she'd be a boy or a girl. Now we do, and now she has a name."

"Oh." Then he poked her.

Ursa tried hard to stifle her laughter. "Don't poke so hard, Zuko. You'll wake her, and then she'll cry."

She hummed again, and Zuko settled down against her for his nap, too, and Ursa was quite content with her babies, even if they were Ozai's children. She wondered if she could have gotten away with having Iroh's children and passing them off as Ozai's. They were brothers; if the children looked like Iroh, she could have always said that Iroh strongly resembled Sozin, and so did her children. Sozin's genes were present in Ozai, just as they were in Iroh.

Someone knocked at the door, and Ursa sighed, hoping it wasn't Ozai. It was Lu Ten, and he came in as quietly as he could. He sat on the edge of the bed, then Ursa urged him closer. He looked at both Zuko and Azula snuggled up against her, and a deep pain crossed his face. He would never be able to snuggle with his mother. His memories of her would always be marred by her death and the way her blood had covered him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have charged at him like that. It's just…" Lu Ten looked away.

"I know, sweetheart."

"I couldn't protect her," he said, his voice cracking. "I couldn't do anything. I… I wasn't going to just stand there and watch him hurt you."

With a little adjusting, Ursa had an arm free, and she was rubbing Lu Ten's back, urging him to lay his head in her lap. He sniffled, but he did not cry, and Ursa hummed, stroking his cheek. These were her children, and she would go to the ends of the earth to protect them.

"That's why I have to get stronger." Lu Ten's gold eyes pierced her with such hatred and anger that it made her heart break. "I will make them pay for what they did to her."

"Lu Ten, you can't—"

"You had your revenge. Why should I be denied mine?"

He sat up and looked her in her eyes. There was a fierce determination there, but under that determination, loss and pain that he hadn't dealt with. His eyes were narrowed, and it made Ursa afraid for him. He could go out and seek his mindless revenge, but it would not be satisfying for him in the way that it had been for her.

"You have to take that up with your father. He killed those responsible for her death."

"No. It's not enough." He took her hand as if he would impress some great truth on her. "If Uncle Ozai got nothing else right, he understood this. No move was made against the Earth Kingdom after they killed Fire Lady Illah. Now look what they've done. They'll continue to think they're stronger than us and that they can just pick us off whenever they feel like it."

"That's not true, Lu Ten. Those people—"

"They will come for you. I won't let them. They are picking off the women of our family."

"They're _not_, Lu Ten." There were tears in her eyes, and she squeezed Lu Ten's hand just as much as he was squeezing hers. She hoped to give him a bit of perspective, and hopefully break this destructive urge in him. "Your mother was not the target. They were aiming for Azulon—"

"But _she_ was the one who died—"

"The people in those villiages are not soldiers."

"Then you oppose the war?"

He stared uncomprehendingly at her, and Ursa was forced to remember that Lu Ten was still part of the royal family. He still shared ideals with Azulon. He would have been raised believing that the war was right and just, and her opposition would be seen as vicious treason. It would be more than treason against the nation—it would be treason against _him_. To oppose the war would be to oppose his right to vengeance. It would be spitting in the face of everything he had learned from the day he was old enough to remember things. Dissenters and subverters were regularly brought to trial before Azulon, and Lu Ten was made to watch. This, it was ingrained in him, is the price of treachery. For Lu Ten, because she loved him no less than she loved Zuko and Azula, she would keep quiet.

"I don't want you fighting at all," Ursa said, unable to look the boy in the eyes. "I want you here with me, safe, where I can protect you."

Gently, Lu Ten turned her face toward him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Who will protect you?"

.O.

"You look very tired, Ursa," Iroh said, coming to sit next to her in the garden.

"You are leaving again so soon. Lu Ten barely spent any time with you at all."

Chem brough the news to her that morning, nearly a month after Azula's birth: the army was shipping out again, headed for the Earth Kingdom. This was the push that would take them deeper into the Earth Kingdom than they'd ever been before. She knew they were going to rendezvous at the Pohai Stronghold, and from there, lay waste to the Earth Kingdom and eventually make their way to Ba Sing Se. Their main goal was decimation, not colonization.

"I am taking Ozai with me, though. That's got to be some consolation for you."

Ursa waved this away. She didn't care whether or not Ozai stayed or left. They had little enough interaction as it was, and she was quite content to keep it that way. He wouldn't be there to terrorize her children with his scowling and insults. It might be best for Lu Ten, though.

"I miss you when you are gone," Ursa admitted quietly.

"You will have your hands full with two children and a country to run," Iroh said, turning away from her. "You will hardly have time to miss me."

"For all the harm you've caused me, I can't help but miss you. Even if you did have your own reasons, you made my time here bearable." She placed her hand on his knee, but would not look to see if he acknowledged the gesture.

"You forget just how cruel I can be."

"I remember just how caring you can be."

"Ursa—"

"_You_ would never raise your hand against me. _You_ have never referred to your son as 'the boy.' _You_ have never pretended that your actions don't have consequences, and you have not pursued those actions long past the point when you should stop."

Iroh took her hand and stood. He pulled her to her feet and led her back inside the palace. In silence, they walked to his office, and inside he closed the door.

"I have not continued those actions that you know of."

Ursa smiled sweetly at him. "You have not continued those actions at all. This I know to be fact. Your victories in the Earth Kingdom have provided you with much support. People say that if anyone can bring down Ba Sing Se, it is you, and they are not above tossing money your way in the hopes that you will not forget them when you are Fire Lord."

Iroh leaned against his desk, an amused smile on his face. He shoved his hands inside his sleeves as Ursa sat down in a chair.

"My dear, I believe you have been spying on me." When she said nothing, he pressed her. "What else do you know?"

Ursa laughed. "Not again, Iroh. Never again. I am merely keeping tabs. I don't care which of you have the throne now. I doubt it would make much difference."

Iroh deflated a little, hurt by her words. "As you said, Ursa—"

"I would still be his wife, and the mother of his children. The only way to remedy that would be to kill him."

Ursa held out her hands to Iroh and he took them. They remained this way for a while, then Iroh leaned forward, and Ursa did not move away when his lips touched hers. She did not move away when he brought his hands to her cheeks, gently caressing. When they pulled away, Iroh was smiling sadly.

"Perhaps," he said, "our _was_ an ill fated love."

.O.

Five months later, Azula set the curtains in the play room on fire. There was little time to act, as the curtains on two windows were firmly ablaze. Ursa grabbed her children and ran.

When they asked her what happened, she said it was Zuko who did it.

She told him it was to be their secret.

.O.

"Despite your strong ability to get on my nerves, I find myself respecting you," Azulon said. "You have weathered every storm thrown at you, and still you remain defiant. Most importantly, you remain competent."

Ursa finished pouring the tea, and slid the cup across to Azulon. He eyed it warily before looking up at Ursa. She smiled, just a hint of mischief to keep him on his toes. She sipped her tea.

"In many ways," he continued, "you remind me of Illah." Azulon did not touch his tea. "There was no scandal she had to endure, no warring between brothers, but she was still strong. She accepted nothing less than perfection."

"Your tea is not poisoned," Ursa supplied helpfully.

"I've watched you since the moment you arrived in the capitol and insulted my son."

"I've noticed."

"I never tried to hide it."

"Never when it was _you_ doing the watching." Ursa raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Azulon smirked and picked up his tea. "Do not think I haven't noticed you picking up a few birds of your own. You are preparing for something. What?"

"Protection. For my children."

"From whom?" Azulon put down his cup, all mirth having left him. "Any threats against the royal family should have been reported to me."

Ursa shook her head. "From their father. He has already disowned Zuko."

"And Azula?"

This, Ursa wasn't quite sure she was ready to answer. It had been three months since the fire in the play room, and Zuko was very good about keeping quiet that it was Azula who started the fire. It helped that he got his own bending teacher much sooner. No one but her and Zuko knew that Azula could bend at six months. As far as Ursa was concerned, it would stay that way until Azula was at least two years old. They would proclaim her a prodigy, and there would be no protecting her, no keeping her away from Ozai.

"He is still waiting, though he grows quite impatient," Ursa said, making sure to hold Azulon's gaze.

"I am suspicious of him. There was a time when he couldn't be bothered to do a single thing I asked of him. Now, he's practically hanging around my office, waiting for instruction. What is his game?"

"He is trying to make himself useful in ways he thinks Iroh is not," Ursa said, taking pleasure in ruining Ozai's plans. "He is gathering support—"

Azulon cursed and banged his fist on the desk. "I will teach him a lesson…" Azulon breathed steam through his nose. "That fool has disrespected me for the last time."

"If I might make a suggestion, my lord…"

Azulon waved her on.

"Let him make his deals. We are in open war, and people are looking for a general. Ozai has not been in a single battle. He sits far behind the front lines and commands from maps. His orders are sent out through messenger hawks. Those who side with him won't stay under him for long once they realize he has no experience."

Azlon watched her from the corner of his eye. "I thought you were done playing politics? Besides, generals would have followed him on a suicide mission in Mi Sho."

Ursa smiled broadly. "Oh, this is _far_ from politics. This is personal. Those generals would have followed him into battle when there was no other battle to be had."

"But now that there is battle in abundance…" Azulon nodded sagely, then returned to his tea. "Iroh has actual victories, and he is out on the front with his soldiers. Tell me, does Ozai tell you what he does when he's out there?"

"No. I only know he is not on the front because he is still too soft. Iroh has callouses, and his hands are rough. Ozai is still too pampered."

Azulon let loose a howl of laughter tha made the guards stop in their patrols outside his office.

* * *

><p>AN: Sigh, as much as Ursa wants Lu Ten to understand that revenge won't do much for him (or at least, not the kind of revenge he wants), she doesn't really have a leg to stand on. It's hypocritical of her to tell Lu Ten that he can't take revenge, given that she did the same thing. It sucks. He's still angry, and no matter how much she tells him that their cases are different, he won't understand. In other news, I think Ursa and Iroh would have ultimate UST. Their love, I think, could become romantic love given time, but they work well together, and genuinely care for each other. Together, they did their best to raise good children, and she's supported him through a deep loss, while he was there for her in the beginning, making sure she was treated decently. I thought they deserved a kiss for that. Some sort of physical acknowledgement of their mutual bond, I think, was needed. And Azulon is still very much aware of Ursa's power. Unlike her idiot of a husband.


	43. Bridge of the Dead

Lu Ten was thirteen. His bending was too aggressive, his face too serious. When he wasn't in school or in the map room learning about generals and army divisions and strategy, he was practicing his bending. He'd dismissed three teachers, declaring them incompetent because they wouldn't move him to the advanced set. He'd worked hard to master the intermediate, and while they were quick to praise his mastery, they were hesitant to do anything that wasn't expressly ordered by Iroh.

This was very troubling to Ursa. His anger was fueled by a heavy death toll on the front. Fire Nation soldiers under the direction of Admiral Phen attacked the Nem Mountain Stronghold in the eastern Earth Kingdom, and were overwhelmed. The Earth Kingdom suffered no losses, but the Fire Nation lost not only valuable soldiers, but machinery as well. Tanks had been destroyed and food rations captured. Firebenders had been useless against the mountains and the stone. On top of that, the soldiers had been exhausted from too long a march under the hot sun in their heavy armor.

Lu Ten sent a fiery punch toward his teacher, forcing the man back and making him trip.

"Get up!" he yelled, stalking over to the older man.

Phen had been recalled to the capitol, joined by a furious Iroh. In front of twenty generals, Azulon, and Ozai, Iroh had berated Phen for his idiocy, and when Phen argued that there was logic behind his strategy, Iroh claimed his thirteen year old son could do better. The challenge had been issued, and Lu Ten was called to the meeting. Phen laid out his plan.

"Perhaps that is enough sparring for today, my prince," the instructor said from the ground, rubbing at his sore shoulder.

Lu Ten growled and stalked away. He didn't get fifteen paces before he changed his mind and began launching attacks at his teacher.

"It will be enough when _I_ say it's enough!"

At the war meeting, Lu Ten understood a chance to prove himself in front of his father and his grandfather. He studiously pointed out the flaws in Phen's attack plan, starting with the marching, moving on to formation, resting on Phen's choice to attack the stronghold during the middle of the day. His arguments were strong, having studied maps and movements tucked away in the library when his teachers weren't ennough, and he went on to further humiliate Phen by proposing an alternate strategy, one that had a higher chance of being successful.

He'd earned Azulon's praise in front of some of the most important people, and Iroh had beamed with pride for his son. They agreed that, perhaps, it would be good to fast track Lu Ten, prepare him even more for his imminent rise to general.

Exhausted and laying on his back, Lu Ten's teacher hadn't been ready for the attack, and it nearly cost him his head. Ursa decided that Lu Ten needed a break to cool off. He was excited for this new possibility, yes, but he was channeling that excitement into his training and his studies. He was calling up his old pain and anger, letting that fuel his bending, letting that make him more aggressive. He thought he was finally getting the chance to avenge his mother.

"That's enough, Lu Ten," Ursa called. "You're getting worked up over nothing—"

"It's _not_ nothing!" he yelled, turning on her. "This is my chance—"

"It is enough for now, Lu Ten."

Iroh came walking toward them, and the trainer looked very grateful for the reprieve. He bowed low and practically ran off when Iroh dismissed him. Iroh placed his hand on Lu Ten's shoulder.

"It is good that you are getting your aggression out," he said, "because you will need a clear head when you are on the battlefield."

Ursa started, hurt and fury rising in her heart. "You will _not_ take him on the battlefield."

Iroh shook his head. "Not as such, but I have been speaking with father. Neither of us are opposed to him spending more time with me during the planning. We are pulling him out of school, and I will be giving him a practical education, one that will serve him better than what they are teaching him in the Academy."

This was some great betrayal. Iroh had sided with her too long to do this to her, now. He had always agreed when she said that Lu Ten's anger was a dangerous thing. Ursa bit down on the inside of her cheek, because Iroh should know better. Lu Ten stood with his shoulders back, proud of this latest development. He alone among his friends would be able to say that he was getting a real education, that he had outclassed a general, that he would be part of the war, firsthand. Ursa turned her back on Iroh.

"Please, Aunt Ursa," Lu Ten pleaded with her. "This is what I want."

"Despit what you may think, Lu Ten, you are still a _child_, and war is no place for you. You are not the one who should be making sacrifices—"

"It's not a sacrifice," he said quietly. "I'm only making sure I'm prepared for what's bound to happen."

Earlier that day, Azulon put her in charge of the Rememberance Festival that would take place the following week. Phen's loss was the biggest loss the Fire Nation had suffered in nearly two decades. Understandably, the people were angry, and needed an outlet for their anger. Azulon was sparing no expense. If the festival went well, enough anger would be stirred up, and more people would swell the ranks of the army. This Rememberance Festival would sooth the angered spirits of the people, and allow them to seek the vengeance they so desired.

And who was Ursa to judge people for wanting vengeance? She'd wanted it, and she had hers. She could not say that it had been hollow, or that it left her with a bitter taste and shame in the pit of her stomach. She could not say that she would have done things differently.

"Please… I don't want to burn a candle in your name, too," Ursa said quietly, in an effort to chane his mind.

"That's why I have to get stronger," Lu Ten argued. "That's why I need to know as much as I can, so I can make sure nothing bad happens to me."

Ursa sighed and walked back into the palace. They would take Lu Ten, and they would mold him into the perfect general. He would know strategy and he would know his generals. He would know how to best use the tools of war, and perhaps he would excel. In any case, there was no way he could promise her that she would never have to burn incense in his name.

.O.

"Sometimes he can be scary, but if mommy's not scared of him, I don't think we should be scared of him, either."

Azula blinked at her brother, not quite comprehending what he was telling her.

"He does like this a lot," Zuko said, frowning and stomping around. He yelled and pointed, but this didn't make much difference to Azula, either.

"Zuzu?" she said, her little brows furrowed.

Zuko sat next to his siter and hugged her. "Sometimes he yells at mommy, and it gets scary, but mommy won't let anything bad happen to us. She always makes him go away when he yells."

Ursa and Iroh stood in the door to the playroom, both frowning. Iroh put his arm around Ursa's waist and hugged her close. Azula might not have understood most of what Zuko was saying, but it didn't matter. Ursa did her best to shield them from Ozai's anger, and she thought she was doing a good job of it. That Zuko knew Ozai's manner so well… He was only three, and shouldn't have to see that.

Ozai had been increasingly angry with the world. Phen's loss angered everyone, and on top of that, Ozai was being forced to go to the Rememberance Festival, and he still hated these events. Then there was Zuko's lackluster bending. Ursa was content that things were no longer being set on fire by accident, or at least not by Zuko. She was proud of his achievements, but Ozai kept proclaiming it wasn't enough. He was looking for Azula to start bending, too. He considered it an insult that Azula was not bending, especially after the great promise that was her birth, and her being named after her grandfather. Of course, whenever blame could be tossed around, he tossed it at her.

"When they get older," Iroh said, "perhaps their opinions about their father will change." He tried to sound hopeful, and Ursa appreciated the effort.

"I can only hope."

.O.

The Festival of Rememberance was beautiful. Lanterns were strung up all over the capitol, giving off a soft white light. The faces that passed her were somber in honor of all those who'd been lost during the war; there wasn't a single person who wasn't wearing white, the mourning color. As she passed them, people bowed their heads to her in a way they hadn't since she'd first come to the capitol. There was a feeling of community amongst everyone. The pain did not belong to one person alone; it was a burden shared among the entire capitol, even if too many people didn't have a clear understanding of what it meant to feel loss.

Zuko and Azula were walking on either side of her, and Ursa held them protectively close, afraid that the grief might be like a disease and touch them. She went out of her way to avoid a woman crying on the edge of the fountain. It was nice to feel part of the community, and it was beautiful to see, for one night, a woman whose white dress was only a few steps above rags being comforted by a woman who wore the finest silk. It wsa nice, yes, but Ursa wanted to shield her children. She did not want them to be part of this grief. She did not want them to understand pain and loss. She wanted their tears to be caused by scraped knees and refusal for dessert, not because they lost someone they loved. Already, that loss was creeping too close to her in the form of Lu Ten's new education, and if she could, Ursa would keep the boy trapped in her room all day where no one could get to him. She would keep all her children locked up, and she would drown out the war drums with her love.

"This way, Princess Ursa," a guard said, gesturing her to the left of where she'd been headed. "Fire Lord Azulon is ready to start the ceremony."

Ursa followed the guard to the stage where the royal family was sitting, nervousness and dread rising in her heart. Part of the ceremony was lighting candles and incense, and the royal family—those that were benders—would use a small flame to do this. Ozai was allowing Zuko to display what little firebending he had, and Azula wanted to do the same. Over the past week, Ursa watched her closely, noticed the way she eyed Zuko's flame. Azula was fascinated by the fire, and would sometimes look at her own hands, her tiny face scrunched in concentration. In private, this was fine, but Ursa would not let her daughter bend in front of Ozai.

"Today," Azulon began once everyone was assembled, "is a day of mourning. We have all gathered in white to honor the memory of those who've made a great sacrifice for our nation. We will honor those brave soldiers who died in combat, and we will honor those innocents who were butchered by the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe. Today, we will take an oath, before our ancestors, before Agni's flame, and we will see to it that peace is brought to those departed souls."

Azulon's back was to Ursa, but she could see the rapt attention of the audience. She held Azula tighter against her. Grim faces were nodding, people were wiping away tears. Fists were clenched at sides.

"In the Earth Kingdom, fire is a dirty word. They would rather eat their food _raw_. They spit on us and defile the corpses of our dead. They put them into the ground, in a gaping hole, sometimes 100 in a shared grave, no prayers said to guide their spirits to the spirit world."

Shocked gasps ring through the crowd. Some muttered obscenities.

"We have offered them aid. We have offered to make them better, and they repay us with swords in our stomachs. They attack us, unprovoked, the well armed and the defenseless alike. I have seen mobs rip your children's limbs off their bodies in their fevered hate. Their generals say, 'Slaughter them like the _swine_ they are.' Their soldiers _laugh_ when they sever your son's and your daughter's heads from their bodies."

Ursa pulled Zuko to her lap and covered both his and Azula's ears to the best of her ability. She pressed their heads against her shoulders, and hoped that it would be enough to muffle the sound of Azulon's voice, and the rising anger of the crowd. This was not the way she'd planned the rememberence festival. Azulon, of course, had other plans, and she'd known that from the beginning. It didn't lessen the sting of all her hard work at giving people a chance to mourn being taken over by his war speech. Azulon would take something beautiful and warp it, turn it into a tool for stoking anger and recruiting people.

"It is our _duty_," Azulon said, "to make sure that we avenge the spirits and of the fallen and bring honor to their memories. We must do what they cannot. Only then will they be able to find peace. Only then will your loved ones be able to turn their faces away from this world and drift peacefully into the spirit world. So long as those barbarians are still alive, the spirits of those you love will remain in pain and anger and agony. Help them."

Azulon stepped back, and Iroh, Lu Ten, and Ozai stepped into line with him. The candles were on a low table, waiting to be lit. Ozai turned and glared at her, and Ursa slowly released Zuko while tightening her grip on Azula. The further away Zuko got, the more Azula struggled. Ursa swallowed hard. Azula was getting warmer. Zuko knelt beside his father at the end of the table, and produced a tiny, wavering flame in his hand. Azula whimpered, but Ursa only clutched her more. Azula was a prodigy, and she wanted that fire. If Ursa let go, Azula might bend, and she would draw Ozai's attention, and Ursa would never see her again.

Zuko was doing his very best to keep that little flame lit long enough to get it to the candle, as grim and angered and passioned faces looked on. Then candles were lit, and everyone bowed their heads except Ursa. She didn't care if Azula accidentally set her on fire. She would not let go. She would not let her bend. Not yet. She would not let Azula become part of the war. Azula whimpered again, reaching for the flame. Ozai turned slightly, watching them over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Azulon might have been exaggerating _a bit_ about what happened during the war. What better way to whip the people into a murderous frenzy than to tell them their dead loved ones had been dishonored? I also thought that if the atmosphere is as tense as it is in the palace, especially between Ursa and Ozai, there's no way Zuko wouldn't notice. That, and it was a cute, but tragic, picture in my head of little Zuko stomping around and scowling like Ozai. Of course, Azula understands none of this, but it's a cute sibling moment.


	44. My Bite's Worse Than You Think

Ursa sighed. The past two years had been endlessly exhausting. Seven new colonies had been annexed, boosting the Fire Nation's income, but taxes had not been decreased. Azulon was building up the financial reservoir again, but this did not come without a price. People were pissed. As the only 'representative' of the royal family people generally saw, they ranted and raved to her, demanded that she do something, that she speak to Azulon, that she plead their case.

Funny. These were the same people calling her all sorts of names and evil things when they thought she was having an affair with Iroh. These were the same people so willing to malign her. Now that she could be of some use to them, she was suddenly their favorite person, even among the nobility. It wasn't a nation wide decrease they wanted, no, just an exception for them, or some other way they could contribute to the war. Just not financially. Take my child, some offered, just don't take my money.

Leaning her elbows on her vanity, Ursa ran her hands through her hair. On top of dealing with an overtaxed nation, she was struggling harder than ever to keep Azula's bending a secret. Now three and very rambunctious, Azula begged and pleaded to do everything her brother and cousin were doing. The more Ursa denied Azula, the more the girl began to act out. Things disappeared from the kitchens, driving the staff crazy looking for them, only to have them appear in some out of the way spot, like the garden. Azula ripped up flowers and threw rocks at the turtleducks. She pulled Zuko's hair and pushed him into the pond. She ripped up Lu Ten's battle plans and kicked him in the shins. Azula rarely retaliated against Ursa, perhaps thinking that if she did, there would never be any chance for her to be taught.

Ursa knew she had to give in when Azula set Zuko's bed on fire in a true accident. Zuko hadn't been in it, and by instinct, when everyone asked what happened, Azula said Zuko did it. Ozai was informed, and he raged against his son, calling him all pathetic and weak, saying he was just a waste if he couldn't even control his bending. Just when Ursa made up her mind to have Lu Ten teach Azula a few things, Iroh left for the front, and took Lu Ten with him.

Ursa looked at the letter in front of her. Lu Ten promised that he wasn't doing any fighting, just learning. There was so much he claimed he couldn't learn from studying books in the safety of the palace. He got to follow seasoned generals, to understand the magnitude of 10,000 soldiers marching against a city. He stood next to tanks, and even got to drive one. They were grooming him to be the perfect general, and Lu Ten was eagerly falling into their plans. He had the _nerve_ to write, 'don't worry for me, I'm in good hands.' Ursa snorted. Right. Good hands of warmongering generals eager to mold another of their kind. Eager to destroy her son.

There was a commotion outside her door, and a banging. On alert, Ursa grabbed one of her hair ornaments, clutching it in her fist and standing as the door flew open, and there was Ozai, his hair flying wildly around him, his face red, his nostrils flared. Ursa was immediately on the defensive, conscious that there was nowhere for her to go.

"You…" There was nothing but pure poison in his voice.

"Ozai—"

Ozai practically threw himself at her, but Ursa was ready, swinging out with the sharp end of the ornament, catching him on his cheek. Ozai took a few steps away, stunned. His cheek was split open and blood began to drip down his face. Slowly, Ursa moved back from the vanity, hoping to give herself more room, knowing that more room wouldn't get her far enough away from Ozai. She could dart to the other side of her bedroom, but her path would be blocked by the bed, and Ozai was faster than she was.

"You…_bitch_!" He said, his voice dangerous and low. "You…you _hid_ her bending from me!"

Ursa did her best not to let surprise show on her face. She straightened her back, but her eyes were constantly moving, trying to take everything in, just in case Ozai made another lunge for her. She desperately tried to figure out how Ozai could have known. Zuko wouldn't have told; he liked having a secret with her and Azula, it was something special the three of them shared. She surely didn't tell, and as far as she knew, Azula hadn't done any bending. Ozai should never have found out.

He growled before launching himself at her, and Ursa spun out of grasp, making a run for the door. Ozai reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back against him, his hand painfully clutching her jaw.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted you…" he growled in her ear.

Ursa swung the ornament back, causing Ozai to twist and lose his grip on her face. The moment his hand left her, Ursa reached for a jeweled perfume bottle and bashed it against Ozai's head. With a roar, Ozai went down, clutching at his head, feeling this blow, if not the one that had sliced open his cheek.

For a moment, Ursa stood stunned, unable to believe that she'd actually taken Ozai down, and she started to smile, but realized she should have been running much too late. Quickly, Ozai was on his knees, pulling one of her legs out from under her. As she fell, Ursa clutched that ornament tighter, determined not to lose the golden jewel now stained with blood a darker red than the rubies in the eyes of the dragon that adorned it.

Ursa hit the ground with a hard thud, but she immediately tried to get up again, and Ozai was on her back, pinning her to the ground.

"When did she start bending?" Ozai demanded.

"I don't know!"

By chance, Ursa looked behind her, and a pair of amber eyes were peeking out from under the bed. Her own eyes widened with fear and sadness, and there was an unbearable pain in her heart. He should never see this. Panicking, Ursa tried her hardest to push Ozai off, to at least move the fight out of the bedroom where Zuko wouldn't see, but Ozai grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, so that they were both on their knees. She could feel the individual strands as they were pulled from her scalp, and the pain made her eyes water. Ursa whispered silent prayers that Zuko never remember these moments.

"Get in here," Ozai yelled, and there was a mumble of protest, but Azula peered around the door to the anteroom. "Tell her what you told me."

Azula was crying, and unable to find words, and Ursa's heart hurt for both her children that they should have to see their father knee their mother in the back and slam her head against the floor. Fat tears slid down Azula's cheek as Ozai pressed himself down on Ursa so their faces were side by side, both looking at their daughter. Ursa grit her teeth as she wiggled underneath Ozai's knee, determined to get him off her. He lost his balance when Ursa elbowed him in the knee, but he was still bigger than her.

"Understand this," he said to Azula, his voice nearly a whisper, "you do not belong to this filth. _You_, my daughter, are a prodigy. You were right to come to me to ask for instruction. She would have deprived you of everything you are. Look at her and know, Azula, that you will _never_ be like her. You will never have to lie or cheat or steal to get your way. Others will bow before your greatness."

Azula cowered against the wall, looking at Ursa. Ursa closed her eyes. She wouldn't see this madness reflected back at her.

"Show this woman what you can do. Show her your flame."

Ursa heard the little whoosh, but she did not open her eyes, and when Ozai realized she wasn't looking, he used his legs to pin her down, and he pried her eyes open. Ursa was forced to look at her daughter's blue flame.

"You are the greatest bender this family has ever seen," Ozai told Azula. "You are three years old, and your brother can barely hold a flame that large or that steady. He can barely complete the most basic stances, but you… I have given you all of ten minutes instructions, and you have excelled at everything."

There was a loud crack and a thump, and the flame in Azula's hand went out. There was shouting, and people were barging into the bedroom. They distracted Ozai, and Ursa took advantage of this distraction, remembering the promise she made to him while giving birth to the very girl he was trying to turn against her. Ursa rolled, stabbing hard and catching Ozai in the side. She was going to stab him again, but someone hooked their arms under hers, pulling her away. Ursa struggled against the person, but when she couldn't break free, she threw the ornament with accuracy, catching Ozai square in the chest, his howls echoing off the walls, his blood pooling on the floor.

"Enough!"

Ozai yelled as he pulled at the ornament protruding form his chest. "You keep that piece of shit you call a son. I have all the strength I need in Azula."

"You will give him the respect he deserves!"

Ursa pulled hard against whoever was holding her, but there was never any give. The man gave a low growl, and Ursa realized it was Azulon. _Azulon_ of all people had come. He made the mistake of turning her in the direction of her vanity. Ursa quickly grabbed a bottle and hurled it Ozai. It hit him just as Azulon threw her to Chem, who was standing right behind him.

Azulon charged toward Ozai as he began to rise. With a hand in his son's face, Azulon forced Ozai back against the ground.

"Enough," he growled, rounding on Ursa to be sure she saw the glare he was giving her, too.

"I warned you," Ursa yelled, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Take her out," Azulon ordered Chem, poiting to the door.

Without a doubt, Ozai got the worst of that battle.

.O.

Ursa, Zuko, her household, and a few servants were staying at Ember Island. She had pleaded with Azulon to let her take Azula, that she should not be left in Ozai's care under any circumstances, but Azulon refused. He told her that Azula was indeed a prodigy, and she would start training immediately.

Azulon gave Ursa his word that no harm would come to the girl.

Ursa rocked Zuko back and forth as they sat on the porch that faced the cliff that dropped off into the private beach. She watched the sun as it sunk below the horizon, and she was glad that it was taking its stupid cheerfulness away. She wanted darkness and rain and storms and night. She rubbed Zuko's head, cuddled him closer. They would not get near him. They would not tuch him. She wouldn't let them. Zuko was her baby, and she would give her life for him without the slightest hesitation. She would get Azula back, and they would leave. The details could be worked out later, but she would get Azula, and she would leave.

"Are you ready to come inside, princess?"

Chem was standing in the doorway, but Ursa would not acknowledge him. Eventually, when the stars began to shine against the dark sky, she heard him go back inside. He came out a little later with a blanket, and draped it across her shoulders, tucking it around both her and Zuko. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two in silence.

.O.

Two weeks after the fight, Zuko still hadn't said a word. He hadn't uttered a _single_ word since that day.

.O.

A month after they left the capitol, she received a letter from Iroh. He would come visit them. A month after his letter arrived, Iroh and Lu Ten arrived. Ursa and Zuko did not meet them at the docks.

When Iroh walked through the door, Zuko ran to him and threw his arms around Iroh's legs, sobbing uncontrollably. Iroh picked the boy up and cuddled him, doing his best to shush his tears. Lu Ten didn't look at her. He kept his head down.

.O.

They stayed at Ember Island for another month. Lu Ten was teaching Zuko more about firebending, and even though Zuko still didn't say anything, he listened intently and he practiced hard, even though he struggled. Having to struggle just made him want to practice more, and Lu Ten obliged, repeating the movements with endless patience until Zuko had completed them. If Zuko wasn't satisfied with the way his fire looked, he did it twenty more times, regardless of Lu Ten's opinion on the matter.

Ursa stood in the threshold watching Zuko and Lu Ten practice in the garden. The sun was hot, but this didn't bother Zuko. Ursa watched as Lu Ten peeled away hot layers and practiced only in his pants, but Zuko remained fully clothed. Several times, Lu Ten asked if Zuko wanted to take a break, to rest in the shade, to have a little food. Each time, Zuko shook his head emphatically. When Lu Ten chose to rest, Zuko reviewed what he'd been taught. Ursa watched as his movements began to pick up fluidity. They were coming easier to him, but that didn't mean he was concentrating any less.

"He will be a great bender when he is older," Iroh said, holding out a cup to Ursa.

Ursa didn't take the cup. She didn't want it. She understood Zuko's determination, and she fought against the worm that was hate as it tried to burrow into her heart. It was Ozai's fault that her child was out there sweating and working himself to exhaustion. Ozai never got enough of saying how poor Zuko's bending was, how he should be further along, how no son of his could be that bad. He never took care to make sure Zuko wasn't around. Other than to discuss how his bending wasn't advancing, Ozai paid little attention to Zuko. Ursa could not let hate twist her mind. For Zuko's sake, she would not late hate twist her.

"I know you don't sleep very much at night," Iroh said, the steaming cup still held out to her. "It would put my mind at ease—"

"I'm not here to put your mind at ease," Ursa snapped. After a minute of silence, shame started to sink in. She had no right to snap at Iroh. "I'm so—"

"Apologize by taking the cup, please, Ursa," he said, no evidence of hurt or irritation in his voice.

She tried to smile for Iroh, and when it didn't work all that well, she just accepted the cup and sipped the calming chamomile tea.

"Father could still very much use your help in the capitol. He is finding that Jian did not call help imcompetent without reason. He will never admit it, but he misses having you there. Without you, he has to deal with the nobility, the schools, the hospitals, and endless requests himself, wrangling them into some semblance of order…"

Ursa watched as a punch Zuko threw knocked him off balance. He tipped forward, and Lu Ten caught him, saying that it was time for a break, and there would be no arguing about it.

.O.

On the ship back to the capitol, Zuko said his first words in nearly three months. I love you, mom.

.O.

Azulon was waiting for them at the docks. His arms were crossed and he was frowning, but he was there, an armed guard a few paces behind him, a circle of anxious attendents fidgeting and looking as if they had been waiting a very long time.

Ursa and Zuko bowed to Azulon, and he acknowledged them with a nod of his head.

"Your reprieve was refreshing?"

"Yes," Ursa answered.

"You will be returning to your duties?"

"Yes."

He gestured them to the waiting carriage as Chem began conversing with the attendants that came with Azulon. As Iroh passed, Azulon put his hand on his shoulder, and Ursa wondered if Azulon hadn't sent Iroh to retrieve her. Lu Ten climbed in behind Zuko, so that Zuko was seated between Ursa and Lu Ten.

"Tell me about my daughter," Ursa said.

Azulon smiled. "She is a prodigy. She will be a great bender."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote and rewrote the last of the Ursa/Ozai fight scenes so many times it's not even funny. Mostly, I wanted this last one to be more of a fight among equals. I purposely didn't focus on the pain Ursa felt, and wanted to keep her mind calm and rational because this is her being mama bear. Ozai does end up getting the worst of things in this battle, and finally learns his lesson. I've also brought them to the point where they don't exactly interact anymore. There are very few times in the series when they're actually in the same shot, and that's given me the impression that there's some great rift between them. It's almost like they're divorced and have divided up the kids, except they're still in the same house (talk about awkward). Zuko's speaking his first words after the fight and no longer calling Ursa 'mommy' also came to symbolize a rebirth for him-no longer happy go lucky, but more serious, more determined. For Zuko and Azula, this also becomes one of those repressed memories. I've wanted to believe that, deep down, they knew Ozai wasn't a good guy. Even if they covered it up and were desperate for his attention, I wanted to believe that some part of them knew love from Ozai wasn't something to be desired.

I'll probably also upload the last two chapters today before I start work and my schedule gets busy.


	45. Out of My Reach

Ursa did her work for Azulon, and she did it just as well as she ever had. When he needed more money, she found it for him. When he needed the people to be calm, she found ways to sooth their pain. When he wanted children to be taught firebending in schools, she made sure this was carried new medicines and cures were discovered, she made sure every hospital and clinic was stocked.

None of this earned her any rewards or perks beyond Azulon's praise. He would not grant her the one thing she wanted most: access to her daughter. Ozai paid little attention to his son, leaving his care to Ursa, but he expected her to do the same for Azula. He expeted her to not ask after her daughter, to not try to see her and care for her. In the short time that she and Zuko were away on Ember Island, Ozai got Azua new nannies, twin hags named Li and Lo that followed her everwhere and gave Ursa menacing looks, and Ursa gave those looks right back.

Azulon would not intervene, and a stalemate was reached.

Li and Lo became Ozai's first line of defense against Ursa. It was good to see that their war was still on, because _that_ was mature. Ursa and Ozai rarely saw each other, but when they did, neither made any move to acknowledge the other's presence. Ursa was pleased to see the faint traces of a scar across Ozai's cheek. Let him look in the mirror and remember the day he crossed her every time he saw it.

No matter what Ozai did, though, it wouldn't stop Ursa from trying. When Ozai was away in his office, Ursa tried to get past the barrier that was Li and Lo.

"She is in good hands," one said when Ursa tried to get into Azula's bedroom.

"We watch her and teach her all she needs to know," the other completed.

This did not change her mind. Azula was her daughter. She tried to barrel past them, but they grabbed Ursa's shoulders at the same time.

"We will tell the prince."

"He will not be pleased."

"He will hurt you."

"That is not what's best."

Ursa tried to shake them off, but the old bags were stronger than they looked. Together, they threw Ursa back.

"Go to the little prince."

"You have your child."

"He has his."

.O.

Constant rebuffs had a way of wearing Ursa down. She'd raged at Azulon, and still he held his ground, saying that Azula was special, she needed special teaching, and in these formative years, it was critical. It was hard enough getting a child to focus, and while he understood her concern for her daughter, she still had his word that Azula would not be harmed. This was not good enough for Ursa. When she wasn't working, she was a constant figure outside the playroom. When Li and Lo alone were not enough to keep her away, guards were posted. They were uneasy with their orders to keep her out, but they feared Ozai more than they feared her. They apologized to Ursa profusely, said they understood, and that if it was their choice, they would stand aside and let her go in, but they had their own families to think of. They could not risk Ozai's wrath or losing their places in the army.

Everyone kept telling her to be content with Zuko. She had her child. Ozai had his.

Ursa got to see Azula at meals, but there was always a buffer of Li and Lo. They always flanked Azula, and they did not care how longingly Azula looked at Ursa and Zuko and Lu Ten, close enough to touch, yet across a gulf her little arms couldn't span. Even meals were a lesson for Azula. Li and Lo instructed in the proper way Azula should eat. Posture, they reminded her. Don't hold your chopsticks so loosely. Once, Zuko tried to help by showing her proper finger placement from across the table, but he'd only been met with harsh stares from the crones. Zuko recoiled, but only a little, trying a harsh stare of his own.

Zuko did his best, trying to make up for the loss of Azula by comforting his mother, and showing off for her whenever he could. He trained in the afternoons with his teachers, and Ozai made sure to pick the roughest, meanest teachers, determined to force firebending knowledge in his brain, and these sessions often ended badly. Ursa watchd as Zuko's attempts were rebuffed before he had the chance to correct a stance himself. His uncertainty grew with every session, and this uncertainty was not conducive to proper firebending.

"Act like you know what you're doing," one gruff old man commanded.

"I'm trying," Zuko said, throwing his hands in the air. "You won't give me a chance—"

"You are not trying, and your father will hear about your excuses."

This scene was repeated almost daily, and in the evening, Zuko trained with Lu Ten, and these were far more encouraging sessions. Lu Ten knew to let Zuko move at his own pace, that Zuko would decide when the move was done to perfection, that he would work himself to exhaustion if he needed. Each night, the day's lessons were repeated, and often they didn't make it through the entire lesson. The more he was berated during the day, the more Zuko wanted to focus on that one move at night.

Ursa tried to convince Azulon that it would be better to let Lu Ten teach Zuko. He told her that Lu Ten had better things to do. He would be a general, and had his own studies to attend to. Then he told her that, not being a bender herself, she couldn't understand the way firebending must be taught. You were not meant to coddle the student.

"Come see for yourself," Ursa demanded. "See the difference between his lessons with Lu Ten and that mongrel Ozai got him."

"I understand your concern for your son, but rebels will not be kind to him. He needs strength and hardness, Ursa. He will not develop those by having his hand held through every step."

He would hear no more on the matter.

Sometimes, Ursa would see Ozai watching Zuko train with Lu Ten. Despite any progress Zuko made, Ozai would always frown. He always looked displeased. It didn't help that Zuko was behind in his training with Lu Ten, still focusing on moves his teachers showed him weeks before.

One evening, Ozai walked into the garden, Azula following a little ways behind him.

"Since you're so confident with your bending," Ozai said, addressing Zuko, "you will spar with your sister."

"It's not fair to her," Zuko said, only to be met with his father's derisive laughter.

"Fight him," he instructed, stepping back a few paces.

Hesitantly, Azula stepped forward. Lu Ten watched as his counsins fell into bending stances, and Zuko promised Azula he wasn't going to hurt her. Ozai had laughed again, urging Azula on, and a smile tugged at her face. She took the first shot, the blast erupting blue from her fist, hurtling toward Zuko, faster and stronger than he was expecting. He wasn't quite ready to block it completely, and Lu Ten was going to step in and prevent injury, but Ozai yanked him back.

"You have the advantage. Don't stop," Ozai commanded Azula as Zuko fell back.

Obediently, Azula pressed her brother with more force than was necessary, and Zuko did his best to dodge, but Azula was a prodigy, and he struggled. Ursa watched as Zuko's confidence slipped even more, and the more it slipped, the worse he did. She moved away from the alcove and strode towards her warring siblings.

"Enough," she commanded, and Azula instantly ceased her attack, the perfect picture of control.

Azula took a few steps back, and bowed to Zuko, who sat on the ground, shocked, confused, and with less pride in himself than he should have.

"Don't bow to lesser opponents," Ozai said. "They should bow to _you_ for the privilege of having their lives spared."

Azula was only five years old.

.O.

By the time Azula was six, Ursa had stopped trying to visit her at night. Instead, she contented herself with reading to Zuko before he went to sleep. She made a point of reading to him in the anteroom, and leaving the door cracked. She heard little footsteps on some nights, and Ursa would read a little louder, seeing Azula pass by. She knew Azula would sit with her back against the wall. She would listen to the story, and be back in bed before Li and Lo came to check on her at night.

Ursa learned to savor these moments. During the day, Azula was full of Ozai's sayings. Dad says I'm better than you. You'll only ever be average. I'm a prodigy. Mom can hug you and kiss you all you want, but that won't stop people from killing you. I'm strong, I don't need your pity. I'll always be his favorite. At night, Ursa did what little she could to remind her daughter that she was still loved.

One evening after tucking Zuko in, Ursa went to stand outside Azula's door. Sometimes the urge to be with her daughter was too strong to resist. She knocked, and either Li or Lo answered.

"Is she asleep?" Ursa asked.

The women looked at each other. Tentatively, they nodded.

"Please let me see her."

Ursa did not care that she was showing them her desperation.

"What harm can there be if she doesn't even know I'm there?"

They stepped back, and one kept watch while the other took Ursa inside. Azula lie on her bed, curled into a tiny ball, just a lump in a sea of red. Ursa sat on the side of the bed and stroked Azula's hair. She hummed that Love Theme, felt Azula stir under her.

"You must leave."

"He will be here soon to check on her."

Ursa was obedient. She kissed Azula's cheek, no longer as round as she remembered, and left without Li or Lo having to force her.

.O.

News came from the front that made the whole of the capitol squeal with joy, even if they weren't sure why they were supposed to be squealing.

General Iroh had reached the great gates of Ba Sing Se.

"Aunt Ursa!"

Lu Ten came barreling into her office, and he swept her up into a hug, spinning her around.

"I'm going to war and I'll stand by father's side as we make that rock crumble. We will burn Ba Sing Se to the ground."

He held out Iroh's letter to her, smiling triumphantly. Yes, Iroh did want his son to stand by his side when they broke through the wall. They would finally have their revenge for Jian's death. Lu Ten was to leave immediately on the next ship that would also bring reinforcements.

Ursa stood at the dock as his ship disappeared on the horizon. Another child had just floated out of her reach. Bitterness settled in her stomach. Anger made its home in her heart.

.O.

When Azula was seven, Ozai relaxed his iron grip on her, but by then, it was too late. What damage he intended to do had already been done.

"It's got to be a good sign, right?" Chem asked, coming to stand beside her on the bridge in the garden. "At least he's not hovering over her all the time anymore."

Azula had friends, now, girls she met at the Academy. Or rather, it was some deep mockery of friendship. They were showing off, the little one in pink doing flips, which Azula then tried to mimic. She was not as agile as the little girl, and when Azula fell, the move was demonstrated again, with perfect agility and accuracy. The little girl in dark red laughed delicately behind her hand, and this spurred Azula to retaliation. She pushed the one in pink, and the girl fell to the ground with a hurt look.

"You can flip around all you want, but it won't save you in battle when I burn you to a crisp."

To illustrate this, Azula held her blue flame close to the girl's face.

"Yes, Chem," Ursa said, turning to him. "At least he's not hovering over her all the time. He's only imbedded himself in her mind."

This was not the first time Azula had violently retaliated. Her favorite target was Zuko. She may have dominated Zuko in bending, but that was not the only thing they were taught in the Academy.

Weekly, the children were instructed to demonstrate what they'd learned. Zuko was eager to show off his skills in stealth and with his dao. Ursa watched Zuko moved with pride swelling in her heart. He managed to take her handkerchief without her realizing it. He bowed with a flourish as he handed it back to her. Azulon was impressed. Ursa even noticed Ozai eyeing his son in a less than hateful way. She sneered at Ozai. Zuko was still learning with his dao, but at nine, he was at the top of his class. He moved with an ease and precision that he couldn't transfer to his bending. Not with people berating him like they were.

Finally, Zuko showed off what he'd been learning in music class. He played an old war song Lu Ten taught him on the tsungi horn, with perfect pitch and tone. He demonstrated his growing prowress with the pipa, playing a battle theme from Azulon's favorite Fire Nation epic. Finally, on the erhu, he played Ursa's Love Them from _Love Amongst the Dragons_, earning him instant hate from Ozai and tears from Ursa. She applauded loudest when he finished, and Azulon shook his head, clearly thinking she was overreacting.

Azula's presentation was always much shorter. Ursa insisted on a well rounded education for Zuko, but as far as Ozai was concerned, there was very little Azula needed to master. She was not enrolled in a weapons class, nor was she taught music. If it didn't come easy to her, she didn't have to bother. Her studies consisted of firebending, history, and military movements. Azula stood before them all in the beginning stance of an advanced firebending set that most adults struggled against. Her movements were sharp, but fluid. They were precise, and her blasts were fearsome. Ozai smiled with open praise, and as Ursa watched her daughter move, she was reminded of her own days as a young girl, learning the basics of dance. There was strength and agility, power and poise. Azula's head was always high with the utmost confidence. When she finished, she stopped in front of her father and bowed.

"Good," Ozai declared. "Now you will fight your brother, and he will _not_ use his swords. He will fight like a proper bender."

Zuko and Azula took their places and bowed to each other. Zuko gave a proper, respectful bow, but Azula gave the bow of a superior to a subordinate, an overconfident smirk on her face. Ursa frowned. The match started with a flurry of punches and kicks, and Ursa noticed immediately that Zuko was sticking with his firebending training, not relying on either his swordplay or his stealth. There was no reason that he shouldn't; his agility and his ability to evade would have helped him greatly. It might also give him a boost to his confidence. Azula's barrage was stronger than Zuko's, her footing more sure. Without Lu Ten's help at night, Zuko's bending suffered, and for a while, Ursa was afraid he'd stop bending altogether.

Ursa chanced a look at Azulon. Any enjoyment he might have gotten from Zuko's earlier performance was drowned out by his lackluster firebending.

"She mastered this form in only a week," Ozai said, leaning close to his father. "Lu Ten _still_ has not mastered it, and he's nineteen and currently playing at war with his father."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I decided to upload the last two chapters. Better to not keep you waiting.

In my mind, Ozai had to be running some serious interference for Azula to become as twisted as she was. That's where Li and Lo come in. Once he was sure that Azula was firmly in his grasp, I think he would have relaxed a little, let her socialize (read: learn to manipulate others). There would still be moments when Azula would reach out to Ursa, and Ursa would do her best to breach that gulf, but, yes, she did stop fighting a lot sooner than she stopped fighting for Zuko. In part, I think it's because she felt it was hopeless. No matter what she did, Azula was still Ozai's daughter. I'm sure Ozai poisoned Azula against Ursa, saying things like 'Ursa loves Zuko more,' and 'she would never have let you bend, but she lets Zuko bend all he wants.' Just these little, simple things that worm their way inside your mind and take root. It would also fit in with what Azula knows-she _had_ been denied a bending teacher, which caused her to act out. Oddly enough, in my fic, it became Ursa who created that rift between Zuko and Azula out of a strong desire to protect her daughter. Ozai reinforced what Ursa started.

I also refuse to believe that Zuko was a total crap sack at everything in life. It's clear from his stealth and skill with his dao that he was very good (and the wiki tells me he was trained by Piandao!), and I think his poor bending would lead him to overcompensate in other areas. He was also quite good at the tsungi horn, so I tossed in a few other instruments, too. Both the pipa and the ehru are real and beautiful sounding instruments, and I think Zuko would be hungry for praise, so he'd stick with anything that gets him this praise. After Ursa leaves, though, I can't imagine Ozai would let him continue with anything other than combat training, including stealth and the dao, though the focus would be firebending.


	46. The Last Goodbye

Ursa spent the morning crying in her room. She'd known it was a bad idea to send Lu Ten to the front. He'd barely been at war for a year and now there was no more war for him. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She wishd she could have held him one last time. She wished she had told him that she loved him, that she still cherished the bracelet he gave her on her wedding day. She wished she'd told him how much of a bright spot he was in the darkness that had become her life. She wished she'd told him he was like a son to her. Her grief had settled over her like a blanket, making her sluggish and sapping all life and energy from her. There was nothing more that could be done for him, and if it would have done any good, Ursa would have brought Ba Sing Se to the ground herself.

But she could not, and a thousand deaths would make Lu Ten's passing hurt no less.

The ink in Iroh's letter was smudged by his tears, and he'd told her that he was sorry, that he should have listened. He was giving up the siege; he didn't care what happened to either the Fire Nation or Ba Sing Se. In his words, she felt the weight of his pain, and she hugged his letter close as if it was Iroh, and she said her silent prayers for Lu Ten. Ursa wanted to be there to comfort Iroh and to share in his grief in person, but they were so far away, and he'd written that he didn't know when he'd be able to come back. When he could face the world again. That broken wall held no answers for him, and he'd felt too much grief. Iroh said he was done with war. War was nothing but ashes in his mouth and emptiness in his heart.

Zuko had been crushed by the news. He worshipped Lu Ten, and had drawn some confidence, however fleeting, from his cousin. Lu Ten had been the one to guide him when everyone else said he was a waste of skin. Zuko learned love and adoration, and he was understanding loss. Ursa had not been able to shield her children. Azula had reacted with indifference, never having formed a bond with Lu Ten. Ozai would never let her get close enough to someone to feel pain at their loss. Closeness bred weakness. He should know.

"Mom?"

Ursa turned to see Zuko standing in her doorway. She opened her arms, and he came to her, hugging her just as much as she hugged him.

"It's ok," Zuko whispered. There were no tears in his voice. "Lu Ten had to take down at _least_ fifty soldiers…" He rubbed her head as she had done to him many times before.

Not only had Ursa been forced to watch as Zuko tried desperately to fill the mold Ozai demanded of him, but she'd had to read Iroh's and Lu Ten's letters, with their wild optimism and sureity. There had been nothing but victory for them, breaking through the outer wall, having one general after another surrender to them. They'd been swept up in the idea of finally getting their revenge, of finally, finally having something they thought of as closure for Jian's death. Lu Ten had been molded to a position as well. Terror gripped Ursa. This was the price for filling that mold. Only death awaited her Zuko.

She'd lost one son, and was slowly losing another.

"Promise me," she said to Zuko, her tears coming harder, "promise me that you'll always be my little boy."

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll never die."

"I promise."

.O.

"You disgust me."

Ozai's back was to her as he leaned against his desk.

"Face me, coward, and say it to my face."

"Was it not enough for you to hear it once?" Ozai growled, looking at her over his shoulder.

"It is never enough. How long have you pawed at your father's robes, desperate for his attention?"

Ozai turned to face her, but Ursa only dug her nails into her arms, knowing that if she moved from that spot, she would take the nearest blunt object and beat him to death with it.

"I have never _pawed at his robes_—"

"What do you intend to do? Smother him?"

"I haven't made up my mind—"

"Don't lie to me."

Ursa's voice was low and dangerous. She'd read the decision across his face the moment he told her of Azulon's 'punishment.' At first, Ursa had been furious with Azulon. She'd thought about everything she'd done for him, how she made his job easier, how she had been his second in governing the nation since Jian's death. He had given her power, and she had done his bidding, and she'd done it well. And _this_ was how he decided to betray her.

Four times, Ursa made Ozai recount the conversation he had with his father, and the more Ozai repeated Azulon's words to him, the more Ursa's anger transferred from Azulon to Ozai.

"Azulon never intended to name you his heir. Not now, not _ever_ in your life. I had that conversation with him years ago, and he looked _disgusted_ at the very possibility."

"Then why did he make this deal with me?" Ozai yelled, flinging his arms wide. "If he doesn't mean to put that crown on my head, then why would he tell me this?"

Ursa turned her back on him, hoping that would lessen the urge to put his eyes out. As Ozai recounted the conversation, Azulon had promised him _nothing_. Ozai had been bewitched by the possibility and had made dangerous assumptions. He was too eager to get his grubby little hands on that crown, to finally be able to declare himself the best.

Ozai would go through with this murder, then show up in front of Azulon, triumphant and smirking, demanding this crown that was never promised him. Azulon was too smart for this. Pacing, Ursa waited until her anger died down. Azulon probably thought—or hoped—that Ozai would realize the truth. This was another test. The man who'd presided over carefully worded treaties that sounded like cease fires but turned entire islands into colonies with a signature would not be swayed by Ozai's pathetic arguments.

"Do you mean to go through with this? Don't waste my time."

"Yes." Ozai's answer was clear. Emphatic.

This was more proof that Ozai wasn't fit for the throne. He would murder his own heir after claiming that Iroh was no longer fit because _he_ had no heir. And still, Azulon had never said, 'do this thing and I will give you the throne.'

"You will not kill Zuko."

"After all this time when I am so close, Ursa, you will _not_ stand in my way."

Ursa stared at Ozai, and neither said a word. Ozai stalked toward her, but she did not back away from him. Ozai carried tension in his body, like a coiled spring, but so did Ursa. She had been the greatest roadblock in Ozai's life, and she could continue to do so if she chose.

"I will give you your throne, but you will not harm my son."

Ozai scoffed. "You will give me the throne? How?"

"Tonight, Azulon will die, and in his will, he will name you as heir."

.O.

The guards looked at her curiously, but nodded as Ursa walked past them and into the night. She drew her hood up, hoping to better obscure her face as she disappeared down a path that would take her away from the capitol. She'd taken very little with her. Fastened into her hair was Zuko's favorite hair pin, clasped on her wrist was the bracelet Lu Ten gave her, around her neck was a necklace she'd given Azula. With Chem, she'd left a letter for Iroh, asking if he could return the favor. Look after Zuko, she begged him.

There were no tears as Ursa slipped away toward the docks in a nearby city. It would be too risky buying passage on a ship in the capitol. Ursa did not want too many people to know which way she was leaving. Her destination would have to be a secret. From there, she would decide what to do with her life. She would walk to a nearby port town, and hopefully by morning, she would be on a ship taking her away from the Fire Nation.

This was not how Ursa imagined herself being freed from Ozai. She had not imagined that she would be forced to leave her children behind. For a long moment as she stood over Azula's sleeping form, she considered taking her children with her. No one knew what deed she'd done just yet, and they would not question her taking the children away. Only after they were long gone would anyone recall the moment where they fled.

She'd taken four steps toward Azula's bed before she abandoned the idea. Ursa could not bear to take Zuko and leave Azula. It would be Azula who would turn them in, such was the depth of Ozai's brainwashing. At the nearest port town, Azula would make some sort of scene, and draw attention. Soldiers would be aware of their presence, and they would alert Ozai. There would be all kinds of hell for her and Zuko. The kindest thing she could do for them would be to leave quietly. One last time, Ursa hummed for her daughter, then kissed her cheek. Quietly, she closed the door behind her. She'd already said goodbye to Zuko.

No matter what, she wanted them both to know that she loved them.

Zuko _and_ Azula.

* * *

><p>AN: Lovely, wonderful readers, you have reached the end of Lily of the Valley! Thank you _so much_ for sticking with me through this journey! I can't tell you how much your reviews made me smile and delve deeper into character development than I would have otherwise. You guys rock.

I said it once in my note for _We Have Come To Terms_ wherein Ursa and Azulon have a chat before he dies, and I feel it needs to be said again: Azulon _never_ promised Ozai the crown. He never said, "Kill your son, and you can have Iroh's place." I think it was something Ozai assumed. In my head canon, I've taken the theory that Azulon never meant to give Ozai the throne, that if Ozai did go through with killing his son, it would prove that Ozai isn't fit to rule. Yes, Ozai and Ursa could have another child, and _hope_ that it would be a boy, _if_ he could even get within ten feet of Ursa to begin with. For me, the greater oversight would be that Azulon never promised Ozai anything. So Ozai would be wasting a perfectly good heir for nothing. I like to imagine that Azulon would have guards outside Zuko's room/nearby to prevent Ozai from actually going through with it. I guess once I realized Azulon's lack of promising things, that fueled my theory that Ozai was given to large oversights, and probably wasn't as good a strategist as Azulon and Iroh. All the brute strength won't get you anywhere if you don't know how to use it. Even as I type this, I'm getting a plot bunny for what might have happened if Ursa didn't intervene (she never found out) and Ozai went to kill Zuko and was apprehended by Azulon's guards. I also ended up writing Ursa at her most powerful and Ozai at his most submissive. This is the first time Ozai would _really_ get his hands dirty, and maybe he's lamenting the fact that this is the only way his father would give him the throne-by first making him kill off members of his own family. It would be bittersweet. Ursa has all the power, here. I also wanted to reinforce that Ursa cares for Azula still by having her be the last person she visits. She goes to Zuko first, but she stays with Azula longer, savoring these last sweet moments.

So, thanks again for coming with me on this crazy ride! With this, I complete the story. Mischief managed.


End file.
